Teddy Lupin and The Untouchables
by WFG
Summary: Teddy Lupin is one of three famous orphans to have graced the halls of Hogwarts. He thinks he knows what he wants in life. But will he go the way of Tom Riddle or Harry Potter? Post DH, TL & VW.
1. Victoire!

**This my first ever fan fiction and i've only been reading fan fiction for a few weeks so this may be rubbish. If so tell me, if it's good also tell me. :) This is primarily about Teddy Lupin but there are lots of other characters involved in the main plot most of which appear in the epilogue of DH (if you catch my drift...) **

**Obviously Deathly Hallows Spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own harry potter. ok?**

Chapter One:

"Victoire!"

"What?" said Victoire Weasley innocently.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

Teddy Lupin glared at her, his hair flashed red for a moment before turning back to its normal turquoise colour. "You know what you're doing!"

Victoire smirked and tucked a rogue strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, before leaning closer to the young man who sat on the opposite side of her study desk. "I have no idea what you're talking about _Theodore_."

"Yes you do, I know you do," Teddy hissed, staring at her intently hoping she wouldn't break eye contact.

Victoire screamed gleefully and stood up suddenly. "I knew it, I knew it, nobody believed me but I knew it and now I have proof!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Teddy looking up at the fifteen year old girl, bemused.

"You're a legilimens!" cried Victoire proudly.

"Don't be silly, I'm seventeen," said Teddy quickly, tidying his fifth year potions notes rather clumsily. Unfortunately, he knocked over the sheets, a small sign of his nervousness.

"How else would you have known I was purposely stroking your knee?" demanded Victoire who was now patrolling the desk in her room like a muggle detective.

"I don't think you need to be a legilimens to work that one out," said Teddy derisively. "Now sit down and do this charms question or I'll tell your father," he added menacingly.

Victoire snorted at the threat and didn't sit down. "Tell him what you want, Teddy, I couldn't care less. How dare he make you tutor me! He thinks I'm thick."

"No he doesn't," said Teddy warily, "He just wants you do your best in your O.W.L.S. We all know you're an underachiever. You just have to apply yourself. There's a very big brain under the pretty hair Victoire." He smiled at her as sweetly as he could manage without straining a muscle.

"Merlin Teddy, you can you can be so condescending!" snapped Victoire, sitting down suddenly. "You think you're so much better than everyone else, but you're not; you're just a kid like me. Just because you got a billion outstandings in your O.W.L.S, you think you have right to lecture me, well let me tell you something Teddy Remus Lupin," she said sticking her wand into his chest with fury and dropping her voice to a whisper. "You can't."

They stared at each other for a full minute. Teddy stared into her hazel ones half furious, half something else he couldn't quite pinpoint; and Victoire stared into his light brown ones, looking for anything of the little boy she'd once known, all those years ago, not the stuck up, known it all prat, he had grown up to be. Before she knew what was happening his lips brushed hers. It was over in a second and she watched Teddy recoil in horror, away from the desk.

"Y-you…" before Victoire could stammer out a response, Teddy had disarmed and placed a silencing spell on her. She tried to fight it but it was no use, she couldn't speak.

Across the room from her Teddy stood, eyes closed, breathing quickly and running his hand through his turquoise hair. He had just kissed Victoire Weasley. The words swam across his head like a shark ready to attack. He had just kissed Fleur and Bill's daughter. He'd just kissed a smart-mouthed fifteen year old who was he was supposed to treat like a sister. Images of his Godfather's horrified face exploded before his eyes. Victoire was his niece. Teddy was his godson. Was it wrong? Probably not, then why did he suddenly feel like throwing up?

"Teddy…" Teddy snapped out of his reverie. Victoire had fought off the silencing spell and was glaring at him. "You kissed me!" she yelled.

"Announce it to the world why don't you?" Teddy hissed, silently casting "muffliato" around the room.

"When did you learn non-verbals?"

"Around the time I learnt legilimency," said Teddy sarcastically. There was a long silence. Neither teenager looked at each other. Teddy resumed clearing up the potions and charm notes he had brought to Shell cottage to help Victoire. Meanwhile Victoire sat on her bed, fiddling with her curls and biting her lip. "Why…why did you do it?" she asked tentatively.

"I don't know," mumbled Teddy. He tripped over his bag and Victoire had to suppress a giggle before opening her mouth again. "I liked it."

There was another awkward silence and Teddy cleared his throat. "I liked it too, but," he added in his most mature voice, seeing the smile on Victoire face, "We both know it isn't going to work."

"Why not?" cried Victoire standing up suddenly "Aren't I good enough for lord teddy?"

"Of course!" said Teddy indignantly, "You're the prettiest girl I know, and _you_ know that. But you are also a close family friend."

"Believe me Teddy; we are not that close anymore. You've hardly spoken to me since you started Hogwarts and when you do it's only because none of your friends are around," snapped Victoire bitterly.

"Still I don't want to hurt you, you're only fifteen."

"I'm almost sixteen!" squealed Victoire, coming closer to Teddy. He was a good foot taller than her and so she stood on her tiptoes to look at him squarely in the eyes. "And I know you like me. You're always looking at me in the common room."

"Yeah, so what if I do? Victoire, I'm starting my last year at Hogwarts," began Teddy somewhat uncomfortable under Victoire steely gaze. "Is that what you want, a nine month fling? Less than that even because of the N.E.W.T.S and you have O.W.L.S, we'd hardly have time together."

"We'd make time," said Victoire seductively, closing in for a kiss. Teddy pulled back, nearly stumbling over something on the floor. Victoire pulled him back in with a mischievous grin on her face "Stop it!" he said more loudly than he would have liked.

"Make me," she smiled naughtily putting her hand on his face. Teddy looked around in desperation. She had him cornered and was leaning over him as he stood back on a dresser. "You know you like me. What's the point in fighting it?"

"There is every point," said Teddy coolly. He would not succumb to these immature feelings he had for silly teenage girl. "I will give you five seconds to back away from me."

"Or what?"

"I'll make you."

"With what?" laughed Victoire pushing a turquoise strand out of Teddy hair much to his annoyance, "Your wand on the desk," she pulled in closer to him.

Without warning Victoire was thrown from where she was, on to her bed with such force that the whole room felt like it was shaking. "Ow! Teddy! What the hell?"

Teddy smiled innocently and put on his bag. "I warned you Victoire."

"Legilimency, non-verbal spells, wandless magic," spat Victoire rubbing her arm sorely, "You getting a bit advanced for your age aren't you?"

Teddy smirked as he picked up his wand from the desk and made his way to the door. He turned to look at her before he left with a small grin on his face. "What can I say? I like to _over –_achieve. See you next week."

"Whatever…"

Teddy could hear her muttering bitterly under breath even as he close the door to her room. He felt a pang of guilt. He shouldn't have thrown her so violently. But then again, what did she mean by trying to kiss him? She was pretty, very pretty, beautiful even, but it would never work. But he really liked her, he thought sadly, as he made his way downstairs.

He had always known how pretty she was, after all they'd practically grown up together. But it was last year, when she had been in the fourth year that he'd really started noticing her. As mouthy and reckless as ever (he'd been forced, as a prefect, to give her eight detentions last year) but she had also matured a lot in the fourth year.

They'd spent many nights in the Gryffindor common room chatting till midnight. She was one of the funniest people he'd ever met and he admired her for her sheer audacity to say and do things no one else would. Teddy knew she wasn't as stupid as she pretended to be. It was usually her who picked up on the advanced things he could before anyone else and more than once she had recognised topics in books way above her age. Not even his friends his age knew some of the stuff he and she knew.

Teddy often wondered why she didn't do as well as she could at school. A little of him thought maybe it was because of him, as the oldest child in the Weasley clan after him, it must've been difficult living up to all the expectations after he had obtained 13 OWLS. Maybe it was all his fault, Teddy thought guiltily.

And then there was her honesty, Teddy chuckled slightly as he made his way to the kitchen, she was the only one who ever spoke to him like a child. Harry, Ginny and the rest had long since realised that Teddy was not the average teenager when he answered a question about government policy on illegal cauldrons before Hermione. But for a reason he couldn't quite fathom, he liked Victoire's honesty. There was something weirdly nice about being put in his place by her. It was what set her apart, what made her special to him.

Teddy suddenly felt a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach. Was he? Was he attracted to……no…… of course not….it was Victoire? He couldn't…but then again he had kissed her…and he liked it as well. But it's Victoire, Teddy thought stubbornly.

All thoughts were lost when he saw Bill Weasley's smiling face in the kitchen. Bill's face turned to concern when he saw Teddy's expression. "Are you ok, son?"

Please don't call me that, thought Teddy desperately. If only you knew what I was thinking.

"Teddy?"

"Huh?"

"You ok?"

"Yes, yes I am," said Teddy trying to sound confident. "I've finished tutoring Victoire for this week."

"How'd it go?" Bill asked as he made a cup of tea for the both of them. Bill's scarred face was full of apprehension. He was desperate for Victoire to pull up her grades. He didn't want to see his daughter's hopes of becoming an auror dashed because she couldn't get an E in Potions or Transfiguration.

"Well…" began Teddy, nodding in appreciation as Bill handed him a cup of tea, "She seemed a bit distracted."

"Typical!" Bill's face contorted in anger, "I bet she was too busy sending owls to that Mandy Wood, listening to Black Cauldron songs and thinking about boys. Doesn't she see those things don't mean a thing in the real world?"

" She'll be ok though, she is very clever Uncle Bill," said Teddy sipping his tea calmly, "I reckon she's one of these people who can't see the point in putting effort into something that's so far away."

"She can't leave it to the last minute Teddy," cried Bill, slamming his cup on the desk. "She's failing almost everything! Do you know what it's like to have someone who you know has so much potential but isn't using it? Professor Sprout called me last year to ask whether she was purposely failing. _Purposely." _He spat the word out like it was poison. "Ok, so she gets top marks in the end of year exams, but you and I both know they are nothing compared to O.W.L.S" Bill rubbed his head solemnly and took a deep breath. "Do you think she'll get prefect? It's not likely is it?"

"Well like you said, she gets top marks in the end of years, and she is very popular." said Teddy, hoping he had dodged the question successfully.

"Well at least we know who head boy is!" said Bill raising his mug in salute to Teddy.

Teddy hair flushed scarlet for a moment as did his cheeks. Everyone had been going on about Teddy being made head boy as if it had happened, although privately, Teddy couldn't think of a single reason why they shouldn't give it him. He was the best after all.

"I should go," said Teddy suddenly looking out through the window at the setting sun.

"Won't you stay for dinner? Fleur will be back in moment. She and Amelie went to pick up Claude-William from the train station."

"No, I better go; I promised Gran I'd fix the television. She's become obsessed with muggle soaps, so much for being a Black eh?"

Bill chuckled, "See you at Harry's 35th?"

"Yeah, should be good," And with a pop, Teddy disaapparated.

**A/N - Proffessor Sprout is headmistress because Prof. McG is too old (according to J.K) and Neville is Herbology prof. hope that is clear. **


	2. Fat Cats And Badges

Chapter Two

Harry Potter's 35th birthday party turned out to be very good indeed for Teddy Lupin. He received his head badge and letter from professor Sprout in the morning and it was decided as soon as Teddy told his Godfather the good news that the night's festivities would be a joint party for the two of them.

"Head Boy eh?" laugh Harry ruffling Teddy's red and gold hair for the sixth time that day as they brought food out for the party to put out on the dining table. The whole room had been decorated with custom made Gryffindor and birthday banners. "Your dad would be so proud."

Teddy felt a nasty twang in his heart. He hated when people said that.

"Your mother as well," He hated that too. Why did people always have to bring his parents into conversations with him? "They'd never believe they would have a son as brilliant as you."

"Harry please," said Teddy laughing nervously, "It just a badge,"

"No it isn't!" said Harry loudly, almost angrily. Ginny, who was about to walk into the dining room with some pumpkin juice, left abruptly feeling an impending talk about to commence.

"It's a symbol of everything they die fighting for!" Harry said fiercely. Teddy didn't want to look at his Godfather fearing tears and he was right, Harry sounded choked as he said, "They died so you would have a better life. And look how right they were, 13 Outstanding O.W.L.S, prefect, Quidditch seeker, Quidditch Captain, tutor and now head boy. You're…"

"So wonderful I know," said Teddy hastily, "look, I know my parents are proud and they're war heroes and everything but it's really not a big deal. Please don't make it a big deal."

Harry looked up at him, his eyes watery and ruffled his Godson's hair playfully. "You, my boy are too damn modest."

"I know," smiled Teddy. He breathed a sigh of relief as Ginny finally came in with the pumpkin juice with James in tow carrying a plate of sausage rolls. Hopefully now the lecture was over.

"Dad, Teddy's definitely going to get into auror training now isn't he?" James said prising the Head boy badge out of his God brother's hands and looking at it in awe. "They can't turn down a Head boy?" He added looking up at Teddy as if he was some sort of deity.

"Yes they can," said Teddy quickly. This was also a conversation he wanted to put off as long as possible. "Ginny do you need help with roast chicken?" he asked desperately. She nodded but Harry hadn't finished his conversation.

"Of course they won't reject him," said Harry stoutly picking up his eldest child and swinging him round for no reason other than fun. "By the way Teddy, the applications need to be in by Christmas. Even though I'm head of department, there's not a lot I can do if you don't apply."

Teddy mumbled and accidentally split pumpkin juice all over the dining table. "Teddy!" cried James and Ginny simultaneously.

"Honestly, worse than your mother," Ginny giggled.

"Sorry Ginny," said Teddy, pushing all angry thoughts about Ginny's comment out of his head as he wordlessly cleaned up the mess with his wand.

"Non-verbal?" said Ginny evidently impressed. "Did Hermione teach you?"

"She showed me the basics," said Teddy following Ginny and James to the kitchen. There Albus sat with his seven year old sister Lily manually peeling potatoes at a painfully slow rate.

"They wanted to help," said Ginny quickly, watching Teddy gaze carefully, "I'm not _that_ evil, Teddy,"

"I didn't say a word," laughed Teddy as he ruffled both Albus's and Lily's hair with affection. "Let me help you."

"No!" said Lily firmly, "Dad says we should learn how do things the muggle way because then you'll never know how blessed you truly are."

"Your dad said that?" Ginny said incredulously. Lily and Albus nodded and both Ginny and Teddy stifled laughs.

"Oh goodness, it's four already! Everyone will be here by six… s-shame," said Ginny catching herself before she said another word in front of her young children.

"Who's coming tonight?" asked Teddy checking on the chicken.

"Just close family, Percy and the twins, George, Bill and the family, obviously mum and dad, your Gran, Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and the kids, Aberforth, Neville hopefully, although his grandmother is quite ill, Luna cant make it, can you believe she's still in Brazil? I really don't know how Dean copes by himself, oh he'll coming with the children and that's it. Oh and Kingsley might make an appearance…"

"The minister?"

"Oh the minister is he now?" laughed Ginny. "He was Uncle Kingsley a couple years ago."

"Yeah, but I can't call him that when I work for the ministry can I?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Ginny looked at her Godson carefully. Every time the subject of his future was brought up, he seemed to become unnaturally tense. "Ted…"

"I had a thought!" cried Harry suddenly entering the Kitchen with James beside him. The ten year old grinned mischievously, "So hell has frozen over then Dad?"

Harry glared at him in mock anger "I ought to snap your broom in two for that remark!"

James momentarily paled but grinned again once he saw his father was only joking. His broom was his life.

"What was your thought Dad?" asked Lily.

"Well," said Harry with a smile at Teddy, "You know how everyone wants to be auror nowadays, what with the second war and yours truly being head of department. Competition to get onto the training course is fiercer than ever."

"Yes so?" said Ginny.

"Obviously I can't just let you in because you're my Godson as talented as you are Teddy," began Harry, Teddy could feel his stomach lurching, he hoped his hair didn't betray his innermost thoughts. "So why don't you do a couple of weeks work experience at the Auror department this summer."

"What?"

"It'd been brilliant, I could show you the ropes, you'd get fantastic hands-on experience that no one else would have, you'd be a cut above the rest!"

"I think 13 outstanding owls put me a cut above the rest," said Teddy sharply.

Albus Potter looked up; he had a knack of immediately sensing tension. Harry obviously hadn't, he was still smiling broadly, "Your academic achievements are brilliant Teddy, but I haven't got any N.E.W.T.S and I'm head of department. It's about experience."

"Well that's because you're the famous Harry Potter. The boy who lived twice remember? There's no experience quite like defeating the world's darkest wizard," said Teddy, there was a cold tone to his voice that everyone in the room registered.

"What's wrong Teddy? Don't you want some experience before applying?" asked Harry, silently offended by the reaction to his offer.

"I'm not applying!" yelled Teddy before he could help himself. He was usually so calm and the sudden yell made the room feel several decrees colder.

"Erm kids," said Ginny swiftly, "Enough potato peeling, Why don't we leave Dad and Teddy alone for a moment while we put up more banners and streamers.

The young children quickly obliged leaving the kitchen for Harry and his Godson. There was a short silence before Teddy cleared his throat, "I think the chicken done," he said conversationally.

"What's brought this on?"

"Ginny was cooking it and-"

"Not the chicken Ted," said Harry with a small smile as he sat took a seat. Teddy followed suit and sat opposite the closest thing to a father he had ever known. He felt terrible about what he was about to say. "I don't want to be auror."

"Why? What's changed?"

"Nothing changed," snapped Teddy warily. "I've never wanted to be an auror. You assumed I did and I suppose I never tried to quash those assumptions."

"Why don't you want to be an auror?" asked Harry although he feared the answer. Teddy didn't want to look at him "because you're an auror."

There was another agonizing silence. "Ouch, I can't pretend that didn't hurt," said Harry after a while, "And on my birthday." He added with a small awkward laugh.

"Harry…"

"No, fine, don't worry Ted." Harry said quickly standing up.

"No let me explain, please sit."

"Really Teddy I understand," said Harry trying to be casual about the fact his (as good as) son didn't want to follow in his footsteps. Although inside it felt like his heart was breaking in two. All he'd ever wanted was to be was as good a Godfather as Sirius. He'd looked up to Sirius, wanted to be like him and his father in everyway. Why didn't Teddy want the same? "I understand; I do."

"No you don't!" cried Teddy his hair flashing red, "Now SIT"

Against his will Harry sat firmly on the seat, squirming under the invisible ropes that bounded him. "Teddy, what the…"

"Sorry," said Teddy breathlessly, the invisible ropes loosened around Harry who stared at him awestruck.

"That's a nifty bit of magic,"

"Sorry," repeated Teddy and before Harry could ask, "I've been practicing wandless magic a bit."

"A bit?" said Harry sardonically, "You seem to be a pro. No wonder you don't want be an auror, you'll put the senior aurors to shame."

They laughed uncomfortably but then there was silence again. Teddy loved Harry more than he cared to admit and the last he wanted was for him to be upset by his career decisions. "Harry the reason I don't want to be an auror is because I won't feel like I've earned the Job."

"What? Didn't you listen to what I said in the dining room, you're more than capable of being an auror."

"It'll be too easy, too expected."

"Teddy, but your mother was an auror"

"Exactly, and you're head of department and Ron's deputy. I don't want a job where I'm constantly living under people's shadows. Plus, some of the aurors probably worked with my mother. It'd be too weird."

Harry nodded, he hadn't even realised that. He suddenly understood Teddy's reasoning but it didn't make him any less disappointed. It wasn't just because Teddy was his Godson, He was the smartest wizard of his age and incredibly focused and mature. He would have been a great asset to their team. "I understand, I'm still upset, but I suppose I'll have to get used to it."

Teddy beamed and Harry smiled back, knowing he wouldn't be upset for long with that smile radiated at him.

"So, what were you thinking of doing?"

Teddy smiled roguishly, "Well…"

"Not department of mysteries I hope," interrupted Harry, "I wont lose you to Ginny!"

Teddy laughed, "Nope, but you hopefully you'll be losing me to Hermione, Percy and Kingsley."

Harry groaned, "Not the government!"

"What's wrong with the government?" said Teddy grinning. He knew Harry hated the government. It had been established shortly after the second war to make the ministry more centralised and less vulnerable to infiltration by dark wizards. It had been moulded heavily on the muggle government with a minister for every facet of the wizarding world. This meant the departments were not as isolated and supposedly less corrupted and better linked with other departments. Hermione had been given the defence minister job a couple of years ago which meant she had the power to tell the auror department what to do as well as being heavily involved with a number of other departments.

"It's boring, just a lot of fat cats discussing issues that don't affect the common wizard."

"Sure," grinned Teddy, "You're just bitter because Hermione can tell you what to do."

"She's been telling me what to do for almost 25 years. A job title wasn't going to change that much," said Harry with a smirk, "So, you want to work for the government? Where's your sense of fun?"

"The government is fun."

"Only for those high up, you'll be eighteen when you get out of Hogwarts, you'll have to climb up the ranks. You'll be a dogsbody for some minister of culture or something stupid like that."

Teddy shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

Harry watch his Godson carefully, "They won't give you a ministerial job fresh out of Hogwarts Teddy. I mean if Hermione hadn't been in the war, she would never have got that job. It won't be as easy for you."

"I know," said Teddy serenely.

Harry studied his face, "I don't think you do." He said quietly.

"You're supposed to be my Godfather Harry, if you don't know I'll work 110 to get what I want, then you don't know me as well as you think you do," said Teddy hotly.

"I'm just saying, it'll be a hard slog to get a good job in the government. It'll take years. Look at Percy; he only got Home Secretary five years ago."

"So?" said Teddy menacingly, "I'm better than Percy."

"It's not about being better; it's about climbing ladders, doing favours, working hard. Even with my links, you probably won't land a ministerial job for at least five years."

"I don't want your links," snapped Teddy standing up suddenly.

"Teddy don't be like that, I know you want to be Minister for magic one day, but you don't have to be in the government to do so, Kingsley was an auror."

"Harry, this is not about wanting to be minister for magic!" Teddy cried heatedly. People had been saying that Teddy would be minister for magic since he was eight. Even Uncle Percy, who made no secret of his desire to be the minister one day, had said Teddy Lupin would be a brilliant minister for magic. Of course secretly, Teddy did actually fancy himself as a good candidate for the job but he didn't want everyone thinking he was hell bent on it.

"What is it about then Teddy?" said Harry softly, "Why do you always have to do things the hard way? You don't have to prove anything to anyone." He put a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

"Yes I do," whispered Teddy. Harry sighed and ruffled his Godson's hair slowly.

"It's your choice I suppose," he said finally. Teddy smiled and despite himself hugged Harry tightly.

"You wont be disappointed Harry," Teddy said firmly. "I know it's hard to get into the inner circle but I'm going to do it. I'll be on par with Hermione in a couple of years."

"Well I suppose confidence helps," laughed Harry, "Kingsley will like that, make sure you tell him your career plans and talk to Percy too. He could give some tips."

Teddy nodded although he had not intention of talking to either man. He was going to prove Harry wrong and he was going to do it by himself. He didn't need anyone. He was orphan after all, he'd got this far in life by his own determination, skill and incredible brain power. He was going to get a high ranking ministerial job before he was twenty and become minister for magic before he was thirty. He had already started formulating his route to the top.


	3. Allons!

**A/N - This a quick update. Thanks to the people who reviewed. I want more reviews even if they're bad so i can improve. I've never done this before so i do need help. Teddy will get less serious as the story goes on but i need show his "percy" side first. He's quite a conflicted character. **

**P.S - the title won't become clear for a good few chapters yet and watch out for minor characters who will become very major soon. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own harry potter. J.K rowling does i assume. **

Chapter Three

"Oh no you don't!"

"Ow! Gran, that hurt," said Teddy rubbing his hand where his grandmother had hit him.

"This is your Godfather's birthday party," said Andromeda gruffly. "I will not have you personally devouring all the food."

"But I'm hungry," moaned Teddy, wistfully staring at the chocolate cake on the plate in front of him.

"You're always hungry Teddy," said James grinning from ear to ear. He had obviously seen Teddy sneak into Kitchen and be punished for it by Andromeda Tonks. "Stealing cake from the kitchen, it's not very Head boyish is it Aunt Andromeda?"

"No it's not James," said Andromeda with a sly grin, "I'm going back to the party, keep an eye on my grandson wont you?"

Andromeda left the kitchen and James burst into sniggers, leaving Teddy humiliated by the fact his grandmother had asked a ten year old to keep tabs on him. "Think that was funny do you James?"

"Yes," said James earnestly, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye, "Your Gran still hits you with her wand! Classic!"

"Levicorpus," said Teddy lazily with a whish of his wand. He watched in amusement as James was hoisted into the air by his right ankle.

"That's not fair! Put me down Teddy! Just wait when I can do magic!"

"What you mean like this?" grinned Teddy with another whish of his wand, this time silently. James still airborne began laughing uncontrollably, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks as he gasped for air in between giggles. "It… is… so… unfair…stop it Teddy! I'm going to wet myself!"

"Ok, ok."

James fell in a heap on the floor, clutching his rib.

"You ok?" asked Teddy, helping him up.

"I've never laughed so much in my life. You have to teach me that spell and the Levi corpse one."

"Levicorpus," corrected Teddy "I will once you get a wand." ruffling his God brother's hair fondly. "Now don't laugh at me again, it's not my fault my Gran still thinks I'm nine."

"You're lucky Grandma Molly isn't your Gran," said James seriously as the two of them sat down. Teddy absent-mindedly began eating the cake while James fought all urges to burst in laughter and alert Teddy to what he was doing. From the dining room they could hear loud music and laughter. It was eight thirty and the party was in full swing. Teddy's back was sore from the amount of people who had patted him for becoming Head Boy.

"There you are!" The two boys looked up to find Hermione Weasley beaming at them. "You're missing your own party!"

"Me and James were just taking time out," explained Teddy, "How about you?"

"Well Ginny asked me to get the chocolate cake out," laughed Hermione sitting beside Teddy. Teddy looked at half eaten cake in front of him in horror and then quickly to his God brother who was rolling on the floor with laughter. "Why didn't you tell me?" yelled Teddy, his hands full of chocolate.

James narrowly missed a hex and ran laughing out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to get him," muttered Teddy under his breath as Hermione giggled. "What am I going to do? I didn't even realise I was eating it."

"Don't worry," laughed Hermione, "We'll say the cat ate it."

"Good plan," said Teddy grinning. He licked the chocolate the hands happily.

"So, Harry tells me you want to work for the government after Hogwarts," said Hermione casually.

Teddy nodded, waiting for Hermione to say something; he had always valued her opinion. He sometimes wished she was Harry's wife as they were his two favourite people in the world.

"Not many people go straight from Hogwarts into the government, at least not successfully. There's a few who work in admin and other bits but nothing high ranking obviously, you can't just walk in and expect to get a good job."

Teddy nodded again.

"Your Godfather is worried that in the time it'll take you to get a secure job in the government; you could have been a high ranking auror or something."

"I don't want to be an auror," said Teddy automatically.

"I know you don't, and I don't agree with Harry."

Teddy looked at Hermione. "You don't?"

"Nope, if anyone could become the youngest ever wizard to earn a ministerial job, it'll be you."

Teddy felt ten feet tall. He smile broadly, this was exactly the thing he needed to hear.

"Have you talked to Kingsley?"

Teddy shook his head. "I think you should. It doesn't have to be tonight. Just promise me something Teddy."

"Anything"

Hermione leaned closer to Teddy so that he could see the pupils of her browns eyes very clearly. "Don't try and nab my job."

Teddy grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it. Defence yuck!"

"I told you loved defence against the dark arts?"

"I do. But if I was defence minister, I'd have to spend all my time in the auror department."

"Hey, my best friend and husband are part of that department!"

"What about your husband?"

Ron Weasley smiled serenely at his wife and almost nephew. He was slightly tipsy and nearly fell over trying to put his arms round his wife.

"Been at the fire whiskey, love?" asked Hermione with a roll of her eyes.

"Me?" slurred Ron innocently, "Not touch a drop. Now Hagrid…"

"Oh no is Hagrid drinking?" cried Hermione, "Don't you remember what happened Christmas? Hugo is still having nightmares about that."

"I'll go check on him," said Teddy, he was feeling good now that he had talked to Hermione and stood up to leave the kitchen. He met Ginny in the hallway looking a little more than flustered. "Are you ok Ginny?"

"Where have you been?" came the snap reply from Ginny, her face red. "It's your party and no one has even seen you! Where's Hermione? I sent her to get the chocolate cake years ago."

"Er…"

"Never mind, get in that dining room now and dance or I'll hex you so badly you wont know what's hit you, Teddy Lupin."

"Will do," said Teddy with wry grin, arriving into the dining room to roar of applause.

"There's our head boy!" yelled Harry attempting to carry Teddy into the centre of the room with his free hand. His other was occupied by a bottle of wine. "Elf-made, take a swig, I won't say a word to Ginny!"

"No thanks," said Teddy swiftly moving out of the limelight to the food table, as everyone present sang "Hip Hip Hurray!"

"Where are all the kids?" Teddy asked his uncle, George Weasley who appeared to be depositing something into the pumpkin juice.

"Upstairs," George said quickly, he turned to Teddy with a smirk, his moustache twitching in delight. "Look at Percy trying to be all high and mighty by not dancing or having fun. I think a little extra concentrated fire whiskey in his pumpkin juice should liven him up?"

Teddy snickered as George left his side and went to offer Percy a cup of juice. He looked around the room; everyone who Ginny had told him were invited had come. It was nice that for all Harry's famousness, he could still have a party with such normal people. Hagrid was dancing like a madman with his grandmother, one of Percy's twins Frederica seemed to be in heated discussion with Fleur, and Dean Thomas seemed to be showing Aberforth Dumbledore and anyone else in that vicinity a new product from his Quidditch shop. Teddy was about to join that conversation when he saw out of the corner of his eye, Victoire Weasley with her brother Claude-William and sister Amelie. Something in the pit of his stomach growled at the sight of Victoire. It'd been a week since their last lesson and two weeks since their kiss. She had all but ignored him during their last tutoring session which, on the plus side, meant they did more work, but made Teddy feel oddly unhappy. He wanted to say something to her, but he didn't know what. His common sense was telling him to stay away from this mouthy teenage girl, but his heart was guiding his feet towards where she sat sandwiched in between her siblings on the couch.

"Hey Victoire," said Teddy. His voice sounded peculiar, slightly more high-pitched than usual. Bill's children stopped their conversation which happened to be in rapid French and stared up at him expectedly. "Erm…hi Amelie, hey CW,"

Claude-William Weasley looked up at Teddy and his lips curled into a smile. It wasn't a friendly smile; it was a smile that made Teddy feel uneasy. But then he always felt uneasy when he was around fourteen year old Claude-William.

"What do you want Theodore?" quipped Victoire, crossing her arms tightly. Her strawberry blonde hair fell messily on her face but it only made her look prettier as she stared at him viciously.

"You look very nice today," Teddy began, fully aware of Claude-William unwavering gaze on him.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" said Victoire ruthlessly, "You're head boy, you expect me to congratulate you. Well I'm not going to. Allons!"

Claude-William and Victoire rose up and barge past Teddy out of the dining room. Teddy sighed, would Victoire ever talk to him again? "Don't mind her Teddy," said Amelie suddenly patting the couch for Teddy to sit down. "She's just sour that didn't get Prefect."

"Oh… who did?

"Her best friend: Mandy Wood and this boy called Mikhail. I don't honestly think she thought she would get it, I mean she blew up the girl's toilet last year. Professor Sprout isn't going to forget that in a hurry. Mum and dad were a bit disappointed. They were both prefects in their day. There's so pressure on her, I wish people will just leave her be."

"Harry was never prefect," added Teddy. Amelie smiled at him, she was only twelve but she was wiser than most adults. She looked more like Bill than Fleur with dark red hair to her shoulders and big brown eyes. She looked a lot like Ginny in a way and Lily. Then again most of the Weasley girls tended to look similar. Only Rose and Victoire didn't have red hair. "So, who's head girl?" asked Amelie.

"Vanessa Fletcher I expect," answered Teddy. She was the smartest, nicest, most polite girl in his year, there was no competition.

"Fletcher?" said Harry joining Teddy and Amelie on the couch. He passed a bottle of butterbeer each to Teddy and Amelie. They murmured thanks.

"Yep," said Teddy taking a long swig of his drink.

"Fletcher?" repeated Harry, closing his eyes in thought. "Can't be, he'd been too young to have grandchildren and he didn't have kids did he?"

Amelie and Teddy stared at Harry in bemusement but didn't say anything.

"I suppose it's a common name," continued Harry taking a sip of his elf-made wine. Teddy shrugged.

"What's that Harry?" Arthur Weasley said sitting on a chair near the group.

"Nothing, I was just speculating whether the new head girl could be any relation to Dung."

"Mundungus Fletcher?" said Arthur, "I wasn't aware that he had children or grandchildren."

"Me neither," said Harry. "What does this Vanessa Fletcher look like?"  
Teddy shrugged. "Dark skin, green eyes, long black hair. She wears glasses. She's fairly good-looking."

"No, if she's good-looking then she can't be related to Dung," laughed Harry.

"She's half-Ecuadorian," said Teddy suddenly remembering a conversation he had with Vanessa a couple of years ago. "Her father is English. He used to buy wholesale goods from her grandfather to sell in England and that's how her parents met. Apparently he's a slob and her mum could have done much better if she hadn't got pregnant."

"Sounds exactly like Dung," commented Arthur. "Probably emigrated there after the seven potters fiasco,"

"Maybe," said Teddy not quite sure what the seven potters fiasco was.

"You know Damocles Belby, The health minister may be moving to Ecuador," said Arthur Weasley.

"Why?" asked Teddy, he was always quite interested to hear about government gossip, Amelie on the other hand seemed quite bored by the impending politics talk and opted to move over and talk to her cousin, Percy's daughter Fredilynne.

"Well," began Arthur taking a quick look round before coming in closer to deliver his juicy gossip to Harry and Teddy. "He wants to go back to his researching roots. You know he invented the wolfsbane potion? Well, research and potion making was always his first love no matter how much his job pays. So he's going to quit."

"Really?"

Arthur nodded and took a swig of his butter beer. "Now I not sure he'll quit immediately. That would be unfair to Kingsley. Where is he going to find someone as skilled as Belby to take over? I mean in an ideal world Poppy Pomfrey would be brilliant. But she'd rather face a herd of centaurs than leave Hogwarts."

"Can't one of his assistants or deputies get promoted?"

"He's taking them with him," replied Arthur, "They all worked for him before, when he was a potion maker."

"So they'll be a couple of assistant jobs soon?" asked Harry. Arthur nodded and Harry smiled knowingly at Teddy who knew what he was thinking.

"Maybe I'll have a word with Kingsley later," Harry with a smirk. Teddy frowned, he'd told Harry he didn't want him helping him into the government but he was too happy to argue. Belby was quitting. He couldn't believe his good luck.


	4. I'm not him, I'm Teddy

**A/N - sorry this party scene is taking so long but it ends here. This the chapter where i introduced most of DH character so obviously spoilers alert!**

**Spoilers: In the next chapter (5), there's a fun character who i love and bit of a club tropicana (wham) bit. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own harry potter. JK rowling does. **

Chapter 4

After he'd talked to Arthur Weasley and Harry, Teddy Lupin made his way upstairs. 12 Grimmauld place was a large house with lots of unoccupied rooms which made it brilliant for young kids. He remembered his childhood here fondly; He had own his room and playroom when he was younger but once Lily was born, his room was given to James and they shared it whenever Teddy slept over. Although he never lived at Grimmauld place, it often felt like Home. He'd learnt to walk here, he'd said his first word here (dad) and done his first bit of magic here, which happened to be apparition (his Gran come to collect him and he'd apparated from the living room to the garden in a bid to stay with Harry). Teddy stopped suddenly on the stairs he was walking up and remembered that incident. He had apparated at 6 and yet he'd only got his licence a couple of months ago. What a funny world.

"What are you smiling at?"

Teddy looked up to see Albus Potter staring down at him. He was almost a spitting image of Harry except his hair was slightly neater and he had a few freckles here and there. He wasn't as loud and boisterous as James and not nearly half as annoying.

"I was remembering my first bit of magic," said Teddy truthfully, meeting Albus on the landing. All around them was the noise of children screaming and laughing in various rooms. "Why aren't you playing with the others?"

"Lily, Rose, Hugo and Ashley are playing stupid games with this chair that Uncle George enchanted. And James says I can't play with him."

"Why not?" asked Teddy

"I don't know," answered Albus bitterly. "He's always pushing me out of his room when Xen come over."

Just then James and Xenophilius Thomas burst out of a room in fits of laughter and blue paint splashed on their trousers.

"The Tedster!" Yelled Xen, coming over to Teddy and clapping his on the back, "You got to see what we're doing!" he grinned broadly. He was the same age as James with a robust dark hair that was currently in an afro style and had inherited his mother's grey eyes and constant dazed look. He was every bit as loud as James and together they were a fearsome pair.

"Yeah Teddy, it's awesome. It's like-"

Teddy held up a hand to silence his God brother. "Is it true you won't let Albus play with you?"

James shot a deadly glare at Albus before saying indifferently, "I might have done."

"He's a baby!" cried Xen, "He never wants to do cool things."

"I'm not a baby," said Albus on the verge of tears.

"No you're not," confirmed Teddy leading Albus away into the nearest room.

"Where are you going?" snapped James.

"Albus and I shall have our own fun," replied Teddy

"Can I come?"

"Nope," And with that Teddy slammed door shut and silently locked the door. Outside he could James and Xen using words that he hadn't even heard of until his fifth year.

"That was great, did you see James face?" laughed Albus, "He probably thinks we're doing such cool things in here."

"Well, serves him right," said Teddy sitting on a chair. He surveyed the room. It was Sirius Black room. The room had remained unchanged for years. He often came here to stare at the pictures of Sirius with his and Harry's father.

"That's your dad and my granddad and my dad's Godfather," said Albus as if Teddy didn't know. "You look like your dad."

Teddy ruffled his turquoise hair and laughed. "Ok, not the hair or the eyes," said Albus looking at one particularly photo in detail. "But that's only because you change it."

"Ok, do I look like him now?" Teddy said standing up with a grin as he morphed into an almost perfect twin of his teenage father.

Albus eyes were bright in shock as he held up the picture and exclaimed "Yeah you do! You could be your dad all the time."

Teddy morphed back but he didn't return to his previous look. He morphed to his natural state which was longish, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. "You still look a lot like him!" commented Albus flickering back and forth from the picture to seventeen year old standing in front of him.

"Well I'm not him," said Teddy stoutly, taking the photo from his God brother and staring at it for several seconds. "I'm Teddy."

There was a sharp knock on the door and Albus automatically shouted "Get lost James Sirius Potter."

"No, it's me Lily!" came the squeaky reply. Teddy unlocked the door and Lily burst into the room and immediately jumped into Teddy's arms with Rose, Hugo and Ashley Thomas behind her. She had already seen Teddy several times that day but she always gave him fierce hugs and he liked it. He loved Lily so much, if he was forced to admit who his favourite God-sibling was he would probably choose her.

"Why were you and Al holed up here?" she demanded as Teddy put her down. Teddy knelt to her level. She was only seven and tiny for her age. "We're trying to get away from James," admitted Teddy.

Lily smiled showing her lack of front teeth. Her eyes flickered to his hair, confused. "Why is your hair different?"

"Oh I was showing Al something. Don't you like it?"

"It's cool," piped up Rose who stood to the left of him. He grinned at her. Rose Weasley looked different to most of her girl cousins. She alone had dark bushy hair and big brown eyes. She didn't have any freckles and she was neither tall nor short. The only Weasley thing about her was her nose which was similar to her father's but not as long. Rose was probably his favourite child outside the Potters. She was a lot like Hermione and not a lot like Ron both of which made her wonderful in Teddy's eyes.

"Thanks Rosie," said Teddy shooting her a smile. She blushed and turned to Albus very quickly.

"I liked it when it was blue," commented Hugo, Rose's brother who look a lot like Arthur Weasley but acted more like Ron. "Brown's boring. Anyone can have brown hair."

"Hey!" said Ashley and Rose at the same time. They giggled at the occurrence.

"Don't listen to Hugo, guys," said Teddy laying a hand on both Ashley and Rose. "He's just jealous because he's ginger."

They both laughed and Hugo went as red as his hair. "But I'm ginger, Teddy!" cried Lily.

"No sweetheart, you are a red-head," corrected Teddy, "Red heads and brown heads and black haired people are beautiful. But not gingers. It's a fact of life."  
Everyone laughed except Hugo who looked on the verge of tears. Teddy knew he'd gone too far. He sometimes forgot his cousins were several years younger than him. Teddy put an arm round him kindly. "I was only joking, Hugo."

"Well it's not very funny. It's just mean. You get all angry if we make fun of you!"

"Ok, make fun of me then."

"No you'll just hex me."

"I won't make fun of me and make sure it's as mean as you can muster and I won't do anything because I can take a joke."

Hugo hesitated, he'd rather just Teddy take back the thing about gingers not being beautiful. Suddenly he thought of something. "You Teddy Lupin," he began with a huge grin on his face. "Are a stupid know-it-all whose only friends are books a-and even though you can make your face change and stuff, you'll always be ugly because you're ugly inside!" He laughed. "How was that, Teddy?"

"Wow, it was harsh," said Teddy earnestly a little taken aback.

"Did you like the bit about being ugly inside? My mum always says that. No matter how pretty you are you can never been beautiful unless you're beautiful on the inside."

"I liked that bit especially," said cool silky voice from the doorway. Teddy turned round and his heart did a back flip at the sight of Victoire. She didn't look at him, she addressed the children and said "Aunt Ginny brought out a massive box of chocolate frogs."

"Like the type you get at Christmas?" cried Ashley, his eyes bright.

"The very ones,"  
The five kids raced out of the room without another word and Teddy stood awkwardly in Sirius's room still thinking about Hugo's words.

"Teddy did you hear me?" snapped Victoire, interrupting his thoughts. "What?"

"Chocolate frogs. Big box. Downstairs." She said mockingly, "Usually as soon as the word chocolate is mentioned you're there."

"Oh, I've already eaten half a chocolate cake."

"That was you?" cried Victoire coming further into the room. "Aunt Ginny went ballistic. She threw the cat out of the house. She thought it was him."

Teddy grinned sheepishly. Victoire seemed suddenly to remember she was angry at him and turned to leave the room. "Don't go!" she stopped momentarily. "Could we talk?" asked Teddy a little timidly.

"About what?" said Victoire sharply

"Us."

"Us?" repeated Victoire, turning round, "I thought there was no 'us'.

"There isn't."

"Then why do we need to talk?"

"You've been ignoring me for two weeks."

"Because you're a jerk,"

"Be fair."

"I'm being very fair," snapped Victoire. "You kissed me then you flung me half way across a room. You gave me this!" she held up a purple bruise on her arm. "That's domestic violence you know. There are laws…" she hissed viciously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do," began Teddy heavily, slumping on the bed. "You were trying to kiss me, I overreacted. I was being defensive I guess."

"Just because I wanted to snog you?"

"Yeah,"

"And what wrong with that?"

Teddy sighed, "We've been through this already."

"Yeah and I still don't understand."

"It won't work. I'm out of Hogwarts in a year. And your dad trusts me."

"So what? I don't care."

"Well I do."

There was long silence. It made his heart ache not to be able to kiss Victoire. But he had to be rational. It was hardly likely they could have a long term relationship and he had enough on his plate with N.E.W.T.S and his "plan" to get to the top, without going on dates with a beautiful young girl.

"You're just like your dad," mused Victoire.

"What? Oh, the hair right?"

"No, my mum and dad told me that during the second war, your mother was in love with your dad for ages and he didn't want to know. He didn't think it would be wise for them to go out because he was a werewolf."

"Well I have different reasons obviously," snapped Teddy.

There was another silence, broken again by Victoire. "I suppose I came on a little strong the other week… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cast that spell. I don't even know what it was. I'm sorry you hurt your arm. Here let me try and remove the bruise."

Victoire sat beside him. He took hold of Victoire's arm and tapped it with wand while muttering incantations under his breath. Victoire looked up at him. She hated herself for being another Teddy Lupin fan girl. She tried to stay away from the main stream but when it came to him…. Well, he infuriated her. He was so cocky and arrogant and so cold and mean. But then he was funny and sweet, mysterious and amazing. She'd tried to suppress her feelings for him since she was thirteen and it was surprisingly easy to do so especially when the object of her affectation was generally indifferent towards her. Although, she had noticed him looking at her all last year. She passed it off as nothing although Mandy was certain Teddy fancied her. But even though she knew she was pretty, she'd never have believed that perfect Teddy Lupin, the older boy, the Quidditch captain, head boy, known it all idiot would ever even consider her. And then he kissed her. In that tutoring lesson, when she was supposed to be learning about charms and potions, he kissed her. She thought back to that afternoon and a smile crept across her face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I really like you, Teddy," she murmured half to herself.

"Vic…"

"No I understand why it can't happen and it makes me sad and angry but it doesn't change how I feel about you."

She smiled at him, her arm still in his. As if in slow motion, Teddy brushed a lock of hair out of Victoire face. Every nerve in his body was screaming "Don't do this! You'll regret it!" but his heart said "Go for it Tedster!" and he did. Suddenly his lips were on hers and they were kissing passionately on Sirius's bed. His hands slipped to her waist and she pulled back breathless. Teddy looked at her for a moment in all her beautifulness, but the spell was broken by the pain of hand slapping him hard on the cheek.

"How dare you!"

"What?" Teddy held his cheek sorely and watched Victoire leap up from the bed.

"I'm not something you can switch on and off!"

"What?" repeated Teddy, "Why did you slap me?"

"For your audacity!"

"I-I don't understand, you said you liked me."

"And you said you didn't want a relationship."

"I-I…but you…I give up!" said Teddy lying back on the bed.

"When you decide what you want, let me know!" Victoire cried making her way out of the room.

"I know what I want!" screamed Teddy, "I want you!"

Victoire spun round for a second and glared at him before walking out.


	5. Do a Belby?

**A/N – I've wanted to get to this chapter for ages. It has my favourite character.**

**21/8/07 - I've corrected the horrendous mistake i made, thanks dramalover45**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. **

Chapter Five

Teddy held on tightly to his broom. He flew higher and higher until he could feel the clouds surfing through him. It was a sunny august afternoon and the conditions were perfect for some light Quidditch practice. He dived suddenly towards the green grass. He loved the feel of the breeze on his cheeks. His mother had play chaser for Hufflepuff in her last three school years but that didn't explain his immense love for flying. He flew everyday for hours at a time. Maybe it was his God father's influence; Harry had got him a mini broom as a toddler much to his grandmother's dismay. He couldn't remember what it had felt like, getting on a broom for the first time, but he was certain that it was love at first sight. He was better than most seventh years by the time he got to Hogwarts and was immediately made seeker for Gryffindor. They hadn't lost the cup in his six years so far and he was hoping to carry on that tradition. He became captain in the fourth year which was a public scandal at the time. That is until Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw 370 to 20 in the opening game. He had thought about going pro in his childhood and received several offers for first team placement from various Quidditch teams as soon as he turned seventeen but he rejected them. Ginny had played professionally as had Ron for very short amount of time. He didn't want to follow in their footsteps. He wanted to make his own path.

Teddy came to halt just before reaching the ground and smirked smugly at his best friend "Under ten seconds, I think you'll find you owe me 10 galleons and a sickle."

Caspian Malfoy rolled his grey eyes and returned the smirk. "Alright alright, I know you need the money for chocolate frogs!"

Teddy playfully hit his friend and was about to receive a reply when a house elf appeared out of nowhere with tray of ice cold goblin beer.

"Your drinks master Malfoy and master Lupin."

"Put them on the table by the parasol, thanks Chubby," said Caspian carelessly waving to the deck chairs behind them. The elf obeyed and bowed lowly to both youths.

The boys placed their brooms carefully in their broom holders and made their way slowly across the well kept lawn that made up the vast garden of Malfoy Manor. The Garden was about twice the size of a Quidditch field and was filled with various amounts of statues, shrubbery and trees with the odd gnome running across the lawn. There was a massive fountain in the middle on the garden, near where the two teenagers were currently making their way to; and on it, the face of Abraxas Malfoy, Caspian's grandfather, etched into it. The two boys sat back comfortably on the deck chairs which were arranged close to one another with a table in between them. On the table were their drinks and two pairs of sunglasses and some sun tan lotion. Caspian viewed the latter two items with a wide grin. "I love chubby," he said happily copying Teddy and putting on the sunglasses and taking off his shirt. "This is the life! Don't you love being young, rich and free?"

"Yes," agreed Teddy, "especially if I was living in a mansion with family I hate and invited their enemy's Godson round every other day." He added smiling wryly. Caspian Malfoy had lived with his cousin Draco since he had started Hogwarts. When Caspian was sorted into Gryffindor, his cousin Draco had all but disowned him yet they still lived together in the Malfoy mansion with Draco's wife and son.

"Oh believe me, if it wasn't for dear old Grandfather Malfoy's will, Draco would have kicked me out as soon as I turned seventeen," said Caspian with a grin, "Thank God for the clause." He sipped his beer contently.

"What is it again? You don't have to move out of the manor…"

"…until I get married!" laughed Caspian, "Has there ever been a sweeter clause? I do love the bachelor life!"

"Not to mention all the money your granddad stowed away for you at Gringotts," added Teddy with a swig of his beer. "Good foresight, leaving money for a kid you don't know is going to be born."

"Jealous are we Mister Harry Potter's Godson?"

"Not at all," said Teddy with a small smile, "I'm very grateful for all I have."

"And so I am," declared Caspian staring at the blue sky fondly, his smile vanished suddenly.

"What?"

"I suddenly remembered that Aunt Narcissa will be out of Azkaban in a couple of years. She'll try and stop my fun no doubt." He took his class of beer and held it up near Teddy. "To the good life, while it lasts," he said solemnly.

"To the good life." And Teddy toasted with his best friend and downed the beer in one gulp. Chubby appeared immediately with a refill glass and Teddy exchanged it for his empty one with thanks. "Question: why is that house elf called Chubby?"

"Because she's fat," said Caspian ruthlessly.

"That's not very nice."

"Life isn't nice, Teddy. You should know that Mister orphan."

Before Teddy had time to scowl, Caspian was talking again "Now I know you didn't drop by the manor to discuss house-elf political correctness. Tell me about the 'plan'"

Teddy smiled as he saw the excitement in Caspian's grey eyes. He didn't have white hair like the rest of his family. It was dark and he had a certain tanned quality to his skin. His mother had been from some exotic country his father had visited and when he returned a year later she gave him his son. The Malfoy pointed chin was present as were the slit like eyes which seemed to pierce into your skull. Caspian was every bit as arrogant as his name suggested but he was sorted into Gryffindor and that counted for something.

"Well," began Teddy trying to build up suspense. But Caspian was not going for that, "Spit it out you moron," he said impatiently.

"It's about me getting into the government."

"I figured that much out, that's all you think about these days. Power of being head boy has gone to your head!"

"Shut-up, Damocles Belby is quitting soon."

Caspian gasped and Teddy could almost hear the gears in his brain turning. "Oh, how soon?"

"I don't know, I think he might wait until Kingsley can find a suitable replacement."

"You!"

"Naturally,"

"But they won't go for it. You're seventeen. You haven't got any experience."

Teddy stood up suddenly. "Experience, I hate that word. You only get experience by doing stuff and they wont let you do stuff unless you have experience!"

"Calm down," said Caspian, "It sucks, I know. But I'm sure we can beat the system."

"That's what I was thinking," said Teddy with large grin as he sat down and took a swig of his beer. "If you haven't got experience how do you get in?"

"Sleep with Kingsley Shacklebolt," Caspian quipped.

Teddy looked disgusted, "He's my uncle!"

"Everyone your uncle," said Caspian dryly.

Teddy had to grin at that one, "Ok without selling my body, how else could you get in?" he didn't wait for an answer "You could defeat a dark wizard like my Godfather" Caspian rolled his eyes, "be a war hero like my Aunt Hermione, or…" he lingered for effect.

"Go on?" whispered Caspian in unadulterated anticipation.

"Do a Belby."

"Do a Belby?" repeated Caspian.

"Discover something extraordinary, invent something unbelievable, push magic to the boundaries and get amazing results. If I do something amazing, not only will I probably get the order of Merlin. I could have any job I wanted. Do you think Belby would have been offered Health minister If he hadn't invented the Wolfsbane potion?"

"I guess not," mused Caspian, "But Ted, what are you going to invent?"

"That's top secret," said Teddy with a wicked smile, laying flat on the deck chair. Caspian looked thoroughly outraged, "I'm your best mate. Chuck that, I'm basically your brother."

Teddy chuckled and sipped his beer slowly, "I will tell you soon, of course. I'm even going to need your help in some bits. But it's really early days and I don't know if I can even do it at this point."

Caspian huffed but didn't argue; he'd known Teddy since their first day of school, back when they were eleven. He trusted him to tell him his plan when the time was right. "Ok, but when you become health Minster, I'm your deputy. No arguments."

"No question," laughed Teddy standing and taking out his broom, the Firebolt 3000. "You don't think I would actually employ someone with relevant experience and skill with regard to health?"

"Of course not," said Caspian with grin as he took out his own Firebolt, "That why we all love you."

The two teenagers laughed as they got on their brooms and flew all around the garden; taking turns to dive into statues without colliding with them. "I read in Quidditch monthly that the Firebolt 4000 is coming out this Christmas," yelled Caspian as they soared together into the sun and then almost dived into the swimming pool, skimming the water.

"I know, Dean Thomas, the guy who owns Quidditch shop in Diagon alley, is an old friend of Harry's, he'll probably let me have one by October," said Teddy nonchalantly.

"Oh really? Harry's an old friend is he?" mimicked Caspian, "Get one by October. Doesn't it pay to know people."

"Jealous?" asked Teddy with a smirk. Caspian pretended to be flying straight at him, nearly causing Teddy to fall off his broom.

"Oi oi look sharp Scorpius!" yelled Caspian suddenly, as he spotted his cousin's son sitting under a tree looking woeful. The two youths flew down to meet him and landed with a bump on the grass.

"Leave me alone," begged Scorpius, his head down so all Teddy could see was his white mane.

"What's the matter Scorpion?"

Scorpius looked up at the mention of his Uncle's pet name for him and his blue eyes were watery. He sighed and said "My dad shouted at me even though it wasn't my fault," he stuck his lower lip.

Teddy and Caspian slumped either side of the nine year old.

"Don't worry about it," said Teddy.

"Yeah, your dad is an idiot," put in Caspian. Scorpius scowled reproachfully. "You wouldn't say that if he was here!"

Caspian looked aghast "I said that last night, at dinner! and your mother laughed. Moral of the story: nobody likes Draco, he's an idiot."

Scorpius chuckled despite himself and Caspian put an arm round him.

"Cheer up kid; you can go on Teddy's Firebolt 3000 if you like."

"Oi," snapped Teddy, "Let him go on _your_ broom." But he looked at Scorpius who was staring at him hopefully. "Alright five minutes, I don't even let my God siblings on the Firebolt. I give them the Cleansweep to muck about with."

"Oh thank you!" gushed Scorpius.

The two older lads helped Scorpius up onto the Firebolt. He only hovered at first but soon sped round in a circle and then upwards but not out of earshot range.

"How old he is now?" asked Teddy.

"I'm nine!" shouted Scorpius.

Teddy smiled, "You're the same age as my God brother Albus and my cousin Rose."

"I know," said Scorpius swooping down for a second.

"How?"

"My father told me," said Scorpius sharply.

Teddy felt uneasy about the way he said that. It was about time Draco Malfoy left go of the grudge he'd held against the Potters and Weasleys.

"Know what house you want to be in yet?" asked Teddy.

"Slytherin," said Scorpius automatically.

Caspian pretended to look shock, "I've been trying to coax him onto the light side but he just isn't budging."

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherin," said Teddy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you went out with that Slytherin in the year above, last term. What's her face, Natalie….."

"_Natasha_ Pike,"

"Ooh, still remember her name but you didn't get very far did you, if recall correctly?"

"Can we not talk about this in front of your nine year old cousin?" snapped Teddy.

"Don't worry about old Scorpius, I've already taught him about the birds and bees."

"You are weird."

"Thank you, I'm hoping he gets himself a nice mudblood…sorry muggle born although I'd settle for a half blood maybe the daughter of a werewolf like you!"

"No way!" interjected Scorpius who was hovering above them. "I'm marrying a pure blood"

"See what I mean!" Caspian said in exasperation "You try to teach this kid stuff and it goes into one ear and out the other."

"What position does he play?" asked Teddy.

"What?"

"Quidditch, he's quite good." They watched him zoomed past their head, flying with ease.

"Well he's pretty nifty at seeker. I was hoping to get another beater in the family but alas…"

"Seeker? If he's in Slytherin he won't get into the team for a while. Their seeker is only in third year."

"Well, it gives him more time to perfect his seeking technique. By the way who do you reckon will get seeker once Hogwarts gets rid of you?"

Teddy laughed at the structure of that question and thought for a minute. "I'd probably go for Victoire. She's better at seeker than chaser and she a bloody good chaser.

"Ah keeping it in the family are we? You've already resolved to make her sister a chaser. The whole squad will be full of your cousins."

"She's not my cousin!" yelled Teddy. Caspian stared at him and Scorpius stopped flying. Teddy immediately felt embarrassed and could feel his face flushing.

Caspian stared him for a moment and slow smile crept onto Cass's face.

"YOU KISSED HER DIDN'T YOU?"

Teddy groaned. Last summer, he had taught Caspian the basics of legilimency from a book he had found at 12 Grimmauld place. Although he hadn't taken to it as well as Teddy who studied the skill day and night even now, he could still gather some information from a person if they were in an emotional state. "Will you shut up?" hissed Teddy glancing at Scorpius who hovered directly above them. The nine year old probably didn't have a clue who this girl was but the excitement on his Uncle's face was making him excited too. Caspian followed his best friend's gaze. "Scorpion, get off and get lost."

"But…"

"NOW!"

Scorpius did as he was told and muttered grumpily as he walked back to the manor. Caspian waited until he was out of earshot before turning back to Teddy which a huge grin. "You snogged your cousin! Gross!"

"She's not…" Teddy sighed and sank onto the grass. "It isn't like that."

"She's in fifth though…" said Caspian sitting beside him. "You can't go out with a fifth year. You're head boy."

"That doesn't matter," snapped Teddy. He folded his arms and sighed.

"Well I suppose she'll be easier than that Natasha Pike."

"Is that all you ever think about?" said Teddy angrily. "I really care about Victoire."

Caspian screwed up his face in disgust. "I'm not going to compete with a fifteen year old." He said curtly.

"You don't have to. Nothing going to happen between us."

"But you snogged her, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't work. Can you imagine what her dad would say? I tutor her. I'm like her professor." He felt dirty just thinking about it.

"Well then, nothing happens," said Caspian. "Is she ok with that?"

"No, but she doesn't want me to mess her around either so she's fine. As long as we stand out of each other way, we'll be able to laugh about this is twenty years time."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Caspian, "You're Quidditch captain, you're a Gryffindor and you're head boy. You are going to have to speak to each other some time."

Teddy frowned. For all his supposed brain power, he hadn't thought about that. "I don't know," he admitted.

"I'll help, don't worry," said Caspian with a wicked grin, "I love breaking people up."

"It _is_ your favourite hobby."

They laughed and watched the sun above them. It was about six now and the sun was shining brightly.

"Can you believe it's our last year already?"

"Nope. It's a bit scary," said Teddy quietly.

"I know," whispered Caspian. There was a long silence before he spoke up again with a smirk on his face, "But with the "plan", you and Victoire and the fact we basically own the school. It could be our best year yet."

Teddy looked up at his friend and broke out in a huge smile. "I think you're right."

**A/N – Yay! We're finally getting to Hogwarts. I think. **

**I realise that i've made a lot of grammatical mistakes. I'm sorry. I'm moderately dyslexic. I will try to make sure further chapters are written in correct english. **

**If anyone has any questions about the story concerning characters and plot lines, i'm happy to answer them as i know i can be a bit vague. **

**WFG**


	6. 2000 Galleons to Kings Cross

**A/N - well we're getting to Hogwart now. Sorry but this isnt the best chapter ever but i needed to introduce some things here which may be important later. Also, Chapter seven is taking rather a long time considering it's quite short. Fan fiction is hard...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6

Teddy stared at the scrunched up piece of paper that had lain on his desk for the past week. The word FAIL could still be seen on it and as Teddy looked upon the piece of paper, anger boiled up inside of him. Fail. Was there a more evil word? Not in Teddy's mind. He had never failed anything in his life, never, not once in his seventeen years. How could have failed a muggle driving test? The thought infuriated him, consumed him. Failure made him feel sick. He stared at the piece of paper for several minutes; it seemed to be taunting him, laughing at his disappointment. He stood from his bed and ripped up the document in blind rage. He tossed the fragments into the fireplace near him and berated himself for being so livid. What would his parents think? He thought suddenly. That set him off like it always did, and he smashed the closest thing to him, a statuette of a wolf, against the wall. He kicked the frame of his wooden bed with such fury that he heard a snap. Still not satisfied, Teddy threw all his notes and books from his desk on the floor and they landed with a loud thump on the carpet.

"Teddy, are you alright up there?" came a yell from downstairs.

"I'm fine, Gran!" Teddy shouted back breathlessly. He looked at his bedroom and the wreckage he had inflicted on it. I really have to control my temper, he thought as he manually picked up the notes and books he had thrown, it's just a stupid driving test, he told himself, why was he still dwelling on it? He knew what Caspian would say. "You're a stupid perfectionist and you need to snap out of it because when things go wrong, you'll go mental."

And of course Cass was right. But he had passed his driving test and Teddy hadn't, thought Teddy grumpily, as he silently cast 'reparo' on his statuette. He decided that failing a muggle test did not make any difference to his magical ability and after he finished clearing his room, he made his way downstairs to the living room where his grandmother, Andromeda, sat eyes fixed on the last five minutes of her favourite soap: The Sordid Lives of Suburbia. She didn't speak until the programme finished and turned to his grandson who sat lazily on the couch beside her, "Alright dear? What was that noise before, upstairs?"

"I accidentally broke that wolf statue thing," lied Teddy, "but I fixed it." Andromeda rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're as clumsy as Nymphadora!" she exclaimed, "All done with packing are you?"

Teddy nodded while silently counting in his head all the things he had yet to put into his trunk. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" his Gran asked, breaking his thoughts. "Is Caspian coming here or are you going to the manor?"

"I think Cass wants to make a big show of driving a car to collect me," said Teddy somewhat bitterly.

"I see, but remember that your Godfather is going to meet you at the platform at 11.30 am sharp."

"Harry?" said Teddy, confused, "Why?"

"He wants to see you off."

"He doesn't have to, I'm not a kid," said Teddy curtly. Andromeda laughed and gave her Grandson a hug. "He wants to, I would go to if didn't have that appointment at Gringotts. You're always going to be little Teddy Lupin to us."

"Even if I grow to be tall as Hagrid?" said Teddy drolly.

"Even if you grow to be as tall as Grawp," said Andromeda and they both laughed. She sighed and stroked his hair softly. "I'm so proud of you Teddy."

"I know."

"And I'm sure your dad and mum are," she added, "Wherever they are, with my Ted by their sides. He would have loved to have met you, your granddad," she paused as tears streamed down her cheeks and Teddy held his Grandmother tighter, "And your mum, had so little time with you…"

"It's ok, Gran." Teddy held Andromeda as she wept silently, her head in her hands. She rarely showed such emotion; she'd learned to block it out for Teddy's sake, but she couldn't hold her tears back today.

"They're proud of you too Gran," whispered Teddy into her ear. "They know what a wonderful job you've done in raising me."

"They do?" Andromeda murmured in between sobs. Teddy nodded and Andromeda wiped away her tears and laughed. "I know I shout and nag you from dawn to dusk, but it's only because I love you so much Teddy."

Teddy could feel a lump in his throat but he blinked back tears and said "I love you too Gran."

The next morning, Teddy woke up early. He had shower and changed into his favourite muggle attire. Both he (much to Arthur Weasley's delight) and Caspian (much to his family's dismay) loved all things muggle and made sure they kept up to date with the latest fashion trends. Once changed, Teddy completed some last minute packing before bringing his trunk and owl cage downstairs. His Gran was already downstairs in the kitchen with his usual cup of tea waiting for him.

"Good morning," he said happily as Andromeda gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Morning,"

"What do you want for breakfast, Eggs or cereal?

"Neither, I'm in the mood for a few slices of toast with chocolate spread," replied Teddy opening one of the cupboards above the head of Andromeda who was frowning. "Chocolate spread for breakfast? You're supposed to be an example Teddy; won't you have something more substantial?"

Teddy refrained from rolling his eyes, he hated having this conversation. "I want chocolate spread."

"You can get chocolate on the Hogwarts express."

"And I intend to," said Teddy with a wicked smile as he smothered his toast with spread. Andromeda simply shook her head and muttered something about his father under her breath. A few minutes later, there was a sharp knock on the door and Teddy opened it to find Caspian Malfoy on his doorstep looking very smug.

"Morning," he said arrogantly with a slight nod to something behind him. Teddy followed his gaze and his mouth hung in shock.

"No way…"

"You better believe it, Lupin,"

"A Ferrari?" said Teddy in disbelief, walking out of the front garden into the street where the silver sports car was parked. "How…"

"I brought it yesterday from a muggle car shop!" answered Caspian in delight.

"It's exactly like the one…"

"In the muggle magazine, I know. I was making my way to Diagon alley and I made a detour and found the car shop!"

"Why didn't you owl me?" demanded Teddy angrily as he touched the front of car in wonder.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" yelled Caspian; his grin couldn't have been bigger. "You should have seen Draco's face when I parked this baby outside his front door. He went crazy, worth the 2000 galleons just for that."

"2000?"

"I know, what a bargain right?"

Teddy didn't answer; he peered into the passenger seat window and nearly jumped back when he saw two orb-like blue eyes staring back at him.

"What the hell is that?" he cried.

"Oh it's just Chubby," said Caspian indifferently.

"What is your house elf doing in your brand new sports vehicle," asked Teddy incredulously.

"Who else is bloody going to drive this mama back from Kings cross?"

"You're driving _this_ to Kings cross?"

Caspian rolled his eyes. "I fear for your N.E.W.T.S, I really do Teddy, do you see any other means of getting there? Why the hell did I make us take those driving tests? For fun? No! For this!" He yelled dancing madly around his Ferrari.

Teddy laughed and they went back into Teddy's house to collect his things.

"Morning Mrs. T," said Caspian puckering up next to Teddy's Gran in the kitchen. Andromeda gave him a quick kiss on cheek. "No lips? Meda, you are teasing me."

Teddy hit his friend hard on the arm but Andromeda simply laughed, "You're such a naughty boy, Caspian. I bet you're a riot at the manor."

"I do try Mrs.T, but would you believe that Draco doesn't actually think I'm funny?" said Caspian in mock horror. Andromeda pretended to gasp too. The two teenagers moved the last things of Teddy's things to the hallway. "Stop flirting with my Grandmother, she's your aunt's sister if you've forgotten," hissed Teddy once Andromeda was out of earshot.

"It's not my fault she's so young and beautiful."

"That's because she had my mother young and my mother had me young and you are going to _die _young if you don't back off." He looked at Caspian forebodingly. Caspian stuck his tongue out but privately he was quite scared of Teddy when he said things like that. His eyes seem to flicker red when he was anger and meant what he was saying and they done so just now. "Are you two going now?"

Teddy looked at his best mate who nodded. Andromeda came out and gave Teddy one last hug and kiss. "Be good, write often. Guide the younger ones and study hard! Oh and have fun!"

"We will," said Caspian with a wry grin as Andromeda hugged him. They made their way out of the house and Teddy put his trunk into the Ferrari. Chubby got of the passenger seat and indicated for Teddy to take her seat. He obliged and he tucked his owl cage which contained his snowy owl, Moony, under his seat and then made himself comfortable. The interior of the sports car was every bit as amazing as the outside. The seats were leather and there was a satellite navigation system in built. Caspian took his place in the driving seat and shut the door.

"Where's Chubby going to sit?" asked Teddy surveying the two seater car as if expecting another seat to appear. Outside his door, the house elf looked expectedly.

"Chubby get in the boot," Caspian ordered. Chubby bowed lowly and apparated.

"You can't make her sit in the boot for an hour."

"Why not?"

"Why don't you don't cast an expansion spell so we can all fit in."

Caspian looked at Teddy as if he'd insulted everything he held dear. "E-expansion?" he stammered, "What was the point in getting a muggle car, if we're going to modify it with magic the first chance we get!"

"Fine, but at least make the boot bigger so she doesn't suffocate to death."

Caspian sighed but obeyed. Ten minutes later they were ready to go and pulled out of the street where Teddy had lived all his life. They moved at a gentle pace through the winding residential streets but once they reached the large empty roads, Caspian hit the accelerator.

They sped with such velocity, that Teddy had to hold on to his seat, it was like diving head first on a broom stick, it was wonderful.

"That was possibly the best hour and bit of my life," proclaimed Caspian happily as they made their way out of the car and into Kings cross station with their things. "Be good Mister Malfoy and Mister Lupin! Chubby is always here to do your will!" the house-elf yelled after them.

They waved her goodbye and she bowed lowly to hide the tears in her eyes. They were soon at the barrier before platform 9 and ¾ and heard a friendly yell of their names. They spun round and grinned. There stood Vanessa Fletcher, her trolley full of an assortment of things.

"Ness!" said Caspian fondly as Vanessa hugged him and then turned to hug Teddy. Her skin was darker than usual and Teddy guessed that she'd spent the summer in Ecuador. "Head Boy, well done Teddy. You so deserve it." Teddy smiled warmly and he saw the Head girl badge gleaming on Vanessa's chest. "Well done to you too. There isn't anyone I'd rather work with."

"Me neither."

Caspian pretended to be sick to draw attention to himself, "Except Cass of course," Vanessa added quickly. Cass smiled sweetly. "Did you two ride your brooms here?"

"No. Why?"

"Your hair is all messed up as if you've been playing Quidditch for hours."

The two boys grinned at each other knowingly and say no more. It was unlikely that many of their classmates would find the fact they'd travelled in a muggle sports car as exciting as they did.

The three teenagers ran into the wall together and immediately found themselves in the familiar bustle of platform 9 and 3/4. All around them children were running frantically and parents were weeping. There was even the odd cat roaming around.

"There's Beth, I'll see you guys later," Vanessa hurried off in the direction of short, slim black girl waving frantically at her.

They stood on the platform for a couple of minutes. Various people greeted them and swarms of teenage girls enquired how their summer was. Finally Teddy saw who he was waiting for, "Teddy!"

Lily Potter fought out of her father's arms and ran straight into Teddy's embrace. Harry, Ginny, James and Albus followed all wearing smiles on their faces. "Hey all,"

"Hello son," Harry hugged his Godson as if he hadn't seen him in weeks when he had in fact seen him three days ago. "Just came to see you off."

"Yeah Gran told me, you were coming," Teddy said swinging Lily up onto his back which caused passing girls to exclaim "oh that's so sweet. Isn't Teddy Lupin such a sweetheart?"

Caspian snickered and Harry turned to him.

"Hello Caspian," he said coldly.

"Hi Mr. P" Caspian replied looking in the opposite direction to where Harry stood. There was no love lost between the two of them. It was no big secret that Harry thought Draco's cousin was a bad influence on his Godson and Caspian hated the way everyone in the Wizarding world looked up to Harry Potter as if he was some sort of god.

"I'll leave you to say to your goodbyes," Caspian said, nodded curtly at the Potters and taking his trolley ahead towards the Hogwarts express. Both Harry and Teddy watched him go. "I don't know why you still let him tag along with you, Teddy," Ginny said suddenly as if she could read her husband's thoughts.

"He's my best friend," answered Teddy wearily. Why couldn't just leave Caspian alone?

"He's a bag egg and a trouble maker," said Harry shortly but he saw Teddy face, "but I suppose people said that about my father and godfather." He added. "All set for the new term?"  
Teddy nodded and patted his trunk which was bulging. "I suppose you'll have to help out Hagrid with the first years and sort out all the prefect duties on the train."

Teddy nodded again although privately he'd forgotten how much he would have to do today as Head boy. Harry watched his face and patted on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. You were born to boss people around."

Teddy grinned and checked the watch his grandmother had given him for his seventeenth. It had belonged to his namesake and grandfather Ted Tonks and was still in pristine condition. "The train will be leaving soon."

He placed Lily back on the ground and hugged her tightly. Tears fell from her brown eyes and she stuck her lower lip out. "I don't want you to go!"

"Stop being a baby," James snapped. "You'll see him at Christmas for goodness sake."

"James…" said Ginny warningly.

"What? It's the truth?" James argued as Teddy hugged him next. "Teddy could you get me some supplies from the Uncle George's joke shop in Hogsmeade?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Ok." He hugged Albus next, who looked sad but didn't cry. "Don't let James bug you, ok?"

"I won't, but it'll be hard without you." Teddy ruffled his hair but Albus didn't seem to cheer up.

"He'll be ok," said Ginny who pulled Teddy into a fierce hug. The flowery smell of her hair was lovely and she squeezed him tightly. "Be good Teddy, ok?" she instructed, "Eat three meals a day, don't work too hard and say hello Neville." She kissed on him the cheek. "Come on kids let's leave Teddy and Harry alone for a minute."

Ginny took hold of Lily's and Albus's hands while James ran in front of them through the barrier out of the platform.

"I'm going to miss you," Harry said.

"You always say that."

"Because it's true,"  
They smiled at each other and hugged. They didn't need to say anything, they knew how much the other one care about them and with a simple wave, Harry bade him goodbye.

Teddy watched him leave. He knew how lucky he to be surrounded by people who cared and loved him like he was their own. He sighed suddenly and made his way to the nearest carriage where a little boy was struggling with a trunk.

"Here, let me help you," Teddy said automatically, lifting up the trunk with ease much to the boy's amazement. Out of the corner of Teddy's eye, she could see a familiar figure getting into the carriage next to him. It was Victoire Weasley. The sight of her made Teddy lose control of the trunk and it fell from his hand and burst open all over the train floor.

The little boy stared up Teddy with annoyance, "What's wrong with you?"

Teddy sighed as he took out his wand. This was going to be a long year.

**A/N - I'm not really good with grammar and stuff. Is there a place/person where i can get this proof-read? thanks.**


	7. Inflated Egos

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews especially Taliapony for expressing her (?) views on Caspian so eloquently. **

** This chapter took so long to write for some reason, i think it's because i introduce more characters and also it's about Victoire. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: do i still have to write these? I do not own harry potter.**

Chapter 7

Victoire Weasley sat in a compartment all alone. The Hogwarts Express had left King's cross two minutes ago and all around her swarms of students were looking for a place to sit. She placed her feet on the opposite seat and her bag on the one next to her. This prevented anyone from daring to come and sit with her. She didn't know why she was in such a bad mood. Ok, she was a bit annoyed that her best friend Mandy Wood had deserted her to do Prefect duties. And her mum and dad had given her a stupid lecture about taking her studies seriously, but there was something else that was really bothering her. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was but it was making her very unhappy.

Just then her twin cousins Fredilynne and Frederica or Rica and Lynne as they were better known walked past her compartment and waved. They were fourth year Hufflepuffs and were probably looking for some of their friends to sit with. Victoire suddenly felt very lonely. She contemplated going to sit with the boys from her year who she knew were a couple of compartments down, she got on brilliantly with all the boys in her year, much more so than the girls, but she suddenly remembered she couldn't go and sit with them. Mandy had gone out with one of the boys called Nathan Davies last term. He had, according to Mandy, cheated on her with a second year a few days before the summer break. Mandy had made Victoire promise not to speak to him ever again. Victoire sighed and rolled her head back, thinking of absurdity of some of the things she did to please her friends and family. Just as she was doing so, the compartment door opened and there was a high pitched squeal.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Victoire Weasley, you little devil! We thought you'd been expelled!"

Victoire looked up and groaned. Three of her fellow Gryffindor fifth year girls were standing in the doorway. In the front with long silky blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and big fake smile plastered on her wide face was Eliza Perkins. The sight of her made Victoire sick. She was the type of person who woke up at five in the morning to brush her hair so that it was perfect for the coming day whereas Victoire was the kind of person who woke up at five in the morning to finish off homework which was due in for the first lesson. Behind Eliza were her two cronies: Felicity Selwyn and Jewel Cattermole. They were both a lesser version of Eliza, who was their leader; they all had the same hairstyle and fashion sense. Felicity or "Flick" as she liked to be called was the brunette of the group and was so academically challenged she made Victoire look like a professor. What she didn't have in brains she more than made up for in bitchiness that rivalled anyone in Slytherin. Jewel on the other hand was like delicate flower. She had black silky hair and big grey eyes. She was shorter than the other two and much more tolerable. So much so, that Victoire and Mandy had made it their mission to steal her for the clutches of Eliza and Flick and make her their friend instead.

"Hello girls," said Victoire frostily.

"Well aren't you going to invite us to sit with you?" demanded Eliza loudly. Victoire sighed and put her feet down so that the threesome could sit opposite her. Eliza who sat in the middle was beaming broadly at Victoire.

"What?"

"I can't believe you're here!" exclaimed Eliza.

"Where else should I be?"

"We thought you'd been expelled," explained Jewel quietly.

"You know the whole blowing up the toilets scandal," Felicity added maliciously as if Victoire had forgotten about her most violent prank to date.

"You thought I'd been expelled for that?" Victoire said disdainfully, "All Sprout did was call my parents."

"You get away with everything!" said Eliza with giggle and she slapped Victoire's knee playfully. "I wish I could be all bad and stuff. But I just haven't got it in me. I really respect you for risking detentions, a bad reputation and social rejection just to have fun. It's so…" she paused thinking for a suitable word, "you." Eliza smiled sweetly at Victoire for several seconds and Victoire tried her best to smile back. Eliza was so brilliant at saying things which got under her skin.

"So where's Mandy Wood?" asked Flick after a while. She swung her hair across her face like a model.

"She's got prefect duties."

"Oh really?" said Flick with a small smile to her friends. "I just thought she might be with Nathan in his compartment."

"Nope. They spilt up," said Victoire icily. She took out an O.W.L. Herbology book out of her bag and pretended to read. Flick carried on. "Oh I know they did. I just thought she may be in there begging him to take her back. I mean what was she playing at? She was going out with Nathan Davies for goodness sake. She's never going to get a chance like that again."

"Nathan Davies is an idiot," snapped Victoire looking at Felicity sharply. She actually quite liked Nathan but she wouldn't have anyone saying bad things about her friend. "He cheated on her."  
All three girls exploded in squeals and Victoire knew she had let out valuable gossip. Mandy was going to kill her.

"Well I don't blame him," Flick said as the screams died down.

Victoire stared at her fiercely and there was immediate silence in the compartment. She went back to her book and the three girls commenced talking about a different topic. Victoire couldn't believe her bad luck. She was stuck in a compartment with these three and the train journey had only just commenced. It would be hours until they reached Hogwarts. She wished Mandy would hurry up and save her. Suddenly she remembered something she had in her bag. It was a muggle music device that her grandfather Arthur Weasley had given her a couple months ago. Hermione had helped her charm it so that it played her favourite Wizarding music on it too. She put on the earphones and sighed in relief as the beautiful rock melodies of Black Cauldron filtered into her ears. Bliss. Unfortunately this was cut short by Eliza Perkins incessant waving in Victoire's face.

"What are you listening to?" she asked as Victoire put off her music grudgingly.

"Black Cauldron," said Victoire proudly.

Felicity's face contorted in disgust. "Eugh, you listen to that stuff."

"Yeah, so?" Victoire snapped defensively.

"Yuck, you're worse than Jewel, she listens to Weird Sisters." Jewel immediately blushed and sank further into her seat.

"The Weird Sisters are ok," said Victoire kindly, "They're retro. I like them."

Eliza pretended to be sick and both Felicity and Jewel giggled much to Victoire's annoyance. "Fine, who do you like then?" she asked Eliza viciously.

"Blaise Zabini," said Eliza simply, pulling out a poster of Wizarding pop sensation from her bag. "I'm going to charm it so it sticks to my pillow." She explained. Both her friends swooned at the sight of the poster which had a very young looking Blaise winking flirtatiously at them.

"Zabini?" laughed Victoire.

"Why are you laughing? He's so much better than Black Cauldron. You can actually hear what he's singing about and it doesn't hurt that he's super hot."

Victoire couldn't contain herself. She burst into giggles and pointed her wand at the poster. "He's old enough to be your dad."

"No he's not, you liar," snapped Flick. Victoire stopped laughing; she didn't appreciate being called a liar by Felicity Selwyn.

"He is," hissed Victoire, "He was in the same year at Hogwarts as my uncles and aunt and my Uncle Harry turned 35 in July."

"He isn't a day over 21."

"How stupid are you!" Victoire cried angrily pointing her wand at Flick.

"Put your wand down, Weasley," Eliza said quickly, "This is so typically you. Oh no! Someone disagrees with me, out comes the wand and bam! There's the detention. No wonder no boys want to go out with you."

"Shut up," said Victoire pointing her wand dangerously in Felicity's face but turning to Eliza. "Plenty of boys want to go out with me. I'm beating them off with a stick, actually."

"Hardly, you may be part veela or troll or whatever," began Eliza vindictively, "but for all your prettiness, nobody asks you out because you're so aggressive and mouthy not to mention scruffy. Just calm down for once, brush your hair, don't argue. Maybe then someone will pluck up the courage to date you."

"Oh really?" said Victoire sarcastically but she was stung by Eliza's words.

"I'm only saying this because I care," said Eliza sweetly as Victoire resumed her seat sulkily. "We all know there's a sweet, lovely girl underneath that scowl, Victoire."

"Sweet, lovely, Victoire?" said a voice from the doorway. "Those are _very_ three disconnected words." The four girls looked up and there was general swoon from Eliza and her posse. Victoire looked up at to see Teddy Lupin standing tall and proudly with Caspian Malfoy. She stared at him coldly but her insides were doing back flips. Their relationship had been strained to say the least since her Uncle's birthday party and she hadn't seen him for a fortnight whilst she was in France. He was as handsome as ever, his messy, now light brown hair flopped over one eye and he was smiling roguishly at her. Victoire suddenly remembered why she was in such a bad mood. It was him. Teddy Lupin. Perfect Teddy. She'd ruined her summer with his unwavering indecision and now he had the nerve to come into her compartment with his sidekick, Caspian, and allow three silly teenage girls to fawn all over him. Her anger at him was almost unbearable. "Hi Teddy! Hi Caspian!" Eliza said giggling madly at sight of the two older boys. Both boys smiled amiably at the girls but Teddy's gaze quickly turned back to Victoire. He leaned coolly on the door frame staring at her intently.

"Well done on becoming Head Boy Teddy," Jewel simpered and Teddy turned to her, "I just know you're going to be the best one we've ever had."

Victoire refrained from rolling her eyes and Teddy chuckled. "Thanks Jewel?" he said uncertainly. Jewel seemed to wobble at the mention of her name and just about managed to smile.

"I came over to Malfoy manor with my father last week," piped up Felicity looking directly at Caspian in adoration. "But you weren't there."

"Yeah, I was probably round Ted's, playing Quidditch, I've got a new thrust adapter for my Firebolt," explained Caspian to the girls who all nodded in way that said to Victoire, I don't know what you're talking about but it's you saying it and that's all that matters.

"By the way," said Eliza as seductively as she could. "I absolutely love your new look Teddy. It's so a la mode."

Teddy grinned arrogantly and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess it is. But this is just my natural state."

"Natural state?" asked Jewel

"Yeah this is how I would look if I didn't change my features. This is the original me."

All three girls looked up at Teddy in wonder. "So you're even more handsome when you don't morph?" gasped Flick, "wow."

Victoire thought she was going to be sick. Didn't the girls know how stupid they sounded and as if Teddy and Caspian's egos needed even more inflating.

"Are you still going out with Natasha Pike?" asked Eliza eagerly, flicking back a strand of blonde hair. Teddy shook his head sadly and glanced at Victoire quickly. "She dumped me before the summer break."

All three girls looked shock and outraged. "Well she's not good enough for you anyway," declared Eliza.

"Yeah," said Flick, "I heard she dates girls now."

"What?"

"Well, I don't like to gossip but," Flick began with a wicked smirk, "I saw that man woman Lola or whatever she calls herself, from Slytherin holding hands with Natasha in the summer."

Caspian nearly popped out with excitement but Teddy merely shrugged. "Lola, Lola… the chaser in the fifth year?" Caspian said with a gasp.

The girls nodded. "She's really ugly with this huge nose, I mean huge!" said Flick. "And she has this awful lisp. She's all like 'I'm in sssssssslytherin…"

There was a roar of laughter from the three girls and Caspian. Teddy chuckled slightly. Victoire merely sighed and stood up to leave the compartment. She didn't want to hear any more. She couldn't pretend to be a friend of the Slytherin girl but as far as she knew, Lola was a nice person who didn't deserve to be ridiculed by the likes of Eliza and her gang. She made her way to down the train corridor to the end of the carriage. The corridor was mostly empty apart from the odd prefect and food trolley woman patrolling.

"What are you doing out here?"

Victoire looked up to find Teddy making his way towards her. "I just had to get away from…"

"Those girls?" finished Teddy as if he could read her thoughts. "They are a bit much. I don't know how you can stand them."

Victoire couldn't refrain from smiling, "I can't stand them actually."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Victoire knew Teddy had followed her out for a reason and he was wearing that head boy, mature expression she hated.

"Look Victoire about this summer…"

"Teddy please, just don't. I know what you're going to say. You're going to say let's forget it ever happened and pretend to be the close family friends which we are not."  
Teddy opened his mouth to argue but instead simply nodded. Victoire sighed. "Mandy's probably finished her duties now huh?"

"Probably"

They stared at each other. Teddy seemed to be deliberating over something but didn't say anything. "I better go back to my compartment now," said Victoire suddenly, "the food trolley will be coming along soon." She nodded towards the advancing old lady with a stack of confectionary who was serving a compartment a few metres from them. Teddy nodded again seemingly lost for words and Victoire was confused why. He had got what he wanted hadn't he? She turned to leave but spun back round and words started spilling from her mouth. "Teddy, what did you mean when you said knew what you wanted a-and…it was me."

Teddy looked at her for a moment before answering. His stare made her feel uncomfortable, if only she could gage what he was thinking. Finally he answered, "Honestly? I don't know…"


	8. Very Advanced Dark Magic

**A/N – Here's the next chapter of my first fan fic. I've finally decided to get the overall plot moving now. You could call the first seven chapters an extended prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. **

Chapter eight

"TEDDY REMUS LUPIN, YOU HAVE FAILED YOUR ARITHMANCY N.E.W.T."

Teddy snapped out of his reverie with a start and jumped out of his seat in fear. Roars of laughter exploded all around him and he realised what was going on. "That wasn't funny," he snapped, getting back into his seat by fire which was his favourite in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes it was," Caspian wiped a tear of mirth from his eyes and leaned back leisurely on sofa he was sharing with two of his fellow Gryffindor seventh years, Vanessa Fletcher and Samantha Tugwood, both of whom were still laughing. Samantha was Vanessa's best friend and the object of Caspian affections for the new term. She was a short, slim, black girl and very pretty. Beside those three, sitting on a rug and nearest to the warm fireplace, their arms wrapped around each other, were Johnny Green and Chastity Pope, the soppiest couple to ever grace Hogwarts. They were both muggle-born but came from vastly different backgrounds. Johnny Green was a working class boy whose mother owned a chip shop and whose father was reputedly a gangster whereas Chastity Pope was a vicar daughter. Near the couple, sitting cross-legged and looking like a scared mouse was Hubert Filibuster. He was a short, sickly looking boy with sandy hair who looked like he ought to be in the second year. He was extremely nervous and no doubt Caspian's joke had scared him as much as Teddy.

"It was the only way to wake you up," continued Caspian, "You've been virtually silent since we got off the Hogwarts express."

"Well, it's been a long day," said Teddy shortly. It was past midnight and Teddy was glad that his first day as Head boy had gone smoothly. He had escorted the first years successfully, on their trip across the lake with Vanessa and Hagrid. The welcome feast had gone well, (Gryffindor gained thirteen first years, more than the year before) and had caught no-one breaking curfew on his night patrol. It had been a promising start.

"Is little Lupin tired?" Caspian enquired mockingly.

"Shut-up," but actually Teddy was quite tired.

"Oh I forgot," said Caspian in a mock whisper, "It's his time of the month."

There was a general giggle from the group of friends. It was a running gag between them that Teddy was usually at his surliest around the time of the full moon.

"The full moon was yesterday," Teddy pointed out. Caspian rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but Johnny stepped in, "Quit bugging him, Cass."

"Oh go back to playing tonsil tennis," Caspian replied viciously but with a smirk on his face.

"You're just jealous," said Chastity, kissing her boyfriend tenderly all over his face as she said this.

"Yes I am, if only someone would play tonsil tennis with me," Caspian leered, fluttering his eyelashes at Samantha who looked thoroughly repulsed.

"In your dreams, Malfoy"

"Oh yes, definitely."

Teddy was about to make a sick noise when the sounds of someone walking down the stairs stopped him. He could smell who it was before he turned round; Victoire Weasley walked straight past him to a table across the room and picked up a book before hurrying upstairs again, her eyes never straying towards to gang of older students. Teddy's heart seemed to seize up a little.

"You didn't even say hello," Vanessa commented, looking at Teddy, "Is something wrong? Isn't she your cousin?"

Teddy eyes flashed yellow and Caspian swore he saw them flashed red as well, for a split second. "She is not my cousin. We are not related."

"Oh…sorry," said Vanessa, clearly embarrassed by her mistake.

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to bed."

"Me too," said Caspian following Teddy up the stairs that led to the boy's dormitory. Teddy slumped onto his bed which had increased in size and comfort over the summer. Hubert followed them and all three got quietly changed for bed. Teddy was happy to find his night clothes had the letters H.B. sewn onto them. He lay down on his pillow which was softer than he'd ever known it and sighed contently.

"Why do you reckon Samantha is pretending that she doesn't fancy me?"

Teddy sat up and pulled back his curtains so he could see Caspian better. His friend was lying flat on his bed, which was next to Teddy's and staring at himself in a hand mirror. "Why do you think she's pretending?"  
"Why wouldn't she fancy me?" snapped Caspian sitting up suddenly, "I'm good-looking aren't I?" He turned to Hubert for confirmation of this and Hubert nodded enthusiastically. "There, even Hubert thinks so."

"I'm not saying you're not good-looking…"

"Unless she fancies you," Caspian's eyes narrowed and he glared at Teddy as if he was his greatest enemy.

"Caspian…"

"I'm only joking. Even if she did, you're not interested," Caspian smiled slyly. Just then Johnny Green entered the dorm. His black hair was tousled and his lips were smeared with pink lip gloss.

"Managed to escape then?"

Both Teddy and Hubert laughed at Cass's joke but Johnny just sighed happily. "You can take the piss as much as you like, Cass, but I love her. There, I said it. Being apart from her for six weeks just confirms that. I love her." He repeated as he got dressed for bed.

All three boys made sick noises but Johnny ignored them. "You wait till you find the one, the one who makes your heart stop and your tummy do acrobats. You'll know what I'm talking about then. You're just too immature at the moment."

Caspian snorted derisively and lay flat on his bed whilst Hubert was lost in thought about the possibility of falling in love with someone. But Teddy felt uneasy. What Johnny had described was familiar to him. Those feelings occurred when he saw Victoire. What if she was the one? He thought suddenly. His life partner, the one he was meant to be with forever. She probably wasn't, he thought rationally, but would it be so bad to go out with her? Just case she was his soul mate. But what would people say? Was she right for him? These thoughts whizzed round his head manically all night and when Hubert kindly woke him up the next morning he felt like he hadn't slept a wink.

"Morning," Teddy rubbed his eyes and saw Vanessa Fletcher smiling at him outside the Head Boy/Girl bathroom. Evidently, they were both eager to try out their new privileges.

"You look knackered."

"I am."

"Have a nice hot bath," she ordered as she gave the stone statue in front of the bathroom the password: 'responsibilities'. "Take this." She handed Teddy a purple bar of soap. The aroma radiating from it was simply exquisite. "It's from Ecuador, it's soothing. It'll wake you up in no time."

"Thanks," Teddy made his way to the Head Boy bathroom. He was impressed. It was twice the size of the prefect bathrooms with a gold bath fitted with gold, highly decorated taps and a red and gold towel had been hung up ready for him. He ran the bath and got changed, glancing briefly at his naked body and noticing he had toned up a little over the summer. He didn't quite have the six pack that Caspian showed off at any given opportunity, but at least he was getting slimmer.

The water was exactly the right temperature and Vanessa was right, the soap was very soothing. He took out the book he'd concealed under his robe and cast a water repellent spell on it. The book was called: Very Advanced Dark Magic And Other Things and was very old. He'd found it in the summer before his third year, at 12 Grimmauld place and had been instantly intrigued by it. Since it was very old, many of the spells and potions it deemed "very dark" were not in fact considered dark at all anymore. For instance, there was a chapter dedicated to Human Transfiguration. Teddy couldn't understand what was dark about that. He had taught himself legilimency and occlumency from this book and a great number of other things. It pained him that he had to hide a book he loved so much from his friends and family. Teddy knew they wouldn't understand his fascination with it. All they would see was the title and make assumptions, so he kept it hidden at the bottom of his trunk at all times. Only Caspian knew of its existence there.

Teddy flipped through the book carelessly. He didn't want to read anything in particular, he just needed to get ideas for whatever it was he was going to invent. He had led Caspian to believe that he already had an idea of what he was going to concoct but the truth was actually that he had no ideas. During the summer holidays he had toyed with the notion of making a potion that stopped werewolf transformations but according to the national potion-makers journal, several wizards were already researching into that area. So now he was stuck in square one. He searched through the book more carefully but could find nothing of interest. Disappointed, he finished his bath and trudged into the entrance hall feeling less tired but more annoyed. It didn't help that Victoire, who he past on his way down the Gryffindor table, was looking more beautiful than ever, despite the scowl on her face. He sat down beside Caspian and opposite Chastity and Johnny who, as usual for the last two years, were engulfed in each other.

"Remember when he used to be our best mate?" Teddy commented as he watched the couple display their affection for each other.

"Yup, it used to be me, you, Johnny and 'Bert, oh them days," Caspian said wistfully as he reached out for the pumpkin juice and his hands brushed past Samantha Tugwood's for a moment. Caspian grinned, "You're looking lovely this fine morning, Sam. Hope you keep it up all term."

"Wish I could say the same for you, Cass," Samantha said her eyes fixed on her scrambled eggs and bacon, "Although," she looked up, "you smell lovely, Teddy."

Teddy grinned smugly and Caspian glared at him before smelling his robes. Teddy chuckled and stared at his empty plate for a moment. He wasn't hungry but he knew he couldn't live on chocolate frogs for the whole year. He had a couple of slices of toast and water and once he was finished, Professor Sprout beckoned him and Vanessa to the teacher's table.

"Wonderful job yesterday, the first years were very organized for once." she said firstly. Both Teddy and Vanessa smiled at each other before turning to look back down at the Headmistress. Professor Sprout had taken over as Head mistress after Teddy's fourth year when Professor McGonagall had resigned the post. She wasn't as strict as McGonagall but she didn't take nonsense either and she was fairly nice. "Will you help hand out the timetables? Give the timetables for each house to their sixth year prefects." The two students nodded and did as they were told. Once, they had completed their task, they sat back down with their friends who were in a deep and animated conversation about their new timetables.

"I just can't believe it!" Johnny cried.

"What's going on?" asked Vanessa.

"Professor Parkinson is still teaching Muggle studies."

"What?" Teddy sighed. Professor Parkinson had been their substitute teacher for the last three months of the sixth year. She was a horrendous teacher who favoured only Caspian out of a class of seven, much to his chagrin. "She knows nothing about muggles. I'm better off teaching the subject."

"Exactly," Caspian said, he seemed incensed by the fact an amateur would be permanently teaching his favourite subject. He stabbed his fork into his egg furiously, "Why did Professor Hume have to go and die." He eyed Teddy's timetable curiously. "What's your schedule like then? Still having those awful evening and weekend lessons?" he snatched Teddy's timetable from his grasp. "Yuck…well at least we still have that double free together on Friday afternoon like last year… argh! Binns on a Sunday morning, that's horrid. Serves you right for taking so many N.E.W.T.S"

Teddy didn't answer, he was quite proud of the fact he was doing the more N.E.W.T.S that had ever been attempting before. Breakfast soon finished and the gang of Gryffindor seventh split up. The first lesson of the day was Arithmancy which only Teddy, Caspian and Vanessa took as a subject. The lesson past quickly and indeed before Teddy knew it, he was making his way with Caspian, Johnny and Hubert to his last lesson: Potions. "I don't know why I took Herbology to N.E.W.T level," Caspian moaned as they turned the corner which led to the dungeons.

"A foot and a half on the difference between bluebells and greenbells," Johnny said heavily, "We haven't even learnt that yet."

"And it's only the first day back," put in Hubert timidly.

"It was ok," Teddy reasoned, "Neville was just a bit heavy with the homework and so he should be, N.E.W.T.S are only eight months away."

"Oh sorry, he's _Neville_ to you isn't he?" Caspian said with a snort. Teddy rolled his eyes. "Well, I just hope old sluggy doesn't add to our workload. He was rather fond of making us read ten chapters a night last year wasn't he?"

"He's not too bad with work."

"You would say that, you're his favourite."

Teddy opened his mouth to counter but they were in the potions classroom and Professor Slughorn was beaming at him. "Teddy m'boy!" he yelled and clapped the teenager on the back with such force Teddy almost fell down.

Caspian gave him the 'I told you so' glare and sat down sulkily with Johnny and Hubert.

"Hello Professor, good holiday?" asked Teddy politely as other students filtered into the room. A group of Slytherins walked past casting glares as fierce as Caspian at Teddy for sucking up so proudly to a teacher.

"Not too bad, not too bad," replied Slughorn, his stomach was huge and the buttons of his waistcoat looked like they were due to pop at any moment. "Spent a week with Romilda Vane, do you know her? Old student of mine, she's a very celebrated Journalist, mentored by no other than Rita Skeeter, she's writing a book on Blaise Zabini, the singer. I know his mother very well, yes very wealthy family…ah but I digress, you didn't come to my little gathering on the Hogwarts express, young Teddy."

Teddy smiled and began cautiously, "Well as Head Boy…"

"Oh but of course...say no more. Too busy helping the younger ones. So selfless you are Teddy, just like your father and your dear mother… both favourites of mine of course…outstanding at potions… terrible, terrible loss."

Teddy left the potions professor to lament his parents' early demise and sat beside Caspian. "Have you finished butt-kissing yet?"

Teddy sighed. Caspian had always been jealous of Teddy's rapport with some teachers, namely Professor Longbottom and Slughorn. But it wasn't his fault his friend's surname was Malfoy. The class started and they spent the next two hours devising a counter potion to dragon pox. Potions was one of Teddy's stronger subjects (though he was hardly weak in any academic field.), Caspian also flourished in the subject as well as Chastity Pope. It was Caspian who first managed to make the required potion and presented it smugly to Slughorn who merely nodded in approval.

"Bastard," muttered Caspian as he watched Teddy wipe away a bead of sweat from his face as the liquid in his cauldron finally turned purple and bubbled. He took a small vial and poured some of the liquid into it and presented to Slughorn after the professor had declared Chastity Pope's "Wonderful." He eyed Teddy's potion carefully before bursting into a smile. "Simply magnificent, as good as anything your Godfather could have made! Ten points each for you and Chastity!"

Teddy made his way back to his seat where Caspian sat his narrow grey eyes locked on Slughorn with a frown on his tanned face, "ten points," he muttered, "for you and Chastity…buffoon. Did you see the way he disregarded my wonderful potion? Does he know who_ I_ am? If my grandfather was alive…" he trailed off bitterly. The class ended five minutes later. Caspian and Teddy were the last ones out and Professor Slughorn had his back turned round, putting back ingredients into a cupboard.

"Hurry up, Cass," Teddy said irritably. He wanted to get a good seat at dinner so he could gaze at Victoire without her realising it as he'd done at lunchtime.

Caspian stopped clearing up his things. He was staring at Slughorn's backside. He suddenly raised his wand, pointing it threateningly at the potions master.

"I could kill him right now," whispered Caspian menacingly smirking at his best friend.

"But you wont," said Teddy firmly as Caspian continued to point his wand.

"Of course I won't," said Caspian with a sinister smile, "but I could. Just a flick of a wand, that's all it takes, and the buffoon would be gone forever and no stupid potion could bring him back."  
Something exploded in Teddy's mind suddenly, something so violent, so amazing, that he felt stupid for never thinking of it sooner.

"Ted?" Caspian looked at his friend in alarm; Teddy was standing, his eyes yellow and his mouth curved in a large grin. He turned to Caspian and hugged him tightly.

"You are a genius," before sprinting out of the class room. He needed so many things, his invisibility cloak that Harry had given him when he had first started at Hogwarts, his dark art book, other textbooks, a place to plan, to plot. Teddy had never felt so excited. Everything was falling into place, he knew exactly what he was going to invent.

**A/N - What do you think? Reviews please!**

**Also, my characters are they good? any favourites? **


	9. The One

**A/N - Hello nice long new chapter. I'm going to university soon so i'm probably going to try and write as much as i can in these few weeks.**

Chapter Nine

The first week of the new term past by in a haze for Teddy Lupin. He'd hardly had time to begin his "project". Despite Teddy's arguments to the contrary, the workload this term was significantly heavier than it had been in the sixth year. Add that to the evening astronomy lessons he had three times a week and his general Head boy duties, it was a wonder he still managed half and hour each day to gaze longingly at Victoire Weasley.

"Will you stop it, you pervert,"

Teddy tore his eyes from Victoire who was walking down the winding path that led to Hagrid's cabin for her care of magical creatures lesson, to Caspian who sat beside him under their favourite tree in this, their first double free lesson of the new term. "What?"

"Will you get a grip, what happened to staying out of her way?"

"I'm hardly in her way," replied Teddy, leaning back against the bark of the tree casually although his heart was beating faster now he'd seen his love interest. "Cass, what if she's the one?"

Caspian looked up from the essay he was writing on the history of muggle travel with a shocked expression, "T-the one?" he spluttered, "What the hell are you talking about Teddy Lupin? You haven't been listening to the tripe Johnny has been spouting have you? The one, you've only kissed her twice and now you're saying she's the one? Next, you'll declare Professor Parkinson my wife."

Teddy smiled and Caspian went back to his essay, writing fervently.

"I think about her all the time."

Caspian sighed, "Are we still debating this? Victoire Weasley is a silly, little girl who has no eye for a good prank and is certainly not right for you, hence why I promised to keep you two apart."

"Cass…"

Caspian raised his hand to silence his friend. "This is our only free lesson together; we will not spend it discussing _her_."

Teddy rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing before he had spotted Victoire, completing his Ancient runes homework. He didn't mind doing homework, in fact he quite enjoyed it but on this warm, summery day he'd much rather be doing something a bit more exciting like, developing the world greatest potion perhaps.

"Finished," said Caspian triumphantly, fifteen minutes later. He put his quill away and handed his parchment of homework to his friend. "You can copy it now." Teddy looked up at his best mate incredulously.

"What?" he said, "I don't need to copy your homework, I'll do the assignment myself tomorrow."

"And waste the weekend?" Caspian cried, "What's the point of having this free lesson, if we're going to spend the weekend doing homework."

"Why, do you have anything extraordinary planned for tomorrow or Sunday?"

Caspian smiled mischievously, "A little bit of this, a little bit of that."

Teddy laughed, "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, a bit of Quidditch practice, a bit of skirt chasing perhaps."

"That reminds me, I have put the Quidditch tryout times on the notice board."

"When are you holding it?"

"Next Sunday afternoon, after my lesson with Professor Binns, I always feel in the mood for some excitement after four hours with him."

"There's a Hogsmeade day out next Saturday, I shall be thoroughly hung over for the tryouts, I hope you won't hold it against me."

"Hogsmeade, next Saturday?"

Caspian nodded, "According to my sources."

"What sources?" asked Teddy curiously.

Caspian tapped the end of nose mysteriously.

"There can't be a Hogsmeade weekend so early in term, I don't believe you."

Caspian shrugged, "Well there is and I'm hoping to entice one Samantha Tugwood to dine with me at madam Puddifoots."

"I don't understand this thing with Sam, you've been mates for years and now all of sudden you're mad for her."

"We've always flirted."

"Yeah, but this is different, why do you fancy her now?"

Caspian smirked and Teddy could feel an impending story. "Well, on the same day I brought my beautiful baby, the Ferrari Teddy," Caspian said noting the confusion in his friend's eyes, "I bumped into Bethany Tugwood looking hot may I add; I think she was meeting someone. I engaged her in friendly conversation and she let slip that she'd heard Samantha telling Vanessa that she'd had a crush on me for two years, well that revelation made her a hundreds time better looking in my eyes and I resolved to ask her out once school started and make her dreams come true, which begs the question why is she pretended that she doesn't fancy me?"

"Wait, wait, back up," said Teddy, "You fancy Sam because she fancies you? Merlin Cass, you are shallow."

"Teddy, there's a spot on your nose," said Caspian lazily.

"Where?" Teddy whipped out his pocket mirror from his robe and stared into reflection looking for any sign of imperfection, "oh very funny Cass. Ok, so we're both a little vain. Maybe she's playing hard to get."

"Well I will get her, at Hogsmeade, next week, if possible."

"I don't think there is going to be a Hogsmeade next week."

"But my sources…"

"Forget them," Teddy interrupted, "If there is a Hogsmeade weekend, I would have known about it."

The notice about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend was found early the next day and Caspian wore a very smug look all through breakfast.

Teddy was glad that he had in the end copied Caspian's homework for he hardly had time to do his other outstanding assignments as well continue his research on his invention. The weekend past well, Caspian spent most of Saturday flirting with a Gryffindor sixth year (whether this was to make Samantha jealous, Teddy did not know.) and most of Sunday with Teddy, practicing the wronksi feint.

Soon it was Monday, and the daily grind of lessons commenced again. Lessons varied from fun with defence against the dark arts, which was Teddy's favourite and strongest subject, with Professor Chang, to fast-paced like Herbology with Professor Longbottom, to extremely strange such as Transfiguration with Professor Prewett. The latter was a very distant cousin of Molly Weasley, Victoire's grandmother, and seemed to think that everyone in the class had done him some great injustice by being there.

"Useless!" he yelled at the class of Ravenclaw and Gryffindors who stood in front of him. "Simple, simple things, all you have to do change the paper into water!"

Teddy flicked his wand wearily, he had turned his parchment into water several times but according to Professor Prewett, the water was too "viscous". He glanced at his classmates; Johnny, who was particularly skilled in this subject, had earned an approving nod from Prewett as had Vanessa and a Ravenclaw boy named Silas Merchant. Teddy huffed and flicked his wand; the paper turned into water and dripped down the desk just as Professor Prewett walked past. "I thought I told you to improve your water consistency, Lupin, you obviously spent too much time with the Weasleys this summer."

The professor moved on to Caspian who had apparently turned his parchment into a more satisfactory form of water. The class ended twenty minutes later and Teddy was not unhappy to leave the classroom, he had a free next which he did not share with Caspian and was attending to spend it researching in the restricted section of the library, he had learnt to forge five teachers' signatures. In his haste to get to the library, he walked right into Victoire Weasley who was walking in the opposite direction and knocked both his and her books onto the floor.

"Sorry," he said automatically reaching to gather the textbooks from the floor. Victoire helped him, crouching to pick up a quill which Teddy had dropped. "Thanks."

"I should have been looking where I was going," said Victoire. Her hair as usual was messily flung around her face but she still looked incredibly beautiful to Teddy. "You seem in a hurry to be somewhere."

"Library," explained Teddy handing the last book to Victoire.

"Fun"

"Well, it is to me," said Teddy with a grin, his felt so nervous, why was he nervous? "Going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked conversationally.

"Nope," answered Victoire sadly, "I'm still on punishment for the toilet thing."

"Oh, I was hoping to see you there," Teddy blurted out. Victoire looked at him and Teddy could have sworn she blushed.

"Really, um… I guess I'll see you at the tryouts?" she said staring at her trainers.

"Yeah,"

"Vic!" Victoire's friend Mandy Wood was standing about a metre away from them looking thunderous.

"I have to go."

Teddy watched her hurry to her friend who was muttering viciously and he wondered whether she, like Caspian was trying to keep Victoire and him apart. Teddy pondered this all day and night and even a little the next day whilst he and his friends made their way to Hogsmeade.

He always enjoyed Hogsmeade trips. He could stock up on chocolate at Honey dukes, get prank supplies at Uncle George's joke shop and under the invisibility cloak he'd been given by his godfather, sneak into shrieking shack with Caspian. It was fascinating to imagine that every month his own father had turned into a werewolf there and he and Caspian imitated that by transforming into their anamagi forms in the shack. They had learnt how to do this in their fourth year with Johnny and Hubert. Caspian was fox and Teddy, of course, was a wolf.

It was there now, that Caspian and he were heading. Johnny and Chastity were at Madam Puddifoots, Hubert, Vanessa and Samantha were all still in George's joke shop which was the star attraction of the village. Suddenly Caspian stood still and clutched Teddy's hand with such ferocity that he winced. "Cass, what the hell…"

He followed Caspian's gaze and a huge smile crept onto his face. There, at the end of the row of shops that adorned Hogsmeade was a new shop called Muggle Magic. The two friends nearly sprinted towards its entrance in fit of excitement. There was hardly anyone in the small shop except for a group of uninterested second year hufflepuffs and even the shopkeeper looked slightly bored but Teddy and Caspian felt like they'd died and gone to heaven. They roamed the shop fanatically putting almost everything they laid eyes on in their muggle style trolleys.

"Get that," Teddy told Caspian who was reaching up a shelf to grab a mobile phone, "and that!" he pointed towards solar powered calculator.

"Cool, I'm sick of abacuses. Merlin Teddy, look a music section!" Caspian yelled, he dropped what he was holding carelessly into the trolley and walked towards a saxophone. "What the hell is this?"

Teddy shrugged; he was intrigued by an acoustic guitar. Wizards played guitars too but this one seemed different to the ones he'd encountered before. It was so new and shiny; he picked it up and played a couple of notes. He couldn't play but now he wanted to learn.

He placed the guitar in the trolley which by now was too full for another item, but that didn't deter Teddy and Caspian for sitting on top of the guitar and charming the trolley to lead them to the counter.

The bored shopkeeper glanced at them reproachfully, but seemed to perk up considerably when he saw the extent of their purchases. "That's 340 galleons, 3 sickles and a knut," he said in disbelief, "You do have enough money don't you?" he added fearfully, "You're not playing games with me are you? I've already had a gang in here pretending to buy things."

"Of course we have enough money, you insolent man," snapped Teddy. He happened to have a very tidy sum of money stored in Gringotts compliments of his grandmother and his godfather, "Send a bill of 170 galleons to T.R. Lupin's account at Gringotts and do the same for C.O. Malfoy's account. Here's a five galleons for the rest and send the stuff up to Hogwarts."

"Yes sir," said shopkeeper who had found a quill somewhere was writing down the details. "I will send them up immediately sir!"

The two boys left the shop not considerably poorer but so much happier. "Can you believe we have mobile phones?" Caspian said with a smile, "We can phone each other every night in the holidays."

"The phones were brilliant but that calculator is going to make arithmancy easier for sure and I'm so glad I've brought more ties. I love ties."

"Oh look, the blood traitors are comparing purchases from the mudblood shop, how sweet."

Teddy didn't even have to turn round, he knew that voice more than he knew his own. Roman Rosier, the only person who hadn't learnt not to mess with Teddy Lupin. He was a freakishly tall, muscular boy who used his physique to bully anyone who he deemed below him. He stood with his cronies Adrian Avery, who was almost as tall as Roman but significantly wider, and Malcolm Mulciber who seemed to cower in fear at the sight of Caspian Malfoy with his wand drawn. "I see the zoo let you out for the day."

Adrian pretended to laugh and Caspian rewarded his sarcasm with a quick hex which sent him sprawling onto the floor. Roman drew out his wand quickly and the smirk left his face which caused Teddy to laugh because now the fun had really begun. "I can't believe they made a filthy mudblood lover, Head boy," Roman began, throwing a hex at Teddy. Teddy blocked it wordlessly and with the same flick of his own wand set Roman hair on fire. "Excellent, I love red heads."

Both Malcolm and Adrian responded, firing curses simultaneously which Caspian and Teddy dodged almost jadedly as if this was some childish game. "Cant you seventh years do better than that?" goaded Caspian. The words had barely left his mouth before Roman sent a bat bogey hex at him. He ducked, missing it by a split second and sent the same hex back at Rosier which he dodged, "naughty, naughty, I was talking. How rude. Didn't you father teach you manners?" he was answered by another half a dozen hexes and curses aimed at him and Teddy. There were now groups of students watching the duel eagerly as spells were thrown like they were going out of fashion.

"Missed me again Ro-ro," Caspian said with a laugh as a jet of blue light passed between him and Teddy. Pupils watching the spectacle giggled at the nickname. Roman snarled at pointed his wand at the Malfoy boy in malice, Caspian was ready for him but suddenly a split second before sending a curse, Roman pointed his wand at Teddy. The crowd gasped but they needn't had bothered Teddy waved his wand carelessly and countered the curse.

"You sneaky bastard," said Caspian sending two curses simultaneously, which was very advanced, at Mulciber and Avery both of whom starting barking like dogs.

Roman ignored him; his eyes were on Teddy Lupin, a classmate he loathed so much. So perfect, yet so calculating, a Slytherin wearing a Gryffindor mask. How he hated him. "Going to let your boyfriend shield you all day?"

Teddy yawned, "Just go away, Roman."

"You picked the fight."

"No you picked the fight, ro-ro," said Teddy with smile.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Before Roman could shoot another curse, Teddy without moving his wand, had bounded him with invisible ropes and fell onto his back. "Help me!" he yelled to his cronies. The crowd disbanded, evidently disappointed the duel had ended so abruptly and Caspian watched Malcolm and Adrian try in vain to help their friend before noticing that the sun was setting and they were supposed to meet the rest of the Gryffindor gang in the three broomsticks.

"That was fun," Teddy commented as they entered the pub.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could do wandless magic."

"I'm a man of many secrets."

"Who's a man of secrets?" Samantha asked as they sat down beside her, Vanessa, Hubert, Chastity and Johnny on a table in the corner of the three broomsticks.

"I am," said Caspian seductively, "maybe I let _you_ in one."

Samantha looked at Vanessa and burst into giggles, "Caspian you're something else."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "So, where have you two been?"

"Did you go you-know-where?" whispered Hubert excitedly. Teddy had forgotten they had been intending to go to shrieking shack. "No, we found this awesome muggle shop. Well, a muggle shop for wizards."

"Oh I saw that shop," Chastity said, her head was leaning on Johnny's shoulder contently. "Very strange things they had in there. There was this Elvis suit…"

"I brought that," said Caspian proudly.

"…and this bubblegum machine…"

"I brought that. It's so cool," Teddy said.

"…and these weird toothpick dispensers…"

"We both got those," said Caspian with grin.

"It seems to me, you two brought almost everything from that shop," said Vanessa as Madam Rosmerta came up to the table to take their orders.

"Well, I'm very very generous," Caspian looked directly at Samantha who didn't break eye contact.

"Erm…" said Johnny breaking the strange silence that was engulfing the table, "what are we having to celebrate the new term?"

"Champagne?" Caspian suggested, looking around for confirmation, his friends nodded, "Rosmerta, your finest Elf-made Champagne, thanks."

The champagne flowed and they soon ordered three more bottles, not contented with champagne anymore and in high spirits, they ordered a jug of goblin beer and some faerie vodka until Hubert, his face red, decided to throw up in the toilets.

"I think, it's time to go," said Teddy maturely glancing at his watch. He hadn't drunken a lot but he was already feeling the onset of a headache.

"What? N-no…not now…it's just getting good," Caspian protested. He had one hand draped over Samantha who was smiling drunkenly, her eyes heavy-lidded.

"Cass, you have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow and just because you're my best mate doesn't mean I can give you an easy ride."

"Alright, alright," Caspian took Samantha's hand as Chastity took Johnny's and Vanessa helped Hubert stand as the group made their way out of the pub and towards Hogwarts. Caspian spent the ten minute walk whispering into Samantha's ear and sloppily kissing her cheek as she wobbled to the castle. Hubert threw up a few more times and it took both Teddy and Vanessa to drag him up the hill that led to the entrance of the school. The three of them found themselves ahead of the rest.

"I'm going to take Hubert to the hospital wing," Vanessa said pushing up her glasses. "You stay here and wait for the rest."

"He's just a bit pissed, that's all, Ness," said Teddy. Hubert took that moment to throw up again and wordlessly Vanessa dragged him up the stairs. Teddy headed back outside. His friends were slowly making their way up the hill. Chastity and Johnny were arm in arm staring lovingly at each other whilst Samantha was touching Caspian's cheek softly. "You're so damn gorgeous Cass," she mumbled as Teddy walked down to meet them. "I like…I l-like…"

"Yes, you like?" said Caspian eagerly. Samantha clapped her hand over her mouth and giggled. Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"How much did she drink?" Caspian shrugged, "We better get her inside." Teddy took one of her hands but she slapped him away,

"You leave me alone. Caspian tell him to leave me alone. H-he thinks I'm d-drunk," she slurred, holding on to Cass neck.

Teddy couldn't suppress a grin, "I can see you're going to have a lot of fun, tonight." He turned round and something suddenly caught his eye or rather someone. Sitting under the night sky, near a tree was Victoire. Something seemed to register in him, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was because he needed to so badly, he found himself saying goodbye to his friends and heading down towards Victoire.

"Hey," he said almost sheepishly, very unlike himself. Victoire looked up, she didn't seem happy to see him nor did she return his greeting.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, enjoy Hogsmeade?" she asked bitterly as Teddy sat beside her.

"There's a muggle shop."

"What?"

"In Hogsmeade now,"

"Oh, fun."

There was a silence before Victoire said, "I've forgotten how muggle mad you are."

"And so I should be, everything they do is a hundred times better than Wizards."

"I remember that cowboy hat Granddad gave you for your eighth birthday," said Victoire looking up at the night sky, "you were so proud of it; you came round on the same day you got it to show me."

Teddy followed her gaze and focused on the brightest star in the sky. It twinkled as if it was dancing.

"I remember, I loved going round yours as much as going to see Harry," Teddy said nostalgically, he looked down suddenly, pondering what he was about to say, "Victoire," he turned to the fifteen year old and stared at her for a moment.

"What?"

"When I said I knew what I wanted and it was you, I meant it."

Victoire glanced at him for a moment before looking back at the night sky, "Oh really?" she said casually as if discussing the weather.

"Yes, really," said Teddy almost angrily.

"I don't understand you, Teddy Lupin," Victoire snapped, "Sometimes I think I do but then I realise I don't understand you at all."

"But you like me."

"Yes," said Victoire, blushing after a pause, "but I don't know whether I want to be with you." She turned to him and stared at him, straight in his eyes. Teddy took this moment to kiss her. It was sudden, as with all their kisses to date, and Victoire hardly had time to respond but then the kiss deepen and she wrapped her arms round his neck, lost in the moment. Teddy pulled back hastily and stood up, leaving Victoire lost for words.

"Tell when you've decided," he said casually, his hands in his pocket, walking back to the castle with a massive grin on his face.

**A/N - dont you love Caspian Malfoy? Taking advantage of a drunk girl. So noble...there are a lot of little details in this chapter which are very important later. Yes, that's right i do have a plot and a very BIG, complex one.**


	10. WOOD!

**A/N - lucky you, two updates in one day. I'm writing this very fast because i know i wont have time to later on. Please review, it's my only motivation to keep writing, i do have a life :)**

**I dont own Harry potter **

Chapter Ten

The next day was the Quidditch try outs and Teddy was seriously regretting going to the three broomsticks. It was a good thing that only he and Caspian were on the Quidditch team in the seventh year, as the whole gang was worse for wear on Sunday.

"Morning," Teddy grunted as he grudgingly got out of bed. He was only wearing boxers and felt extremely cold all of a sudden as he climb out of bed.

"Morning," Caspian replied pulling back his curtains. His raven coloured hair was incredibly messy and he had slept in his day clothes, "I'm never drinking again."

"Here, here," Johnny said wiping the pink lipstick off neck with a tissue, "where's Bert?"

Teddy racked his brain for a moment, trying to remember, "I think Vanessa might've taking him up to the hospital wing."

"Was he that bad?"

"I can't remember," said Teddy, "yeah he was, he was throwing up and Ness took him up." He put on a pair of jeans and some robes, nearly tripping over himself in the process. He went to the dorm bathroom and washed his face. His messy hair was flung all over his face so he combed it back, suddenly remembering his kiss with Victoire.

"What are you smirking at?" mumbled Caspian snatching the comb out of Teddy's hand and attempting to alleviate the disaster that was his hair this morning.

"I kissed Victoire last night," said Teddy with a grin.

"What?" Caspian cried, but it came out more like a croaky cough, "So, as soon as my back is turned you're right there snogging your cousin," he ducked the incoming bottle of aftershave Teddy threw at him, "well, just so you know, I had quite an eventful night."

"Oh I do know, you and drunken Sam."

"She was only slightly tipsy."

"Slightly? I couldn't even make out what she was saying half the time."

"Well, I did make out…with her," Caspian said triumphantly. Teddy gave him a round of applause and he bowed happily.

"I've got to go," Teddy said suddenly, he checked his watch. It was ten fifteen. He was fifteen minutes late for his lesson with Professor Binns.

He arrived there a few minutes later and found Professor Binns had already started teaching despite the fact Teddy was his only student. No one had bothered to take the subject at N.E.W.T level and there was no space for it in the timetable, so Professor Sprout has arranged these weekend lesson so that Teddy could do his History of magic N.E.W.T.

Four hours later and with his broom in hand, he was making his way to the Quidditch pitch. There were already a dozen people waiting to try out as well as a large group of people sitting in the stands watching. That group included several of girls from all houses who sat doe eyed and clapped at the arrival of the star attraction: Teddy Lupin. Teddy took off his robe which earned a huge roar of applause particularly from Eliza Perkins and her two friends, despite the fact he was wearing a t-shirt underneath and quickly put on his Gryffindor Quidditch robes as he waited for more people to arrive. Within five minutes, Caspian strolled casually down to the pitch, flashing a wink a group of Ravenclaws girls and earning a sigh from them.

"Where were you?" asked Teddy as five more people came to try out.

"Getting my broom," said Caspian as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Are these the tryouts?" he looked disdainfully at the scared looking group of Gryffindors who were standing expectedly with their brooms. "Pathetic," he said staring at one weedy little first year boy in particular, "I don't think I have anything to fear from this group of muck."

Teddy didn't answer, Victoire had making her way to the gathering and she seemed to be pulling her best friend Mandy Wood to try out too.

"You can't force people to try out," said Teddy sternly. Victoire looked at him and he was slightly taken aback by the sweet, kind, expression on her face, "but she really wants to try out, Teddy," she smiled as she said his name and Teddy almost burst into flames.

"I DO NOT!" Mandy yelled pulling away from Victoire,

Victoire flicked her wand, "Wingardium Leviosa," Mandy was hoisted into the air and landed at the end of the queue of try outs.

"She's really good, believe me," said Victoire, taking her spot behind her friend in the line. Teddy watched her go before catching himself and deciding to finally start the Quidditch try outs. He gave the usual speech he'd given for the last four years. "Try your best, don't be nervous and don't be disappointed. Not everyone can be in the team; it's the taking part in the try out that counts, no spot on the team is especially reserved contrary to popular belief." He tended to glanced at Caspian briefly when he said that, knowing secretly he would always put him in the team. By the time the try outs started, there were twenty-five people who wanted to try out. He split them into teams, those who knew what they played e.g. chaser, beater and those who didn't and just wanted to try out generally.

The ones who played a special role were split into their disciplines. The two seekers were dismissed, no one would be better than Teddy.

He tried out the generals first. They were about twelve of them and eight were first years. The first years were terrible; most of them couldn't even hover on their brooms. There was however one who was flew very well and Teddy placed her and two third years into the chaser pile. He tried out beaters next and there were a large number of girls who tried out for the role (not doubt buoyed by the incentive of partnering with Caspian Malfoy) but in the end Teddy chose Calvin McCoy, a fourth year who had been a reserve last year for the spot on the team as well as Caspian, who despite being hung over, flew brilliant and hit every single bludger at the target. "I was born to hit balls at people," he declared happily as he slapped his new partner on the back heartedly.

Next were the chasers, Teddy chose Victoire and Amelie almost immediately and dismissed most others just as quickly, leading to whispers of favouritism. But he was stuck between two boys, one was a fifth year called Nathan Davies, who he had bestowed the position on last year and had been bitterly disappointed, the other was a little second year called Oscar Rattle. Did he go for skill or experience? Teddy went for skill and Oscar burst into tears in emotion.

"I-I wont let you down Teddy!" he declared as Amelie put a hand on him sympathetically and lead him to the stands.

Now to the keeper position, thought Teddy, it's probably the most important but the easiest to cast as the try out was quite simple: how many shots could one save. Teddy looked at the three try outs; one was the best keeper he'd known since starting Hogwarts, Xavier Xebec, a sixth year boy who was tall with massive hands, a lethal combination. The second was also a tall boy called Dorian Bailey who looked the part of keeper. The last, looking both angry and alarmed was Mandy Wood. She was a short, frumpy looking girl with black spectacles and frown on her face. This should be easy, thought Teddy.

Xavier as usual, flew sublimely, saving four out of five of the shots which was a good as anyone could hope considering the ferocity and spin with which the last shot was hit. Dorian was not bad at all, he too saved four but with none of the easiness of Xavier. Then came Mandy Wood, she struggled to get on her broom, earning laughs from several people in the crowd including a heckle from Felicity Selwyn which had something to do with her weight. When she did manage to get onto her broom, she fell off it almost immediately which sent the crowd into hysterics. Victoire ran over to her with Teddy behind her with Caspian in tow.

"Are you ok?" Teddy asked helping her up. Mandy nodded but tears were running down her face, "I shouldn't be doing this!"

"Don't you dare listen to that idiot," Victoire said passionately, "You can do this, I know you can."

"Why are you making me do this?" Mandy snapped, "Do you want me to humiliate myself?"

"Of course not," hissed Victoire, evidently hurt, "I want you to do this because I know you're brilliant."

Mandy still seemed hesitant. "Didn't you go out with Nathan Davies last year?" Caspian asked suddenly. Mandy glared at him and took a sharp intake of breath. Teddy thought she was going to hit his friend but instead she simply got on the broom and flew spectacularly all over the field. She even did the wronksi feint move for good measure.

"Wow…" muttered Caspian, "why isn't she trying out for seeker?"

Teddy let that comment pass, "ok Mandy, and now let's see you save a few shots."

Mandy saved all five shots even the fifth one which was full of spin and speed. Not only did she save them, she saved them with the ease of a professional player. She received a round of applause for her efforts even Xavier conceded defeat to her amiably and Teddy declared her the new Gryffindor keeper.

"Why the hell didn't you try out before?" he demanded, once try outs were over and only he, Caspian, Mandy, Victoire and Amelie remained to clear away the equipment.

"I didn't know how good I was I guess," Mandy said with a shrug.

"Good?" cried Caspian staring at her as if she was mad, "You could play for England."

Mandy blushed, "No, I couldn't, I'd just pale in comparison to my dad. It'd be embarrassing. No, I only tried out to piss off Nathan Davies. I'm in the team and he's not!"

"Wait; hold the phone," Caspian said earnestly, "Did your dad play for England or something?"

Mandy didn't have to answer, the penny dropped for both Teddy and Caspian at the same time, "WOOD!" they yelled.

Mandy nodded and Victoire smirked, "I'm surprised at you two, aren't you supposed to be N.E.W.T students."

"Oliver Wood?" Caspian said putting an arm round Mandy as if he'd known her all his life. "Greatest English Keeper we've ever had. Blimey, so you're his kid. He popped them out quick."

Mandy slid out of his arm, "Yeah, I was post-war celebration accident. I have two brothers who are much younger than me."

Mandy and Caspian continued talking and Amelie followed them up to the castle glancing at Victoire and Teddy who stood all alone in the Quidditch field.

"You flew well," said Teddy conversationally, "And it was a stroke of genius getting Mandy to try-out. She's amazing…at Quidditch," he added looking at Victoire who was staring a quaffle.

"Teddy…"

"Yes?"

"I've decided," said Victoire looking up suddenly, tilted her head to one side as if deliberately something and Teddy suddenly remembered what she was talking about. "Oh, that. Well?"

Victoire smiled and flung her arms and kissed Teddy on the lips softly.

"I want to understand you," she whispered into his ear as she pulled back. She bit her lip waiting for him to respond.

"I take it that's code for you want to go out with me?" Teddy asked with a wry grin. Victoire held out her hand for Teddy to take as the answer to his question and they walked silently back to the castle, Teddy had never felt happier.

**A/N - like it? review please. Teddy and Victoire so sweet and happy... for now.**


	11. Anything Interesting?

**A/N - Another update! I'm writing this fast while i can!**

Chapter Eleven

The month of September past quickly and Teddy was kept busy all through it. As well as studying, he had Quidditch practice and research to keep him occupied not to mention Victoire. Having a girlfriend was hard work. Although it was early days, and all they did was kissed occasionally and talk in the library some evenings, it felt like so much more. Her smile, her laugh, her hair, her rude jokes, everything about her enticed him. He felt content. Caspian on the other hand was as restless as ever. It turned out that Samantha Tugwood could remember nothing of their kisses or fondles that night after Hogsmeade and nothing anyone said could convince her that she had made out with Caspian Malfoy. He had now resolved to give her the cold shoulder in another ploy to seduce her. In other news, Hubert had not been as drunk as everyone thought he had been, it turned out he'd had accidentally eaten several time delayed puking pastilles and was released from the hospital wing the afternoon of the Quidditch try out.

"Or someone planted it there," Caspian said for the hundredth time that week as Herbology began and Professor Longbottom handed back their assignments.

"Who would do that?" asked Johnny glancing down briefly to see his marked homework and smiling.

"Rosier," muttered Teddy nodding towards the Slytherin who sat on the other side of the classroom to the four boys. Professor Longbottom handed him his homework for which he had received an O grade.

"Brilliant as always, Teddy, I would say a bit more on the stem of the plant, though."

"Yes sir."

"Exactly," hissed Caspian as he was handed his homework, "he thinks all Gryffindors are blood traitors, he wouldn't even think twice about putting a puking pastille…"

"Do you really think that he would do that to me," asked Hubert but Caspian silenced him, looking at his homework curiously,

"I got an O!" He cried punching the air, behind him Professor Longbottom chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just that I suck at this stupid subject," Caspian said apologetically, Longbottom raised an eyebrow, "not stupid as such, I meant wonderful, lovely etc."

"Well done Cass," said Sam who sat on the next table with Vanessa and Chastity.

Caspian ignored her and went back to his conversation, "Yes I do think Rosier would do that to you," he said to Hubert, "don't worry though, Teddy and I shall trash him in the Quidditch match tomorrow." Hubert smiled gratefully, he was so lucky to have such dynamic, fearless friends. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve it.

"Ok," said Professor Longbottom loudly, "Pair up and start extracting the seeds of your Phloema."

Teddy turned to Caspian who was eying the large black plant which seemed to be snarling at them, cautiously, "Partners?"

"Obviously,"

Chastity Pope came over to their table and wrapped her arms around Johnny who looked affronted. "Ness and Sam are partners, be mine?"

"Who's going to pair up with Bert then?" Johnny said sliding out of her embrace.

Chastity looked confused, "Ok, I'll pair up with a Slytherin shall I?" she moved towards a lone Slytherin girl. Hubert looked up at Johnny bemused.

"You know, I could have partnered with Malcolm Mulciber,"

"Don't worry mate," said Johnny putting on dragon hide gloves. The other boys all exchanged glances but no one said a word.

"It's the amortentia," said Caspian as they made their way out of class to the common room before dinner. Caspian had a theory that Chastity was slipping Johnny a love potion, because that was the only way to explain their relationship, of course.

"Cass…" Teddy said warningly as he and his friend made their way upstairs to the dorm to wash their hands.

"What? She's good at potions, she could make it easily and Sluggy said there's a shortage of ashwinder eggs, which would explain why Johnny's gone cold on Chastity, she can't make the potion anymore."

"Caspian, face it Johnny and Chastity are together due to mutual attraction. They've probably had a fight but they'll be together tomorrow no doubt. You have such little faith in love."

"Oh and you do?" countered Caspian, "You're really soppy now that you've got your claws into Victoire Weasley. I don't know why I let it continue…"

Teddy sighed; he didn't need another rant from Caspian about Victoire. They made their way to dinner, Teddy stopped to throw Victoire a smile which she returned instantly before going back to talking Mandy and another boy. He sat down sandwiched between Vanessa Fletcher and Caspian and over the table from Chastity and Johnny who weren't touching each other for once.

Teddy stared at his empty plate. He was hungry, but it was the full moon tomorrow and he was getting a hankering for some very rare meat. Unfortunately today was roast chicken and potatoes. So he just drank water, knowing he had some confectionary left from his Hogsmeade trip. There was flutter and Moony; his owl swooped down onto the table to deliver the evening edition of the daily prophet.

"Anything interesting?" asked Chastity.

Teddy read the front page aloud, "Student found dead at Beauxbatons."

There was a gasp from students in the vicinity where Teddy was sitting and he was urged to read on, "A student was found dead at Beauxbatons academy early this morning. The student not named but believed to be Basil Rookwood, an English émigré, was found by another student who immediately alerted the authorities. An enquiry is intended."

"And so it should be," said Vanessa, "fancy a student being found dead."

"Does it say anything about a cause?" asked Johnny.

Teddy scanned the page but shook his head. "It's terrible," said Bethany Tugwood who was sat nearby. "I feel so bad for his family."

"Me too," put in Samantha.

"You know, as head boy and girl we should be send a letter of condolence to the Beauxbatons and some flowers," Vanessa suggested. Teddy nodded, it was good idea.

They spent the rest of dinner discussing the news and when Teddy met up with Victoire that night, in the room of requirement, it was all they talked about.

"It's so sad," said Victoire as she laid her head on Teddy's shoulder. The room was exactly like the Gryffindor common room except it was quiet and no one was there to gossip about them. They were trying to keep their relationship as covert as possible; Teddy didn't want his or rather her family finding out. "I'm going to owl CW in the morning, he'll know more about it."

"Aha," Teddy murmured, stifling a yawn.

"You tired?"

"Kind of,"

"Full moon tomorrow," said Victoire with a smirk as she stretched out her legs on the sofa.

"That joke is wearing a little thin," teased Teddy, "I am perfectly normal on a full moon, thank you."

"Sure you are. My dad eats the rarest of meat on the full moon. Mum doesn't even cook it; she just serves it with all the blood and guts. Dad loves it, so gross…"

"Yeah," but Teddy had closed his eyes in desire when Victoire had described meat.

"We better go to sleep," Victoire stood up but Teddy dragged her down and kissed ardently touching her hair softly with one hand and stroking her cheek with other.

"Wow," said Victoire breathlessly, touching her spot on her lip where Teddy's mouth had been.

"Plenty more where that came from after the Quidditch match," said Teddy escorting her to the real Gryffindor common room. "See you tomorrow." He said watching her go upstairs to her dorm. She turned round and smiled, Teddy heart fluttered and he sighed happily. Why had he been so against this?

The first match of the school year was Gryffindor v Slytherin. It was the match everyone waited for, so it was a shame that it was the first of the season. Teddy woke up feeling in high spirits after that amazing kiss with Victoire. He raced to the Head boy bathroom, took a shower, got dressed, had breakfast and even snuck in a little research in the library before most people had even woken up. It was here that the day started to take a turn. "Teddy!"

Teddy looked up to find little Oscar Rattle, his blue eyes bright and shining as he rushed towards him. "Hey Oscar, what's wrong?"

Oscar sat down beside Teddy and looked up at the older boy, tears streaming down his face. "I can't play today, I'm so sorry."

"What?" Why?" Teddy demanded. Oscar had been getting better with each practice and he was so pumped up for his first match.

"My cousin died," whispered Oscar, Teddy could see him trying not to burst in tears and he patted the second year earnestly. "Oh I'm so sorry. Of course you can't play, you need time to grieve."

"I hope I get some, my family and I have to fly over to France immediately for the funeral," explained Oscar. Teddy heart began to tighten, "Your cousin didn't attend Beauxbatons did he?"

"He did."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I heard about his death yesterday."

"I know, I can't believe it was splashed all over the newspapers so quickly," said Oscar, "He was only 16," he wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "I better go good luck. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Your family are in my thoughts," Teddy told him as the boy left the library.

The day gradually got worse, with Oscar out of the squad, Nathan Davies was called up to replace him. He was a nice bloke but not as good as Oscar and far too pretentious for Teddy's liking. Not only that but Mandy threatened not to play with him in the squad.

"Don't be silly, Mandy!" retorted Victoire as the Gryffindor team made their way down to the Quidditch pitch where the whole school had turned out to watch the match.

"I can't; I can't do this with that toe rag on my team!" Mandy screeched as if Nathan wasn't a mere foot away from her.

"You're taking this very well," Caspian commented to him, as they took their places on the field.

"Well I haven't done anything wrong!" Nathan said, "She's the one who doesn't want to French kiss."

"Can we stay focused please?" Teddy yelled at his team. He gazed up at the sky and groaned. Grey sky, with rain on the way that was all he needed. "Calvin, if those two start arguing, hit them with bludgers ok?"

The game started five minutes later, the Slytherin team had strengthened considerably over the summer. Their Captain was now a girl called Georgina Thistle and she was a chaser from the sixth year. Their team consisted of Malcolm Mulciber who played Keeper, Avery who played beater with another new boy from the fifth year, a third year seeker who went by the nickname of Snitcher, Rosier who played chaser very poorly, like he did everything in life and Lola, the girl who was apparently in a relationship with Teddy's ex-girlfriend.

"Merlin, she's ugly," Caspian whispered to his best friend as they eyed the girl carefully, "That nose, why did Natalie dump you for her?"

"Natasha," growled Teddy, "her name is…" before he could finish he was hit with a bludger from Avery. It hit him squarely on the shoulder and hurt considerably. Caspian got him back immediately nearly causing the Slytherin to fall off his broom. Soon after that, it rained heavily. Vision was poor and it didn't help that Teddy's hair which seemed to have grow significantly in the past week was covering his eyes. Thank god for my heightened senses, Teddy thought, he moved a strand out of his eyes and saw Nathan Davies drop the quaffle into the hands of the Slytherin, Lola, who while Mandy Wood laughed her head off at his ex-boyfriend's mistake scored for her house. "Wood, stay focused!" Teddy growled flying over to her.

"Yeah, shut it, fatty!" Nathan called out viciously before Calvin hit him with a bludger. Teddy let out a feral bark and Nathan flew away from the goal hoops immediately. Meanwhile Victoire and Amelie put Gryffindor ahead but Mandy, obviously stung by Nathan's comment, let in five more quaffles in ten minutes.

Amelie tried to score several times but was hit several times from the fifth year beater who had no shame in hitting girls in the face. "I swear to you, touch her again and I will hex you into the next century," Teddy hissed into his ear as he flew past. This seemed to incense him and he spent the next half hour targeting Teddy with brutality. That didn't concern him in the slightest, Victoire scored and it was now 100-50 to Slytherin. If the golden snitch came now, it would be brilliant, thought Teddy although he knew secretly that the snitch would not arrive for a while. Suddenly out of the blue, that Lola girl scored again. Mandy, of course had been arguing with Nathan, and Calvin was trying to sort it out, that left a wide open goal as Caspian tried to hit bludgers at Rosier, Mulciber and Avery all at once.

"Someone mind the goal posts!" Teddy shouted till his voice was hoarse.

He had not lost a game in all his captaincy, he would be damned if he lost now, as head boy, to Slytherin. He flew to goal post and acted as keeper whilst Mandy punched Nathan on the arm and Calvin hit her with a bludger. It was too late by the time Teddy took over as it was now 200-50, all he could do was hope the snitch was a long way off and that Victoire and Amelie would reduce the deficit. But then he smelt it, it was so strong he knew he must be correct. His heighten wolfish senses told him that the snitch was coming. He grinned happily. Sometimes he loved being the son of a werewolf; the advantage it gave him in Quidditch was unsurpassable. The grin left his face very quickly however. The snitch would appear very soon, in a few seconds maybe but Lola the Slytherin was advancing towards him now. He couldn't leave the goalpost because then she would score and even with the snitch it would be 210-200 to Slytherin. But if he stayed at the goal post, the other seeker would get the snitch and it would be 350-50. He gathered his thoughts quickly as Lola sped towards him holding the quaffle in one hand and a terrifying grin on her face. It was now or never. He had to stop her scoring.

"Oi, dyke!" he yelled at her.

She stared at him, her eyes widening in horror and the quaffle fell simply from her hand. Teddy had no time to think about her because the snitch had arrived and he flew past, diving and soaring to reach the golden snitch and in seconds he held it in hand, just after Amelie had scored. The game ended. There was a roar form the Gryffindor crowd and boos from the Slytherin crowd whilst Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws gave non-committal applause at the general game. Caspian clapped Teddy on the back for getting the snitch, "Well done, Lupin. You saved us; we would have been humiliated if you hadn't stepped up and saved those goals."

"Thanks," said Teddy landing on the ground with a bump to hugs from Amelie and Mandy.

"What were you playing at?" Teddy asked the latter angrily. Mandy turn red not with embarrassment but anger, "If you hadn't noticed Nathan Davies was saying horrible things about me."

"So what?" snapped Teddy as behind him the Slytherin team were approaching a scared looking Lola. "Its sport, people are going to find ways to distract you, you have to be the bigger man, woman I mean and not big literally, and ignore it. Another stunt like that Mandy, and I'll kick you off the team."

Mandy seemed to want to argue but simply turned away and walked off in a huff.

"She'll be ok," said Amelie, "You played well today."

"Thanks, who was that idiot who kept hitting you? I'm going to teach him a lesson he won't forgot in a hurry."

Amelie rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about him, he's Sander Filch, he's taking a fancy to me and displays this through aggression and discourtesy. I suspect he's very troubled. You mustn't blame him." With that she followed the crowd of Gryffindor who were shouting her name up to the castle. The rest of the team and supporters including Caspian went back to the castle yelling "Long live Lupin!" but Teddy didn't follow them, he went to the Quidditch changing rooms and was surprised to find Victoire there, her back turned from him.

"Hello there, wonderful game by the way," he said slipping his arms round her waist. "Close shave, but wonderful nonetheless."

"GET OFF ME!" Victoire yelled spinning round. Teddy could see that her eyes were livid and she was pointing her wand at him.

"What's wrong?"

"YOU MONSTER!"

"What?"

"I heard what you called Lola!"

"Oh that," said Teddy coyly.

"You horrible shit!"

"Hey, I only said it because I knew it would distract her and then she wouldn't score," said Teddy defensively.

"Oh I see," said Victoire sarcastically, "you were doing it for the greater good were you?"

"Yes, you could say that?"

"You make me sick."

"What? Why?" said Teddy, he could hear his voice getting louder, "It's not like I killed anyone is it?"

"Well if you can do this, that wouldn't surprise me."

Teddy eyes flashed dangerously from brown to yellow to red, "It's not my fault she's embarrassed about the way she is."

"You disgust me," Victoire said with such venom it made Teddy furious. He hadn't done anything wrong! "How can you use someone else's insecurities just to make your own gains? Is that how badly you want to win?"

Teddy didn't answer. "I thought I was beginning to understand you," Victoire said making her way out of the changing rooms, "obviously not."

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews, i'll write super fast if i get up to 50! **

**Just to clarify (Blewstar101): Caspian isnt Draco's son. He's Draco's cousin, hence Lucius's nephew. They share Abraxas Malfoy as their grandfather. Theres more about the Malfoy's coming up in later chapters.**

**Anyway on to chapter twelve spoiler High heels, Caspian, detentions, marriage and mascara.**

**Hope that excites you. **


	12. Drag King

**A/N - second update of the day. Voila!**

**By the way, my favourite line of the story so far is "you horrible shit!" as if shit could anything other than horrible :)**

Chapter twelve

The days following the Gryffindor v Slytherin match were one of the most frustrating of Teddy's life. Victoire was not speaking to him, neither was Mandy, Caspian wasn't speaking to Samantha and Chastity and Johnny weren't speaking to each other.

"So," said Vanessa perkily one morning as she looked at her six solemn friends, "Whose excited about Christmas?"

"Christmas?" mumbled Hubert in between a mouthful of toast, "Christmas is two and half months away. That's a strange topic to talk about Vanessa. Why don't we talk about Halloween, that's closer?"

Vanessa glowered at him and said in a very strained voice "Well, I want to talk about something we all celebrate, Hubert," nodding exaggeratingly to Chastity and Johnny who were staring in opposite directions. Chastity was a vicar's daughter and didn't approve of Halloween. "Oh," said Hubert getting her drift, "yes, Christmas is a good subject for ALL of us to discuss."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Do you have to be so open about the fact you're trying to get Chastity and Johnny to talk?" Caspian snapped.

"This is Hubert, Cass, He doesn't understand subtlety," Samantha said flashing a smile at Caspian. Caspian didn't even look at her and Teddy saw she looked very upset by this. "What's up with you lately, Cass?" Sam asked, "You've been so distant towards me since the Hogsmeade trip."

"Don't you mean since our kiss?" Caspian suggested.

"We did not kiss," hissed Samantha.

"I think you'll find we did and you really_ really_ enjoyed it," Caspian said smugly. Samantha blushed and left the table abruptly, Vanessa followed her, casting a reproachfully look at Caspian and Teddy suspected that now those two would not be speaking to each other.

"Why did you do that for?" Chastity asked angrily, "You're so horrid sometimes."

"Why aren't you and Johnny speaking to each other again?" Caspian replied, "Did you run out of dragons' blood or whatever it is you put into his juice."

Chastity gaped at Caspian in confusion before looking at Johnny for support, he casually moved his juice away from himself and Chastity left the table in tears. Hubert looked like he was contemplating following her but Johnny gave him meaningful stare.

"So what's up with you and her," asked Teddy conversationally as he sipped his water.

"Nothing," said Johnny automatically.

"It's obviously something."

Johnny eyes darted from Teddy's to Caspian's to Hubert's who all looked at him expectedly, "Fine. On the night of the Hogsmeade trip, I…uh…well I was bit drunk and I…kind of asked Chastity to marry me."

Caspian spat out his pumpkin juice spectacularly onto Hubert and wiped his chin sloppily, "YOU DID WHAT?"

Johnny blushed and sank into his seat. Students were looking at the four boys, "Could you keep it down, Cass."

"You did what?" repeated Caspian in a quieter voice, "Are you insane? Are you absolutely, positively, utterly bonkers?"

"Well if you love her…" mumbled Hubert but one look for Caspian silenced him.

"What did she say?" asked Caspian.

"She said she loved me and wanted to spend the rest of her life with me, but could never marry me," said Johnny bitterly as if reciting a nursery rhyme.

"What?" cried Caspian, "If you're stupid enough to ask her, she could have bloody well said yes."

"It's not her fault," said Johnny, "Her dad's a vicar. He hasn't really come round to the fact his daughter is a witch, let alone that she might marry a wizard. He doesn't even know about me." Johnny sighed sadly and twirled his fork around his piece of bacon. Teddy understood the problem now.

"Did you think she'd had?" he asked. Johnny nodded. "Like you said, it's not her fault. It doesn't mean she loves you any less."

"But I would anything for her; I would happily humiliate myself just to prove to her I'm a good guy. Why can't she find the courage to tell her parents about me?"

Teddy suddenly looked at Victoire who was gathering her things to leave great hall, as she stood up and walked out of the hall she bumped into Lola, from Slytherin and smiled at her. The Slytherin didn't return the smile and hurried out. The gears in Teddy's turned suddenly, he knew what he had to do. "I have to go get something," he lied to his friends who were still discussing Johnny's predicament. He rushed out of the hall and up to his dorm. He opened up his trunk and found what he was looking for: The Marauder's map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he muttered and the parchment came alive. Dots whizzed around the map of Hogwarts, down the corridors, out onto the grounds. He found who he was searching for and raced downstairs, tripping over the portrait hole and went to the third floor. He opened the door on the first classroom, sitting there on a desk, staring at the wall feverishly was Lola.

"Hi."

Lola spun round, her wand drawn. Teddy disarmed her without a word or a wand. "What do you want?" she said anxiously, her eyes were red, "Leave me alone. You've done enough already!"

"I just came to apologise," began Teddy coming further into the classroom slowly. He looked at the fifteen year old, she wasn't actually that ugly, her nose was huge but on closer inspection she was ok looking.

"Apologise?" she repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, what I said to you on the quidditch pitch that day was inexcusable. I'm ashamed of my actions."

Lola looked taken aback for a moment but then her surprise was replaced by anger, "Oh it's all very well saying sorry once the damage is done and the match is over."

"Look, if you want I'll go to professor Sprout and tell her what happened and receive any punishment she gives me."

Lola considered this but shook her head, "What's the point of that? My life already ruined, everyone hates me for losing the match."

"They'll get over it."

"Oh really?" Lola yelled rolling up her sleeves to show the deep cuts on arm. The words 'Drag King' had been sliced into her arm. Teddy stepped away in horror.

"Who did this to you?"

"I'm in Slytherin," said Lola with a dry laugh, "we don't snitch but I don't think it's hard to guess," she looked at Teddy, "It's ok, as long as they don't kick me out of the quidditch team I have something to live for."

"You can't let this continue," cried Teddy, "You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are."

"But I am, I disgust my peers, they whisper about me in lessons, people from my own house don't even stick up for me, it's humiliating; and it doesn't help that I'm not the easiest on the eyes. I bet if Natasha was still here, no one would say anything."

"That's it," said Teddy suddenly.

"What?"

"I have an idea. It will stop the bullying once and for all."

"What is it?"

Teddy grinned, "Now that would be telling. Can I borrow some make-up?"

**A/N - Dont worry, High heels, Caspian, and make-up are coming up.**

**This is a little side plot to the main one. Dont worry, this isnt some gay activism fanfiction. :) I just thought you lot might want a bit of fun before things get very dark...**

**What, did you think this was a lovely duvvy Teddy/Victoire story?**

** Please review! **

**6/9/2007 - I was aiming for 50 then i saw other people's fanfics and they have hundreds... is mine crap:( Why doesnt anyone like it?**


	13. The Other Side

**A/N - Here's the next chapter, please review, i'm getting jealous of the other fan fics with a zillion reviews. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen 

"We're going to do what?"

Teddy stared at his best friend intently, he needed his support in this, "We're going to dress up as girls and pretended to be a couple."

"What?" Caspian eyes were huge and full of madness, "Are you nuts?"

"Ssh…" hissed Teddy. It was five in the morning and both Johnny and Hubert were still sleeping peacefully, Caspian however was sat upright staring at his friend.

"We're doing it for a good reason."

"Which is?"

"To show people there's nothing wrong with being you know…on the other side."

"Don't let Chastity hear you saying that."

"Well, love the sinner not the sin."

"And I suppose Lola is the sinner."

"Yeah"

"Why do_ we _have to help her?"

"Look, Cass," said Teddy, "I don't want to sound arrogant or anything, but we're the most popular and best looking guys in the school," Caspian grinned and nodded, "If we say it's ok, most of the school are going to think it's ok too. We have that power over them"

"Fine, I'm in but only if we wear muggle clothing."

"Deal."

"And only if you admit you're only doing this to get back into Victoire's good books."

"Fine, Victoire is an incentive in this plan," admitted Teddy, "C'mon we have to get ready."

Teddy and Caspian got ready in the head boy bathroom in order to avert anyone seeing what they were up to. They used the marauder's map to make sure they avoided meeting anyone in their new guises. They were determined to make a big entrance.

"This is it," said Teddy, in the entrance hall, flicking back a strand of strawberry blond hair from his face. He held out his hand for Caspian to take and they walked hand in hand into a bustling great hall. The silence was almost immediate. Teddy glanced at Lola who looked like she as going to pass out and then to Victoire who looked stunned. She had reason to be too, because standing in front of her was Teddy Lupin looking like an absolutely gorgeous teenage girl.

The girl looked a female version of himself, when he had morphed he had kept his heart shaped face, large brown eyes and height. His hair was now waist long and exactly like Victoire's. He wore heavy mascara and pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss. These clashed wonderfully with his summery pink dress that showed off his cleavage well. He had just about managed to morph himself a chest. It had taken nearly half an hour to do so; it wasn't something he was experienced with. Beside him, looking less like a girl and more like a young man in drag but amazingly so, was Caspian Malfoy. It had been harder making Caspian feminine as he was not a metamorphmagus and they had not yet covered human transfiguration with Professor Prewett. With the knowledge they had, Teddy had managed to grow his black, silky hair past his shoulders, held up by a pink bow; plucked his eyebrows and manually applied make up to enhance his features. Caspian had insisted on wearing heels with his mauve shirt and pink skirt and they complimented his feet very well.

"I think we've done something very special," said Caspian with a smirk as the two boys walked hand in hand to the end of the Gryffindor table. "Hey Sam," Caspian couldn't resist saying as he licked his lips seductively and fed Teddy, who sat on his lap, a slice toast. Samantha stared at him opened mouthed. The hall was still deathly silent, Teddy hadn't thought the reaction would be this impressive. Everyone in the hall, including teachers were staring at the two boys in shock.

"Y-you wearing a dress," whispered Hubert as if he thought the scene in front of him was just a big misunderstanding.

"Yes I am and so is my boyfriend," said Teddy proudly. He took this opportunity to kiss Caspian on the forehead.

"I KNEW IT!" Teddy and Caspian stood up to find Roman Rosier pointing his wand in triumphant, "FAGS! THEY'RE FAGS THE WHOLE LOT OF THEM!"

Teddy and Caspian both cast nose enlargement hexes at the same time and Rosier's nose became ten times larger. This seemed to wake up the teachers who had been in profound amazement at the sight of the Head boy and his best friend in drag.

"TEDDY LUPIN, CASPIAN MALFOY!" Professor Sprout yelled. Caspian grimaced at Teddy, they were going to be severely punished for throwing hexes in the hall, but it had been worth it. Teddy and Caspian walked proudly to the teachers' table.

"explain yourselves!"

Caspian looked at Teddy who a deep intake of breath, "We're making a stand, Professor."

The teachers exchanged confused glances so Teddy continued, "We won't stand for bullying of students just because they're not like everyone else."

"What? Who's bullying someone?"

Teddy glanced towards Roman Rosier who was clutching his nose and swatting away any attempt to help him. "Professor, it came to my attention yesterday morning that a student in our school was being physically and emotionally bullied by other members of her house because…well it doesn't matter what the reason is. Caspian and I thought if we showed the rest of the school to be more tolerating each other, the bullying might stop."

"We were only trying to help," said Caspian, "You could call us freedom fighters."

Professor Sprout raised an eyebrow and sighed heavily, "Although you intentions may have been noble, I cannot allow my students to be hexed in the hall. Two nights of detention each,"

"Yes professor."

"And…"

"Yes professor?"

"Twenty points to Gryffindor."

"Really?" said Caspian in disbelief.

"It takes courage to make a stand, especially when it involves dressing up a woman," said Sprout with a small smile, "You are true ambassadors of the school."

"Thank you, Professor."

"May I ask who the bullied student is?"

Teddy thought for a moment, "I don't think I'm a position to release that information."

"Very well, now hurry along and get changed into your school robes."

"So I can't wear heels to charms?" muttered Caspian sardonically as they left the hall. Talking immediately resumed once they were out of the great hall and several girls covertly followed them to the portrait of the fat lady, whispering excitedly. The two boys got changed. Teddy simply morphed back to himself and made his make up vanish. Caspian took longer to return to his former self but soon they were ready and found themselves surrounded by a large group of girls in the common room. "You ask him," someone hissed.

"Fine," Eliza Perkins smiled sweetly at the two seventh years, "That was so funny at breakfast, you guys."

"Funny?"

"Yeah," said Eliza suddenly looking scared, "I mean, you two aren't really…" she lowered her voice, "gay?"

"What if we are?" Teddy said loudly. Several girls clapped their hands over their mouths and the girl Teddy knew was called Jewel seemed on the verge of tears. The boys left the common room but were followed by a gaggle of girls, "You can't be! You simply can't be!"

Caspian spun round, evidently annoyed by this sudden notoriety, "Look, there's nothing wrong with being that way ok? Anyone who says different is no friend of mine."

Just then Lola from Slytherin walked past, it was obvious that she had been looking for the two boys, but she hadn't counted on meeting half a dozen teenage girls as well. "Um...hi…i just wanted to talk-"

Then something very strange happened. Felicity Selwyn, who stood beside Eliza Perkins and Jewel Cattermole, leapt forward and hugged Lola tightly, Eliza did the same and after a moment Jewel joined in and then the other girls too.

"We totally respect you Lola," Felicity said mock earnestly.

"Yeah," said Eliza patting the Slytherin sympathetically, "I mean butch is new femme, everyone knows that. Anybody who says different is no friend of mine."

Lola looked up at Teddy with tears in her eyes, and mouthed "Thank you."

The day got better from then on. By lunch, the news had filtered through that Teddy and Caspian had been pretending to be lesbian lovers to protest the bullying of a real lesbian. Everyone who met them in the corridor during the day applauded them or told them how much they respected what they had done. Even the odd Slytherin patted Teddy and Caspian on the back.

"I can't believe you had the balls to do that," Nathan Davies said shaking Teddy's hand with vigour after dinner in the common room.

"You looked good as girl though," Dorian Bailey added, "I didn't even know it was you until Roger elbowed me."

The crowd which had engulfed Teddy and Caspian all day disbanded at about ten o'clock. By eleven, only Teddy, Caspian, Samantha and Vanessa remained in the common room, beside the fireplace. Chastity, who didn't approve of what her two friends had done, and Johnny and Hubert had gone to bed early. They all sat in comfortable silence before Teddy felt the need to make sure everything was ok between two of his friends in particular. "Cass, do you have anything to say to Sam?"

Caspian looked up from where he was lying spread-eagled on the sofa to Samantha who sat on the floor beside him completing Potions homework. Caspian cleared his throat, "Do you need help with that?"

"It's hard but I think I can manage it by myself," said Samantha, blushing.

"Do you have anything else to say to her?" said Teddy suggestively.

"I'm sorry…" Caspian mumbled looking up at the ceiling.

"What was that Cass?" Vanessa said vociferously.

"SORRY!" shouted Caspian, "there, everyone happy? I don't know why I'm apologising. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Well, I'm sorry for being drunk," Samantha said looking up at Cass, "Friends?"

"Sure." They exchanged friendly hugs and Samantha and Vanessa went up to their dorm.

Neither Caspian nor Teddy said anything for a while, enjoying the peace that had eluded them since breakfast.

"Eventful day," Caspian commented.

"Yes," Teddy agreed, "It's going to go down in history."

There was a short silence. "You're not really intending to stay friends with Sam are you?"

"No chance."

"Cass, I don't think…"

"I don't care what you think; I won't rest until she publicly announces her feelings for me."

"But she won't."

"Is that bet?"

"Five galleons say she won't have kissed you by Christmas."

"Five? Fifty."

"Fine," They shook hands.

"Easiest fifty galleons I've ever made," said Caspian. Just as he said that, Victoire walked through the portrait hole. Her robes were dirty; it was obvious she'd just served a detention with Filch. She approached the two boys cautiously and finally taking the hint, Caspian went to bed.

"Hi,"

"Hello," said Teddy coldly, he had not forgotten their heated exchange in the changing rooms.

"What you did for Lola was incredible," Victoire said hurriedly, "I never thought you were the kind of guy to do something so…weird, just to help someone else."

"Well," Teddy began proudly but then realise he better just tell the truth, "I did it for you."

"What?"

"You were right. I shouldn't have called Lola a dyke. It was disgusting, but I swear to you that I had no idea what she went through on a daily basis. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have called you a horrible shit, it's just… bullying really upsets me. After you know, what happened to my brother…I hate it."

"Me too," said Teddy. He stood up from his chair so that he was only a few centimetres from Victoire, "So what happens now?"

"What? Oh…I don't know."

"How about, I kiss you passionately, take your breath away, we get forget all about this stupid incident and you forget that you've seen your boyfriend in a pink dress."

Victoire giggled and Teddy crept closer to her, cupping her face in his hands. She laughed suddenly. "What?"

"You called yourself my boyfriend."

"Yeah, that's what I am, aren't I, unless Uncle Bill is asking, of course."

"It's just funny because every girl in the school would love to be in my position right now."

"Well," murmured Teddy against her lips, "I'm glad that it's you standing here and not someone else."

* * *

**A/N - aww, Teddy and Victoire, cutest couple ever...for now.**

**Question (or rather competition type thing): Can anyone think up a really lethal hex or curse? I'm gonna use the best one in a few chapters time, so REVIEW and send me your suggestions!**

**WFG**


	14. I'll never make you cry again

**A/N - thanks for your suggestions for curses. My friend and i thought up a good one, but keep your ideas coming. I need a curse which would require a few days hospital wing rest and has no outside symptoms so get thinking!orginality! . For all you who suggested the sectumsempra, i'm using that later as well as the cruciatus curse. Thanks :) and enjoy the next chapter. **

* * *

Chapter fourteen

"Teddy!"

"What?"

"You know what you're doing!"

"Do I?"

Victoire Weasley tapped the edge of her boyfriend's nose playfully. They were in their favourite haunt, the room of requirement, doing what they did most nights, kissing.

"You can't undo buttons," said Victoire, tugging at her shirt and sitting up on the sofa she was sharing with Teddy. Her hair was tousled but she simply swept it back and revealing her new 'V' shaped earrings which Teddy had purchased for her birthday. It was mid-November and the days were getting the shorter and the workload heavier. Mock exams would be directly after the Christmas holidays so the teachers were being stricter than ever. Somehow, Teddy and Victoire found time for one another without hindering their school work, well, Teddy did.

"I'm not that sort of girl," Victoire continued with air of elegance as she stood up and twirled around the room for no reason.

"Oh yes, of course, you're the sort of girl who blows up toilets, I forgot," teased Teddy, dragging her to sit with him in their mock Gryffindor common room.

"I'm never going to shake that off am I?"

"Nope, you're a bad girl for life."

"Brilliant," said Victoire putting her arms around Teddy and kissing him softly then resting her head on his shoulder. "I miss this, being close to you."

"What are you talking about? We're close every day, aren't we?"

"No, do you remember when we were kids? We were close then," said Victoire, "All the mischief we got up to."

"Of course I do, I practically mentored you in prank making."

Victoire laughed, "Do you remember our stupid historical re-enactments in my tree house? You made us do them exactly as you'd read them from some advanced history book and you'd get so annoyed if somebody flicked their piece of twig incorrectly for a curse or charm. You were such a nerd."

"Hey, those plays were fun," argued Teddy reminiscing fondly whilst stroking her hair, "We used to do the Grindelwald versus Dumbledore and of course the second war."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. We did the battle of Hogwarts for months. I was about the same age as Lily, wasn't I? And yet we were playing like it was real war. We were so strange back then."

"I loved that game."

"You always insisted on being Lord Voldemort, Claude was Uncle Harry, I would be Bellatrix, Rica would be Gran Molly and Lynne would be all the other characters, she was brilliant at that. And you'd morphed exactly into Voldemort, your skin would be all white and your eyes were red and slit-like and you'd grow to six feet tall. You used to scare me when you did that."

"Really?" said Teddy. Victoire nodded.

"You were the only person who ever scared me, Teddy, or made me cry."

"I made you cry?"

Victoire nodded again, thinking back, "Remember the day before you were leaving for Hogwarts and Harry brought you round to say goodbye? I started crying and you told me not to worry because you would always be my friend. Then of course, you met Caspian Malfoy and the rest, and all that was thrown out the window."

"I can't remember that," said Teddy, stroking her hair softly. He felt a bit remorseful, but he couldn't imagine little Victoire sitting at a window pining for long.

"I haven't cried since then," added Victoire looking him squarely in the eye.

"Really?" Victoire nodded proudly.

Teddy brought her closer to him and kissed her tenderly, "I'll never make you cry again."

Twenty minutes later, Teddy strolled into his dorm. It was midnight and Johnny and Hubert were already asleep. Caspian, however, sat cross-legged on his bed in only boxers and socks scanning the marauder's map, "Where the hell have you been?" he asked without lifting his eyes from the map.

Teddy checked to make sure the other boys were truly sleeping before answering, "With Victoire."

"I might've have known," Caspian muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" although Teddy knew exactly what it meant. Caspian had never approved of his best friend's relationship with the fifth year and had made it perfectly clear how he felt.

"Oh nothing," Caspian said coldly before tapping the map and saying "mischief managed," He watched his best friend get ready for bed.

"What?" snapped Teddy feeling his eyes upon him.

"Do anything interesting with your girlfriend?"

"Nothing I need to tell you, pervert," Teddy said sardonically.

"You're spending too much time with her."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly,"

"Then why do you care?" asked Teddy, he could hear the anger in his voice, "Just back off. When you finally get Samantha, you won't hear me bad-mouthing her."

"I'm not bad-mouthing Victoire," began Caspian diplomatically, "I was just wondering how you're managing to develop your invention whilst seeing her every evening."

"The invention is going exactly according to plan," Teddy said coolly.

"What is it?" asked Caspian, "I mean potion, hex, charm, curse?"

"It's going to be a potion."

"Going to be? You mean you haven't DIE'd yet? You haven't started Development, implementation or experimentation yet?"

"I didn't say that," lied Teddy. The truth was he was still in the research phase; he hadn't had time to read all the books concerning the topic his potion was based on. But that wasn't because of Victoire. Or was it?

"So you have started developing the potion? Trying out ingredients, quantities, volumes etc,"

"Yep, I've done all that."

"LIAR," Caspian stared Teddy; he seemed more Malfoyish than ever. A sneer played across his lips, his eyes were narrow and fierce. A few metres away from them, Johnny stirred in his sleep.

"Will you keep it down?" snapped Teddy.

"You haven't started work on the invention yet have you?" Caspian stared at Teddy and Teddy knew he was using legilimency on him. He cleared his thoughts away.

"By the mere fact that you're using occlumency against me, I know that I am correct," said Caspian smugly.

"Fine, I'm still researching at this point, but I will start practicals soon."

Caspian stuck out his tongue and muttered under his breath but didn't pursue the subject. Teddy got ready for bed; Caspian was right, he was being awfully slow with his invention. He could hardly expect Damocles Belby to wait for him to make it before resigning the health minister post. Teddy sighed and patted his pillow, before closing his eyes.

Nobody apart from Caspian knew that Teddy was intending to create an original potion or that he was doing so to obtain Belby's job in the government. Harry had written numerous times this autumn term to inform his godson that he was doing all he could to make sure Teddy was the front runner for an assistant job in the health department, unbeknownst to him however, Teddy had no intention of being a lowly assistant. His letters to Harry were always friendly and happy. He knew his family would be alarmed about some of the things he got up to. He hadn't even bothered to tell Harry about his recent foray in cross-dressing so he was surprised when a letter arrived for him the next morning.

_Dear Teddy, _

_Neville owled me the other day and he wrote that you and Caspian Malfoy dressed up as girls to aid another student. I'm not sure of the details and I hope you'll fill me in on them one day, but I'd really thought I'd heard the last of your strange exploits with Caspian; although this appears not to be the case. No doubt the idea was all the young Malfoy's._

_Anyway, James says hello and also asks whether you've got him 'you know what', from the 'you know where'. I don't know what you're planning with him but if anything is set on fire, I shall blame you. Albus sends his love and so does Ginny, but with her love comes the warning not to eat chocolate as a substitute for a solid meal. I really don't know where this myth that you don't eat is coming from. You're always round for dinner with us in the holidays; it's an effort to stop you eating our food._

_Lily refuses to send her love, her theory being that if you have no love, you will come home more quickly. She misses you much more this year for some reason. As for me, I'm counting down the days until you returned home for Christmas and steal all the dessert. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

_P.S – I'm being very indiscreet here but which do you prefer maghony or teak brooms?_

_P.S.S – write back, I'm bored stiff. Where have all the dark wizards gone eh?_

Teddy smiled; Harry's letter reminded him of how close the Christmas holidays were. He had only a month left in school. Caspian was right; he had to start developing his potion quickly. That morning he had a free lesson by himself and spent it in the library reading up on the uses of dragon's eggs in the dark arts. He added them to his list of possible ingredients along with several others he could use in his invention. He also found time to reply to Harry's letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_I shall regale you with the wonderful tale of my half hour in drag when I see you in the holidays but I would like to inform you now that it was my idea and not Caspian's, although he was adamant on keeping the high heels he wore. _

_Please let Ginny know that I've gained a pound since the summer and hope to increase that amount when I help you get rid of all that food in your house. Tell James I have his 'you know whats' and shall give them to him over the Christmas holidays. As for Albus, tell him I say hello and remind Lily how much I miss her. _

_Take care; I'm also counting down the days until the holidays. I envy you for being bored. I can't find enough minutes in the day to do all the things I have to do. _

_Love_

_Teddy _

_P.S – Teak please_

_P.S.S – don't wish for things you don't want i.e. Dark Wizards. _

He put away the letter with the intention of sending it in the evening and contemplated his potion again. He wasn't sure about how many more ingredients he needed for it, but he was pretty sure he could get all of them from school.

He spent lunch in the room of requirement, which for him, had turned into the potions room. He found ingredients in the potion's cupboard and poured various ones into his cauldron just to see the effects of the volumes he was experimenting with. By dinner, he had finished testing three of the ingredients he was planning to use. He stood up and stretched, looking down at his work. At least he had made a start, he thought, which would be something to tell Caspian. He left the room of requirement and walked straight in Victoire.

"Hey," said Teddy, taking a quick look around. There was nobody in the corridor so he kissed her quickly. "What are you doing here?"

Victoire raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean what am I doing here? We always meet up at seven on Thursdays."

"Oh…yeah,"

"What are_ you_ doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid, Teddy," said Victoire, "I saw you coming out of the room of requirement. What were you doing in there?"

Teddy glanced at his girlfriend for a moment; there was no reason not to tell her what he was planning to do. After all, all he was trying to do was secure a job, surely that was perfectly allowed. But then again, would she be supportive of the way he was intending to get it? There was nothing wrong in trying to make a new potion, especially one which would revolutionize the Wizarding world but if people knew what he was doing, they might try to copy him, steal all the glory for themselves. The thought worried Teddy immensely; he wanted the glory, the praise, the power.

"Don't you trust me?" Victoire asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Of course I do," said Teddy quickly but didn't say anything else.

"No you don't," snapped Victoire, "Fine, keep your secret. No doubt you've told Caspian Malfoy." She walked off in a huff.

"Victoire," Teddy began, walking after her, "It isn't like that, Caspian is helping me with it."

"With what?" Victoire said turning round and facing Teddy. Her hazel eyes appeared startlingly green in the lighting and she stared at him eagerly.

"I can't tell you yet."

"But you told him."

"That because…"

"Because what?"

"Caspian is my best friend and you're just…"

"I'm just what?" Victoire snapped so viciously Teddy couldn't answer. She stalked off and Teddy didn't bother to follow her. She was being childish, he decided, as she so often was. He went instead to common room, where, sitting in their usual seats closest to the fireplace, were the Gryffindor sevenths. Chastity and Johnny, who reconciled a few days after Teddy dressed up a woman, were sat on chair together.

On the sofa were Samantha and Caspian assisting Hubert with his transfiguration homework. The latter looked up at his approaching friend, "Hey Teddy."

"Hi," replied Teddy sitting on the arm rest next to his three friends. He searched around the room and found Vanessa consoling a little first year.

"He lost his favourite quill," explained Caspian who was following Teddy's gaze. Teddy sighed as he watched Vanessa. She was so considerate and helpful. She truly embodied the title of Head girl whereas Teddy had let his love life take over his duties.

"Where have you been all day?" asked Chastity as she placed a kiss on the forehead of Johnny. Teddy felt a pang of jealous. As much as one side of him thought Victoire was distracting him, the other side would love to be sitting where Johnny was with Victoire planting kisses on his face. Why was he so conflicted? "Earth to Teddy…Ted…TEDDY!"

"What?"

"I asked you where have you been all day," snapped Chastity, "This is the first time today that I've set eyes on you. Not that I've seen you very much in months."

"Don't exaggerate," said Teddy. Had he really been so elusive this past month? Was it because he was spending too much time with Victoire?

"No, Chastity's right," said Samantha, "I haven't seen you at all in the evenings."

"Well I've been busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Leave him alone," said Caspian suddenly, "you know what Ted's like, he's probably already revising for the mocks and so he should be, the amount of subjects he's doing." He smiled at his best friend and Teddy felt grateful that Cass had taken the heat off him. However his gratitude was short-lived when later than evening, whilst alone in their dorm room, Caspian commenced on his daily 'I don't like you seeing Victoire Weasley' lecture.

"So I expect you were with Vic during dinner?" he began as he read his favourite muggle music magazine.

"Vic?"

"What? Oh I suppose you have more endearing pet names for each other by now. I bet you're Teddy bear and she's Toitoi."

Teddy laughed and imagined himself as a huge teddy bear. "So where were you?"

Teddy smirked and lay flat on his back, "I was in the room of requirement trying out ingredients for my potion."

"Really?" said Caspian excitedly. "So you've decided to take my advice and get a move on?" Caspian sat up on his four poster bed, "What ingredients did you try out?"

"Bat wings, unicorn blood and water."

"And did they seem like they would work?"

"A little, the thing is, I'm just trying out things fairly randomly. It's not like I have anything to work from, no body has ever tried to do what I'm doing or at least not the way I attend to do it."

"This potion," said Caspian, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice, "What is it? What will it do?"

Teddy grinned, he was proud of Caspian for having not asked him this question thus far but it was still too early to reveal anything to anyone, "I can't tell you yet."

"But if I knew, I could help you," protested Caspian, "I'm just as good at potions as you."

"I know you are," said Teddy hurriedly, "but this isn't really about potion skill. It's more about the dark arts and that is definitely my area of expertise. I will need your help once I've got the ingredients and everything ready. I'll need you to help me reproduce it and test it out."

Caspian grin couldn't have been wider, he loved testing things out. He and Teddy had been George Weasley's chief joke testers in their earlier years at Hogwarts.

"Ok, but as soon as you need me, let me know."

"I will."

"And hurry up making it."

The rest of the week flew past and so did the weekend. Victoire ignored him during Quidditch practice and he wasn't particularly bothered by that, it gave him more time to develop his potion. But by Monday, he was missing her and resolved to find her and win her back. He snatched the marauder's map which Caspian was hogging everyday and found she was in the kitchens, no doubt trying to weasel more food from the house elves. He hadn't seen that there were two other people with her, and as he made his way through the kitchen door, was surprised to see her with Mandy Wood and a boy he knew by face but not by name. They sat on a wooden bench eating cake as house elves bustled all around them.

"Hi."

The gang of three turned round. Mandy smiled politely but Victoire and the boy frowned. "What are you doing here?" Victoire snapped.

"I need to speak to you about…Quidditch," said Teddy glancing at the boy who was sitting very close to Victoire. He was a tall boy, though not as tall as Teddy, with blond hair. He was very good-looking, but not as good-looking as me, Teddy thought.

"They know by the way, about us" said Victoire coldly, "so drop the pretence."

"Fine, but I still need to speak you," said Teddy.

"Well I don't want to speak to you," countered Victoire. The boy who sat extremely close to her, sneered at Teddy who could feel his blood rising.

"Don't make me dock points, Weasley," Teddy hissed.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Consider five points taken off from Gryffindor for that remark."

"That's not fair!" cried the tall boy, standing up and taking a step towards Teddy, as the house-elves present wisely left the room, "We're in your bloody house, mate."

"I would tread carefully if I were you. Mate," said Teddy acidly, "what's your name?"

The boy suddenly blushed and stammered out a response, "R-roger…"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "I've never heard of a Roger in Gryffindor,"

"My real name is Mikhail," the boy said, then gulped, "Mikhail Dolohov."

* * *

**REVIEW! thank you. **


	15. Dolohov and Rosier

**A/N - I finally finished this chapter. You have no idea how long this took to write. I'm so happy because after this chapter the fun really begins! Enjoy**

**Thanks for your reviews**

**magicgrl07 - Immortality, very _very_ good guess and is Teddy a dark wizard? The ultimate question.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Dolohov, the name seeped into Teddy's blood and he felt like there was a volcano in his body and it was about to explode. Dolohov, the name that had flashed in his nightmares a million times, laughing at him, sneering at him, and here he was staring in front of him. He felt possessed. Unadulterated rage overcame him. He stared with eyes that were not his own, at the sixteen year old boy in front of him, who was recoiling back in fear.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" screamed Teddy.

He drew out of his wand but sudden madness prevailed over him and he threw it on the floor and caught Roger by the neck, strangling him with all the power he had in his being. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER, YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

Both Mandy and Victoire screamed and tried to extract Teddy from Roger who was turning purple. In the end, Victoire, with a sudden burst of strength pushed her boyfriend away and Roger fell to the floor gasping for air. Mandy attended to him and Victoire spun round to face Teddy who panting and growling like a forest beast.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she screamed.

"He killed my father," Teddy grunted as if it was a mantra. His eyes were locked on Roger Dolohov, he wanted to tear him to pieces and devour him. He had never felt rage like this.

"What are you talking about?" said Victoire exasperated, she had never seen Teddy look as wolfish as he did right now. In those yellowy eyes, was a look that spelled death.

"He killed my father," repeated Teddy more calmly. He could feel tears brimming up in his eyes.

"I didn't kill your father!" cried Roger shrugging off Mandy and facing his attacker. Teddy's eyes were returning to their usual dark brown and he seemed worn out, Roger took his chance. "My uncle killed your father."

Mandy and Victoire looked at him wide-eyed, "What?"

"My uncle, Antonin Dolohov," said Roger steadily, they were red marks on his neck where Teddy had throttled him but apart from that he seemed okay, "He was a death eater like his father before him, Mikhail Dolohov senior"

"Is that why you changed your name?" asked Mandy.

"I don't want to be associated with them," replied Roger looking Teddy in the eyes. "I'm nothing like them."

"You're still a Dolohov," spat Teddy looking at the fifth year boy with contempt. It took all his strength not to punch Roger in the face.

"Name doesn't reflect personality," Roger countered, "You of all people should know that. Your best friend is a Malfoy. Your grandmother was born a Black. Your own aunt killed your mother. I don't see you beating up any of them."

Teddy didn't say anything, Roger was right of course but these home truths were making him feel sick. He had just attacked an innocent boy for no reason. He was head boy. He was an example to other students, yet he had behaved no better than a thug on the street.

"Ted?"

Teddy picked up his wand and left the kitchen hastily. He didn't know where he was going, and frankly, he didn't care. My mother was killed by her own aunt, he thought suddenly. The thought whizzed around his head. He had known about that of course, but someone saying it aloud somehow made it a hundred times worse. The more he thought about it the weaker he felt. Dolohov, there had been a Dolohov in his house for five years and he hadn't known. Was he so wrapped up in his own circle that he hadn't even noticed a relative of his father's killer was walking amongst him? Why had he behaved like a troll in the kitchens? He had been ready to kill. He would have killed if Victoire hadn't…

"Teddy!"

Teddy turned round to find Victoire Weasley hurrying after him. He sat down gloomily on the fourth floor stairs, his head buried in his hands. He felt Victoire sit beside him, and she laid a hand on his knee. He looked up at her, she wasn't angry like before; rather she looked concerned which made him feel even more embarrassed.

"What I did back there…" he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"It's ok, none of us will tell anyone," said Victoire quickly, "Teddy, I never knew…that is of course I knew…what I'm trying to say is, I can't believe Roger's uncle kill your father."

Teddy sighed, "Harry told me when I was about six about how my parents died. Flitwick finished off Dolohov."

"I'm so sorry."

Teddy laughed dryly, "They've been dead for seventeen years, I don't think sorry is going to help them a lot."

Victoire bit her lip, "I was just trying to…"

"I know," whispered Teddy looking at her intently. She brushed a strand of light brown from his face.

"I've never seen you so angry."

Teddy held her hand on his face, loving the warmth of it, "Here's hoping you'll never see me like that again."

After a few minutes of cuddling, Teddy returned to the Gryffindor tower and told Caspian everything of the evening's drama. His best friend was sympathetic and supportive of Teddy's actions. However, now that Victoire and Teddy were back together, Teddy's focus was slightly less on making his potion and more on kissing his girlfriend behind the Quidditch stands, something that didn't escape Caspian Malfoy's attention.

"How far have you got with this potion?" he asked irritably later that week as Teddy gave a third year boy a detention for using extendable ears outside the girls' toilets on the fifth floor.

"I've tried out twenty-five ingredients," said Teddy proudly.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you say you were going to need at least 75 ingredients?"

"Yeah and I'm a third of the way there," argued Teddy as they approached the door of their Defence against dark arts lesson.

"It's nearly Christmas!" cried Caspian angrily as they took their normal sits in the front row.

"Wonderful observation Mr. Malfoy," Professor Chang quipped as her seventh year N.E.W.T class filtered through. Caspian stuck his tongue out at Chang. She was the sort of the laid-back teacher you could do that to and not receive a detention. She smiled and waited for her students to be quiet. Teddy liked Professor Chang; she was fun, smart and fairly young. She had been in the year above of Harry when they were in Hogwarts and Hermione had told him that the two had been romantically linked. This made Teddy smile every time he thought about it. As much as he loved Ginny, it would have been great if Professor Chang was his godmother.

"Ok guys," the teacher began; the class of twenty-five was instantly quiet, "As you all know, mocks will be as soon as you come back from holidays."

There was a general groan from the class and a mock cheer from Caspian which caused the class to laugh.

"Thanks Mr. Malfoy, so over the last three weeks of term, we shall be learning the more obscure things which might not be in your textbooks, just in case they come up in the mock. We will not be going over this again before the actual N.E.W.T.S so if I were you I'd write detail notes on everything we cover."

She didn't have to tell Vanessa twice. The head girl was already scribbling down on pieces of parchment with such zeal that Teddy had to stifle a laugh. Behind him, were Rosier, Avery and Mulciber, they were sniggering loudly all through the lesson and talked noisily whilst Professor Chang explained a curse which made the victim feel like they were receiving the dementor's kiss, fortunately it didn't suck out your soul but it did lead to severe hypothermia. The curse interested Teddy immensely, it was similar to one he'd read in "Very advanced dark magic."

"Shut up," he hissed at the Slytherin three. Avery and Mulciber immediately became silent but Rosier refused to back down and started talking even louder.

Fine, thought Teddy, let's play it the hard way. "Suturius," he whispered, flicking his wand covertly and Rosier's mouth was magically sewn up. Teddy sniggered and Rosier comically excused himself from the class.

"That was brilliant!" cried Caspian when Teddy told him what he had afflicted on Roman Rosier at lunch.

"What happened to him?" asked Johnny who sat opposite the two boys. Chastity sat beside him, stroking his hair.

"He had to go up to the hospital wing," said Teddy smugly, "Not that Madam Pomfrey will be able to help him. I made up the spell myself. He won't be speaking for a very long time."

There was a roar of laughter from the Gryffindor sevenths, all except Vanessa who wore her sternest face. "It's not funny. It's not fair what you do to him."

"He's a knob," Hubert said in between mouthfuls of mash potato. Vanessa looked shocked. "What? He put puking pastilles in my sweets; I was throwing up for hours, I hope he rots in the hospital wing."

"That's horrible Hubert, I happen to know Roman is going through a very difficult time. His father's extremely sick."

"Oh boo hoo," said Caspian maliciously, "Well my dad is trekking through the deepest jungles with snakes and crocodiles, you don't see me complaining. Life's hard, deal with it."

Vanessa left the table on the verge of tears, and the whole gang stared at Caspian witheringly. Samantha followed Vanessa out but Teddy didn't see either of them again all day. Soon it was dinner and Teddy set off to go to the room of requirement and test out some more ingredients. He had set himself a target of having made the first draft of the potion by Christmas and was adamant on reaching it. However he met Victoire in the hallway.

"Where are you off to?" she asked brightly.

"Er…"

"Let me guess, it's a secret you won't share with me?"

"Vic…"

"No fine," said Victoire holding up her hand to silence him, "But I won't let you stroke my hair tonight."

"Oh yeah, about tonight…"

"You're not cancelling on me are you?"

Teddy tried to smile sweetly but Victoire frowned, "You are aren't you?"

"Let's not fight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine."

Teddy was grateful that he avoided an argument. He managed to get through fifteen more ingredients that night and another ten in the early morning. That took him up to fifty. He was two-thirds up to completing his goal. The week past and Teddy was finding spending time with his potion more exciting than spending time with Victoire. By the next Wednesday, he had finished trying out all the ingredients and had starting making up the first draft of his potion. Using his invisibility cloak, he was able to steal mice from the charms classroom to test the potion on, something that didn't go unnoticed by Professor Flitwick.

"These are hand-reared mice!" he yelled one December afternoon, standing up on several books so he could see his class better, "It is against school policy to take them!"

"Who would steal mice?" Johnny asked as he, Teddy, Caspian and Hubert walked out of Charms to dinner. Caspian cast a knowing look at Teddy who tried to cover his smirk.

"I shall reimburse Flitwick when I'm a billionaire," said Teddy as he and Caspian left the other two boys in the common room and went upstairs to get ready for dinner.

"I bet you will, remember once you've finished testing on the mice, you have let me know," Caspian said, slipping out of the room for a moment to wash his hands.

Teddy rolled his eyes; Caspian had been bugging him all week about how far he was with his potion. All Teddy had told him was that he was trying out the first draft on mice; he had failed to mention that the potion wasn't having any effect at all and it could be ages before he could try it out on a human.

"What's the plan for tonight?" asked Caspian jumping onto his bed and lying on his back. He pulled the marauder's map from under his pillow.

Teddy looked up from where he sat strumming his guitar on his bed. He had almost mastered the instrument and was fond of playing it when he had time. "Dinner, a bit of trying out the potion on vulnerable mice and then I'm meeting Victoire after her detention."

"Nothing spells romance like a night out with Argus Filch," Caspian quipped. "Remind me why you are still going out with that sharp tongued Weasley vixen?"

"Not this again…"

"Yes this again," Caspian snapped, "I just don't understand it. I mean she's pretty, I'll give you that, but she's always bothering you, she's constantly in detention, she distracts you, I'm sure you're distracting her and I heard Professor Chang telling Longbottom, Victoire was the bane of her life. She's not girlfriend material and…"

"And what?" said Teddy although he was not in slightest bit interested.

Caspian smirked, "I bet you haven't even got that far with her."

Teddy blushed and Caspian snickered, "ha ha, I knew it."

"Shut-up."

"C'mon Ted," Caspian leered, loving every minute of making his friend embarrassed, "Let me guess how far you've gone with her."

"Why? No."

Caspian continued regardless, "You've kissed obviously, down to the shoulder? no… neck. And you've only undone the first button of her school shirt."

Teddy hair flashed red for a split second and Caspian cheered triumphantly. "So what?" snapped Teddy, "I'm a gentleman and she's sixteen."

"What do you mean she's sixteen?" asked Caspian indignantly, "I seem to remember you being very frisky with Lucy Bennett when we were in the fifth year."

"She was two years older than me," Teddy argued but Caspian was lost in memory.

"Lucy Bennett, what a lady," he mused, "How did you go from Lucy Bennett to Victoire Weasley? She was so hot. I used to get Goosebumps when she walked past and you dated her. You're so lucky Lupin."

"Me?" said Teddy in shock, "As if you haven't had your wicked way with every unattached girl in the school."

"Not every girl," said Caspian staring at the marauder's map. A huge grin broke out on his face, "Yet." He rushed out the dorm suddenly and Teddy followed him, confused. By the time he had reached the common room, Caspian was standing in front of a bemused looking Samantha, who sat beside Vanessa and Hubert on the sofa next to the fireplace. Caspian was looking very smug and almost mad, and for a moment nobody said anything.

"Erm…hello Cass," began Samantha breaking the strange silence.

"Hi Sammie Sam," replied Caspian with an enormous smile, "Do you know where your sister is right now?"

"Beth? I don't know, I'm not her keeper."

"Well let me enlighten you to the whereabouts of your precious sister," said Caspian who looked like he was about to announce the epic twist in a muggle movie, "Your dear sister Bethany Tugwood is currently snuggling up to Malcolm Mulciber in the astronomy tower!"

There was a short silence before Samantha burst out laughing, "Is that all?"

"You may have misheard me; your sister is going out with that troll Mulciber," cried Caspian.

"I know," said Samantha, "They've been together for months. I thought it was common knowledge."

"Obviously not," said Caspian looking aghast, "So you're letting your little sister go out with that Slytherin idiot."

"Hey, Malcolm is alright," argued Samantha.

"He's quite sweet," added Vanessa, "It's Rosier and Avery that lead him astray."

"I pair up with him in Herbology," said Hubert, "He makes me look clever."

"You are clever," said Vanessa kindly laying a hand on Hubert's shoulder, Hubert blushed.

"Does this mean you approve of the relationship?" said Caspian angrily, "First Teddy, now this. Has the world gone mad? Don't say I didn't warn you, it shall all end in tears, mark my words."

"Wait, what's going on with Teddy?" asked Vanessa. Teddy took this moment to drag Caspian out of the common room and down to dinner before he could make any more mischief.

"Cant you keep your big mouth shut?" he hissed once they were seated at the Gryffindor table.

"Sorry," said Caspian sticking his fork into his roast beef savagely, "I just can't believe Samantha knew about Mulciber and her sister. I was hoping to shock her and then she'd cry on my shoulder."

"Is that why you were hogging the Marauder's map?" said Teddy, "You were spying on Bethany Tugwood and Malcolm Mulciber?"

Caspian nodded and didn't speak much for the rest of dinner. Teddy ate his food quickly and left the table.

"Say hello to toitoi," Caspian hissed after him. Teddy knew he was just annoyed that his plan to woo Samantha hadn't worked, he'd been alright again by tomorrow morning.

Teddy made his way to the room of requirement and spent three hours testing out his potion on mice. After adjusting the proportions of certain ingredients and swirling the colourless liquid a bit, the potion seemed to have an effect but it was nine o'clock by then and he had to meet Victoire.

He groaned. Caspian was right, his relationship with Victoire was distracting him somewhat from more important things, but on the other hand, he loved being with her. He strode towards the corridor the charms classroom where Victoire was serving her detention. He heard voices coming from outside the classroom and instinctually hid behind a stone pillar, listening to the conversation. It was between Professor Flitwick and Victoire.

"I think your family will be very disappointed by the progress you've made this term, Miss Weasley," said Flitwick in his squeaky voice.

"But I've gone up," said Victoire, in a tone Teddy would never use when addressing a teacher.

"From a T to a P," cried Flitwick, "You are still failing and I've heard you're not doing much better in other subjects."

"It's just really hard, all this studying and stuff."

"Not if you concentrate and focus. Your OWLS should be your priority."

"They are," protested Victoire, "I guess, I'm a little… preoccupied."

"Well get yourself unoccupied and have that assignment on my desk by tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir."

There were sounds of footsteps and Teddy took this moment to jump out from behind the pillar and scare Victoire. However, he stumbled on something and ended up crashing into his girlfriend.

"Woah, Teddy, you're so clumsy," Victoire laughed taking his hand and entwining it with hers. "What are you doing here?"

"Just…erm…waiting for you of course."

"Oh, how sweet," said Victoire planting a kiss on Teddy's cheek, "Room of requirement or astronomy tower?"

"The first one," said Teddy distractedly.

The conversation between Flitwick and Victoire was bothering him. It was because of him that she was failing her studies. He was supposed to be her tutor and yet he was the reason she was constantly in detention. Caspian was right. She was distracting him and he was distracting her. They were no good for each other.

His hour with Victoire seemed to past quickly and soon he was trudging to the common room and with the slightest of nods, he beckoned Caspian to follow him upstairs to the dorm room.

"Hey, what's up, you look miserable."

Teddy sighed and shut the door.

"I need you to help me break up with Victoire."

* * *

**A/N - Yes, yes, fun, fun, fun coming in next chapters. Well fun for me to write, at least.**

**spoiler CHRISTMAS IS COMING!**

**maybe...a ball is in order? evil laugh **


	16. Christmas Ball

**A/N - this is the longest chapter i've ever written. I wanted to split it into two but i just couldnt, there are too many important things. I've tried to do the XXXXXXXXXXXX thing everyone else does to make it seem shorter. **

**Please dont hate me when you read this, but this is so pivotal to the plot and i've been dying to write this chapter for ages. **

**This is where the drama starts, i'm so excited!**

**oh and thanks Gabriella phoenix for ur kind words.**

* * *

Chapter sixteen 

He was on a path. Two blurred figures stood at the end of it waiting for him. He knew who they were, he couldn't see their faces but he could see pink hair on one of them and hair like his own on the other. They were beckoning him, calling him to be reunited with them. He ran down the path desperately. He was only a few metres away, he could smell them, if he stretched out his hand, he could almost touch them. He was so close to them, he was almost there, just a foot more, and then suddenly a brick wall rose out of the ground. He was on one side and they were on the other. He would never see them again.

Teddy woke up with a start. He looked around and found he was in his dorm room. The moonlight was shining and Teddy checked his watch. It was two thirty. To the left of him, Caspian was sleeping in the foetus position, sucking his thumb. Johnny and Hubert were both asleep, the latter snoring loudly. Teddy stumbled out of his bed, put his Head boy night robe over his boxers and groggily went downstairs. He was surprised to find the common room was not empty; sitting curled up with a fat textbook in the chair nearest to the fireplace was Vanessa Fletcher.

"Ness?"

The Head girl opened her eyes blearily and Teddy was taken aback to find they were red. "Are you ok?"

Vanessa wiped away her tears quickly, "Yeah fine, you just startled me. What are you doing up at this time?"

"I had a bad dream," explained Teddy, "What are you doing?"

"Just studying," Vanessa said, moving up so Teddy could sit beside her and placing a blanket over them so they were both comfortable.

"Studying?" repeated Teddy raising an eyebrow, "At two thirty in the morning?"

"Hey, I'm not as clever as you, you just know everything. I have to learn it."

Teddy watched her read an Arithmancy textbook. Vanessa was one of the most gifted students he'd ever met. She did not need to revise long into the night. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?"

Vanessa looked up at him sharply, "Nothing is wrong with me."

"You've been weird for weeks," argued Teddy.

"Thanks."

"Look, we're supposed to be friends," said Teddy softly, "You can talk to me."

Vanessa eyes brimmed up with tears and before Teddy had time to fish out a handkerchief, she was crying on his shoulder. "It's my mum and dad," she sobbed.

"What about them?"

"They're splitting up."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I don't care about that!" cried Vanessa looking up Teddy and removing her glasses to wipe back tears.

"I don't understand," said Teddy, confused.

"My parents have never loved each other. My dad's a stupid slob and they only got married so he could get a visa and then she got pregnant and they were stuck with each other. My mother always said she's chucking him out once I finish school and I don't blame her."

"Ok…so what's the problem?" asked Teddy tentatively.

"Don't you see?" wailed Vanessa, "What's going to happen after I graduate? I don't want to spend the rest of my life in Ecuador. But if stay here, my mum will think I'm taking Dung's side."

"Dung?"

Vanessa laughed through her tears, "That's what we call Dad. His name is Mundungus."

"My godfather knows him."

"Everyone knows him," said Vanessa bitterly, "What am I going to do?"

Teddy thought for a moment, "How about you go back to Ecuador for a few months so that your mum knows that you're on her side and then move back to England."

"But I'd have to live with my dad."

"Why?"

"I can't afford a flat," said Vanessa, blushing, "Not until I get a job at least."

"Where do you want to work?"

"I want to set up my own bookstore," said Vanessa shyly, "I've saved up enough money to buy a bit of land in Diagon alley. Flourish and Blotts are great but they don't really have enough range. The amount of times I've been forced to go to knock turn alley to get a book, it's incredible."

Teddy nodded; it was a very good idea. One teddy wish he'd had thought up himself, there was a huge gap in that market. Vanessa could be very rich.

"I'd buy you a flat," said Teddy.

"What? No, I couldn't ask that of you," said Vanessa quickly.

"No, I insist."

"Teddy, are you crazy? House prices are sky high."

"Fine, Caspian and I will buy you a flat," said Teddy with a smirk. Vanessa rolled her eyes but was smiling. "You can't say things like that."

"Why not? You're one of our best friends. You're clever, funny, beautiful and deserve everything."

Vanessa eyes welled up again and she wrapped her arms round Teddy, nearly strangling him in the process. "You, Teddy Lupin, are the greatest wizard of your age."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fortunately Caspian didn't mind that Teddy had promised Vanessa that they would buy her a flat. He had been in high spirits ever since Teddy had asked him to help him break up Victoire and the announcement of the seventh year Christmas ball only made him happier.

"This is brilliant!" he cried when he heard the news, dancing wildly in common room one December evening before dinner. It was less two weeks until the end of term and less than a week until the ball. Samantha giggled and Caspian took her from where she sat in between Vanessa and Teddy and swung her around before dancing with her across the room. "Caspian is so…"

"Crazy?" finished Teddy smiling at Vanessa.

"I was going for excitable," laughed Vanessa pushing a strand of her silky black hair back.

"Taking anyone to the ball, Ness?"

Vanessa snorted and pushed up her glasses, "As if."

"Are we meant to take anyone?" asked Hubert anxiously, looking up from his Ancient Runes homework.

"As long as it's a seventh year," said Vanessa looking down at the magazine she was reading, "The younger kids have their Yule ball. This is just for us."

"I suppose Cass will be taking Samantha," Hubert said watching as Sam and Caspian glided past them. Teddy almost said 'I hope not' thinking of his bet with his best friend but caught himself.

"Maybe, she's certainly warming up to him," Vanessa commented, "Caspian has a certain je ne sais quoi about him."

"My ears are burning," said Caspian lying across his three friends who simultaneously pushed him off so that he fell in a heap on the floor. "Ouch! What was that for I ought to…What the hell?" he grabbed the magazine Vanessa was reading and stared at the front page in shock.

Teddy stood up and read over his shoulder. On the front cover of the magazine called 'Which Witch?' was his former girlfriend Lucy Bennett. She was wearing very revealing clothes and pouting, whilst the headline above her read: I tell all about getting engaged, married and burying my husband all in one week.

"Her husband died?" said Teddy

"She got married?" said Caspian at the same.

"Do you boys live on planet earth?" snapped Samantha as Chastity and Johnny came to sit with them.

"What's going on?" asked Johnny

"Lucy Bennett got married!" Caspian cried.

"Again?" asked Chastity looking shocked, "Didn't her husband die?"

"Why does everyone know about this?" Teddy said petulantly.

"It was splashed all over the news."

"Not the daily prophet."

"Teddy, no one reads the Prophet," laughed Vanessa, "It's for old men in suits."

"We're getting off topic," snapped Caspian, "Lucy Bennett got married? When did this happen?"

"Around the same time, she got engaged and buried her husband, according to Which Witch," sad Teddy wittily, "Who did she marry?"

"Winston Nott-Dawlish, wealthy socialite and businessman," explained Samantha, "He made his money selling dragons, apparently illegally, although that's never been confirmed."

"She married that buffoon?" cried Caspian. Several Gryffindor pupils stopped what they were doing and glanced his way.

"Keep it down Cass," said Johnny, "Do you know the geezer?"

"Know him?" repeated Caspian madly, "I went to school with the Idiot. Winston, ah, we used to call him Dimston."

"When did you go to school with him?" asked Hubert.

Caspian smirked, unlike Teddy he loved any opportunity to talk about his past, "The Academy of Magic preparatory school in Luxembourg."

"You went there?" said Samantha in awe, "That's like the most posh magical lower school there is."

"Well, only the best for a Malfoy," said Caspian with a grin, "If I remember correctly, when I was six Dimston was about to leave the academy."

"He didn't go to Hogwarts, did he?"

"No, I think he attended the Broom-berg school in New York, I was slated to go there, but father insisted I come here," said Caspian distastefully and for a moment Teddy remembered the old Caspian, the one he'd met on his first day of school, all those years ago. How he hated him.

"He died in New York didn't he?" said Chastity twirling a strand of her blonde hair, "Suicide."

"Suicide?" repeated Caspian in shock, "Why did he commit suicide?"

"No one knows," said Vanessa, "It was on his honeymoon with Lucy, they found his body in a rubbish bin."

"That's horrible," said Teddy earnestly, "When did it happen?"

"Last month, everyone's been talking about it." Teddy frowned, he had probably been too busy with Victoire to have noticed that his ex-girlfriend's husband had died; he really had to break up with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why would you commit suicide when you're married to a hot piece of ass like Lucy Bennett," Caspian said for the fortieth time that day as he and Teddy made their way to dinner. They took a shortcut through a deserted corridor but found themselves face to face with Victoire and Mandy.

"Hey Teddy bear," said Victoire sweetly. Both Caspian and Mandy made sick noises and quickly left the two love birds to themselves. Victoire wrapped her arms around Teddy and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I feel like I haven't seen you for ages!"

Teddy smiled nervously. Caspian had advised him to spend as little time with her as possible and hopefully she'd get the hint and they'd break up. But it appeared absence made Victoire's heart grow fonder because she was currently entwining her and Teddy's hands together. "Are we going to meet up tonight?"

"Er...I have stuff to do," said Teddy quickly, which was not strictly a lie. His potion was working more and more effectively now on the test mice; however there were still some glitches that needed to be ironed out before human testing could begin. He spent nearly all his free time in the room of requirement, adjusting the volumes of hippogriff sweat, adding more unicorn blood or whatever it took to increase efficiency.

"Ok," said Victoire, "How about tomorrow."

"Erm…"

"You sound like you don't ever want to see me," teased Victoire. Teddy didn't answer and gave her what he hoped was a meaningful stare, "What's wrong?"

"Listen Victoire," began Teddy, he paused and pulled her into a classroom, sitting on the desk and looking at her as if she was a child, "I heard you talking with Flitwick the other day."

Victoire paled slightly, "You won't tell mum or dad will you? I kind of told them I was passing charms."

"Vic, you can't go on like this," said Teddy sternly, "at this rate you won't get any OWLS and I'll be to blame."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will, I'm distracting you and don't tell me I'm not."

"I wasn't going to," snapped Victoire crossing her arms and brandishing her trademark scowl, "I don't give a mermaid's arse about charming feathers or transfiguring a quill. I don't care!"

"How can you not care?" asked Teddy, amazed at how different Victoire seemed from him suddenly. He'd rather die than get an E in any subject. "Don't you want to get good grades, get a good job; I thought you wanted to be an auror."

Victoire laughed derisively, "Earth to Teddy, I'm a Weasley, I practically own the ministry of magic. I can get any job I want regardless of whether I have the right O.W.L.S."

Teddy stared at her for a moment and she'd never looked so young in his eyes, "But don't you want to earn your place in society?"

"What is with you, Teddy?" said Victoire, "Why do you always have to do things the hard way? You like being complicated don't you? I heard how you didn't want to be an auror because it'd be too easy. You don't have to struggle all the time, you have nothing to prove."

"Yes I do," said Teddy fiercely and Victoire looked taken aback. There a short silence before Victoire spoke softly,

"I'll try harder in my studies. Not for myself, or my parents, but for you." Teddy smiled and took her hand. She kissed him on the cheek and they made their way to dinner. Teddy had never been surer that he wanted to break up with Victoire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you still haven't broken up with her?" said Caspian, four days before the seventh year ball. It was a frosty morning and Teddy had just come back from taking a long, hot bath in the Head Boy's bathroom.

"Nope, it's too hard."

"What do you mean it's too hard?" asked Caspian. Teddy didn't answer Hubert had come back into the room to look for his socks and seemed slightly suspicious by the sudden silence.

"We'll be down in a minute, 'Bert" said Caspian pointedly. Hubert raised an eyebrow and left the room. "Anyway, why is it too hard, did you do what I told you to?" Caspian had suggested splitting with her in the guise of a song. However, Victoire had called the song "sweet" which wasn't the reaction Teddy was hoping for.

"I just can't do it," sighed Teddy, "I don't want to hurt her."

"You did it to Lucy Bennett and look how she bounced back from that, she's a half naked widow."

"Well I care about Victoire a lot more," Teddy snapped, "I mean I really_ really_ care about her."

"So much so you want to dump her."

"It's complicated. I'm dumping her for her own good."

"Ok, ok," said Caspian sitting on his bed and thinking for a moment, "If you haven't got the balls to dump her. You have to get _her_ to dump you."

Teddy rolled his eyes, "We've been through this already remember? I ignored her and only made her like me more."

"Yes, but that's because I wasn't explicitly involved in that," Caspian said with a wicked smile, "Leave it to me, consider operation: Get rid of Vic, my mission."

Teddy tried to stay out of Victoire's way for the next couple of days, but it was hard. They crossed paths all the time, they would spend hours together in the room of requirement, kissing or more often Victoire would badger him to take her to the seventh year ball. She was almost on her knees by the night before the ball. "Please Teddy," she pleaded that night in the room of requirement.

"I can't! It's strictly seventh years," said Teddy once again. Victoire huffed and lay back on the sofa she was sharing with her boyfriend. She looked beautiful under the moonlight, with her strawberry blonde messily tied up in a bun. Teddy had a sudden urge to kiss her which he did, passionately, his hands slipping to her waist and under her school shirt whilst in the moment.

"Teddy," Victoire said pulling back and looking at her boyfriend for a moment. He was so perfect, so handsome, so smart, such a good kisser, she could hardly believe her luck, "I think I lo…"

Teddy placed a finger on her lips, he didn't want her to say something she wasn't ready to say but he understood how she felt. He felt it too. It was odd, but as much he wanted to dump her, he couldn't deny the deep feelings he held for her. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teddy had planned to tell Caspian to abort mission: 'Get rid of Vic', he had thought long and hard and dumping Victoire wasn't the solution to his problems, he cared too much about her. They'd have to think of ways of being together without harming their studies or other pursuits. However, the next day was the ball and that took over everything in his mind.

"Where are my ties!" he yelled chucking everything in his trunk on the floor. Johnny swore loudly as one book bit him on the toe and Hubert in his haste to help to Teddy tripped over his robe and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Will you keep it down?" Caspian shouted coming out of the dorm bathroom in nothing but a towel. His face was covered with foam and he held a razor in his hand, "Some of us are trying to be beautiful!"

Teddy made a rude gesture as he frantically searched for his favourite tie; finally he found it, caught in between the pages of Very Advanced Dark Magic. He took the book and pulled the tie out of it.

"What's that book?" asked Hubert.

"This? Nothing," said Teddy quickly, stuffing the dark arts book into his trunk and wordlessly organizing his things.

"Is that what you were looking for?" said Johnny with a smirk as eyed the magenta tie, while he put on his dress robes, "it's hideous."

"You know nothing about muggle fashion," declared Teddy.

"I'm muggle born!" laughed Johnny, he went to the bathroom just as Caspian vacated it, "You're not wearing_ that _are you?"

Both Teddy and Hubert burst into laughter at the sight of Caspian who was suavely leaning on the wall of the dorm room in his Elvis suit. He lowered his sunglasses and took a toothpick out of his mouth, "What if I am?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. If anyone could make an Elvis suit look cool, it was Caspian. It was nearly six o'clock and the ball started at seven. The excitement was almost unbearable; Teddy dreaded to think what the girls would be like.

"Help me do my hair," Caspian squealed, he had a bottle of hair gel in his hand and was handing it to Teddy.

"I don't know what to do, I just morph mine."

"Fine, Hubert!" Hubert ran to Caspian's aid and applied the gel to his hair. Ten minutes later Caspian had a fauxhawk. Teddy simply screwed up his face and his hair became darker and shorter with an emo fringe.

By ten to seven, Teddy and his friends were satisfied with their appearance and made their way downstairs to the common room which was filled with students of all years waiting to see the seventh years. The seventh year girls were not downstairs yet so as crowds of teenage girls surrounded the four boys, Teddy slipped away to where Victoire, Mandy, Roger Dolohov and Dorian Bailey sat.

"Hi," said Teddy. Roger glared at him fiercely; he had not forgotten their last encounter. Mandy pulled the two fifth years boys away and Victoire smiled, "You look very nice."

"Thank you."

"I like the tie, especially," said Victoire with a cheeky grin, "Have fun at the ball. I shall be sitting here, all alone thinking about you." She cast a glance at Mandy who was whispering fervently to a very sullen looking Roger.

Teddy bade her goodbye just as Vanessa, Samantha and Chastity came down the stairs to the common room. They were all in muggle clothing like Teddy and Caspian. Chastity and Samantha looked very nice in their attire but Vanessa; she looked amazing, thought Teddy.

She wasn't wearing glasses and her hair was out loose and fell on onto her shoulders. She was wearing high heels and although she wobbled, Teddy had to admit her legs were beautiful.

"Ness, you look-"

"Please don't," said Vanessa as Chastity took Johnny's arm and Caspian took Samantha's, "I know I look awful. Chas and Sam dressed me up."

"Vanessa you look stunning," said Teddy frankly. Vanessa blushed offered her arm to Teddy who took it. Behind them Hubert looked downcast. "Take Ness's other hand Bert."

Hubert smiled shyly and took the Head girl's right arm. They left the common room and walked to the great hall which had been decorated spectacularly. There were banners of the four house colours hanging from the walls. There was a massive Christmas tree in the corner of the hall. The tables were adorned with drinks and food and mistletoe and holly were everywhere. The space where the teacher's table had been was wide open and there was a stage to the left of it.

"Merlin, they got Blaise Zabini to play!" cried Hubert.

"Is that the best they could do?" moaned Caspian, nevertheless he took Samantha hand and led her to the dance floor. Chastity and Johnny followed and soon all the seventh years were on the dance floor except Vanessa, Teddy and Hubert.

They watched Roman Rosier attempt to the waltz to bubblegum pop music before finally deciding to break the awkward silence, Teddy said, "Bert are you going to ask Vanessa to dance or what?"

Hubert paled significantly. "You don't have to dance if you don't want to, Hubert," said Vanessa kindly. Teddy rolled his eyes and started dancing with red-headed Hufflepuff girl from his muggle studies class. She got blisters sometime after eight o'clock and Teddy made his way back to where Vanessa and Hubert sat. Next to them was a bowl filled with sweets he grabbed a fist full and chucked them into his mouth.

"Having fun?" yelled Vanessa above the loud music.

"I'd have more fun if you danced with me," said Teddy pulling her up to her feet. Vanessa smiled apologetically at Hubert as Teddy and Vanessa danced for the next two hours. The music was lively and loud. All around them seventh years wiggled and jived.

"I'm thirsty," said Teddy at ten thirty. Blaise had been singing up tempo numbers for a while and the head boy was thoroughly worn out. He took Vanessa's hand and led her to the drinks table where Caspian and Samantha were engulfed in each other. There goes fifty galleons, thought Teddy with a smirk. He poured Vanessa a glass of pumpkin juice.

"You know there's alcohol on the other table," said Caspian as Samantha pulled back to kiss him on the cheek.

"I was wondering why Sam was all over you," said Teddy wryly.

"I'm not drunk, actually," said Sam giving Teddy a playful push, "Ness, will you come to the toilet with me?"

The two girls left and Caspian watched them go before turning to Teddy triumphantly, "Fifty Galleons, m'boy."

"Ok, you win; I'll transfer the money to your gringotts vault."

"Like hell you will," said Caspian pouring Teddy a cup of juice, "I see you've been joined at the hip with a certain Ms. Fletcher all night." He smiled knowingly.

"Nothing's going on. We're just friends."

"Oh really, but she's on fire tonight," Caspian commented, "I _would_."

"You would do a lot of things," said Teddy as Vanessa came back.

"Sam's just fixing her hair," She said as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor, "Oh wait my drink." She hurried back to where Caspian sat and returned with her and Teddy's drinks in her hands. No longer dehydrated, Teddy danced with Vanessa for another half hour. Caspian was right, she was simply beautiful tonight. Her dark skin was glowing in the lighting and those piercing green eyes, Teddy wondered why he hadn't noticed them before. Somehow, they were suddenly on the other side of the room, closer to the entrance hall, dancing beside Chastity and Johnny. The song was slower and Teddy found himself wrapping his arms around Vanessa's waist. She didn't mind, she looked upwards and smiled, "Mistletoe," she whispered.

Before Teddy brain could gage what was happening they were kissing under the green leaves. It felt nice, warm and passionate. Teddy ran his finger through her hair, it was bliss... but something in the back of his brain was telling him something: _This was wrong_. _This was very wrong_. He didn't think of Vanessa in that way, she was his friend not his girlfriend. He had a girlfriend, he shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong… what was he doing?!

Teddy pulled hastily in shock; Vanessa wore the same look on her face. Everyone was staring at them with shocked, amused or elated expressions. "Did we just…?" Vanessa began holding her hand to her mouth. Teddy didn't answer; he needed to get out of here. He needed to leave this hall now. What had he just done? Was he insane? He needed somewhere to think.

He spun round, and almost died on the spot.

Staring at him, wide eyed with tears streaming down her face was Victoire Weasley.

* * *

**A/N - Yes! You must review! What do you think? I'm so excited!**

**Explosive chapter seventeen and eighteen coming up...**

**Spoilers - Duel, sabotage, hospital wing, sectumsempra, dumbledore and (EVIL?) TEDDY. **

**13/9 - I've corrected grammatical mistakes. The worst being "This is was wrong" omg...i'm so ashamed**


	17. Get Rid of Vic

**A/N - thanks for all your reviews for chapter sixteen, i love the general: "Poor Victoire!" Dont fret about Victoire Weasley she doesnt have the school's detention record for nothing. She's a fighter.**

**I'll have more to say down below,**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen 

_Staring at him, wide eyed with tears streaming down her face was Victoire Weasley._

"No!" he yelled as she fled from the entrance hall. Teddy ran after her, his heart leaping from his chest with every beat. This could not be happening. This was not the way it was supposed to go. He had to find her, talk to her, she'd understand wouldn't she? He'd make her understand. Yes, he thought desperately searching the dimly lit corridors for her, he would find her and explain and then everything would be fine. He would explain that Vanessa had kissed _him_ that would be his story. He heard a noise and followed it down a hallway. Vanessa kissed_ me_, Vanessa kissed_ me_, he repeated inwardly. No, he couldn't say that, it wasn't fair to Ness; she was like a sister to him. He could never blame her; he had wanted to kiss her, but why? Why had he been overcome by sudden madness? He didn't fancy her at all, she was a friend. Victoire was his girlfriend. Not any more, a voice in his head told him. It was true; Victoire would surely dump him now. But hadn't that been what he'd wanted a few days ago? He turned into another hallway.

"Get lost!"

Teddy stared at Roger Dolohov. His wand was raised, as if anticipating another attack from the head boy.

"Where is she?" Teddy asked calmly. There were three classrooms around him but he could hear no sound coming from them.

"As if I'd tell a _cheating_ scoundrel like you," said Roger venomously.

"Sounds like you need your mouth washed," Teddy said drawing out his wand quickly.

"I wouldn't if I was you," Roger sneered, "Or I might let slip that you attacked me for no reason."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Teddy said quietly, twirling his wand in his hand menacingly, Roger took a step backwards in fear and Teddy smirked,

"Scared are we?"

"Of you?" said Roger unconvincingly, "As if!"

"I won't hurt you if you tell me where she is."

"She doesn't want to see you. Do you know what you've done? You've broken her heart. Why would you do that to her?"

"It was a mistake," said Teddy feebly.

"Yeah, it was. It was a mistake that she ever went out with a two-timing pretentious snob!"

Roger didn't even have time to duck the spell that hit him straight in chest and sent him flying into a pillar. There was a sudden bang and out of one of the classrooms came Victoire and Mandy. They both rushed to where Roger lay slumped by the pillar and once it was evident that he was conscious, they spun round to face Teddy Lupin.

"YOU!" Victoire said thickly, her eyes were red and suddenly Teddy remembered miserably that night in the room of requirement: _"I'll never make you cry again."_

"Haven't you done enough tonight," Mandy yelled, breaking his heart wrenching thoughts.

Teddy ignored her, "I need to talk to you, Victoire."

"Funnily enough, I don't want to speak to you," said Victoire, "Ever."

"Look, Victoire," Teddy began, fully aware that Mandy and Roger were listening, "What happened in the great hall, it wasn't what it looked like."

"So it wasn't you kissing Vanessa Fletcher?" said Victoire sarcastically, "Oh I see, my fault completely, it was your twin, my mistake."

"Stop being childish," snapped Teddy before he could stop himself, Victoire expression immediately changed, she looked furious.

"That's you in a nutshell isn't it? Stop this, stop that, do this, do that," she yelled, "It's always you, you, you! You think you're so important. There was never ever any room for me in your life. You know what? you're right, it is my mistake. I deluded myself to think that you were actually a nice, loving, caring, wonderful, amazing person… but you're not are you?" she finished brushing back rebellious tears from her eyes. Teddy moved forward to comfort her but she whipped out her wand.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, "Don't ever touch me. How could you do this to me? Is that how little you think of me?"

"Vic…" Teddy whispered pathetically, he felt like didn't have a vocal chords any more.

"You couldn't even kiss her in private," Victoire went on, she wasn't bothering to wipe away her tears any more, she simply let them fall, "You had to do it in front of the whole year. Did Caspian bet you or have you always loved Vanessa?" She didn't wait for a response, fearing the answer, "When we used to kiss, were you thinking of her all the while? Was that all I was, your bit on the side?"

"Of course not!" said Teddy finding his voice.

"So what was I, an experiment to see how far you could get with me? Was that the bet…" she trailed off incomprehensibly as more tears fell from her eyes. It was agony for Teddy not to scoop her up in his arms and hold her.

"No," he said slowly, still in shock at seeing Victoire crying, "There was no bet. You were… no you are… my girlfriend."

"No I'm not!" cried Victoire, "Guys don't treat their girlfriends like this, you virtually ignored me for the last two weeks, you wrote a song about breaking up and now you've openly kissed…" Victoire stopped suddenly and stared at Teddy, "No…you wouldn't…how could you do that?"

"Victoire," said Teddy quickly fearing what she was about to say.

"You wanted to break up with me," whispered Victoire, "You wanted me to see you kissing Vanessa Fletcher. Merlin, am I that bad?" Victoire stared at him wildly and Teddy felt sick, he had never felt so ashamed in his life, "You purposely kissed Vanessa?"

"No I didn't, I swear."

"Yes you did. You've been trying to break up with me a million times, but I was too stupid to see it. So, you knew that Mandy, Roger and I were planning to sneak into the Christmas Ball. You must have seen me, kissed Vanessa at that moment, in front of everyone, so that I would dump you. So I would the message once and for all."

"No, it wasn't like that all," protested Teddy but Victoire simply shook her head sadly, tears streaking her face.

"Well, you got your wish Teddy Lupin," She said pushing back a strand of her beautifully messy hair, "You're free from me. The horrible, hideous, stupid girlfriend you didn't want. You're now officially single. Well done."

She clapped her hands sardonically and bowed down to him.

"Stop it; you've got it all wrong. I didn't kiss Vanessa on purpose!" cried Teddy.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore. I'm not your girlfriend, it's not my business. Just make sure Vanessa knows where she stands. I'd hated to think there'll be two broke hearts tonight," Victoire looked up at Teddy who stood speechless, "You know what the saddest thing is? Not the fact you cheated on me. I can get over that. Or the fact you tried to dump me so many times. I could maybe understand that. No, it's the fact you didn't even think enough of me to tell me how you felt. You're a coward, Teddy Lupin. I hope you know that."

Victoire helped Roger up and both her and Mandy took one arm each of the Dolohov and walked away silently. Just before they reached the end of the hallway Victoire looked back and pointed her wand at Teddy who stood rooted to the spot. Teddy felt a painful prickle on his head but before he could react, Victoire was gone.

He took out his pocket mirror and emblazoned on his forehead in huge shiny black letters was the word, SCUM.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teddy trudged back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Password," said the fat lady cheerily.

"How about fuck off and open."

"Well really," said fat lady swinging open the port hole. Teddy entered the common room. It was virtually empty, with the exception of Vanessa, Samantha and Caspian. It was the latter who spoke first, "Where the hell have you been? What the hell is on your face?"

Teddy ignored him and traipsed past the three of them, up the stairs that led to the dorm room. "Teddy, we need to talk," said Vanessa calmly. Teddy looked at her, the last thing he wanted to do was talk to her. Although he knew it wasn't her fault, he couldn't help feeling that Vanessa was responsible for the demise of his relationship with Victoire.

"Not now," he said wearily.

"This can't wait," Vanessa said pushing her glasses anxiously, "It's important."

"No it's not;" snapped Teddy coming down the stairs grudgingly, "What happened tonight was a mistake Vanessa."

Vanessa frowned, "Apparently not, actually."

"What are you talking about?" asked Teddy frustratingly, he glanced at the other two; they looked as bemused as him.

"It appears someone put a love potion in our drinks," said Vanessa suddenly going very red.

Teddy raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes really," said Vanessa indignantly, "Well, in my drink at least," she added.

"How do you know?"

"Chastity was dancing with Hubert because he was too shy to dance with anyone else, and she asked for a sip of my drink. Twenty minutes later, she kissed him."

Teddy stood in shock. Chastity would never kiss Hubert just like he would have never kissed Vanessa.

"Is that why Johnny punched him?" asked Samantha.

"Johnny punched him?" repeated Teddy.

"Then Hubert ran off somewhere," said Caspian.

"Where is he now?" asked Samantha. Just as she said that Hubert walked into the common room. His cheek was swollen and red and he seemed very embarrassed by the sudden attention, "She kissed me!" he yelled.

"Where's Chastity now?" asked Samantha. Hubert shrugged and Samantha left the common room to find her.

As Sam left, Teddy turned back to Vanessa, "How can you be sure it was a love potion in our drinks."

"Love potion?" asked Hubert.

"Someone may have put a love potion in mine and Teddy's drinks," said Vanessa quickly, "That's why Chastity kissed you."

Hubert seemed slightly disappointed but Vanessa carried on, "Chastity said that my drink had tasted funny. I hadn't noticed but Chastity's much better at potions than me. I caught up with her after she kissed Hubert and she was in hysterics over Johnny, which means the potion must have worn off pretty quickly after she drank it. Whoever made it must have wanted it to last for only a few moments, so it looked like we were behaving normally and we're only kissing. If we were suddenly declaring our love for each other, everyone would know that we were under the potion. Also it didn't take effect for at least twenty minutes, as we would have suspected our drinks immediately. This person must be a skilled, if malicious, potion-maker. Whoever it was wanted to break Chastity and Johnny up or," Vanessa paused looking Teddy in the eyes, "You and Victoire Weasley."

"I bet it was Rosier!" cried Hubert suddenly "We should come up with a really scheming prank to get him back, eh Ted? Teach him to mess with our girls."

"It wasn't Rosier," said Teddy in a dangerously low voice, "It was you," he whispered, pointing his wand at his best friend, Caspian Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N - REVIEW!**

**What do you think about the Victoire/Teddy stand off? I've been writing that since before chapter one (!) **

**Love potion eh? Will Teddy turn on his friend? Verbally enchanced and ProperT the next chapter is for you :D**

**Coming up in chapter eighteen/nineteen: Caspian, Hospital wing, lies, Vanessa, Fredilynne, lies, Black, Sectumsempra, Dumbledore and custom made curse/hex.**

**I dont think Evil sums up Teddy well at the moment. I'd say he has potential for evil at this present time :)**


	18. Malfoys and Lupins

**A/N - New chapter I'm so excited! I cant wait for chapter nineteen.**

**BillyTalentphuckingrocks - Thanks so much for your review, i blushed.**

**Ok, what you've all been waiting for Evil Teddy v Evil Caspian (well not really)**

**Who side are you on? It's seems a bit divided on the review board. **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Teddy stared at Caspian Malfoy, if he hadn't been so full of rage; he'd have been impressed with the calm expression on his best friend's face.

"How could you?"

"Teddy, you can't just accuse Caspian like that," snapped Vanessa, "You didn't do it did you, Cass?"

Caspian smiled mysteriously, speaking no words but implying everything. Vanessa stared at him, shocked, while Teddy tried not to explode with fury. "Why would you do that?" Vanessa hissed.

"Teddy told me to," said Caspian serenely.

"What?" said Vanessa looking at Teddy with the same shocked expression; she sighed heavily and took a seat.

"I did not," said Teddy hotly.

"Ahem, mission: 'get rid of Vic'"

"I said help me break up with her, I didn't say spike my drink and make me cheat on Victoire!"

"Oh, were there guidelines on how to get your girlfriend to dump you?" said Caspian sarcastically, "Excuse me, I'll read the manual next time."

"It isn't funny; she's never going to talk to me again!"

"A good thing too."

"How can you say that? You have no remorse," said Teddy angrily.

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You really are a Malfoy," spat Teddy.

"I'd rather be a Malfoy than an ungrateful Lupin."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You should be offering to buy me a drink. I did you a favour and all I'm getting is an earful for my good deeds."

"Good deeds?" said Teddy in disbelief, "You knew how much I cared about her. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt her and you made me cheat on her! She was crying, Caspian."

"So what? she's fifteen. Do you really think you're going to be the only guy that's going to break her heart?"

"That doesn't mean I had to do it! Why would you make me do that to a person?" asked Teddy.

Caspian glared at Teddy irately, "Ever since you started dating her, you turned into such a bore."

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean _is that it_?" snapped Caspian aghast, "You were spending every spare minute with her. I hardly saw you. I'm your best friend."

"And she was my girlfriend. You never complained about Lucy or Natasha. Admit it you were just jealous."

"Jealous?" said Caspian furiously, "As if. This was different, you were different."

"Well, she was special, ok?" snapped Teddy.

"Oh and I'm not special? I don't deserve your time?"

"You're special in a different way, you know that. You're best friend, you're the closest thing I have to a brother."

"Oh really?" said Caspian sardonically, "Ever since term started you've been trying to push me out of your life in one way or another. When you're not with toitoi, you're working on your project. You're trying to cut me out."

"What are you talking about? I haven't cut you out of my life," said Teddy loudly.

"Why won't you let me help you with the project then?" asked Caspian suddenly.

"Oh now we get to the crux of the matter."

"What project?" asked Hubert who stood a little way away from the arguing best friends.

Caspian ignored him and continued, "If I'm like a brother to you, you should let me in on the project."

"You are in on it. You're only one who is," protested Teddy.

"But you never tell me anything about it, except it has dragon's blood or faerie dust or other insignificant things that don't make sense."

"You know why I can't tell you everything."

"Yeah, I think I do," said Caspian with a sneer, "It's because you know I'm better at potions than you and I could make whatever it is you're concocting in half the time."

"Oh really?" said Teddy, he could his voice rising and his fury.

"What you think I couldn't? You think you're so much better than me don't you? Perfect Teddy Lupin, head boy, Quidditch captain, blah blah blah. You have an ego the size of small planet."

Teddy couldn't withhold his rage any longer, "You are lecturing me on egos? Mr. 'I could get any girl in the school because I'm Caspian Malfoy'. You're the shallowest person I've ever met."

"What, you haven't had the pleasure of making your own acquaintance?"

"Oh was that a retort Cass? You're losing your touch."

"No I'm speaking the truth. I know you inside out Teddy Lupin."

"You know nothing about me!"

"Oh yeah?...ok, firstly, you're scared of the dark," began Caspian pretending to count the things on his hand.

"Shut up,"

"Secondly, you throw up your food after you eat it." Vanessa gasped and Teddy could feel his hair flushing.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy."

"What else, er…you have dreams about your mum and dad where you're running down a path towards them but then a w-"

Caspian missed the curse that Teddy threw at him by less than inch.

"I warned you," said Teddy twirling his wand yet his eyes were set on Caspian. He couldn't believe what the young Malfoy had just revealed. He was going to pay for that. "I know a lot about you too Cass," he said in a dangerously low voice.

"I bet you do," replied Caspian in an equally menacing tone.

"You write letters to your dad every week and you never get a reply."

"He travels."

"You failed your apparition test twice."

"You failed a muggle driving test."

"You keep a picture of your mum under your pillow and call out for her in the night."

Caspian growled and shot a hex at Teddy which he blocked easily.

"What did you think I couldn't hear you?" Teddy mocked "'Mum! Mum!' It's pathetic."

"At least I have parents!"

Caspian ducked the flash of red light emitted from Teddy's wand.

"You know what? I do think I'm better than you," Teddy yelled, "I've always been better than you, I can't help it. You can't even compare to me. You're not even in my league. You're earth and I'm Jupiter for fuck's sake. You know what you are Caspian? A little parasite, a wart you can't get rid of. I don't even know why I let you tag along with me. Harry was right."

"Oh did precious Potter warn little Lupin about me? What did his highness say? That I'm a bad seed no doubt," shouted Caspian.

"I think the exact phrase was bad egg. I guess it runs in your family," snarled Teddy.

"Says he who is the son of a werewolf."

This time Teddy's spell hit Caspian, ripping his Elvis suit in several places.

"You'll pay for that, you bastard," cried Caspian and before Teddy could respond he was being thrown onto a wall with such force he felt the blood trickling from his head.

"CASPIAN NO!" yelled Vanessa standing up and pointing her wand at Caspian and disarming him.

"Oi, he started it, yelling at me for no reason."

"You made me cheat on my girlfriend!" shouted Teddy dizzily getting up and pointing his wand at Caspian, "You…" he flicked his wand and he slashed Caspian's cheek, "knew…" he flicked his wand again and a gash appeared on Caspian's arm, "How. I. Felt. About. Her." with every word he slashed Caspian. Vanessa screamed in horror but Caspian stood rooted to the spot, his wand on the floor behind him, held by invisible ropes.

"They were stupid feelings," Caspian declared, not bothering to struggle out of the ropes' grasp.

"Just because you'll never feel them."

"I don't need them, I'm happy as I am."

"Oh really? What if I took away all your happiness?" Teddy hissed forebodingly. He stood a metre from his best friend. Hubert had retreated to hide behind a chair, Vanessa stood in absolute horrified silence. Teddy raised his wand, "Now you'll feel what it's like to have all the happiness sucked out of you. Then tell me whether you're happy as you are, DEMENTUS!"

A flash of grey light stormed out of Teddy's wand, Caspian eyes widen in fear as he saw the red eyes of Teddy. They weren't flashing red, they were red.

Suddenly, so slowly, as if in slow motion, just before the curse met its target, Vanessa ran in front of Caspian and the curse hit her straight in the chest.

She let out a rasping yell, it was loud and quiet at the same time. Her green eyes grew to the size of orbs and in them was unadulterated terror. She clutched her heart desperately and swayed on the spot, falling on all fours yelling in agony. She was shaking incredibly and suddenly her eyes rolled back into their sockets and fell dramatically in a heap, silent.

There was an eerie calm in the room. Suddenly, there was noise and Hubert rushed to Vanessa's side sobbing, "Ness! Ness!"

This woke up Teddy immediately who had been on the verge of fainting at the sight of Vanessa. He looked at Caspian who was staring at him in fear. Without opening his mouth, he seemed to say 'what did you do?' and without using his voice, Teddy said 'I don't know."

"What are you doing? We have to help her!" yelled Hubert who was shaking Vanessa. She remained still. Teddy and Caspian rushed to her side, the latter checking her pulse whilst Teddy forced back tears and tried every spell to bring her back.

"Please wake up, please wake up, please please," he whispered as Caspian confirmed her heart was beating. Teddy started trying more obscure spells and after he uttered one he'd learnt in 'Very Advanced Dark Magic", Vanessa's eyes fluttered open and Teddy breathed a sigh of relief. He touched her cheek; "Ow!" he yelled retracting his hand quickly.

"What's wrong?" asked Caspian.

"She's ice cold. We have to take her to the hospital wing. Hubert, go ahead of us, tell Madam Pomfrey we're coming."

"Don't tell her what happened," said Caspian firmly, his eyes set on Vanessa. Hubert hurried out and Caspian took Vanessa's arms while Teddy took her legs and they carried her out of the portrait hole.

"Hey what's going on? Merlin! is she ok?" asked Calvin McCoy, the fourth year beater who met them in the corridor.

"Go to bed, Calvin. Don't make me give you a detention," Teddy said shortly.

Between Teddy and Caspian, they managed to get Vanessa to the hospital wing fairly quickly, where they met an anxious looking Madam Pomfrey, Hubert, Johnny, Chastity, Samantha and Professor Sprout.

They laid her onto the nearest bed where Madam Pomfrey took over; uttering spells and sorting out relevant potions. She closed the curtains leaving the rest of the Gryffindor seventh alone with the head mistress.

"What happened?" she asked immediately.

Both Teddy and Caspian glanced at Hubert, "Nothing," they said simultaneously.

"Nothing?" asked Sprout suspiciously.

"That is to say, er…we just found her that way," said Teddy.

"Yeah," agreed Caspian, "We were at the ball and then we went to the common room and found her there."

"Why did you go back to the common room?"

"I kissed Chastity," said Hubert suddenly, both Chastity and Johnny immediately turned red for different reasons, "So Johnny got all mad and I ran off, Caspian and Teddy were looking for me and they went to the common room where I'd found Vanessa."

"So you found Vanessa, Mr. Fielding?" said Professor Sprout turning to Hubert.

"Yes, she was on the floor and she was shrieking and shaking. Then she fainted or something and when I tried to touch her, she was cold."

"She was shrieking?"

"Yeah,"

"Dark magic," muttered Sprout, "Very well, you three had all better be telling the truth. I shall be talking to Vanessa when she's better as well as any other people concerned and if I find you have omitted any details or create false stories, I shall severely punish you. I will not tolerate dark magic in my school."

"Professor, why would we hurt Vanessa?" Teddy said, glancing at Caspian, "She's our friend."

"I don't know, but someone did hurt her and I will find the offender," said Sprout sternly, she suddenly peered at Teddy and he felt very nervous, if she found out what he did, he'd be stripped of his head boy title and possibly excluded, "Who did that to your head?"  
Teddy touched his forehead for a moment and then remembered he had SCUM written on it,

"No one," he said quickly. Sprout raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She touched his head with her wand and Teddy felt a warm sensation.

"There, I've reduced the size and intensity, I can't remove it unfortunately, it should fade in a week or so."

Teddy murmured thanks and the head mistress dismissed the six students. Johnny walked off ahead the group, making sure to barge past Hubert in the process. The rest walked in silence to the common room where Samantha put an arm round Chastity and accompanied her upstairs to the girls' dorm. The three boys trudged to their dorm room where Johnny was not present. They got ready for bed in silence and lay on their beds. Teddy turned to face Caspian, for a moment Caspian looked at him, and everything seemed ok, but then simultaneously for the first time in seven years, they both shut their curtains, without a word to each other and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night's sleep was one of the worse of Teddy's life. Caspian had already left for breakfast by the time he woke up and there was no sign of Johnny or Hubert either. He got dressed and went downstairs. The common room was full of students, many of whom were encircled around Hubert and Calvin McCoy. At the sight of Teddy Lupin many of them shifted towards him but he side stepped them and headed out of the common room.

"Hey, Teddy wait up!" Hubert hurried to catch up with his friend, his mousy hair was messy and he was red in face from the short burst of physical exercise.

"What was all that back there?" asked Teddy as they walked down the stairs into the entrance hall.

"Everyone was asking about what happened with Vanessa," said Hubert. Teddy stood still and turned to Hubert.

"And what did you tell them?"

"I-I told them what I told Professor Sprout," said Hubert nervously.

"Good," said Teddy quietly, he put his arm round Hubert who was at least a foot shorter than him, "Stick to that story, if you don't then I'll get in trouble, and you wouldn't want that."

"Of course not!" cried Hubert.

"Plus, this way everyone thinks you were the one who found her and that makes you a kind of hero."

"Hero?" repeated Hubert, "how?"

"You were there, you found Vanessa, you were in the thick of the action."

"I was wasn't I?" said Hubert, smiling suddenly, "She would have been dead if it wasn't for me! Well, I mean if what I said happened actually happened." He paused evidently he was confusing himself. Teddy chuckled and they entered the great hall.

Almost everyone watched them as they walked to the end of the Gryffindor table, people were pointing at Hubert who seemed to be sticking out his chest more so than usual. As Teddy sat down, he noticed that Victoire Weasley was not present at the table, neither was Mandy Wood but Roger Dolohov sat whispering excitedly to Dorian Bailey and Nathan Davies. Teddy was sat opposite Samantha Tugwood who sat beside Caspian. The latter didn't greet Teddy and Teddy was glad; He was still furious with his former best friend and only became angrier as he watched him wrap his arms around Sam.

Oh so he can have a girlfriend? Teddy thought bitterly. He tore his eyes away from Cass to Chastity who sat beside him, swirling her egg around her plate.

"Hey Chastity, where's Johnny?"

"I don't know," she replied, her eyes were red and she glared at Hubert reproachfully.

"Is he talking to you?"

"Of course not, I kissed another man!" cried Chastity holding her head in her hands.

Teddy stifled a laugh at the classification of Hubert as a 'man', "Well he shouldn't be mad at you, it's not your fault, it was Caspian who put the love potion in your drink."

"WHAT?"

Chastity turned to Caspian who had pulled back from Samantha's embrace hastily, "Erm…Chas…er…"

Chastity eyes widen in rage as Caspian failed to defend himself, stuttering pathetically and Teddy watched in joy as she pushed Samantha of her chair so she could get her hands on Cass. The teachers were beginning to notice the fierce argument and Teddy took this moment to slip out of the hall and to the hospital wing, laughing to himself all the way.

He hadn't got much sleep the previous night; he had spent it thinking about Vanessa, or more precisely himself. No doubt Professor Sprout would interrogate her and if she implicated Teddy, it would spell the end of his perfect image. Soon, he was by her bed side watching her sleep. Madam Pomfrey had informed him that she had woken up briefly in the night but had been asleep since then. She already had several cards and flowers around her. Madam Pomfrey left the room to have her breakfast and Teddy took this moment to wake up Vanessa. She opened her eyes groggily, then smiled as she realised who was bending over her, "Teddy," she said weakly.

Teddy tried to ignore the lump in his throat, she was so weak, she looked so pale and it was all his fault.

"Hey Ness,"

"What are you doing here?"

Teddy looked at her intently, "Ness, do you know where you are?"

Vanessa laughed softly, "I'm not stupid Teddy, I'm the hospital wing because I was hit by a dark spell yesterday night after the Christmas ball."

Teddy's heart tighten, "Erm, do you know how you got hit?" _what if she told Sprout?_ Teddy thought desperately,_ Vanessa was a good friend but she always did the right thing, she'd tell Sprout everything._

"No," said Vanessa trying to sit up, Teddy helped her, "Thanks, I remember you and Cass yelling, then I was hit and then I felt so sad, it was horrible. I lost Mum and Granddad and I was floating away from all the nice things and going to like…hell? And then there was pain and I was being like sliced with ice or something. Then I woke up and I was here."

Teddy blinked back tears and sighed with relief, "Ness, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," laughed Vanessa putting on her glasses.

"It is," said Teddy, "Look last night, me and Caspian had a fight and well, we both fired curses at each other at the same time and they hit you. So it's mine and Caspian's fault."

Vanessa gasped and looked away, there was a small silence, before "Ok...where's Cass?"

"I don't know," admitted Teddy, "Ness, I'm so sorry; I would never in a million years inflict what you endured on anyone."

"I'm not going to tell Professor Sprout that it was you and Caspian," said Vanessa immediately.

"What?"

Vanessa took Teddy's hand, "If it was only one of you, I might have told her the truth, but the thought of both of you getting expelled, I'd die. You two are like my brothers."

Teddy hugged Vanessa tightly, "Thanks Ness, You don't know how much I appreciate what you're doing."

"Have you made up with Cass?" Teddy shook his head sadly.

"I dont think he wants to." Vanessa sighed. Teddy patted her hand and stood to leave, "Er…have you thought about what you will tell Sprout?"

Vanessa sighed and rubbed her temple. Teddy patted her shoulder, "How about, you were looking for Chastity and went up to the common room and can't remember anything else."

"Chastity?"

"Do you remember the whole Chastity/Hubert/Johnny love triangle?" asked Teddy. Vanessa smiled suddenly.

"Yes, I do," she said, evidently reliving the memory.

"Good, that will be your story. By the way, Hubert found you."

"Hubert?"

"Yeah," said Teddy, kissed her in the forehead, opened up the curtains, said goodbye. At the entrance of the Hospital wing, he found Caspian waiting for him; his ears were twitching uncontrollably and he had a cut lip to add to several slashes already on his body.

"I see Chastity got her revenge," said Teddy, watching Caspian's ears, with an amused expression.

"You bastard, why did you have to tell her I put a love potion in her drink?"

"But you did," said Teddy innocently, "Anyway she deserves to know."

"Maybe Professor Sprout deserves to know who cast a dark spell on the head girl."

"If I go down I'm taking you down with me," hissed Teddy.

"I didn't cast the dark spell."

"Oh but Vanessa thinks you did."

"What?"

"Let's just say, Vanessa only remembers bits and pieces, I had fill in the rest for her."

"You…" Caspian stared at his former best friend vindictively, "Well, I'll tell her the truth."

"C'mon Cass, who is she going to believe?"

"You are twisted, Teddy," said Caspian maliciously.

"Don't worry; she's going to go along with Hubert's story. We're both safe."

"Oh hurrah! I wont be punished for something I didn't do, what a joy."

"Well, next time you'll think twice about slipping love potions into people's drinks."

"You know what?" Caspian said with a smile, "I don't think I will. The more I think about it, the more I think I did Victoire a bigger favour than I did you."

Teddy frowned; he could see Caspian getting kicks out of making him feel angry, "She was crying her eyes out, not much of a favour."

"That was yesterday," said Caspian with wide grin, "I suggest you go to the common room and see the new, Teddy-free, Victoire Weasley. I ensure you; it's a sight to behold."

* * *

**A/N - Review! Did you like the Caspian/Teddy face off?**

**How about the Vanessa curse?**

**Also Victoire...hmmm? What's going on?**

**Review!**

**Chapter Nineteen coming up: more lies, more darkish magic, Black, mouse, Dumbledore and whatever i said in the previous chapter that wasnt in this one.**


	19. Cut, Cut, Cut

**Wow, I have 100 reviews i honestly did not think i would get that many, i also didnt think i would make it this far in the story before giving up (i do have a plot plan!)**

**Thanks so much for ur reviews, I cant explain how much they mean. I love your reactions to the Cass/Ted face off. Yeah it was extreme, but as you have noticed or will notice, Teddy Lupin is a very intense guy. He doesnt do anything by halves. ****magicgrl07****: Teddy is a very accomplished wizard, he knows an array of weird and wonderful spells. The red eye thing will become clear in later chapters so i wont discuss it here.  
**

**I know you lot want Teddy and Victoire together, and as you know by now i stick pretty strictly to the books so obviously by "nineteen years later"...well u know what will happen. **

**Anyway this was supposed to be longer but alas i changed the structure a little. So the spoilers from last time may roll over to chapter twenty (yes dumbledore...)**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen 

Teddy made his way to the common room. He couldn't see Victoire anywhere although there was a large group of fifth years huddled around a boy. After searching every corner of the room, Teddy sighed and sat down next to Hubert and Samantha, conceding that Caspian had tricked him here.

"Hi," said Hubert looking up from his care of magical creatures assignment.

"Hello," Teddy replied, "Seen Victoire Weasley?"

"She's right over there," said Hubert pointing a finger at the group of fifth years on the other side of the room, "She looks amazing."

Teddy tried to pick out Victoire from the group, but couldn't see her at all, and then suddenly Eliza Perkins moved out of his eye line.

"Oh my g…"

"Is that her?" interrupted Samantha who was following Teddy's gaze, "wow!"

The three seventh years stared at Victoire Weasley, only she wasn't the Victoire they knew. She had cut her long, wavy strawberry blonde hair so short that it wasn't even long enough to tuck behind her ear and she had dyed it jet black. This made her look about five years older and almost like a boy. Her whole demeanour seemed to have changed as well. She stuck her hands on her hip in an intimidating way and seemed to have grown by a few inches. Teddy stared at her, she was so different, he thought. That hair that he had loved so much, cut, as if she was cutting _him_ out.

Suddenly Teddy and Victoire's eyes met. Victoire smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile or a friendly grin. It was cold, hard smile which didn't reach her eyes, as if she was saying: "Watch me survive without you."

The smile sent chills down Teddy's spine and he stood up, remembering his history of magic lesson with professor Binns, and left the common room.

Sunday soon turned into Monday and then it was Tuesday and most people were counting down the days till term ended. Teddy, however, wished he had more time in school. He still hadn't made up with Caspian and the thought of leaving for Christmas holidays as enemies was eating away at him. The more he thought about that argument on Saturday night, the more disgusted he felt. He had said such horrible things; Things he now sorely regretted. But then again, he thought, Caspian had said malicious things as well. He had revealed Teddy's innermost secrets to Hubert and Vanessa, well Hubert, Vanessa didn't remember. Best friends don't do that, Teddy thought. How could he be best friends with someone who could yell out such intimate details? It made him so angry; all thoughts of making up with Caspian flew out of his mind as quickly as they came and his mind drifted off to the spell he had inflicted on Vanessa. Teddy had spent most of Sunday and Monday thinking about it. Sometimes he didn't believe he had cast it.

What had gotten into him that night? He'd thrown that spell so easily, he hadn't even thought about the harm it could do to someone. It scared him to think how careless he was with dark magic. It scared him to think of what he may become in the future, if didn't control himself.

However it seemed the world had resolved to piss him off. Firstly there was Roger Dolohov, who took every opportunity to cough out "Scum," when Teddy walked past him. The writing on Teddy's head still hadn't come off, although it was almost hidden under Teddy's new fringe. Secondly, there was Samantha and Caspian who had firmly taking over the role Chastity and Johnny used to occupy. Caspian made sure to smother Sam in kisses every time Teddy sat down for meals.

Then of course, there were the younger kids. Without Vanessa as head girl, Teddy was left alone to control the hordes of first and second years who thought it was ok to mess around in corridors because it was nearly Christmas.

But the most pressing issue was Victoire. She had barely glanced Teddy's way since their miserable break-up at the weekend. Even with her new gothic bad girl style, Teddy had never wanted her more. He felt so lonely.

The only good thing in life right now was his potion. By Tuesday he was on his second draft and it was working very effectively. He was nearer the point where he could try it out on humans but the only person he'd have wanted to help with that was Caspian and they weren't speaking.

_This is worse week of my life _thought Teddy as he trudged upstairs at dinner time to see Vanessa. She was sitting up waiting for him with a broad smile and as Teddy advanced further, she saw Professor Chang and Hubert sitting around her.

"Hey Teddy!" said Vanessa brightly. Her health had vastly improved and she was due to discharged from the hospital wing later that evening.

"Hi Ness, hi Hubert; Hello Professor."

"Hello Teddy," said Professor Chang. Teddy took the seat near Hubert and looked up at the cards and gifts that adorned Vanessa's bed.

"Look at the card Dad sent," said Vanessa with a roll of the eyes. She pointed to a grubby looking card which had a "1 sickle" label on the front; "Always the big spender."

Teddy laughed and then turned to Professor Chang, "May I ask why you're here professor?" he asked politely.

"I just came to see my second favourite student," said Chang with a wink to Vanessa, "but also to investigate the spell that was used on Vanessa."

Teddy's heart tighten a little but he tried to keep his voice even, "So, do you know what spell was used?"

Chang shook her head, "No, unfortunately. It appears to be absent from all the books I've read…it must be quite obscure. You're good with obscure things Teddy, any ideas?"

Teddy could feel his heart beating a little bit faster and he glanced at Hubert who was staring straight ahead of him with immense effort, "Er...from what Hubert described, I'd say it seems similar to the dementor's kiss curse."

Professor Chang raised an eyebrow, evidently confused before she smiled, "Oh, no that was a jinx. I suppose it is fairly similar, but this is much more powerful than that spell. I wonder whether the person who cast this spell thought it was the Dementor jinx," she thought for a moment, "But this is so powerful, it would be hard to confuse them enough to inflict such damage on a person and moreover the dementor jinx doesn't leave any physical sign."

"Neither did this," said Hubert snapping out of his silence.

"Er…," Vanessa pulled down her top slightly revealing a deep cut on her chest. Both Teddy and Hubert gasped but Chang simply nodded.

"Dark magic always leaves a sign, unless it's an unforgivable curse," said the professor.

"Will it go?" asked Teddy anxiously. _What had he done? _

"I assume so," said Chang flicking back her black hair, "I think that scar indicates where the spell entered, a sort of doorway into her soul. Very very obscure magic. I wonder where people learn these things," she said with a sigh.

Teddy suddenly felt sick, it had been him who cast that spell. He'd learned it in 'Very advanced magic'. What he considered useful knowledge was what had hurt his friend. And yet he knew he would never stop reading the book, he loved it too much and that was the sad part, he loved dark magic. _What kind of person am I?_ He thought, _am I sick? Why am I fascinated by bad things, what would my parents think?_

Once that thought popped into his head, he knew he had to leave the hospital wing; he quickly mumbled goodbyes and headed off to the room of requirement. _What would my parents think? _He thought incessantly, they had died to save him from the darkness and yet he embraced it. What would they think? _Shut-up Teddy _he told himself.

"Who cares what they think, they're dead," he muttered.

"Who are you talking to loopy lupin?"

Teddy groaned and turned the corner quickly that led to the room of requirement but he could still hear Roman Rosier's voice behind him.

"Oi loopy!" he yelled.

Teddy turned round to face the Slytherin who was grinning madly at the prospect of a show down in a deserted corridor. They stood about metre away from each other, trying to stare each other out. Teddy broke first.

"Leave me alone."

"Scared are you?" taunted Rosier, "Haven't got Malfoy to shield you now have you?"

"Get lost, Roman," said Teddy wearily, he needed time to think, he needed time to sort out who he was.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" snarled Rosier, "I haven't forgotten the way you sew up my mouth in defence class."

Teddy sighed as he stumbled over a moving object, "Please, can we forget about that? I don't want to argue with you, not today Roman."

"You aren't going to argue, I'm going to hex you into oblivion and then sew up _your_ mouth. See no talking involved," said Rosier with a small laugh.

"I'm going to say this one last time," hissed Teddy, "Go away; you don't know what I'm capable of."

Rosier snorted derisively, "C'mon then, let's see your best."

Suddenly so quickly Rosier whipped out his wand and yelled "Tarantallegra!"

Caught off guard, Teddy took out his own wand and murmured the first thing that came into his head, "Sectumsempra!"

The effect was immediate, as Teddy dodged Rosier's spell, his hit the Slytherin squarely in the chest slashing his body fiercely. Roman let out a low scream and fell to the floor clutching his bleeding limbs. Teddy hurried towards him, despite his severe injuries; he was conscious and staring up at Teddy in horror. "W-why?" he groaned.

"I told you to leave me alone," hissed Teddy.

"I'm……going to….get you…for this!" panted Roman struggling to his feet with Teddy's help. His eyes fluttered shut as he lost consciousness and he slumped limply in Teddy's arms. Teddy looked around quickly, the corridor was deserted. There was no way he could take Roman to the hospital wing, if Professor Sprout didn't already suspect Teddy for playing a part in Vanessa's attack then turning up with his enemy, half-dead in his arms, would arouse those suspicions. No, he needed to cover his tracks. The room of requirement was nearby but if he left Rosier in there, he would surely never be found again. The transfiguration room wasn't far from where he was so carefully he dragged Roman's body into that room, hoping no one had seen him. He placed the Slytherin on the floor in front of the desks. He put a memory charm on Roman, making sure to implant a false memory of someone casting the spell on him from behind so that he did not see his attacker. That would leave the teacher's guessing, thought Teddy smugly. After checking everything was in order, he exited the room and sighed with relief. But in that relief was a horrible realisation that he had attacked another person. _Oh god_, he thought miserably, his parents would be rolling in their graves now. _One victim is unfortunate, two, is dark wizard territory, _he thought fearfully,_ no this is different_ he told himself, this is Rosier. _It was you or him_. It was defence. _But was it?_ He thought, why did he have to use_ that_ spell on him. His stomach lurched unpleasantly. _It's done_, he thought, _nothing you can do, but not do it again._

He nodded and took a deep breath. All he had to do now was get as far away as possible from the scene and then when Roman was eventually found, he would be safe but most importantly innocent.

He turned the corner and bumped straight into Fredilynne Weasley, Percy's eldest child.

"Oh hey Teddy!" she said smiling brightly. She was in the fourth year and was almost fifteen. Like her twin, she had shimmering cherry coloured hair that fell to her waist and freckles everywhere.

"Hey Lynne," said Teddy quickly, "Where's Rica?" he added automatically.

Lynne laughed, "We're not joined at the hip Teddy, she's at dinner, I'm going to get my quill. I think I left it in the transfiguration room."

Teddy heart skipped a beat but he didn't show it, "Oh really? Well I've just come from the hospital wing myself; I'm taking a short cut to the Gryffindor common room."

Lynne smiled as Teddy departed hastily, he didn't get very far when he heard an ear deafening scream coming from behind him. He stood still and waited, as did the other boy in the corridor he was in. The boy, who was a third year, glanced at Teddy nervously.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but we should check it out," said Teddy as he led the boy back into the hallway he'd come from. They ran straight to the transfiguration room where Fredilynne had burst into tears at the sight of Rosier roughly slumped on the floor, unconscious and badly bleeding. Teddy feigned shock and turned to the third year, "Go and get help now!" he yelled. He took Fredilynne in his arms and soothed her as she wept. Soon a cohort of teachers had arrived and Fredilynne and Teddy were ushered out of the room and sent straight to bed.

When Teddy woke up the next morning, Hogwarts was in absolute chaos. The news about the second attack on a student in one week had spread quickly. Parents, anxious not only about these two attacks but also the death in Beauxbatons were demanding for their children to be sent home early, and there were nearly double the amount of afternoon owls than usual. Teddy found himself surrounded every moment of the day due to his part in the discovery of Roman Rosier. Teddy had visited the Slytherin at lunchtime in the hospital wing, and was surprised to find a lack of cards or flowers adorning his bed. He did however find a group of teachers at his bedside and their looming presence made him feel guilty, which he was of course. Luckily Roman remembered nothing, except that the attacker had struck him from behind.

It wasn't until his last lesson that he started to feel relaxed again. He walked down the path leading to the Herbology classroom with Hubert and Johnny until Chastity hurried up to Johnny and they walked ahead hand in hand. They were back together, but their relationship was strained to say the least and they often walked in silence. Teddy watched the two of them, feeling sorry them. They too had suffered due to Caspian's mischievousness.

"Teddy, I know what you did," Hubert said suddenly breaking Teddy's thoughts. Teddy turned to him sharply.

"What are you talking about?"

"You attacked Roman," said Hubert simply. Teddy stopped walking and waited for Chastity, Johnny and all the other students to walk out of earshot. He stared at his short, skinny friend. He didn't bother to lie, he could see in Hubert's eyes that there was no point.

"How did you know?" he asked hoarsely. He'd done such a good job covering his tracks. Surely no one suspected him.

"I saw you," Hubert said nervously, looking up at his taller, fitter friend, "When you left Vanessa in the hospital wing, you looked a bit upset; So I followed you…in erm…mouse form."

"You transformed?" hissed Teddy, he groaned, "So you saw the whole thing? I'm going to be expelled."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," said Hubert quickly, "Why would I? Teddy, you're my best friend. You always stick up for me and I saw what happened, Rosier deserved it. I would do the same thing," he added looking at Teddy knowingly.

"You won't tell?" asked Teddy. Hubert nodded, and suddenly the cloud of panic that had taken over Teddy dissolved. They went to Herbology, where Teddy was Hubert's partner and spent the next thirty minutes planting the seed of a plant which was the main ingredient in glamour potions. Teddy and Hubert managed to plant the seed which was highly corrosive and incredibly tiny quickly and spent the rest of the lesson starting their homework, it was half way through this that a tiny second year with long blonde hair hurried into Herbology and handed a note to Professor Longbottom. Teddy looked up immediately, he could smell something bad.

"Ok, Class, quieten down and stop what you're doing." said Longbottom loudly, scanning piece of parchment "I've just received a notice from the headmistress. The following students are to report to her office immediately after this lesson," Teddy heart seemed to stop, "Mr. Avery, Green, Fielding, Malfoy and Mulciber."

Teddy held breath fearing more and he was right to do so as Professor Longbottom added, " In addition to these students, Teddy Lupin is to report to the headmistress's office this instant."

Teddy took a sharp intake of breath, _Shit!_

* * *

**Review!**

**C'mon please review. **

**I love Teddy. Is that wrong?**

**Oh xmas holdiays coming up! Cue, drama and more Angry Teddy. Also there shall be some guest appearances. Arent you excited!**

**There shall be more Cass next chapter, as i miss him. :) **

**Spoilers for ch. 20: Caspian, lies, Yule ball, Harry Potter, very advanced dark magic, hogwarts express, lies, and whatever else i can squeeze in... oh and POTION!**


	20. The Portrait

**Thanks for all your reviews especially ginny77 because it made me laugh, mortitia3 + properT because they made me blush and Verballyenchanced + twouble for noting the somewhat manic tone of my fanfic. **

**And Smiley674 for making my day!**

**To answer Emma Jane Weasley: All your questions will be answered. Lol!**

**Ok, now to the next chapter, This was supposed to be longer but i havent had time to write since the term started so i thought i'd put what i have so far up. **

**Hope you like, **

**P.S - I love Teddy Lupin do you?**

* * *

Chapter Twenty 

"_Teddy Lupin is to report to the headmistress's office this instant."_

It was the last two words that sent shivers down Teddy's spine. "_This instant." She knows, _thoughtTeddy desperately_, she knows, oh Merlin, I'm going to be expelled. _He ran his fingers through his hair in panic; he would never get to do his N.E.W.T.S, never get to complete his term as Head boy, and never win the Quidditch cup for seven years running. These thoughts scared him more than anything, nagging away at him from the back of his headA more confident voice overtook the panicky thoughts_. Don't be silly, you are not going to be expelled, _Teddy told himself_, so what if they've called you in for questioning. You are a witness, that's it. _Why anyone suspect him?_ Then again, _said the nagging voice from the back of his skull_, it was Rosier who was attacked. _It was safe to assume that even the teachers knew there was no love lost between him and Roman. Teddy walked up the stairs that led to the headmistress office. He found Frederica, Lynne's twin sister standing outside, seemingly waiting for him.

"What's going on?"

"Professor Sprout was interviewing Lynne but you know Lynne, she got hysterical so Sprout took her to the hospital wing," explained Rica, "She told me to tell you to wait for her in her office."

Teddy nodded and gave the password "Posies" that allowed him access to the headmistress's quarters. He took the only seat that was available and began to collect his thoughts. He had about ten minutes before Sprout showed up. He had to formulate a plan. He needed to find a way out of this. He rubbed his temple, he had to focus, he had make sure no-one suspected him. There was no evidence, he had wiped Roman's memory and implanted a false one so there was nothing substantial to link him to offence. He started to breath more easily, _all I have to do is lie_, he started to think, as long as he lied he was safe and lying was the easiest thing in the world.

"Ah, your mother was never one for lying," said a calm voice behind Teddy, he stood quickly and spun round. The room was empty, but then he noticed the portrait of an old Hogwarts headmaster, hanging up beside all the other moving imprints of former professors, nodding at him with a faint smile across his lips and a twinkle in his blue eyes, he continued to talk in his same quiet but strong voice, "Yes, if I remember correctly, Nymphadora simply could not lie. Her hair always betrayed her, much like you young Teddy. However, she never sought to lie. She didn't care much for keeping secrets, so I suppose you must get it from your father."

Teddy looked up at Albus Dumbledore sharply. The portrait of the former professor was sitting unceremoniously in an armchair, stroking a phoenix with his right hand but his eyes were locked on Teddy, making the Head boy feel very uncomfortable. "Lying is a very dangerous thing," said Dumbledore refusing to break the eye contact with Teddy, "Your father was often forced to lie for his own good, yet you seem to wear lies like a shield against the truth. How different you are from your parents."

Teddy could feel his blood rising, he knew all about Dumbledore, Harry had named Albus after the dead professor and when Teddy had been younger, Harry had never wasted a moment to tell him all about the great wizard and all he'd done, supposedly, for his parents.

Yet, Teddy had never felt entirely comfortable in the presence of his portrait. Whenever he was in the headmistress's office, he could feel Dumbledore watching him. At first, when he had been younger, it seemed to be in light-hearted curiosity but lately, it felt like a penetrative stare, as if Dumbledore was trying to get into his mind. Teddy knew he was a legilimens, but could Dumbledore still practise the skill as a portrait? By the tone by which he was using to address Teddy presently, Teddy guessed yes.

"Yes, I am different from my parents," said Teddy, trying to stare at the portrait with the same intensity Dumbledore was using on him, "Everyone is unique, I can't be like them."

"You seem almost proud not to be like them," said Dumbledore turning to the phoenix in his portrait and stroking her softly, "It seems to me that you are proud to be different, to be, what is the phrase…ah… above everyone else. It's almost as if you want to prove yourself to be special."

"I am special," said Teddy menacingly. He didn't like the way Dumbledore was looking at him, it was a patronizing smile. Sometimes Teddy wondered if this was really the man everyone revered so much.

"You feel you're special?" asked Dumbledore, "because you can hurt people so very effectively."

Teddy paled slightly but didn't sit down or lose face, "You don't understand," he muttered, "It was an accident."

"Which one?" asked Dumbledore with an edge to his voice that made Teddy feel a little scared, _Get a grip Teddy,_ he told himself, _He's a portrait, he can't do anything. You're still safe._

"Ah, but for how long?" said Dumbledore interrupting his thoughts, "How long before you do something which madam Pomfrey can't fix."

Before Teddy could reply, Dumbledore continued "You are very similar to one of my ex-pupils young Theodore," Dumbledore commented, "He was just as gifted magically as you are. He was head boy and a teacher's favourite in his time, much like you. He was also slightly more mature, but…" Dumbledore paused and smiled knowingly, "A little less friendly. We saw big things for him. People said he would be minister for magic by the time he was thirty years old. Professor Sprout says the same thing about you, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore stopped stroking the phoenix and stared up at Teddy with no twinkle in his eyes, "That boy, Teddy Lupin, was Tom Riddle; or lord Voldemort as he is now remembered. I urge you, Theodore, not to follow in his footsteps-"

"I would never-"

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence Teddy, "You are, according to all sources, the greatest young wizard of your time; you could be the greatest of _all time_. But knowledge, my dear boy, is a dangerous, callous thing. It entices and then consumes you until you think you are invincible. Knowledge is power, Teddy, and power is most false treasure in the world. Be careful, Mr. Lupin, I learnt the hard way. I don't want you make the same mistakes."

Teddy couldn't find the words to reply and before he knew what was happening, Professor Sprout was in the room with Professor Prewett behind her.

"Hello Mr. Lupin," said Sprout briskly, "You may sit down." Teddy glanced once more at Dumbledore's portrait but the elderly wizard was gone. He took his seat and found himself directly opposite Prewett with Sprout to the right of him.

"Mr. Lupin, as you are aware," began Sprout, "Roman Rosier was brutally attacked last night on one of the seventh floor corridors. This is the second of such attacks on a student, the previous incident occurring on Saturday night to Vanessa Fletcher. Mr. Lupin you are linked to both attacks as a witness and possible suspect."

"Me?" said Teddy trying to look shocked, "I didn't do it!"

"I have to admit, I am not inclined to suspect you of hurting Vanessa, but I understand that you have held a grudge against Mr. Rosier for many years."

"But I would never hurt him, it's just banter," said Teddy, he suddenly became aware of the intense gaze of Professor Prewett on him and gulped involuntarily.

"I would like to believe you," said Sprout grimly, "But these were very serious attacks and I have to make sure I investigate every single possible avenue that may lead to us finding the attacker. So I'm going to ask you a series of questions about the incidents and I want you to answer truthfully, Teddy."

Teddy nodded.

"Why were you in vicinity where Rosier was attacked?"

"I was taking a shortcut back to the common room," answered Teddy automatically. He opened his mouth to say more but Prewett incessant gaze was unsettling him.

"Graeme Dash who accompanied you to where Miss. Weasley had found Rosier has stated that you seemed to know automatically where she was."

_Shit _thought Teddy suddenly, he stuttered, "Er, I –I –I guess I have heighten senses, you know with my father being a werewolf," he said. A wicked smirk crept onto Prewett's and suddenly to Teddy's horror he realised why Prewett was staring at him so intently. _Legilimency!_ Teddy screamed internally, _He's actually using legilimency against me. I have to block out my thoughts….no wait, then he'd know I was using occlumency against him. I have to think the lies. Then he'll think I'm telling the truth. Merlin, can he hear this?_

Whether or not Prewett did hear what Teddy was thinking was irrelevant. He answered the next eleven questions without problem and began to breathe more easily as he saw Professor Sprout was starting to believe him.

"Finally Mr. Lupin," she said looking relieved, "Why aren't you and Caspian Malfoy speaking to each other?"

Teddy was taken aback; he hadn't expected such a personal question, Prewett who had been looking frustrated ever since Teddy had discovered what he was doing, perked up considerably at Teddy's uncomfortable expression.

"Who says we aren't talking to each other?" Teddy said defensively.

Professor Sprout frowned, "We teachers have been trying to separate you two boys for seven years to no avail and now suddenly you two don't sit near each other at meals or talk to each other in lessons. Did you think it would go unnoticed?"

"We just fell out," Teddy said.

"We understand that you and Caspian had a heated argument on the night Vanessa Fletcher was attacked," Professor Prewett said with a smirk, "It would have easy for someone to get caught in the cross-fire."

Teddy heart nearly stopped beating but he didn't show it, "Luckily no one did," he replied coolly.

"When did the argument occur?"

"Before Vanessa was attacked."

"In the common room?"

"No."

"In the great hall?"

"No, in the entrance hall."

"Surely someone would have seen two boys having duel."

"We didn't duel."

"So you didn't cast a dark spell?"

"I wouldn't know how to."

Prewett snorted derisively but didn't ask any other questions. He obviously didn't believe him, but Teddy knew he had obtained no information from Teddy's thoughts and so in Sprout's eyes, he was innocent. As Teddy was released from the room, he saw that Dumbledore had re-emerged. He was looking at Teddy disappointedly and Teddy tried to shrug off the guilt he felt, _he's just a picture, Tedster and you are not Tom Riddle. _

He walked out of Sprout's office to find Hubert, Caspian, Johnny, Adrian Avery and Malcolm Mulciber lined up outside in silence. They glanced at him briefly but said nothing, this was not the time to talk, they knew they had been brought here for a serious matter. Although Teddy had almost forgotten that they too had been summoned for questioning and as Professor Prewett came outside to bring in Hubert, a horrifying realisation occurred to Teddy Lupin.

_Hubert!_ He screamed internally, Professor Prewett was going to use legilimency on Hubert. Hubert knew everything, absolutely everything. He knew that Teddy had attacked Vanessa; he knew Teddy had attacked Roman and he knew that Teddy had wanted to attack Caspian. But what he didn't know was occlumency.

_I'm done for_, Teddy cried silently as he watched Prewett lead Hubert inside. There was nothing he could do, nothing at all. It was over. Everything was over, his life was over. How could he have been so careless? His panic was overtaken by a fiery rage incited by Caspian's broad grin. He didn't say anything as he stood in between Johnny and Mulciber and opposite his former best friend. But his grin said it all; _He knows Prewett is a legilimens and he knows Hubert won't be able to close his mind! _Teddy thought as he descended the stairs and found himself outside the fat lady. "Virtue," he said hastily, she swung open and he sprinted to his dorm room opened up his suitcase and began to pack his things, _He won't close his mind either! He'll let Prewett read everything so that I'll pay for what I've done. Oh Merlin, I've got to get out of here. _

* * *

**What do you think? ****REVIEW**

**That cameo from Dumbledore almost cut from the story, what did you think?**

**And Teddy? What do you think about him? **

**I just love this story too much not to care what people think. I need to know that it is as exciting for you as it is for me to write. **

**Chapter Twenty-one/two spoilers (possibly): Caspian, Hogwarts Express, Beauxbatons, the burrow, Victoire and a guest appearance from...**


	21. Three simple words

**Hello there, new chapter down below as requested urgently by Pinkmoonflower who simply "can wait anymore!" (I have a lot of schoolwork to complete, so i apologise for the intervals between chapters.)**

**Thanks for all your reviews. I'm glad the dumbledore thing went down well. Just to answer some reviews:**

**Gabriellaphoenix: Prewett is a teacher, ProperT: Teddy is the most intense person in the world, he cant relax!**

**Thank you to Verbally enhanced for making me laff and twouble for being sweet. I love everyone who reviews like a fat kid loves cake. So if you keep reviewing, you get cake. (is that the moral of the story?)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_I've got to get out of here._

Teddy hastily put all his clothes into his school trunk as he started to think of his escape route. He was not going to stay here, get caught and be thrown into Azkaban like a common criminal. The thought of Gran or Harry coming to visit him amongst death eaters and murderers was too much to bear. He started chucking his textbooks into his trunk. He needed to get out of Hogwarts. Where could he go? It had to be abroad, somewhere the aurors wouldn't find him, somewhere remote and random, like Iceland, or Alaska or Albania. He'd use the shrieking shack to get out of Hogwarts and apparate from Hogsmeade. Once the drama had died down, he could come back to England with a new face so no one would recognise him. Teddy nodded to himself as he went through his plan again in his head. He picked up the only book he had yet to place in his trunk and frowned at it. "Very Advanced Dark Magic" _The book that had caused all the trouble_, thought Teddy furiously. Suddenly the door opened and Teddy automatically drew out his wand and disarmed the person entering.

"Oi!" said Hubert looking at the spot where his wand had been. His eyes swiftly turned to Teddy who stood with his packed trunk by his side, his wand in one hand and his invisibility cloak hiding the other. "Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously. Teddy thought for a moment about lying but what was the point? Hubert was already back, which meant the teachers would be arriving any moment from now.

"I was trying to run away," said Teddy his eyes locked on the door, he would curse anyone who came in to capture him.

"What? Why?"

Teddy looked at his friend in pity "Prewett was using Legilimency on you, Hubert. He opened your mind and so now he knows I attacked Vanessa and Roman. They won't even expel me, I'm of age; they'll send me straight to Azkaban."

"No they won't," said Hubert evenly.

"Hubert, are you that stupid?" said Teddy in frustration, "Prewett can see straight through you! He used legilimency!"

"And I used occlumency," said Hubert calmly.

There was a short silence as Teddy stared at his friend.

"Hubert, you've never learnt occlumency," he said.

"Until about an hour and half ago," said Hubert with a broad grin at Teddy's amazement, "Caspian taught me."

"What?" said Teddy in shock.

"We overheard Graeme Dash from Ravenclaw telling his friend that Professor Prewett had been weird when he was interviewing him. He said that it was like Prewett was in his mind or something. When he said that, Caspian suddenly like froze and pulled me into an empty classroom. He told me that Prewett was going to use legilimency on us and that if I didn't learn how to close my mind, we were all going to be in a lot of trouble for lying to Sprout, then I told him that you attacked Rosier," Hubert paused and looked at Teddy nervously, "I had to, I was so afraid that Prewett would read my mind and find out. After I told him that, Cass taught me how to block out all the thoughts of you attacking Vanessa and Roman. He told me to block out everything to do with you. He even placed a snitching jinx on himself just in case he was tempted to rat you out."

"Cass did that?" said Teddy hollowly. Hubert nodded.

"And you know what? Even though I only knew the basics, I didn't think about you once, not once Teddy. I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone and I didn't. You're safe. No one will ever know. You can stay." Hubert smiled broadly and Teddy returned the smile, _he wasn't a fugitive. He was safe. Caspian had saved him. _

Suddenly, the man in question walked through the door and after glancing briefly at Teddy and Hubert indifferently, turned to walk out again.

"Cass, wait," said Teddy pulling back his former best friend. Caspian looked at him curiously and they stared at each other awkwardly, "Why did you do it?" asked Teddy earnestly.

"I could ask you the same thing," Caspian snapped, "What do you mean by attacking Rosier, as if Vanessa wasn't enough?"

Teddy could feel his hair and cheeks flushing, "You weren't there, he deserved it, he was about to attack me."

"Who deserves being almost killed?" retorted Caspian bitingly, "You're twisted Teddy."

"If I'm so bad why did you put so much effort into protecting me?" asked Teddy.

Caspian blushed and he stared at his trainers before looking up and mumbling: "because you're my best friend and as much as I hate you right now, I don't know what I'd have done if you were expelled." Suddenly, without looking back, he hurried out of the room, leaving Teddy feeling lonelier than he'd ever done before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week flew by in haze for Teddy. The Yule ball was cancelled and it was announced there would be no Hogsmeade trips until the Hogwarts attacker was found. Although the last day of term was on Friday, the school was virtually empty by Thursday morning, parents not wanting to risk their children's safety for one day longer.

Teddy spent the last two days of school finishing his third draft of the potion. He was at the testing stage now and without an assistant, he could move no further in the potion's development. Friday came and before he knew it, he was sitting on the Hogwarts express next to Johnny and Chastity, watching the castle fade into the distance. Caspian whom Teddy hadn't spoken to since that Wednesday was sitting in another compartment with Samantha; and Vanessa and Hubert spent much of the train journey scurrying from one compartment to another until Vanessa had had enough.

"Why can't we all just be friends?" she cried exhaustingly as she slumped opposite Teddy.

"Because Caspian Malfoy is a prick," said Johnny shortly, still pissed off that Caspian had spiked Chastity's drink.

Vanessa sighed, "He said he was sorry, what more do you want?"

"Ness, he spiked your drink too," Chastity pointed out.

"Only because he wanted to break up Teddy and Victoire Weasley," said Vanessa.

"Who tries to break up his best friend's relationship?" said Johnny looking at Teddy for support but Teddy had been having mixed feelings about the whole situation. Of course he missed Victoire terribly, but she seemed happier than before with her new look and attitude. Maybe it had been for the best.

"Well, I just hope that after Christmas, everything goes back to normal," said Hubert who reading a magazine; once again Teddy's ex-girlfriend Lucy Bennett was on the front cover discussing life after the death of her millionaire husband.

"What are you doing this Christmas 'Bert?" asked Teddy conversationally.

"Nothing much, muggle Christmas with my dad's family, wizard Boxing Day with my mum's side," said Hubert, "Then New year's eve with my brother, his wife and their new born baby. Yuck."

"Hey, babies are wonderful," Chastity protested, laying her head on Johnny's shoulders, "I'm going to have six babies. No seven, six is the devil's number."

Johnny turned a deep shade of red and Teddy chuckled at his embarrassment before asking "What are you doing for Christmas Chas?"

Chastity smiled happily, "Father is putting me in charge of organizing the church nativity play. It's taking place just before the Midnight service but we're going to do a special one for all the little kids who can't stay up till then. And then on Christmas day and I'm off to the orphanage to sing carols and give out presents. The whole church visits the homeless centre on Boxing Day with food and-"

"I thought you were coming to mine on Boxing Day?" interrupted Johnny. Chastity frowned.

"I told you I couldn't come that day. Father would know I was gone," she said curtly.

"I didn't tell you to sneak out. Don't you think it's about time he knew about us?" hissed Johnny angrily. Chastity eyes darted to the rest of the group who were pretending not to hear the argument.

"Can't we discuss this later?"

"I'm sick of discussing it later," muttered Johnny. There was a painful silence in the compartment.

"So what are you doing this Christmas Vanessa," said Teddy in an overly loud voice.

"Well Teddy," replied Vanessa in an equally booming voice, "I shall be spending Christmas in Ecuador with my mother and grandfather."

"That is good," yelled Hubert.

The five of them spent the rest of the journey discussing the exams after the holidays and soon they were in London and Teddy was suffocating in his Grandmother's fierce embrace.

"Welcome back Ted!" she said as she let go of him finally, "Where's young Cass?"

Teddy diverted her attention by asking about Harry and the rest of the family and the subject of Caspian Malfoy didn't come again until he was back in his home sitting on his warm, soft bed, reading up on his charms notes.

"Teddy, may I come in?" asked his Grandmother through the door. Teddy immediately knew something was up, Andromeda Tonks never asked permission from her grandson.

"What?" said Teddy sharply as she sat on his bed beside him.

"Don't take that tone with me, Theodore."

"Sorry," Teddy mumbled.

"What's going on with you and Caspian?"

"Nothing."

"Teddy, you've hardly said three words since you got back and I know it has something to do with Caspian Malfoy."

"We fell out."

"Fell out?" said Andromeda with a snort.

"Yeah."

"I don't believe it. You two are friends for life."

"Well not anymore."

"What happened?"

Teddy looked up at his Gran, he loved her so much but could he tell her the whole story? Would she approve of the fact he had a relationship with Victoire Weasley? She had often remarked on the brotherly relationship they had had when they were younger. Would she think it was wrong?

Teddy sighed, "Nothing, we just fell out."

Andromeda also sighed, she knew by now that Teddy was as educated as his father about keeping things to himself, "Well, it seems such a shame. Best friends don't grow on trees. I know this sounds strange but my sisters were my best friends when I was your age and when they disowned me, I felt so low. I felt like dying. I thought I couldn't go on, but you can. You can always go on." She kissed the top of Teddy's head and exited the room.

"Gran?" Teddy yelled after her.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Teddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so Christmas Eve and Christmas morning at the burrow, Christmas Dinner at your Aunt Mabel's, Boxing Day at Grandma Lupin's and New years eve at the Potters. Phew, it's tiring having family," laughed Andromeda as she wrote down the Christmas timetable one December morning. But her smile didn't reach her eyes and Teddy guessed that she wished that she had her real family around her at this time of year. Teddy patted her shoulder and she squeezed his hand. Christmas was a tough time for Teddy's grandmother so Teddy tried to make it as pleasant as he could. However, he also had exams and his personal life preoccupying him. And whether he admitted it or not, he was thoroughly miserable.

Soon, it was Christmas Eve and Teddy and his grandmother left in the morning for the burrow as they did every year with a trunk full of gifts for everyone. As soon as Teddy took one step into the house, Lily Potter had engulfed him in a hug.

"Teddy!" she screamed nearly suffocating him with her hair, "EVERYBODY TEDDY'S HERE!"

Suddenly the whole gang of Weasley grandchildren were encircling Teddy and his gifts.

"Is this one for me?" asked James who seemed to have grown a foot over the autumn term.

"Merry Christmas to you too," said Teddy sarcastically as he lifted Rose up on his back and ruffled Hugo's hair. He turned to Albus who was standing away from the rest, "Merry Christmas Al." He chucked a weird shaped package to his god-brother. The nine year old perked up as he fingered the package and hurried off to place it under the tree.

"Alright kids, Let the poor boy breathe," laughed Molly coming into the hallway with Ginny Weasley by her side, the kids disbanded with their presents and Molly kissed Andromeda whilst Ginny hugged Teddy.

"You're thinner than a twig," Ginny commented harshly.

"You're practically wasting away," Molly added pinching Teddy's arm in concern. Andromeda burst in giggles and led Molly and Ginny away from a thankful Teddy who immediately found himself in the tight embrace of his godfather.

"Merry Christmas Teddy!" he cried, pushing back his godson to arms length so he could look at him more closely, "wow, you've grown taller than your father." _Let it pass _Teddy told himself as he forced himself to smile.

"Hey Harry, how have you been?"

"Alright, a bit stressed out with this whole Hogwarts attacks thing," said Harry as he led Teddy to the living room where most of the Weasley family had congregated. After greeting, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Percy, Penelope, Bill and Fleur, Teddy managed to slip away to the garden where all the children were. The younger ones were making angels in the snow, James was throwing snowballs at gnomes whilst the teenagers stood by the shed recounting their autumns, but Teddy couldn't find who he was looking for. He went back inside and walked straight into Bill Weasley who was carrying two mugs of hot chocolate into the living room.

"Oh sorry," said Teddy automatically, "You haven't seen Victoire anywhere have you?"

Bill smiled, "She's upstairs in the room she's sharing with Amelie and the twins. She's studying!" he added excitedly, "I don't know what happened to trigger it, but I think it's this whole black hair business. It seems to have made her more focused, it's incredible."  
Teddy tried to smile, but he felt horrible inside. So Victoire was better without him? Which made what he was about to do all the more daunting. He found Victoire, just as Bill had said, in her room at the burrow which was on the second floor and had four beds squeezed into it. She was lying face down on one of the beds with what appeared to be a potions book in front of her. She was absent-mindedly running her fingers through her short, black hair and didn't notice Teddy walking towards her.

"Where did you come from?" she snapped in surprise once she finally realised he was hovering in front of her. She sat up and a magazine fell out of the potions book she'd had been reading. Teddy smiled slightly. Victoire scowled, "I was studying! I was just taking a break."

Teddy chuckled but Victoire didn't respond she simply stared at him with the same repulsed expression. "Teddy what are you doing here?" she asked finally.

"I came to see you," said Teddy earnestly, "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk," said Victoire automatically, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Look Victoire, what happened at the Christmas ball…"

"Is history," finished Victoire.

"What about us?"

"There is no us."

"How can you say that?"

"Teddy, you purposely broke up with me!" cried Victoire, biting her lip so she wouldn't cry. The memories were so painful. "I don't think I can ever forgive you. Do you know how much will power it's taking not to hex you right now? I can't stand to be in the same room as you!"

"Really?" said Teddy feebly.

"Yes really!" replied Victoire, "Did you think I would just forgive and forget? After everything you did. You knew how I felt about you and you just…you just tore it apart." There was a small silence and Teddy knew what he had to do, he had to tell Victoire how he cared about her, express somehow everything she was to him. He needed a succinct way to convey that emotion. Three simple words was the answer and he opened his mouth to utter them. However Claude-William Weasley, Victoire brother, took this moment to walk into the room. Like James, he had grown at least half a foot since the summer and his wiry auburn hair was down to his shoulders now. But he still had that same weird smile across his lips as he said, "Am I interrupting something?"

Teddy glanced at Victoire but she was looking fervently at her book. Teddy looked at her for a moment, before turning to Claude-William and saying with a sigh "No." Teddy stood up and left the room. _This could well be your worst Christmas ever, Teddy bear._

_

* * *

_

**What do you think?**

**Review!**

**That chapter was a kind of sowing the seeds chapter...it's building up the next chapter which is killa! (i hope)**

**Chapter twenty-two spoilers:** **Harry, Caspian, Teddy, CW, firewhiskey, guest appearance (might be cut) and potion.**


	22. The Beauxbatons Boy

**Hello Everyone. Here's the new chapter and can i just say, IT'S MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD!!!**

**Pivotal Pivotal chapter. I know a lot of you have been questioning where i'm taking this story and the character of Teddy and everything... well this chapter is where the overall plot takes off! In this chapter is the most crucial thing in this story.**

**Just quickly, **

**Thanks for all your reviews! **

**Verbally Enchanced: We shall see.**

**Pinkmoonflower: yes it did work again. You have some hold over me.**

**Zhenyavi: dont be afraid to crictize. It shows me you're actually reading the story!**

**Everyone else: I love you the way dumbledore loves grindelwald :D**

**OK...here comes the chapter twenty-two!!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-two 

The Beauxbatons Boy

It was Christmas Eve and Teddy was holed up in the minuscule room he was sharing with Claude William reading one of his history of magic textbooks. He found himself re-reading the same page several times as he tried to drown out the loud music and joviality coming from the floor below. _I know its Christmas Eve, but this is ridiculous, don't they realise that I have exams in two weeks? _he thought grumpily.

Granted, they weren't the real N.E.W.T.S but Teddy knew he would feel thoroughly embarrassed if he didn't get top marks in all his papers. And yet, his heart wasnt really in studying at all. He felt so frustrated. It wasn't just Victoire, it was the Caspian situation, the rut he was in with the potion, and the fact he was the Hogwarts attacker that was making feel like vomiting every other second. Why was everything so messed up? He thought furiously. He took a deep breath. He needed to relax. It was Christmas after all. This used to be his favourite holiday. He searched for something to help himself calm down and found "Very Advanced Dark Magic" poking out of his overnight bag. He didn't even remember placing the book in there. He heaved it onto his bed and began flicking through his favourite chapters. Soon, like always, he was immersed in obscure spells, outlawed potions and lethal hexes. So much so that he didn't notice Claude-William walked into the room.

"Good read?" he asked, startling Teddy. Teddy looked up at the fifteen year old. He was wearing that sickly smile as he always did and looking down at Teddy with an interested expression. Teddy automatically shut the book and placed it behind him,

"Yeah, it's for school," he lied. Claude-William smiled knowingly and sat on his bed which was opposite Teddy's.

"You've been very elusive today," Claude-William commented conversationally.

"I've been revising for my mock exams."

"Exams?" repeated Claude-William, "I'm so glad I don't have any for another two years."

"Lucky you," said Teddy dryly, "I suppose you sit in class with your feet up singing French rhymes and eating baguettes."

Claude-William smile elongated significantly, "I wish," he said in his quiet, detached voice, "I've hardly had a moment to breathe this term."

"Why's that?"

"A number of reasons" said Claude-William mysteriously, "But mostly because I spent part of the term on an exchange to the Broom-berg school in New York with a few other chosen students."

"New York?" said Teddy evidently impressed, "That's so cool, we never get to go on any trips at Hogwarts. I kind of wish I went to Beauxbatons." He laughed but Claude-William didn't laugh with him, his smile had vanished and in its place was a stony grimace.

"I hardly chose to go to Beauxbatons," he said sharply. Teddy instantly felt guilty; he'd almost forgotten about the incidents that had occurred nearly three years ago when he had been in his fourth year and Claude-William had been starting Hogwarts as a first year.

Unbeknownst to anyone at the time, Claude-William was being physically and emotionally bullied by a group of students in his year. He was a prime target of course, being a bookworm with loner tendencies and relatively small stature. Teddy remembered catching kids making fun of Claude-William but he nor anyone could realised the extent of the bullying that was taking place in the shadows of the school. That was, until that fateful day, one spring's morning not long after Teddy's fifteenth birthday. He and Caspian had been trying to find a place to plot to their latest prank and stumbled upon an out of order boy's bathroom on the third floor. Inside, they found Claude-William barely conscious on the floor. According to madam Pomfrey, whom Teddy and Caspian had rushed Claude-William to; he had taken a combination of potions the night before with the apparent intention of committing suicide. Despite the public uproar that followed the incident, the students who had forced Claude-William to almost take his life were only suspended for a week each. Of course, this sent Bill, Fleur and the rest of the Weasleys into hysterics. They demanded an inquest and although the governors of Hogwarts didn't have the authority to exclude any of the students involved, they forced Professor McGonagall resign for her mishandling of the situation and appointed Professor Sprout to replace her. This seemed to satisfy the media and most of the parents who were more troubled about how easy access to dangerous potions was for students than the alleged bullying. However, for Bill and Fleur that was not enough. They sent Claude-William to be schooled at Beauxbatons where his mother had attended. No-one ever spoke about Claude-William's attempted suicide nor about the whole fiasco so it was a surprise to Teddy now, that Claude-William had brought the subject up albeit subtlety.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," explained Teddy.

"No, apologies necessary," said Claude-William, "Everything turned out well in the end. I'm happier in France than I would have ever been in Hogwarts. 'Batons isn't as intellectually stifling as Hogwarts was. I've realised my full potential there, I'd never have done that at Hogwarts, not with those ogres in my year," he paused and looked at Teddy sharply, "How is Rosier by the way?"

"Roman?" asked Teddy suddenly feeling very tense.

"No Herman," said Claude-William, "The troll that made my year at Hogwarts living hell. Although I've heard Roman Rosier has had quite an eventful couple of weeks."

"Yeah," said Teddy trying to be nonchalant about the Rosier situation, "He was assaulted by someone."

"The Hogwarts attacker," corrected Claude-William with a wry grin.

Teddy frowned, "He was seriously hurt. He had to St. Mungo's."

"Oh come on Teddy, stop pretending you care," said Claude-William with a slight roll of the eyes, "It's a Rosier. I'd be more than inclined to attack one of them myself."

"It doesn't make it right, CW," argued Teddy almost laughing at the hypocrisy he was spouting.

"Are you telling me you wouldn't beat up a Lestrange or a Dolohov?" said CW.

Suddenly, Roger Dolohov's smug face bounced around before Teddy's eyes. He'd do anything to hit him straight on the nose. But he wouldn't…unless he was provoked.

"No," said Teddy firmly.

Claude-William smirked slightly, "I admire your nobility," he began, "If someone took away my parents I'd want to kill them at the very least," he said in his quiet, cutting voice which suddenly made Teddy feel ashamed for not wanting to avenge his parents deaths.

"Well, only one Dolohov and one Lestrange killed my parents. I can't go around avenging their deaths on innocent relatives," said Teddy clearing his mind of all contrasting thoughts.

Claude-William cocked his head to one side and nodded at Teddy's opinion, "How can you be so sure that they are innocent? All you have to do is read one family tree and you know exactly how someone is going to turn out. It is simple genetics."

"That's not true," protested Teddy, "Look at my Grandmother; she's nothing like the rest of her family."

Claude-William smiled, "Yes, I suppose your Gran is an anomaly, but generally speaking, evil runs in families. Look at the Lestranges, the Notts, and the Selwyns. I could go on for days. Not a single member of those families belongs to the light side. You'd think after the second war and the sanctions they put on magic that we'd be living in a better world but alas, no. You can lock up the death eaters in Azkaban but you can't stop the wives visiting and thus the family lines continue to grow. It's disgusting."

"You can't think like that," said Teddy.

"How can I not?" said Claude-William, "Don't you wish your parents were alive?" he didn't wait for Teddy to respond to such a personal question, "Because I do, your parents were heroes. They were best of the best but they're dead. Yet people like Herman Rosier have two parents. Don't you see, there is something fundamental wrong with this world? How can such a virtuous line like the Lupin's be narrowed down to a single point and yet there are Rookwood offspring everywhere?"

Teddy didn't answer. He found himself agreeing with CW. It was horribly unfair that his parents who had led good lives should be dead and yet scum like Roman walked the streets. _No I shouldn't think like this. Look at Gran, look at Caspian, look at little Oscar Rattle even._

"There was a Rookwood in your school," he said suddenly as he remembered Oscar, "He was found dead a couple months ago."

"Yes, Basil. He wasn't in my year so I didn't know him well," said Claude-William, "but he wouldn't have turned out well, not with his genes."

"You're very pessimistic for a fifteen year old," said Teddy casually, he was still thinking about his parents.

"Ah, quite the contraire," said Claude-William with a grin, "I am a great optimist. My motto is: If things don't get better, make it better. You know that was Grindelwald's motto."

"I thought 'for the greater good' was his motto," replied Teddy.

"Very common historical mistake," said Claude-William, "Dumbledore coined _that_ phrase." There was huge roar from downstairs and Claude-William stood up to leave, "I think there's some merriment afoot." He said with a smile, "Coming?"

Teddy sighed and shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to party. He didn't know why but he had the great urge to wallow in self-pity after his talk with CW. He suddenly remembered something, "Hey Claude, I have a book that you might be interested in."

"Oh?"

Teddy stood up and went to his overnight bag and rummaged around. He found what he was looking for "The big fat book of Wizarding families." He handed it to Claude-William who flicked through the pages excitedly.

"They have family trees for everyone!" he said, "Do they self update?"

Teddy nodded, "This is the old edition though," said Teddy, "So less established families aren't on there like the Tonks or the Thomas's. Caspian isn't even on there because he's technically illegitimate. It's kind of old-fashioned. I'm going to buy the new edition so you can keep that one; Genealogy is obviously an area you're immersed in."

Claude-William eyes lit up and he stared at Teddy with gratefulness, "Really? I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything except merry Christmas." said Teddy with slight grin.

"Merry Christmas!"

Claude-William left the room with his head firmly in the genealogy book and Teddy returned to his bed and took out his charms textbook. However thoughts of his parents, death eaters and history kept strolling into his mind and an hour later, he found himself reading "Very advanced dark magic" instead of his textbooks. Soon it was ten and he was getting hungry. He went downstairs where the easy flow of fire whiskey and mulled wine had left everyone in high spirits. The smaller children had long gone to sleep and Teddy could see Amelie dozing off onto her mother's shoulder. The rest of the Weasleys were still dancing, eating and in the case of Harry and Ron, singing Christmas carols drunkenly.

"Hey Teddy, where have you been?" Hermione said as he made his way to the plates of food that had been piled up on the dining table.

"Studying," replied Teddy in between mouthfuls of chocolate log.

"You can't study at Christmas!" George Weasley yelled over Ron's awful rendition of "We three kings". He held his oldest son, Fred who was five, in his arms as he slept.

"I'll take tomorrow off," Teddy promised as he grabbed a turkey sandwich. He sidestepped Percy who was dancing with his wife Penelope and Bill who was dancing with Ginny and made his way to his grandmother who was sitting beside Molly and Arthur.

"Hello love," she said warmly, "Good party isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Teddy, "It's a bit hard to study with this racket though."

"You shouldn't be studying at a time like this," retorted Andromeda, "Christmas is one of the few times you can actually enjoy your family."

They watched the festivities for a moment which included Fleur joining Harry and Ron to sing "Douce Nuit" before Teddy said "Do you wish mum and granddad were here?"

Andromeda turned to Teddy with a weak smile and nodded faintly, "And your father."

"It's so unfair," muttered Teddy.

"What is?"

"That they're dead and there are still death eaters walking around."

"Teddy, all the death eaters are in Azkaban," said Andromeda sharply.

"Yes, but not their kids, or their cousins or nephews and nieces. They're still here. When mum and dad are…" he trailed off incomprehensively. "How can you stand it? Don't you wish you could take revenge against the people who did it?"

Andromeda stared at her grandson for several seconds, confused by this sudden serious discussion they were having before answering,

"No."

"How can you say that?" hissed Teddy angrily, Molly and Arthur glanced towards him.

"Teddy," said Andromeda softly touching his arm, "Revenge is the most awful thing in the world. It eats you up and tears you apart. If I tried to get revenge on everyone who has hurt me, I'd go mad."

Teddy nodded but he wasn't satisfied, he felt suddenly very angry and bitter. He stood up to leave but was caught by Harry, "You're not going up to study again are you?"

"I'm not in the mood to party," snapped Teddy hurrying off to his room. Anger and resentment was boiling up inside of him and he could feel rebellious tears building up in his eyes. So he took out "Very advanced dark magic" and began to read it ardently in order to take his mind off whatever if was that was making him feel so sad. Suddenly, without a knock, the door swung open and Harry was standing in front of Teddy. "Hey Teddy, what's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing," said Teddy wiping his tears away.

"Ted, are you crying?" Harry said in a concerned voice, coming closer to his godson. Instinctively, Teddy pushed his book behind him.

"What are you hiding?" said Harry with a sudden change of tone in his voice. Teddy knew this was his auror voice and didn't answer immediately, "Teddy, what is it?" Harry said sharply.

"It's just a book, Harry."

"Accio book!"

"Hey!" yelled Teddy as "Very Advanced dark magic" was summoned to Harry before he could block the spell, "Give it back!" he shouted and strangled the book out of his godfather's grasp but not before Harry had read the title.

"What the hell are you doing reading that?" he roared. Teddy could feel his hair changing colour and his cheeks were burning with anger.

"I knew you'd react like this," he muttered as Harry snatched the book back.

"Oh course I would," cried Harry looking at his godson in wild disbelief, "What the hell are you doing reading this sort of thing?"

"It's just a book," protested Teddy as he stood face to face with Harry Potter.

"It's about dark magic!"

"You're making assumptions."

"That's the title of the bloody book Teddy! I think it's safe to assume that dark magic is going to feature heavily in it."

"So what if it does?" snapped Teddy, not caring what he was saying. It wasn't going to change Harry's perception of the book. "It doesn't mean I approve of dark magic. I'm just interested that's all."

"Interested?" repeated Harry in disgust, Teddy had never seen him look so thunderous, "How can you be interested in it? Dark magic killed your parents Teddy, dark magic killed my parents!"

Teddy knew his hair was fire coloured right now. His rage was soaring. How dare Harry equate his favourite book with the death of parents? "Dark magic did not kill my parents," he said through gritted teeth, "Dark wizards killed my parents."

"It's the same thing."

"No it's not!" cried Teddy, "Maybe if my mum and dad knew some dark magic they'd have been able to defend themselves. Expelliarmus obviously didn't work as well for them as it did for you!"

Harry looked like he'd slapped. Teddy felt a twang of guilt, but he also felt good for letting it all out.

"Teddy, I'm just as sad that your parents aren't here as you are," began Harry trying to keep his voice steady but it was already rising, "but do you really think they'd approve of you reading this filth?" he barked waving the book in Teddy's face.

"I don't know what the hell they'd think," replied Teddy, "You know why? Because they're dead, so give me back my book!"

"Are you mad? There's no way I'm letting you read this," cried Harry.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm trying to help you."

"You, help me?" snorted Teddy, "You wouldn't even know where to start! You have no clue about me. You think you know everything but you know nothing, absolutely nothing. You don't even have any N.E.W.T.S! I haven't needed your help for anything since I was about five!"

Harry's face had gone red, his wand arm seemed to be twitching and for a moment Teddy anticipated an attack but instead in a dangerously low voice Harry said, "Don't talk to me like that Teddy. All I've ever tried to do is what's best for you."

"Yeah right," cried Teddy, "All you ever do is force you ideals and opinions on me. You just want to do what you tell me to. You want me to be like you. You want to me to follow in your footsteps but I just can't. I'm not your fucking son. I'm an orphan, Harry. My parents are dead; Stop suffocating me with your love. I hate it."

"You are as good as my son," said Harry reaching out to Teddy. Teddy leapt back in revulsion.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING!" he yelled, "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR SON, YOU'VE GOT YOUR OWN KIDS FOR FUCK'S SAKE! STOP TRYING TO BE MY DAD!"

His voice echoed around the room with such ferocity it seemed the floor was vibrating. He looked up at Harry. He looked so broken, so hurt and so distraught. Wordlessly he left the room and Teddy followed him. He walked downstairs finding the living room was deathly quiet and everyone was staring at him.

They'd heard the whole thing. They'd heard all the things that had escaped from Teddy's mouth. Ron, Percy and even Ginny were staring at him with anger on their faces that Teddy had never seen. They seemed to saying _How dare you. After all he's done. _Even his grandmother was wearing a look of both shock and disappointment. He looked at Victoire for support, but she was stared back at him with blank expression which nearly broke his heart.

Suddenly the weight of what he had said took its toll and before he knew what was happening, a tear fell from his eyes, followed by another one, and then another. He didn't bother to brush them away, he didn't feel ashamed for crying in front of everyone, all he felt was guilt and bitterness and the overwhelming urge to throw himself off a cliff. As Hermione raise a hand to comfort him, he pushed her away aggressively and ran out of the room into the garden. The tears were blurring his vision but he didn't care. He'd never felt so alone. He had just pushed away the only person who he could turn to. He had no one now. He was felt so screwed up.

_I'm a beast; I'm a horrible horrible beast_. Why would he say such things to Harry? What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this? Why was he so utterly messed up? He was crying in earnest now, so much so that he was choking on his own tears. He reached the end of the garden and turned back. No one was following him, as he had expected. Why would they? He was no longer family in their eyes. They hated him just as he hated himself. There was no one who could care about him; he was a monster, a horrible, ungrateful, evil monster. He sat on the grass and stared into the distance.

If only someone understood, if only he could disapparate somewhere he wouldn't be judged, somewhere he could get help. Somewhere he could talk. Somewhere he could cry. He closed his eyes and thought of those things and opened his eyes.

He was outside Malfoy Manor, staring Caspian in the face.

* * *

**That's it! I've been writing this chapter since i first thought up this story. OMG you cant even imagine what has just happened. When you finish this and go back, this will be the chapter you say "It started there!"**

**WOW. **

**I'm so excited. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**REVIEW!!!!!! **

**I CANT GO ON WITH THIS STORY IF YOU DONT COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER! - thank you blewstar101 :) oh the woes of being dyslexic. On that note, i need a (beta?) **

**Spoiler: Potion!**


	23. Potters and Potions

**Hello there. Wow 150 + reviews. I feel happy. In the words of Stewie Griffin, your reviews, "sustain me!"**

**Thanks for all your reviews for chapt. 22, I'm glad you all liked angsty Teddy, but c'mon, after what he's done, he was due for a bit of nervous breakdown. I'd hate to see him when he does something really bad...**

**twouble: I'm sorry for making you cry.**

**over the moon: I'm glad you like raw, i try to make it seem real without losing the story feel to it. Very thin line, but i hope i succeed.**

**verballyenchanced: calm down luv :) **

**Billytalentphukingrocks (?) : hmm...good point. I'm going to carefully dodge that point as it might feature later. **

**And finally THANK GOD for Aly Martin!!!!! who is the only reviewer who mentioned the most important bit of the last chapter! my friend says i'm too subtle with my hints to future plotline so i'm going to try and be more obvious, but i would hope you are all smart enough to pick up things.**

**Anyway, New chapter. **

**Dedicated to Tasha who beta'd it for moi.**

* * *

Chapter-three 

Teddy and Caspian stared at each other for several seconds. The silence was intense, only made lighter by the fact Caspian was wearing reindeer antlers.

"Where the hell did you come from?" asked Caspian finally.

"I apparated."

Caspian looked at his best friend intently, standing there in his snow covered front garden at midnight, with a tear soaked face and a quivering lower lip. All the anger and revulsion he had felt for the last couple of weeks melted away instantly.

"Ted, what's happened?" he questioned, his grey eyes full of concern.

"C-can I come in please?"

Caspian nodded and Teddy stepped into the familiar hallway of Malfoy manor. Unlike the Weasley's abode, there was a lack of Christmas decorations adorning the walls and no sound came from any of the rooms. However just then, Draco Malfoy appeared in the hallway with a Christmas cracker hat, a carton of eggnog and a broad grin. His smile faded when his eyes fell upon Teddy Lupin. The seventeen year old was sickly pale and seemed to be shaking, "What's wrong with him?" he asked his cousin.

"I don't know," replied Caspian who hadn't taken his eyes off Teddy since he'd entered his home, "He just… arrived."

"Well, take him upstairs and make him a bed, he looks ill. Oh, and take that stupid hat off," ordered Draco, watching with concern as Caspian helped Teddy upstairs to his room.

Once inside the room, Teddy slumped to the floor, his head in his hands, still shaking.

"Teddy, you're scaring me," said Caspian, "What's going on?"

Teddy looked up. Caspian was surprised to see that his face was alert and he was jittery, "I've done something really bad."

Caspian looked him at fearfully, and Teddy could see what he was thinking, "I haven't attacked anyone. Well, not physically," he said miserably, "Cass, I said some unforgivable things to Harry."

He recounted the whole argument with his godfather and found himself crying again. When he finished, he looked up at Caspian, "I don't know what to do."

Caspian sat on the floor beside Teddy, "Ted, you did nothing wrong. Who the fuck gave Harry Potter the right to tell you what to do?"

Teddy shrugged, "My parents, I guess, when they made him my godfather."

"No, they gave him the authority to guide you, not dictate every little thing you do. You can read whatever you want to read. It doesn't mean you're a bad person. You had every right to tell him the truth. You're not his kid. He's got to know that."

"But I feel like I've let him down. You should have seen his face. I've destroyed everything we had."

Caspian waited for Teddy to wipe his eyes before saying, "No you haven't. Harry's going to love you no matter what you say to him. He worships the ground you walk on, nothing can change that."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," said Caspian. Teddy smiled, he felt a whole lot better. But his happiness was cut short as he remembered something.

"Why are you even talking to me? I've been such bastard to you."

"I've hardly been an angel," admitted Caspian.

"Cass," began Teddy, "Everything that's happened…" he trailed off, unable to complete the sentence. But Caspian smiled and Teddy knew he understood. He went on, "No matter what shit I come out with, you're always going to be my best mate and I'm just … sorry."

"It's ok," muttered Caspian, staring at the carpet.

"No, it's not! I should never have done all those things, I can't tell you how much I'd give just to go back a few weeks."

"Well, I was hardly 'friend of the year', was I?" confessed Caspian, looking up, "That whole spiking thing was probably the single most childish thing I've ever done. I guess I just felt threatened by Victoire when instead I should have been happy for you. It was all my fault."

"But I shouldn't have reacted like that," protested Teddy, "It was like I became somebody else. I lost all control. I could have killed someone!"

"But you didn't."

"That's besides the point. You were right, Cass, I _am_ twisted," Teddy declared bitterly, "I attacked two innocent people, and I don't even know what for. I'm scared about what I might become in the future," he added, his thoughts straying to what Dumbledore had said to him.

"Hey," Caspian asserted, looking Teddy firmly in the eyes. "I would never let you become anything other than the greatest wizard the world has ever seen." Teddy grinned. Suddenly all the animosity between the two of them faded away, and Teddy felt lighter and happier than he'd felt in weeks. It was testimony to their friendship that they could make up so easily, especially after all the cruel things they had said and done to each other. Caspian ordered Chubby to make up the guest bedroom for Teddy after convincing him to sleep over. Not that he needed much convincing; he wasn't ready to return to the Burrow. After settling himself in his newly made bed, he glanced up at the clock opposite him. It was 2.30 am, Christmas Day. There was no doubt in his mind that this had been his worse Christmas to date, but at the same time, the immense of relief of making up with Caspian meant he felt like he could deal with almost anything.

Now that they were best friends again, it was weird to think about life without Caspian by his side. He had never truly thought about how deep their friendship ran. He had taken it for granted, which was something he never wanted to do again. Teddy made up his mind to tell Caspian everything about the potion the next morning.

However, when he woke up he found that Caspian wasn't in his bed. He changed clothes and trudged down the grand staircase to the dining room where the Malfoy's were having their breakfast.

"Merry Christmas, Teddy!" cried Scorpius happily; he didn't seem to find it strange that Teddy was in their house, leading Teddy to suspect that everyone knew of the circumstances of his abrupt arrival. This was confirmed when Draco's wife, Maribel, placed an extra large breakfast in front of him as well as a small Christmas present of chocolate frogs.

"Thank you, for everything." Teddy said earnestly, "It was very nice of you to let me sleep over."

"No thanks needed," answered Draco with a sly grin, "It's my honour to spare you the company of the Potters and the Weasleys."

Teddy tried to smile, but felt a twang of guilt. He should be back at the Burrow, spending Christmas morning with his family. Caspian gave him an encouraging smile from the other side of the table, and they enjoyed a pleasant breakfast. But as he watched Scorpius open his presents and scream in joy at the sight of his first broom, he thought of Lily, Albus, James and the rest of the children. They would be opening their presents too, and wondering where he was. His thoughts strayed to his grandmother, and how worried she must be, and to all his books and clothes left behind at the Burrow.

"I think I'm going to head back," he told Caspian as Scorpius hurried out with his parents to try out his new Nimbus.

"You can't go now," argued Caspian, "Don't tell Draco, but Mari got me a television. We can watch muggles programmes all day."

"That's great, but I won't feel right until I clear the air with Harry and everyone."

Caspian huffed in irritation but relented a moment later, "Fine, but when are you coming back? I'm bored stiff over here. Draco's really starting to piss me off; you know he got all angry the other day just because I tie-dyed all his robes. He's so unreasonable."

Teddy laughed; "I'll come the day after next, I promise."  
Caspian grinned and led Teddy out of the house. He got a little way from the front door and apparated to the hill near the Burrow. He no longer felt as relaxed and calm as he had at Malfoy manor.

As Teddy walked towards the Weasley home, feelings of anxiety began to surface. He stopped outside the front door, taking a moment to collect himself, but the door swung open before he was ready and there, facing him, was his grandmother. For a moment they stared at each other before she grabbed him in a fierce hug. "Don't you _ever_ go off like that again!" she ordered.

"TEDDY!" Andromeda moved out of the way to let Lily followed by Hugo, Albus, Rose and James get to Teddy, "Where have you been?" cried Lily, "I woke up and you weren't here! Nobody told me where you were, I was frightened, don't ever go away!" she hugged him tightly, as did Rose.

"He's only been gone a couple of hours," Hugo pointed out, "Where _did_ you go?"

Before Teddy could answer, Ginny, Hermione and Ron came through the front door, clad in thick winter coats and looking exhausted. They seemed thoroughly surprised to find Teddy in the front hall. There was an awkward silence.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Ron said loudly. Hermione instantly ushered the children away from the hallway, throwing thunderous glances back at Ron as she went, but he didn't notice, he was waiting for an answer.

"He's only just got back," Andromeda informed them sternly.

"That doesn't excuse him from wandered off into the night," argued Ron, "We've spent half the morning looking for him."

"Ron…" murmured Ginny, but she too wanted answers.

"I was at the Malfoys's," explained Teddy. Immediately, he could feel the tension his words had created seep into the hall.

"You went running to them?" exclaimed Ron in disbelief.

"But we went to there to look for you," said Ginny at the same time, looking confused, "Draco told Harry you weren't there."

"Well, it's obvious that Malfoy was lying," snapped Ron, "Bet he thought it was the best Christmas present ever, one of us running to _him_."

"I didn't run to him," retorted Teddy, "I went to see Caspian."

"Draco was probably just trying to protect Teddy," added Andromeda, placing a hand on her grandson's shoulder.

"Protect himself more like;" Ginny said bitterly, "He was looking at us as if we were diseased when we went there."

"Well the point is, Teddy's safe and sound now," Andromeda concluded firmly.

"Yes, but as brilliant as that is, Andromeda, I think Teddy owes us an apology for ruining our Christmas," said Ron venomously.

"That's unfair," Andromeda replied angrily.

"You heard those things he said to Harry," growled Ron, looking at Teddy viciously.

"Ron," hissed Ginny, "not today."

"We have to discuss it sometime."

"It has nothing to do with you," snapped Teddy.

"You insulted my best friend, who has tried his hardest to make you part of his family."

"I've never asked him to," said Teddy sharply.

"Ted…" Andromeda warned.

"You're so ungrateful," snarled Ron, "I've always said it was wrong the way he puts you above his own."

"That's not true," said Teddy looking at Ginny for support but to his dismay, none came. He turned to his grandmother, trying to keep the hurt from his voice "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. I'm going to get my stuff and go home."

Teddy hurried upstairs to his room, and was relived to find that Claude-William was not there. He organized his things into his bag before closing it. "You broke his heart, you know," said a voice from the doorway. Ginny Potter had followed him up, and she came further into the room before shutting the door behind her.

"I didn't do it on purpose," muttered Teddy in frustration as he fiddled with his bag, "It just came out."

"Teddy, he's only ever tried to do the right thing for you."

"I know," sighed Teddy as Ginny sat beside him, "I just don't want him to. I'm perfectly capable of doing things by myself, I don't need him."

Teddy instantly felt horrible for verbalizing his feelings out loud, and he could see Ginny was upset. There was an awkward silence broken finally by Ginny. "You know from the moment he first saw you, he was completely devoted to you, Teddy. I think he thought that he could be everything to you that he never had when he was growing up. I knew when I married him, I married you and I was perfectly happy with that. I loved you too, after all," Ginny paused and smiled at him sadly, "but it's hard to sit there with a newborn baby in your arms, and see your husband who's too busy making sure his godson isn't jealous to be by your side; To watch him teach you how to fly when our son is taking his first steps, or let him forget about our wedding anniversary because it clashes with your 'Harry-Teddy Tuesdays.'"

"I'm sorry, I never realised I was such a burden to you," responded Teddy bitterly.

Ginny glared at him fiercely, "I'm not saying you were a burden, I'm trying to show you how much Harry cares about you! How much he was willing to sacrifice for your happiness."

"And I'm grateful, I really am," said Teddy exasperated, "But what do you want me to do? I came back here to make everything right, and all I've gotten in return is an earful from Ron. It's obvious none of you want me around."

"Forget about Ron," scoffed Ginny, "You have to talk to Harry. Even if you don't need him, he still needs you."

There was pause and then Ginny laid her hand on Teddy's arm. He looked up at her and saw how sad she was, how much older than her age she looked. _Was it because of him? Was it the stress he had brought to her marriage?_ He could feel the guilt seeping into him.

"Where is he?"

"In the dining room," she replied with a smile. Teddy stood up and made his way to the dining room.

The door was slightly open and Teddy could hear Harry's muffled voice amongst other people.

"He's just a kid," someone was saying, _was it Bill? _"He's never really been rebellious before, maybe this is his time to lash out. He's a teenager, you should hear some of the things Victoire says to me. It's awful."

"This isn't the same," came Harry's voice, Teddy pressed his ear closer to the door, "I hardly know who he is anymore. He's outgrown me and there's nothing I can do. I'm worthless to him."

"Be fair, Harry," Teddy heard Arthur Weasley saying, "You're not worthless, he's just becoming independent. You knew this day would come sooner rather than later with Teddy. He's an extraordinary boy. But that doesn't mean you aren't important to him."

Harry said something quietly that Teddy didn't catch, then someone else said something and Teddy leaned in close to the door. It gave way and he hurtled into the room.

"Teddy!" exclaimed Arthur, helping the young man up. Teddy blushed and looked around the room. Seated around the dining table, drinking coffee, were Molly, Bill, Charlie, fresh from Romania, and Harry. Molly hugged him tightly and then left the room to cook him brunch, with Arthur and Bill following and, after a quick hello, Charlie too.

Harry remained seated until everyone else had gone, before standing up and hugging Teddy awkwardly, "We were so worried about you. Where the hell did you run off to?"  
Teddy pulled back, confused. Hadn't Ron or Hermione told Harry that he was back? From Harry's expectant expression, the answer was no.

"I went round Caspian's."

"Caspian's? But, we went there," said Harry evidently confused, "Malfoy told us he hadn't seen you. He said he'd inform us if you dropped by."

Teddy shrugged, "He let me sleep over."

"Why didn't he tell us?" said Harry angrily, "That Malfoy, I swear, after everything I've done for him…"

"Harry, that doesn't matter," Teddy hastily interjected, "I came back here to say … well, that I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it," said Harry with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "You haven't opened your presents yet. I want you to try mine out before you go, hint hint."

"Harry, don't change the subject," Teddy ordered sharply. Harry frowned.

"I'm not; you apologised, I accepted, let's move on. I understand that you didn't mean those things."

Teddy could feel his anger surging, _keep cool, _he warned himself, "Harry, I was apologising for yelling at you, not for what I said." Harry frown deepened, and Teddy knew he had to find a better way to explain himself. "Harry, I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me. You made growing up so much fun and you've taught me so much. Everything I've accomplished I probably couldn't have done without you. But I'm not a kid. I can think for myself, I can do things myself; I don't need anyone to tell me what to do. I just need you to trust me, to believe in me."

"I do," argued Harry, "Of _course_ I do, I just don't want you take the wrong path. Ted, that book, I just can't believe you would read such things. It makes me scared. I don't want you being influenced."

"I'm not," answered Teddy firmly, "I can tell the difference between good and bad. I'm not stupid." Harry smiled sadly.

"I guess I've kind of been in denial about you growing up. You're right; you're an adult. I was fighting Voldemort at your age. It's just hard to remember that, when all I see is my little Teddy with florescent green hair and no front teeth."

Teddy grinned, "You've still got James, Albus and Lily."

"Yeah, I suppose," said Harry, "But I'm going to miss hanging out with you. You were like my little brother and son rolled into one."

"I haven't died," laughed Teddy, "We can still play Quidditch together and all the other things we do. All I'm asking you is to let me decide what I do in my life."

"Deal," smiled Harry, ruffling his godson's hair, Teddy turned it green and Harry laughed, "Go get your present and I'll meet you in the garden in ten minutes. We'll get the kids and play three a-side."

"Thanks for ruining the surprise," Teddy smirked, "Now I know you didn't get me the quill set I specifically asked for." Harry chortled and Teddy realised how lucky he was, to be surrounded by people who loved him. He opened the door, but turned back to Harry before he left, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything. Anyone can be a father; it takes someone special to be a dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of Christmas day passed pleasantly enough. There was still a bit of tension between Teddy and Ron, but everyone seemed to have forgotten (or at least didn't want to discuss) what had happened between Teddy and Harry. Even Victoire seemed slightly less cold towards him when they shared a Christmas cracker. Caspian had always declared that 'girls dig emotional guys'. Unfortunately, before Teddy could try to initiate a conversation with her, his grandmother announced that they were leaving. It was tradition that the two of them always had Christmas dinner at Teddy's Aunt Mabel's house. She was his grandfather's younger sister, and so technically his great-aunt, but she was the type of woman who took offence to any title that made her seem old. Unlike her brother, she was muggle and Teddy loved her for it. She had two sons who had been like younger brothers to Teddy's mother, and they each had three kids, which made it a squeeze for all of them to fit in the dining room. Although Teddy loved the Weasley's, Christmas at Aunt Mabel's was always brilliant. He got to play computer games with his cousins, listen to muggle music and amaze everyone with his magic tricks, which were even better this year now that he had mastered wandless magic.

"There's a light coming out of his hand!" yelled one of his cousins in awe.

Like always, Teddy felt like he'd had just got there before he had to leave. Boxing Day was spent at Grandma Lupin's. She too was a muggle but visiting her was little less exciting. She much older than Andromeda and pretty much confined to her house. She lived in a warden controlled area and most of her neighbours thought she was barking mad. This was because she was always saying ridiculous things like "My husband was a wizard" and "my son was werewolf", not to mention all those weirdly dressed people who kept visiting her.

"Hello Gran," said Teddy politely as he sat on the end of her bed. Andromeda sat on the other side of the room.

"Remus!" cried Grandma Lupin happily, hugging Teddy with a great deal of force considering her age. Teddy patted her back and enjoyed her embrace, she smelt like flowers and perfume.

"How are you?"

"Me?" replied Grandma, "Fine, fine son. Your father still hasn't come back from work, but not to worry. How are James and Sirius and that delightful Peter? You should bring them home to visit more often. I'll make my famous pumpkin pie."

Teddy glanced at his other grandmother for a moment who simply smiled before turning to Grandma Lupin and sighing, "I'm not Remus."

Grandma smiled knowingly, "Of course you're not. Silly me, where is my brain going? You're Moony aren't you? Don't think I haven't seen the notes in your school bag."

Teddy thought about arguing, but one look at Grandma Lupin and he knew to play along. His visits were probably the happiest times of her senescence. "Yeah, I'm Moony," he murmured.

Grandma smiled and they talked at length about everything that had happened at school, Teddy simply replacing Caspian, Johnny and Hubert for Sirius, James and Peter. Soon it was evening and time to go. Teddy hugged his grandmother tightly, lingering because he knew she cherished human contact. "Be good," she whispered, "Don't let James and Sirius get you into trouble, and remember to write to me after every full moon so I know you're ok."

"Yes…mum," said Teddy. Grandma Lupin ran her fingers through his hair which was now, with the full moon only a few days away, down to his shoulders and lighter in colour. Just like his father. He stood up to leave with Andromeda, and just before he was out of the room, he heard Grandma Lupin mumble.

"Take care, Teddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Firebolt 4000 and a 1/2?" cried Caspian in indignation, "You go through more brooms than hair colours!"

Teddy chuckled as they trudged through the snow in the Malfoy's garden with their brooms for some light practice. It was the day after Boxing Day, and just as Teddy had promised, he had come to visit Caspian. But his mind wasn't on Quidditch.

"Cass?"

"What?" replied Caspian getting onto Teddy's broom and zooming off into the distance, before landing back down again, "Shit, this thing is _lethal_. Did you see how fast I took off? Wow, this beats the Comet MegaSpeed hands down."

"Cass?" Teddy repeated.

"And the coat finish, it's simply sublime," Caspian went on, "Feel that wood. That's going to last for _years_. Not that you'll keep this for more than a week."

"CASS!"

Caspian looked up, "What?"

Teddy grinned, "I need to tell you something."

"You're pregnant."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm pregnant!"

Teddy laughed. "Fine, what?" asked Caspian, trying his hardest to be serious.

"Not here," Teddy said leading Caspian to the shed at the other end of the garden. Once, inside and freezing to death, Caspian burst into a smile.

"Is it about the potion?"

Teddy nodded and Caspian squealed before composing himself, "You don't have to tell me. Those things I said at the ball were out of line. It's your potion, you have no obligation to ensure my involvement."

"No, you were right, best friends don't keep things from each other and besides, I need your help with it."

"Good," said Caspian, "because I was just being polite before, I'm _dying_ to know."

Teddy grinned, yet he felt a bit nervous as he saw the anticipation on Caspian's face. "The potion…" he hesitated, not sure how to explain.

"Yes?"

"Well, It…"

"Yeah?"

"What the potion does is..."

"Spit it out Teddy! What does it do?" cried Caspian.

"It reverses the killing curse."

* * *

**Review. You must. **

**Spoilers: Quite simply, more potion. **

**BOO!**


	24. The Soul Catcher

**Hey, Sorry it's taken me so long to write this. I had exams and my laptop was being a bellend.**

**In other news, thanks so much for your reviews. Reading them, I was glad to see you enjoyed the Harry/Teddy intense fatherly talk. I hoped I pulled that off well. Also, I'm glad most of you liked the "other family" moments. I just think, it's a bit 2-D to have just the people from the books in my story because Teddy must have some other relatives somewhere even if they are a bit...loony.**

**Reviews:**

**twouble: stop crying! the story isnt that bad. :)**

**mortitia3 - i did not copy that from a fridge magnet! how dare you. **

**DRTR: That is a possibility but there's a slight problem with that, as you will see in this chapter.**

**Overthemoon, Pinkmoonflower: Even though i created Caspian, I cant help but marvel at my own brilliance at doing so, is that wrong?**

**Teddyrocks - It's funny you think i'm a girl.**

**Shadowmoondancer - I reckon he's more bulimic than anorexic but i will discuss this in further chapters. **

**Falln4darkangel - Reviews like yours keep me writing. So nice.**

_**And to everyone who wants Teddy and Victoire together...well...**_

**_On to more potion..._**

* * *

Chapter twenty-four 

"_Teddy what does it do?" cried Caspian._

"_It reverses the killing curse."_

X

Teddy watched Caspian stare at him wide-eyed. He had to resist the urge to laugh. Finally, Caspian seemed to find his voice.

"It reverse the killing curse," repeated Caspian slowly, "You mean the Avada Kedavra?"

"How many _other_ killing curses do you know?" asked Teddy sardonically.

"B-but it can't."

"Why not?"

"B-because the laws of magic forbid it," said Caspian looking at Teddy wildly, "How can you reverse the killing curse? How can you reverse death? It can't be done."

"Well, I think I've done it," said Teddy simply.

"Are you insane?" cried Caspian. Teddy frowned; Cass was looking at him as if he was from another planet.

"I don't see how inventing the world's greatest potion makes me insane," he answered.

"Ted, are you listening to what you're saying? You're claiming to have destroyed death."

"No I'm not," said Teddy hastily, "I think I've reversed the killing curse that's all. I haven't eliminated death; I've just… produced an antidote to it."

"An antidote," repeated Caspian patronizingly, "to dying?"

"Don't you believe me?" snapped Teddy. Caspian looked at him guiltily; Teddy could tell he didn't want to start an argument so soon after making up.

"Of course I believe you…" began Caspian diplomatically, "It just a bit…" he gesticulated for a moment, "… it's hard to get my head round it."

"I'll help you," said Teddy pointing his wand at a spider crawling along the wall to the left of them. He summoned the arachnid to his open hand where it roamed around excitedly. Teddy looked at Caspian who was watching him expectedly before muttering, "Avada Kedavra."

The spider was instantly limp and just as quickly Teddy had whipped out a small vial from his robe pocket and poured clear, water like liquid over the dead spider. Nothing happened for a moment, before a couple of the spider's legs began to twitch and then finally the creature began to slowly, sluggishly, move around again.

" Holy… wow," whispered Caspian who hadn't taken his eyes off the spider from the moment it had died, "Fuck…it works…Merlin…" he looked up at Teddy, "Shit, you've done it. How did you…I mean it was dead and then…but it can't… the laws of magic…but it was walking about and the…shit…wow."

Teddy smiled as he watched his friend mutter expletives for a moment longer. In his hand, the spider was still groggily crawling around, twitching every now again and falling to its side after every few steps. Teddy placed the spider on the ground and returned to Caspian who was sitting on the dusty floor of the shed in a daze. "How did you do it?" he asked looking up at his best friend in awe, "I mean, where did you even get the idea?"

Teddy grinned, "From you, obviously."

"Me?"

"Remember in the first week of term when you got mad at Slughorn because he didn't give your potion the adulation you thought it deserved?"

"Yeah, the fat bastard," Caspian said grumpily, he smiled suddenly, "I remember I joked about killing him and…oh shit…. is that where you…?"

Teddy nodded with a sly grin.

"Wow," whispered Caspian, "So it was me? I inadvertently created the anecdote to the killing curse, brilliant!"

Teddy rolled his eyes and sat down beside his friend, "So, now do you believe me?"

"You made a spider come back to life," said Caspian seriously, "Of course I bloody believe you. Ted, do you know what this means? You're gonna be minted. You're going to have more money than you'll know what to do with. You're gonna go down as the greatest wizard of all time. We're all going to be immortal," added Caspian suddenly, his eyes bright.

"No we're not," Teddy said quickly, "Cass, this doesn't cure death. It only reverses the killing curse. If you get hit by a bus or something there's nothing the potion can do for you."

"I suppose," said Caspian in deep thought, "But it's going to be a weight off my shoulders knowing I can never be murdered. I can wind up Draco as much as I want!"

"Cass," Teddy looked at his friend warningly, "The potion is no where near completion. I haven't even tested it on humans."

"Well go on then," Caspian cried, standing up and spreading out his arms and legs as if he was awaiting a medical check-up, "Do it."

Teddy hesitated, "I-I can't. There are still some problems."

"What problems?"

"Look at the spider."

Caspian turned round and searched for the small creature, his eyes fell upon it. The spider was on its back, lying still and unmoving. Caspian spun back round to Teddy, "It's not…"

"Dead?" suggested his friend, "Yeah it is."

"How?" asked Caspian picking up the spider and examining it, "But it was alive. I saw it. It was wriggling about. What's happened Teddy?"

Teddy sighed and looked up at his best friend, "The potion doesn't work properly."

"Too right it doesn't," agreed Caspian as he poked the spider with his finger, "Short-term resurrection? Who wants that? We have to figure out a way to make the potion last longer."

"I already have."

"Brilliant, what do we do?"

"We add another ingredient," said Teddy slowly, "Ingredient number seventy-six."

"What is it?" asked Caspian excitedly.

Teddy looked at him before answering quietly, "Blood, my blood."

There was a short silence as Caspian stared at Teddy for a moment.

"Blood?" repeated Caspian. He sighed and slumped to the ground, "Marvellous, who is going to drink a potion with blood in it?"

"It's the only way to make it work," said Teddy defensively, "I've tried everything: Dragon's hide, Unicorn tears, Mermaid scales; the lot."

"And it has to be your blood?" asked Caspian.

Teddy nodded.

"I suppose you've already tried other people's blood, including mine?" Caspian asked casually. Teddy glanced at him guiltily, "I was wondering where all those cuts were coming from. So, without your blood this potion lasts for what, five minutes? And with your blood…"

"Infinitely," answered Teddy, "Or so it seems."

"How much of it do you need per vial?" asked Caspian.

"1:6 ratio of potion to blood has the maximum effect."

"Maximum effect?"

"As in, the least side effects," said Teddy. Caspian raised an eyebrow so Teddy continued, "Dizziness, lack of co-ordination, sensory malfunction, I could go on."

"Evidently," remarked Caspian stroking his chin in thought, he paused before smirking, "This blood thing could work to our favour. It makes the potion almost irreproducible. You are the only person who can make it; therefore you are by default the most indispensable person in the world." Caspian grinned suddenly, "and I'm your best friend which makes me the _second_ most indispensable person in the world."

A slow smile crept onto Teddy's face. Caspian words had ignited something in him. The invention of this potion _did indeed_ make himthe most indispensable person in the world, he thought. Therefore he was surely the most important person in the world and by consequence the most powerful? A fiery sort of pleasure was beginning to burn up in the pit of his stomach.

"We have to test the potion as soon as we get back to Hogwarts," said Caspian interrupting Teddy's thoughts, "The sooner we perfect it, the sooner we can sell it."

Teddy nearly opened his mouth to remind Caspian exactly _whose_ potion this was, but the look of excitement on his best friend's face coupled with the fact Caspian's help with the potion was vital, stopped him from venting his feelings. Instead he said, "We'll try it out on the first Friday afternoon back, in our double free."

Caspian agreed and soon after that Teddy went home and almost immediately fell asleep; dreams of cars made of money, the ministry of magic and Victoire wearing a dress of spiders, dancing about in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take care, my love!"

"You too!" cried Teddy, waving goodbye to his grandmother as he boarded the Hogwarts express. It was the New Year and a week since Teddy had revealed his potion to Caspian. They had hardly kept out of contact with each other since then, planning and plotting with their mobile phones and their owls. As soon as they met on board the express they hi-fived, and then instantly began whispering covertly, much to shock of their friends who were sitting opposite them.

"Oh we're talking to each other now," Caspian informed them conversationally. Johnny, Chastity, Hubert, and Vanessa looked at one another with bemused expressions but said nothing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Samantha who sat beside Caspian looking both happy and offended.

"You didn't ask," replied Caspian shortly, turning back to Teddy and resuming their secret discussion.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and turned to others, "Nice Christmas everyone?" They all nodded, "What happened to you Hubert? I sent you an owl and you didn't reply."

Hubert blushed and stammered, "I-I've been awfully busy this holiday."

"Too busy to send an owl, Hubert?" said Chastity curiously as she intertwined her hands with Johnny's, "That's unlike you."

"Well, I had stuff to do…" mumbled Hubert uncomfortably as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"What stuff?" asked Johnny suspiciously.

"Stuff," replied Hubert.

"Like what?" pressed Samantha.

"Nothing."

"It must be something."

"It's none of your business," snapped Hubert. Teddy and Caspian stopped their conversation and looked up. Hubert immediately went red, "Sorry, I'm so sorry. I-it's just… I've applied for auror training," he blurted out.

"What?" said Teddy.

"Really?" exclaimed Chastity.

"You?" cried Caspian at the same time.

Hubert turned an even darker shade of red whilst Samantha rounded on Caspian with a frown on her face, "Cass, you're so rude."

"What?" said Caspian innocently, "Hubert can't be an auror, and he doesn't even do the right subjects."

"Cass's right," Hubert mumbled before anyone could object, "I don't do defence against the dark arts. But if I'd known I'd wanted to become auror I would have taken the subject."

"And now you do want to be an auror?" asked Vanessa, confused.

"Yeah," replied Hubert with a large smile, "It's the only thing I ever want to do with my life."

"But you don't do the right subjects," repeated Caspian. Vanessa kicked him, "Ow, I just don't want him to get his hopes up, Ness."

"I know I don't qualify for auror training," began Hubert, "but I wrote to Harry Potter," he looked at Teddy, "And he said they'd consider me if I got an E minimum in all my subjects and at least one O in a bona fide auror subject. Even then, I'll have to do an extra year's training but I don't care, it'll be worth it."

"That's so cool, Hubert. That means it'll be you, me and Johnny working together, fighting the bad guys," said Samantha smiling broadly and reaching out to pat his knee.

"But you're never going to get those grades," said Caspian quickly. Teddy nudged him, "I'm just saying. The only O you'll get is in Ancient Runes and that's not an auror subject."

"You really know how to kill dreams Cass. It's a real talent you got there," said Johnny sarcastically, he turned to Hubert, "Don't listen to him, I'll help you with transfiguration, Chastity will help you in potions, Sam's brilliant at Herbology and Ness and Ted will help you get up to scratch with everything else, right guys?"

The gang nodded enthusiastically and Hubert looked lost for words to express his gratitude. "What about me?" asked Caspian eagerly.

"You," said Johnny with a smirk, "Keep your big mouth shut and we'll be just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This thing with Hubert is a bit weird don't you think?"

"Hmm…"

"He's never even mentioned being an auror before. I mean, it's Hubert, he's scared of his own shadow, how the hell is he going to round up dark wizards? And he's like two feet tall, how will he protect famous people with that kind of stature? You need to be fit, like me. And even if he gets an O and the rest E's, which by the way will never happen; he's going to fail all the aptitude tests and stuff, except stealth and concealment. It's about the only thing he's good at, being invisible, eh Teddy?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you even listening to me?" hissed Caspian looking up from his Herbology assignment to frown at his best mate who staring into the distance from where they sat on the snow-covered ground underneath their favourite tree.

"Something about concealment?" suggested Teddy absent-mindedly. Caspian followed his gaze and sighed. Teddy was watching Victoire walk down the winding path that led to Hagrid's cabin with a sad sort of smile etched on his face.

"You really miss her don't you?"

Teddy nodded as he watched his former girlfriend walk with Mandy Wood and Roger Dolohov by her side, growling at the sight of the latter strolling so close to her.

"I'm sorry," added Caspian watching his friend solemnly.

"Don't worry about it," said Teddy hastily as Victoire walked out of view. He went back to his transfiguration assignment but a few moments later shut the textbook.

"Ready?" he asked.

Caspian looked up and grinned, knowing instantly what he meant. Today was Friday and this was their double free, the only time they could spare to test the potion. Caspian stood up immediately and gathered his things. Teddy followed suit and seven minutes later, they were standing outside the room of requirement. They hastily checked the hallway was deserted before Teddy walked past the room three times. A door emerged and he grinned at Caspian who looked like he was about to die of excitement. He turned the knob and opened the door, beckoning Caspian to go in first.

"What the heck…" he murmured walking around the room in wonder, "This is the potions dungeon."

"Yeah, this is what was conjured up when I need somewhere to develop my potion," answered Teddy. He took a stool on the centremost table and Caspian did the same. On the table were about a dozen identical vials and three cages full of mice.

"You've been trying the potion on them?" asked Caspian.

Teddy nodded, "Works exactly the way it worked on the spider. Without blood, they're temporarily resurrected; with blood they seem to be completely fine. But too much blood and they're violent and too little they're kind of zombie-like."

Caspian raised an eyebrow but Teddy didn't notice, from somewhere he had located a syringe with a needle and casually stuck it into his right arm.

"Don't worry," said Teddy before Caspian could protest, he withdrew the filled syringe and depositing the blood into the nearest vial, "It's sterilised."

"I'm more worried about the amount of times you're going to have to do that," commented Caspian. Teddy shrugged and handed the vial to Caspian.

"Now kill me."

"What?"

"Kill me," repeated Teddy calmly, standing up and looking at Caspian expectedly, "then pour the potion into my mouth as soon as I die. You must give me the potion within ten seconds of my death or it doesn't work, ten seconds ok?"

"I-I can't kill you," hissed Caspian incredulously, "Are you crazy?"

"How the hell are we going to know whether the potion works on humans if we don't test it, this was your idea!"

"B-but what if it doesn't work?" asked Caspian worryingly, "If the potion doesn't work then you'll be…I can't do it."

"Fine, I'll kill you,"

"What?" cried Caspian taking a step back fearfully.

"If you don't kill me, I'll kill you," warned Teddy.

"B-but…"

"Do it now or I'll do it!" said Teddy firmly, taking his wand and pointing it at Caspian who was white in shock.

"Ted, you can't be serious!"

"3…2…1…Avada-"

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Caspian, a bolt of green light burst out of his wand and hit Teddy squarely in the chest. He fell like a feather onto the ground, his body rigid, his eyes open and a small smile on his lips.

"NO!" screamed Caspian rushing forward to where his best friend lay cold and dead. His heart seemed to be pounding its way out of his chest. He'd killed his best friend! He was a murderer and for what? A potion?

_Ten seconds_! Teddy's voice echoed in Caspian's head. He frantically opened the vial he had in his hand and poured the liquid into Teddy's mouth, hoping to God he hadn't wasted too much time. Nothing happened and Caspian's heart seemed to arrest, but then so suddenly Teddy's large brown eyes blinked and he spluttered back to life.

"TED!"

Teddy looked up at Caspian with a dazed sort of expression, he gazed around him curiously, "Where am I?"

"In the room of requirement, don't you remember? I just killed you but I brought you back to life."

"I saw them," muttered Teddy groggily getting to his feet, "I saw them, they were so close and…you brought me back to life?"

Caspian nodded excitedly, "The potion works Teddy!"

"The potion works?" his friend repeated, before a large grin crawled onto his face, "It works, yes!" Both Teddy and Caspian started skipping around happily, yelling jubilantly. "Wait, try and kill me again," said Teddy hurriedly.

"What? Why?" asked Caspian stopping mid-way through a jig.

"I noticed something with the mice," began Teddy, "When I brought them back to life and tried to kill them again, it didn't work. It was like they were protected. I think it's the potion, I think it not only brings you back to life but protects you for a while afterwards."

"For how long?"

Teddy shrugged, "The results I got varied, some lasted for ages, others didn't last more than a couple of minutes. I don't know what determines it. Try killing me again."

"What if the potion's already worn off?"

"Then you'll have to resurrect me," said Teddy with a small smile, sticking the syringe into his arm and topping up another vial with blood. Caspian did as he was told and fired the killing curse at Teddy numerous times. Each time, the spell seemed to bounce off Teddy as if there was some sort of invisible boundary that it couldn't penetrate. Finally after five minutes of trying, Teddy died. Despite this being the second time Caspian had killed Teddy; his hand still shook as he opened up the vial and deposited the potion into his mouth. Faster than before Teddy's eyes opened and he looked up at Caspian with a grin, "I'm back aren't I?" he said as Cass helped him up.

"That was quicker," Caspian commented.

"Really? It seemed slower. I could see them but they weren't as close."

"Who weren't?"

"My parents," replied Teddy, "I see them when I die. I saw them vividly the first time but not so well the second time. It was like…it was like they were waiting for me." He added before swaying on the spot.

"Woah, Ted."

"I'm ok, try killing me again."

Caspian sighed but complied. This time, the protection around Teddy lasted for ten minutes before he died and Caspian once more revived him.

"Ok, let's try it again," said Teddy breathlessly. He coughed loudly and tripped over himself while looking at Caspian expectedly.

"Ted, I don't think we should," said Caspian cautiously glancing at his friend, "I think we've put your body through enough strain for one day."

"It's not the body," argued Teddy but opting to sit down and take a minute to regain his breath, "It's the soul. That's what makes you dead. The Avada Kedavra sends your soul on."

"On?"

"You know to the…whenever it is people go…heaven," finished Teddy softly.

"How do you know?"

"I read it," answered Teddy quietly as he stuck the syringe into his arm, "That's the key to the potion. Everyone before me has tried to bring back the dead physically. With the killing curse, there's nothing wrong with body, if the person wasn't dead, they'd be perfectly fine. It's the soul that determines whether you're dead or not. If it's not on earth, then you're dead, if it's on earth, no matter where it is, you're alive. And that's what my potion does; it pulls the soul back into the body, catches it before it gets too far away, like a hunter."

"A soul catcher?"

"Yeah," mumbled Teddy standing up awkwardly, he took up his wand and pointed it at Caspian with a wicked grin, "Your turn."

"Ted, no. I don't want to die!" yelled Caspian, but the words were scarcely out of his mouth before a flash of green light hit him sending him onto the floor with a thud.

"10, 9, 8…" murmured Teddy casually as he knelt by Caspian's dead body but his serenity ended when he stared at Caspian lifeless form, it was amazingly sickening to see his best friend so cold and still despite the fact he knew Cass would not be dead for long. _Stay focused _he told himself firmly. He took out the vial, shook it so the solution was clear and poured its content into Caspian's mouth. Almost immediately, Caspian exhaled and his grey eyes flew open, "TEDDY!" he screamed grabbing and shaking Teddy with the force of an experienced beater, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE!" He stood up and angrily made his way to the door before turning round looking thunderous, "Did you just fire another killing curse at me?" he cried in outrage. Teddy grinned sheepishly.

"I have to know how long your protection lasts!"

"This isn't funny!" yelled Caspian as Teddy continued trying to kill him; he retreated back into the room, "What if something went wrong? I could have been gone for forever! I'd never have seen the northern lights or swim with dolphins or all the other crap you're supposed to do before you die. You almost took that away from me!"

"Shut-up Cass, you knew you were going to brought back, I'd never let anything happen to you," said Teddy firing another killing curse at his best friend.

"That's beside the point," replied Caspian, "And I don't like being dead," he added with grin.

Teddy rolled his eyes, "Quit complaining. Blimey, your protection isn't wearing out. It's been thirteen minutes."

"It's not my fault the world loves me more than you," teased Caspian. However, even he got tired of making jokes after more than half an hour of not dying. "What's wrong with me, why can't I just die already?"

"Avada Kedavra," said Teddy jadedly. Finally ten minutes later Caspian died.

"About time too," said Caspian once he'd been revived, "Can we go now, I'm hungry."

Teddy checked his watch, it was nearly six. He nodded and began clearing his things away, "I don't understand why your protection outlasted mine by so much. I mean what's the difference? Do you think it has something to do with the way our souls work?"

Caspian didn't answer immediately instead he watched Teddy organize his vials for a moment before saying, "Maybe your protection doesn't last because your soul _wanted_ to go on."

"What are you talking about?" said Teddy sharply.

"Well…" began Caspian carefully, "You said when you died you saw your parents and it was like they were waiting for you. Maybe you wanted to go to them, Maybe you wanted to meet them and that's why it took so long for you to come back. Maybe the potion had to struggle to catch your soul and that's why you weren't so protected because if it had the chance your soul would opt to go back."

"Are you saying I wanted to die?" asked Teddy quietly.

Caspian looked at him uncomfortably, "No…but maybe once you _were _dead your soul didn't mind it because it meant you could be reunited with your parents' and that would explain why you woke up quicker the second time, your soul didn't bother flying off too far because it knew it was going to be caught by the potion."

"What about you?" asked Teddy curiously.

"I didn't want to die," said Caspian with a slight grin, "And I have no-one in heaven waiting for me. I guess my soul didn't want to leave and so was easier to bring back."

"Oddly enough…" Teddy murmured after a moment's pause, "That makes sense."

"Don't act so surprise," said Caspian with smirk as they headed out of the room, "I happen to be a philosophical genius."

Teddy laughed and they made their way to the Gryffindor dorms to wash their hands and put down their bags. The common room was all but deserted with the exception of two hunched figures giggling in the corner, as Teddy came closer to them, he realised they were Victoire and Roger Dolohov sitting closely side by side on the same chair reading a textbook. Something in Teddy erupted and he clenched his fist instinctively. Caspian caught his eyes flashing dangerously from yellow to red and coughed loudly.

"Oh hello Teddy," said Roger looking up as if he hadn't noticed the two seventh years, "Caspian," he added coolly.

"It's Mr. Malfoy to you," replied Cass.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" asked Teddy directly at Victoire who hadn't lifted her eyes from her textbook so all he could see was a thick mass of black hair.

"Why aren't _you_ at dinner?" she replied flatly.

"I asked you first."

"Cant you see I'm revising? Not that it's any of _your_ business," snapped Victoire looking up suddenly and staring at her former boyfriend with her piercing hazel eyes, "Come on Roger, let's go to the library before he starts asking us why we're breathing."  
She stood up and barged past Teddy, holding out her hand for Roger who looked slightly surprised but took it eagerly. Teddy watched them march past him with a mixture of both shock and outrage.

"You two, you aren't...I mean you're not…"

"Together?" suggested Victoire turning round to face Teddy with a large smile, she wrapped her arms around Roger and kissed him ardently, pulling back after several seconds to turn back to a stunned Teddy and mildly intrigued Caspian, leaving Roger in a daze, "Yeah, we are. Funny how things turn out, isn't it Theodore? C'mon Roger, I want to go to the restricted section." And with that Victoire walked out of the common room, leaving Teddy even more certain about how much he wanted her back.

* * *

**Sorry to end it so abruptly but this chapter was getting seriously long but I'm so glad i've made it this far because this is where things are going to get...well...keep reading!**

**AND REVIEW!**

**Spoilers - We've had mature Teddy, We've had scary Teddy and We've had angsty Teddy so g****et ready for... Mad Teddy! **

**27/11/07 - Hmm...I have no laptop...next update wll be delayed :(**


	25. The Shag List

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Wow, it's been so long since I've put up a new chapter. Hope you all know I had laptop problems so dont blame me, I havent abandon this fanfic although I have an idea for a new one :)**

**Thanks for your reviews, they make me happy. (esp. Pinkmoonflower although i hope you arent indeed dead). Glad you all liked the potion because as you will see it is very very important. **

**Lots of things are starting to happen so keep your eyes peeled for new devolopments. Don't get too comfy :)**

* * *

The snow had barely melted before mock exams were upon Teddy and his classmates. The transfiguration exam was a nightmare and he could have written a few more inches for Charms, but overall Teddy was fairly certain he'd sailed comfortably though the exams. In fact, he was feeling quite cheerful by the end of History of magic which was his last exam. Caspian had planned a small post-exams celebration so Teddy hurriedly packed away; he was in the mood to party all night. Well, he was until he bumped into Victoire and Roger Dolohov.

Teddy didn't even spare a second to glance at them; he knew if he did he would end up hexing Roger to oblivion. Every time he thought of them, together, he felt like howling in rage so he walked straight past the two of them but behind him he could hear Roger's shrill laugh and his wand arm twitched. _Stay cool Teddy. Don't give him what he wants. _

Teddy took a deep breath and continued walking, he tried not to think about Victoire and Roger once he was in the common room but it was useless and thus he was thoroughly miserable.

"Merlin Ted, cheer up. You're making me sad" cried Johnny who had stopped dancing with Chastity to turn to his friend. Caspian had managed to cordon off a large part of the common room for the seventh years much to the annoyance of everyone else in Gryffindor. In their little VIP area, Chastity had provided music using her iPod and Vanessa had managed to obtain food from the kitchens. The only alcohol was a sole bottle of fire whiskey and a couple bottles of Faerie vodka but that didn't stop everyone being in high spirits.

Teddy tried to smile but his heart wasn't in it. Johnny shrugged and turned to Chastity but she was staring down at Teddy with a stern face. "Teddy Lupin, we have just had a week of mock exams. I will not allow you to sit there looking glum, what on earth is wrong with you?"

Teddy sighed, "Nothing."

"It must be something," urged Chastity sitting beside Teddy.

"Leave it Chas," said Caspian who was pouring Samantha a glass of fire whiskey.

"No I won't leave it, Cass," snapped Chastity turning back to Teddy, "I don't see why you have any reason to be upset; I mean you're virtually guaranteed to get top grades in all your exams."

"This isn't about the exams Chastity," said Teddy as he caught sight of Vanessa dancing with Hubert. _When the hell did everybody get into couples?_ Even Hubert had someone, and that made Teddy feel even more depressed.

"What's it about then?" Chastity pressed.

"Bloody hell get off my case Chastity," Teddy groaned, "It's alright for you, you have Johnny. Everyone has everyone apart from me!"

Teddy stood up angrily and made his way upstairs to the dorm room. He got straight into bed and grumpily drew the curtains. It wasn't long before the curtains were opened again and he felt Caspian sit at the foot of his bed.

"Don't worry about me. Go back to the party," Teddy said shortly.

"Ted, you're my best friend, of course I'm going to worry about you. When's the full moon?"

"Why does that matter?" mumbled Teddy.

"Because if you're this petulant now…" Caspian was cut short by Teddy's pillow which hit him full in the face.

Teddy sat up with a frown on his face, "Are you ever going to get tired of moon jokes?"

Caspian smirked, "Ted, you're the only son of a werewolf I'm ever going to meet. How the hell could I get tired of making fun of you?"

Teddy laughed but his smile was replaced with sad one a few moments later.

"What's wrong?"

Teddy looked up; his face was etched with seriousness. "Be honest, this thing with Victoire and Roger. You don't think…you don't think it's real do you?"

Caspian refrained from sighing, "Ted I've told you a million times. She's just trying to make you jealous."

"She's doing a fantastic job of it," said Teddy bitterly.

"Don't let her win, Ted," Caspian told him sternly, "She isn't over you, which is a good thing but she's just trying to do to you what you did to her. She'll get tired of this charade soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Merlin, I am never going to get tired of winding Teddy Lupin up!"

Mandy Wood glanced up from her potions book to look at her best friend, Victoire Weasley who was grinning madly. It was the day after their last mock O.W.L. exam and they were sitting up in their dorm room getting ready for breakfast.

"You should have seen his face Mandy," Victoire continued as she got dressed, "His hair flashed red, which means he was livid. Roger and I nearly died of laughter. You should have been there."

"Evidently," replied Mandy flatly as she watched Victoire brush her short black hair into a tiny ponytail, "Victoire…"

"Hmm?" Victoire looked up.

"Don't you think this thing with Teddy is a bit childish?"

Victoire scowled, "What do you mean? You know what he did to me, Mandy."

"Oh Vic, I do," said Mandy delicately, "but this isn't the way to get back at him and it's not fair the way you're leading Roger on."

Victoire looked away and started fiddling with her hair, "I'm not leading him on. He knows exactly what I'm doing. He agreed to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"As if he would disagree," Mandy pointed out, trying to keep her voice level, "Vic, he's besotted with you."

"Don't be silly," snapped Victoire putting on a pair of earrings, "He'd do anything to help me. He's a good friend like that," she added with an edge to her voice.

Mandy looked at her sharply, "What are you trying to say?"

Victoire smiled innocently, "Nothing, it's just some friends help and some friends just sit there waiting to criticize," she said coolly.

"That's not fair," said Mandy angrily, "I've stuck by you this whole time. When Teddy cheated on you I was there. When you dyed your hair, I helped you. I've been the best friend I can even though I don't really know who you are anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Mandy narrowed her eyes before continuing, "Ever since you dyed your hair, it's like you're a different person. You're so cold and horrible to everyone, you're no fun anymore. I know Teddy hurt you and you deserve to be upset but you also have to get over it. All that bitterness is turning you into…a bitch."

Victoire appeared shocked but she stood up calmly and said, "If being a bitch means I won't get hurt by people I care about then maybe I want to be bitch. And if you can't accept me for who I am, then maybe you're not my really my friend at all." And with that she departed for breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite going to bed earlier than his friends, Teddy was the last one down for breakfast. He walked slowly to his usual seat, passing Mandy Wood who was sitting alone and Amelie who looked very tired. He sat opposite Caspian who greeted him in his normal way which was to throw baked beans at him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Teddy helping himself to a slice of toast. His eyes were darting around the table for Victoire but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"You looked so sweet, teddy bear, it would have been a crime to wake you," said Caspian with a grin. Teddy noticed that Caspian was not sitting beside Samantha. In fact Samantha was sitting relatively far away in deep conversation with Vanessa but before he could press the matter the morning owl delivery came through and large package landed on Teddy's lap.

"It's my new big fat book of Wizarding families," explained Teddy as Caspian, Hubert and Johnny looked at him curiously.

"What happened to your old one?" asked Hubert in between mouthfuls of porridge.

"Gave it away to Victoire's brother," said Teddy absent-mindedly as he surveyed his purchase. The new edition was much fatter than the one he'd given Claude-William and as he flicked through it, he found many more family trees and came with a supplement book about the second war. He couldn't wait to read it.

However two weeks later and he'd still hadn't read a single page. Caspian had decided to take the genealogy book as his own. The weather was milder now that February was upon them and most nights Teddy would find Cass sitting in just his boxers immersed in the big fat book of Wizarding families.

"Cass, when do you reckon I'll be able to read my book?" Teddy asked wearily one night as he got ready for bed.

"Read the supplement," Caspian said shortly, his head lost in the pages.

"I don't want to read the supplement," said Teddy. The book had come with a small history book called: The second war heroes. It was largely about the people who had fought and died in the second war which included a rather large biography on his own parents which was why didn't want to read it.

"Hey, do you know that you and I are almost cousins?"

"Really?" cried Hubert who sat on his bed reading an ancient runes book.

"Unfortunately yes," said Teddy on his bed, "Draco Malfoy is my mum's cousin. I've told you before."

"I know," exclaimed Caspian excitedly, "you know what that means? Scorpius is your cousin and my cousin. So we're all one big happy family."

"You do know that the Lupins and Malfoys will never be one happy family right?"

"Why not?"

"The Malfoy are historically known to be pure blood fanatics. Everyone from my mum's side of the family is probably burnt off their tree. My grandmother married a muggleborn and my father was a werewolf. It's a coup that I'm even allowed to go into Malfoy manor," finished Teddy.

"But you're parents were legends!" argued Caspian, "I bet if they were alive Draco would welcome them with open arms."

Teddy snorted and put on his pyjamas. He was about go to sleep when Caspian let out a small scream. "What?" cried Johnny waking up in alarm.

"Get this, Serena Yaxley, you that really _really _hot Ravenclaw girl in the sixth year is my third cousin!" Caspian said in horror.

"Is that it?" Johnny said going back to sleep.

"I snogged her!" cried Caspian in disgust, "Shit, I wonder how many cousins I've made out with it," he turned his focus back to the book but a couple of minutes later there was another cry of dismay, "Not Karla, I nearly…I can't believe this, Charlotte, no way! Tiara? Felicity too? Shit."

"You've never kissed Felicity," Teddy pointed out, sitting up.

"No, but I'd like the chance to," Caspian countered grumpily, "That's it, I'm making a list of eligible girls."

Teddy laughed, "You can't be serious Cass."

"I will not risk fathering a cretin with inhomogeneous eyes and gift for frenzied violence."

"But if you think about it, everyone is going to be your cousin," Hubert pointed out, "You'll have to restrict yourself to muggleborns then."

"I'll have a cut off point," replied Caspian obtaining a piece of parchment from his schoolbag, "I'll have no-one below fifth level of cousin hood."

Teddy stood up and sat on Caspian's bed, reading over his shoulder, he had charmingly titled his document: "The Shag List."

"Oi, take Amelie Weasley off the list."

"She's eligible."

Teddy growled and Caspian hastily crossed her name off.

"Eliza Perkins…Maria Sixpence….Mandy Wood, since when have you liked her?"

"Ted, there's nothing sexier than a girl who can play quidditch better than me."

"Fair enough," Teddy eyes drifted to the page Caspian was on and the name Lola Wilkes. Was that same Lola who played for Slytherin? Why was her surname familiar? He remembered suddenly, he'd seen it the War heroes supplement book. He was pretty sure Wilkes was the name of a death eater. He had pleaded insanity and spared Azkaban. Teddy made a mental note to ask Lola about it the next time he saw her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mock exams results were out the next day. As expected Teddy received top grades in everything, even the Transfiguration exam he thought he'd messed up. The rest of the Gryffindor gang did excellently too, even Hubert although he didn't seem happy about it.

"What's up 'Bert?" Teddy asked him the following day after dinner. Caspian had skipped dinner to finish an assignment but Teddy had a feeling he was actually trying to avoid Samantha either way with Johnny engrossed in Chastity and Vanessa otherwise engaged, it was only Hubert he could walk with back to the common room.

"It's just the exam results," mumbled Hubert, "I tried really hard and I did crap."

"Bert, you did really well," Teddy protested, "Wasn't it an O, 2 Es and 2 A's?"

Hubert nodded, "But I need an E minimum to be an auror!"

Teddy paused before saying as carefully as he could, "Hubert, why is it that you want to be an auror all of sudden?"

Hubert blushed and didn't answer until they had turned into a deserted corridor; he stopped and looked up at his friend, "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course,"

"I want to be a hero."

Teddy hope Hubert didn't see his lips twitching, he tried to compose himself, "A hero?" he repeated.

Hubert nodded, "When everybody thought I'd found Vanessa after you hit her with that spell, it was like…it was like people looked at me differently. They respected me and I felt proud and confident. I could handle anything. I was fearless. Vanessa kept thanking me and it felt so good to help someone even though I didn't actually do anything. Next time, I want it to be real. I want to feel like that all the time, Teddy." Hubert waited for a response, but Teddy was in a mild state of shock. He'd never heard Hubert speak so dynamically.

"You really want this don't you?"

"I'd give anything."

"Don't worry then, I'll help as much as I can." Teddy said. Hubert smiled gratefully and they went to the common room where he found Caspian waiting for him.

Caspian and Teddy had planned to work on the potion that night. Although it was perfect in its primary function, the side effects and the time confinements were not ideal. So they made their way to the room of requirement with the aim of trying out more ingredients or changing ratios anything to enhance the potion and make it the greatest invention of all time.

"It's a pity that we have to sell this potion to the ministry," Caspian said casually as they climbed up the staircase that took them to the seventh floor.

"Why's that?" said Teddy. The whole point of making this potion was to secure a high profile job in the ministry.

"Think of the cool things we could have done with the potion if we kept it for ourselves."

"Like what?"

"We could bring back the dead," said Caspian his eyes were bright with excitement, "If we could just get over the ten second rule, we could bring anyone back. Grindelwald, Marilyn Monroe, Elvis, maybe we could bring your parents back."

"What?"

Teddy stared at Caspian. The thought of bringing his parents back had never even occurred to him.

"Bring my parents back?" repeated Teddy more to himself than Caspian. Could he do it? How? He had no idea… but if he could…oh if he could… they'd be alive. They'd be living and breathing and not just photographs, stories and dreams. He'd have everything he'd ever wanted. Teddy looked at Caspian who stared back at him alarmed. Teddy's face seemed distorted, he looked both hysterical and calm and his eyes were flickering dangerously between yellow and red. Yet he was smiling, his grin was huge, he looked almost mad as he said quietly, "Caspian, you are a genius."

He was going to bring back his parents. He would bring them back even it killed him.

* * *

**Review please or I wont put up a new chapter! haha blackmail. **

**Spoiler for ch. 26/27: Amelie, Death, Shag list and Argus Filch.**

**Plus of course, Teddy the mad scientist. **

**Happy holidays see you in 2008? Actually I might squeeze a chapter out before then. I owe you lot :)**

**xxxxxxx**


	26. Girls

**Hey Everyone, sorry about the delay. Thing was, I left this story on my old laptop and I'd half done this chapter so I didnt really want to start over. But I've finally managed to churn it out. I hope you like it. I think we getting into the plot more now although I'm still laying down some foundations which you can see a lot in this chapter. But hopefully when this story is finally finished (In like 2050!) you can say: Wow WFG really thought this one through. Every little detail meant something.**

**Well that's the hope but dunno :)**

**Enjoy**

**Oh thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-six: Girls

He was on a path. He could see them, there was no brick wall. He ran towards them. He was so close now, just a few more steps. He was finally going to meet them, after so long, after wanting to touch them for so long. He needed them so desperately, he needed them to tell him they loved him, that they had cared about him, that if they could they would have changed everything. Just one more step and he would have everything he ever wanted, just one more step…

"Teddy?"

"What!"

Teddy Lupin woke up suddenly and found everyone in the library glaring at him with annoyed expressions. "Sorry," he mumbled as the librarian shot him one last frown before busying herself with books.

"Sorry to wake you," said Amelie Weasley who sat beside Teddy reading an OWL charms textbook, "You were drooling," she explained.

"No worries," said Teddy with a small smile as he wiped the saliva off his chin, "How long was I out for?"

"About half an hour," stated Amelie. She grinned suddenly. "You kept mumbling. It was highly amusing."

"I bet it was," muttered Teddy flicking through the book on death he was reading. Even since Caspian had put the idea of bringing his parents back to him, he had spent every spare minute in the library researching. Most of the books were in the restricted section but he'd managed to forge Professor Slughorn's signature adequately. However all the books on the subject of death and resurrection he had read before whilst inventing his potion and reading them again was proving tedious. It was no wonder he kept falling asleep.

"You better get to bed," said Amelie as Teddy drifted once more into dreamland.

"Not until you do," Teddy mumbled.

"You don't have to keep me company," Amelie insisted.

"I don't have to but I want to see the guy you're meeting."

Amelie blushed. "I-I'm not meeting anyone Teddy."

"You've never been a good liar," said Teddy smugly, "So fess up, who is he?"

Amelie scowled in a way reminiscent of her older sister, "Will you stop it?"

"You've been sitting here for nearly three hours doing nothing," Teddy pointed out, "And you keep looking around, you're looking for someone."

"No I'm not; I'm just trying to read."

"What are you doing reading an OWL level book anyway? You're twelve years old."

"I'm almost thirteen!"

"Well I'm not going to bed until you do," repeated Teddy firmly.

Fifteen minutes later the library closed. Teddy and Amelie left together. Since the Hogwarts attacks, students below the fifth year were forbidden to be out of their house after eight o'clock unless escorted by an older student. Curfew for everyone else was nine although most students flouted the rules; there hadn't been an attack for months.

"I'm only trying to look out for you," Teddy said suddenly, breaking the silence that had engulfed the two of them since their mini-argument.

"I know," Amelie sighed, "Just wish you wouldn't. I'm perfectly capable of doing things for myself. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were," countered Teddy, "You're the cleverest twelve year old I know."

"I'm the _only_ twelve year old you know," Amelie said with a grin as they turned into the hallway that led to the Gryffindor tower.

"Hey, I know Oscar Rattle, although I think he's turned thirteen," said Teddy, "Is that the guy you're meeting? You kids you grow up way too fast nowadays. I didn't have a girlfriend until I was fourteen."

"Teddy for the umpteenth time…"

Amelie was cut short by the sudden appearance of Samantha Tugwood pounding towards them with an expression of pure fury. She brandished a crumpled piece of paper into Teddy's face, "DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

Teddy looked apologetically at Amelie and gestured for her to go on without him as he took Caspian's shag list from Samantha's hand.

"Sam, this isn't what it looks like," began Teddy.

"Oh really?" exclaimed Samantha, "Because it looks like my boyfriend has written a list of all the girls he wants to have his wicked way with!" her lower lip quivered suddenly and Teddy patted her shoulder softly, "Ted, when did he write this?" she asked quietly, "Tell the truth."

"About a week ago," Teddy admitted, "Sam, it was just a bit of fun. Honestly. Have you talked to him about it?"

Samantha nodded, "He doesn't even care. He doesn't even regret it. All he said was sorry and then he said I was over-reacting. He said I was acting like a bunny boiler."

"Yeah Cass can be a bit tactless sometimes."

Samantha smiled, "A little is an understatement."

They walked to the Gryffindor tower together and once in the common room retreated into their respective dorms. Teddy found Caspian alone lying flat on his back reading a muggle motor magazine nonchalantly.

"You're such a bastard Cass," Teddy said angrily throwing a shoe at his best friend.

"Meet Sam on your travels did you?" Caspian said as he elegantly dodged the shoe without taking his eyes from the page, "She found that list I did the other day."

"Yeah, I gathered that much," Teddy said sarcastically, "Don't you care?"

Caspian sat up immediately, his eyes were fierce, "Of course I bloody well care. She's my girlfriend. I don't want to upset her."

"Then what are you doing here reading magazines?"

"I've tried to explain Ted," Cass insisted, "I said I was sorry about a million times but she wouldn't listen. Then she started getting all upset and crying and stuff…it was a little over dramatic I have to admit. I thought Sam could take a joke, evidently not."

"It was hardly the most funny," Teddy pointed out as he changed into his casual clothing, "Just go speak to her. I can't take that awful silence at meals. It was bad enough at Christmas."

"I wish I could go speak to her but…."

"But?" Teddy urged.

Caspian turn red and mumbled, "She'll make me say I love her."

"Well, don't you?" probed Teddy.

Caspian shifted uncomfortably, "I dunno…I mean what is love? If it's the soppy smooch fest that is Chastity and Johnny then maybe not and maybe never."

"You don't love her after chasing her for months?" Teddy said in disbelief.

"I didn't say that," Caspian said defensively, "I just don't know. I don't know what love is. I mean I like her ten times more than any other girl but I don't want to marry her. I don't want to marry anyone. I just want to have fun, preferably with her. Is that love?"

Teddy shrugged he wasn't sure himself on how to define love but he knew how it felt.

"I just don't know," Caspian repeated, "Did you love Victoire?"

Teddy blushed but nodded which surprised Caspian. "You loved her?" he said in shock.

"I still do," Teddy said, "I think…I think she might have been the one. Don't laugh."

Caspian didn't, he appeared to be deep in thought, "Did you ever tell her?"

Teddy flopped onto his bed miserably, "I came close but nope…never did."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"What?"

"Tell her now!"

"No way, she'll laugh me to Timbuktu."

"I don't think she will," Caspian said earnestly, "This love thing, it really means a lot to girls. I think she'd forgive you if she knew how you felt."

Teddy considered this for moment. He did love Victoire and the more he thought about it the more he realised he might as well; he had nothing else to lose in their relationship. He wanted her back so much; he could hardly breathe when she saw her.

"Ok," said Teddy standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Caspian asked.

"To tell Victoire I love her," Teddy said firmly.

"Not in those jeans you're not and fix your hair you look like the risen dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later and Teddy was walking through the common room in search of his love. It was quarter past ten and the marauders map told him that Victoire Weasley was in the kitchens with Roger Dolohov, Dorian Bailey and Nathan Davies. The portrait swung open for him and the fat lad reminded him that he was out after curfew.

"You'll want to be careful you don't get attack," she told him sternly. Teddy almost smiled. He was positively certain that the Hogwarts attacker would not strike tonight.

He kept his eyes on the map, Victoire and co were leaving the kitchens, and if he took a shortcut he could meet her on the fourth floor. She wouldn't like it but if he threatened her friends with detention he was pretty sure she'd listen to him. He turned into a corridor that he knew would cut his journey by a couple minutes. He was starting to get quite anxious. He checked his hair in his pocket mirror. He had turned it red after the exams and it was back combed as he had seen in a music magazine. As stood for a moment flicking his hair back, he heard something; it was the sound of desks screeching and raised voices.

"I don't like you that way!"

"But you don't understand, I'm nice now, I can show you!"

"Please Sander you're hurting me! STOP IT! SANDER, STOP IT!"

Suddenly Teddy heard a scream and he stormed into the nearest classmate. He almost threw up at what he saw.

In the corner of the room backed to the wall was a terrified Amelie Weasley. Someone burly was crouching over her. He was gripping her arms fiercely and shaking her.

Teddy didn't even need to think, with one flick of his wand he blasted the assaulter across the room where he slumped onto the ground. Teddy turned to Amelie who was staring at him in shock. She promptly burst into tears and Teddy was stuck on whether to comfort her or beat the living daylights out of her attacker. He chose the latter using his wand to make the guy stand straight, there was blood pouring for his nose and a large bruise on his cheek but Teddy still recognised him as one of the beaters on the Slytherin team, Sander Filch.

"Please hit me. I'm sorry," he wept, strands of straggly black hair clinging to his tears and blurring his vision, "I'm so sorry, I deserve to be beaten up."

Teddy agreed and raised his wand but Amelie ran in front of Sander.

"Please Teddy don't!"

"What the hell are you doing Amelie?" yelled Teddy in amazement, "That guy was forcing himself onto you. I'm gonna hex him so bad he wont know what's happened to him. Get out of the way. NOW!"

"NO!" screamed Amelie, "You don't understand. He didn't mean to. He was confused."

"No, I think you're confused," hissed Teddy menacingly, he shoved her out of the way but she pushed him back.

"Teddy if you hurt him I'll never forgive you!"

Teddy looked at her staggered, "Amelie-"

Amelie shook her head and Teddy reluctantly lowered his wand, he returned to Sander Filch who was crying, "Get out of my sight and if I were you, I'd start packing."

Sander didn't need to be told twice, he ran out of the classroom faster than Teddy had seen anyone run before. He turned to Victoire's sister still in a state of bewilderment.

"Explain," he said sharply.

Amelie lower lip trembled and Teddy sighed, "I'm sorry. I just need to understand what happened so I can tell Professor Sprout properly." He put his arms round her.

"Please don't tell Sprout…" Amelie whispered against Teddy's chest.

"You don't have to be scared Mel," Teddy assured her, "You've done nothing wrong."

"It's not me I'm worried for. It's Sander. He might get expelled."

"Yeah I hope so."

"Teddy, please don't tell," Amelie begged looking up at him, "Sander ever so nice usually. He's just so used to using aggression when he doesn't get what he wants. I've been trying to teach him to be civil but he just relapsed. It was my fault. I confused him. He thought I liked him and I do but not like that. I just want to be his friend."

"Whoa, Amelie what's going on? From the beginning please."

Amelie wiped back tears and sat on the nearest desk.

"I think I told you that Sander had taken a fancy to me. He kept following me after class and for the most part I tolerated it but one day he upset my friend so I told him firmly to leave me alone. I thought he would hex me or something worse but he was so sorry, he told me he only followed me about because I was so nice to everyone and that he thought if he stalked me enough he'd become nice too and then he'd have as many friends as me. Well, I told him that you don't have to stalk people to be nice. So I started teaching him how to be pleasant, every day. Teddy, he's a nice guy, he's just a bit…unstable sometimes. But I've made so much progress with him. Expulsion will undo all my good work. Please Teddy don't tell Sprout."

"You've been tutoring an unhinged maniac on how to be nice," Teddy said in disbelief, "Amelie are you crazy? He's three years older than you, if I hadn't come in…"

Amelie began to cry again and Teddy felt ashamed, "I'm sorry."

"No you're right," said Amelie thickly, "but everyone deserves a chance don't they? People just judge him and it's not fair."

Teddy sighed, "I know," his thoughts straying to Claude-William and his speech on family traits, "but you have to admit our judgements were pretty much correct."

"He didn't mean to," Amelie insisted, she started to cry harder and Teddy placed an arm round her again.

"Let's go back to Gryffindor."

"Only if you promise not to tell Sprout."

"Amelie I can't…"

"I'll tell mum and dad about you and Victoire," snapped Amelie, she saw Teddy's surprised expression. "It's Hogwarts worst kept secret and I'd hate to think what Dad would say if he found out his daughter's tutor also spent his spare time making out with her."

"Are you blackmailing me?" said Teddy in disbelief, but he shuddered to imagine Bill's reaction.

"Just promise."

"I promise."

They made their way to the common room. Luckily it was fairly empty apart from four people. Unfortunately those four people were Victoire Weasley, Roger Dolohov, Dorian Bailey and Nathan Davies and suddenly Teddy remembered the reason why he'd gone out in the first place.

"Amelie?" cried Victoire in concern as her younger sister's tear stained face came into focus.

Amelie turned to Teddy with a sigh, "Don't make a fuss please."

"Amelie are you ok?" Victoire said rushing towards her sister to examine her more closely, "What's happened?"

Amelie shook her head and ran upstairs, Victoire made to follow her but Teddy took her arm, "Leave her."

"What's going on?" Victoire demanded.

Teddy nodded towards the three fifth year boys and Victoire understood,

"Guys could you give us a minute?" she said. The boys went up upstairs to their dorms, Roger lingering for a moment on the stairs before disappearing out of view, "What happened?" asked Victoire immediately.

Teddy hesitated for a moment thinking about how best to tell Victoire so she wouldn't overreact but his pause only caused her to become even more anxious. Her eyes were growing wider in fear, "Teddy what the hell is going on?" she asked.

"I walked in on Amelie being assaulted by Sander Filch," Teddy said.

"WHAT?" repeated Victoire loudly, "Filch, that boy in Slytherin? That horrible wretch hurt my sister? I'll kill him!" Victoire face was red with anger and she rushed to the portrait hole but Teddy caught her.

"No, Amelie says he didn't mean to and he seemed sorry. I guess he thought she liked him or something."

"So he was trying it on with her?" Victoire eyes widened in horror and put her hands over her mouth, "You stopped it didn't you?"

"Of course, I sent him running."

"The monster," hissed Victoire, tears filling up in her eyes, "How could he? He's fifteen for fuck's sake. How dare he touch her! I'm going to Professor Sprout."

Teddy reluctantly stood in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Amelie doesn't want him to get into trouble, she says he didn't mean to."

"Are you condoning what he did?" yelled Victoire in disgust.

"No of course not," snapped Teddy looking Victoire squarely in the eyes, "but Amelie doesn't want Sprout involved."

"So he gets anyway with it?" said Victoire fiercely, much to her annoyance she felt a tear drop onto her cheek. This was now the second time she'd cried in front of Teddy Lupin. Innately Teddy reached out to her and she wanted so much to crawl into his arms but instead she pushed him away and used the opportunity to get to the door. Teddy ran after her, tumbling through the portrait hole. She was a little way ahead of him.

"Victoire, if you do this Amelie will hate you forever!" he yelled as he ran after her.

Victoire turned round giving Teddy time to catch up with her. He held her still and they stared at each other for a moment. They were in a deserted corridor somewhere near the charms classroom. She didn't bother to run away again or fight him instead she looked up into his eyes with an expression laden in guilt. "I should have been there," she whispered.

"It wasn't you fault."

"No Mandy was right…I have changed. The old me would have looked after my little sister," said Victoire looking down sadly.

"Hey," Teddy placing a hand on her chin and making her look up at him, "It's my fault you changed and I'm so sorry for what I did to you Victoire. I know this sounds stupid but I only did all that stuff because I thought it was right for us, for you. I want so badly to change the past; I care about you so much." He kissed softly but she pulled back.

"This isn't right," she muttered.

Teddy took a step towards her, "Victoire I-"

"Mr. Lupin, Miss. Weasley what are you doing out at this time?" interrupted Professor Sprout who appeared out of no where.

Before Teddy could think of a plausible excuse, Sprout continued in a brisk tone, "Victoire go back to your house immediately. Teddy wake up Vanessa Fletcher. I need the two of you to notify all the professors of a meeting in my office in exactly half an hour. Now, if you excuse me, I need to wake up Professor Slughorn."  
"Professor is everything ok?" Teddy asked before he could stop himself. Sprout looked agitated, there was something obviously going on. Her eyes flickered to Victoire who stood awkwardly beside Teddy and she sighed.

"I suppose everyone will know by tomorrow anyway," Sprout said finally, "Lola Wilkes has been murdered."

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Spoilers for chapter twenty-seven: Argus Filch, Hogwarts Attacker, Mad scientist and Muggles.**


	27. Perfect Teddy Lupin

**A/N Hello! I just couldnt wait for all of you to review the next chapter I was itching to get this one out so badly.**

**I have to say I LOVED writing this. I could hardly breathe. I decided to split this chapter up into two so sorry about the cliffhanger but it would have been too long if i left it. Havent finished 28 yet but enjoy this!**

**P.S - m-warlock - there is a plot just be patient but it's gathering momentum now. I'm going to speed up the story a lot because I admit it too damn long already :)**

**WFG**

* * *

Chapter twenty-seven – Perfect Teddy Lupin.

The days following Lola's death were frantic to say the least. There was no point pretending that most people liked her because most people did not, but ever since Teddy and Caspian's cross dressing escapade Lola Wilkes had acquired a sort of celebrity status and so her sudden death was very big news. The ministry had concluded that her insane father had killed her and her mother sometime at Christmas and then turned his wand on himself. Why, no one knew and although this seemed to be an isolated case as usual parents went mad and insisted on tighter rules and security for their children at Hogwarts. This meant strictly no going out for anyone after eight and Hogsmeade trips were cancelled, a decision which caused uproar.

"No offence to Lola, may she rest in peace, but she wasn't even murdered in Hogwarts!" Caspian yelled in exasperation a week after Lola's body had been found. "It obviously proves she was safer in school than she was at home. I hate these asinine rules!" he paused breathlessly, "Teddy, are you even listening to me?"

Teddy didn't answer, he had his head stuck firmly in a book as the two of them walked back from dinner. Caspian gave him a push and Teddy responded with a look that meant _don't even dare to disturb me again_. They continued in silence before Teddy turned, "I'm going to spend the evening in the room of requirement. Don't wait up."

Caspian nodded unable to find his voice. It was the third day straight Teddy was spending holed up with his potion and the fourth day he hadn't had a proper dinner. There was odd feeling in the pit of stomach, he didn't know what it was but it didn't bode well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm worried about him," said Vanessa handing Caspian a slice toast and receiving a jug of pumpkin juice from Chastity.

"Me too," replied Hubert.

"He's looking so pale and thin," put in Chastity.

Johnny nodded "Yeah and what does he do all evening Caspian?"

Cass looked up knowing he couldn't betray his best friend's trust but he was so worried about Teddy himself he didn't quite know what to do. Just then the object of their discussion walked into the great hall and they quietened down.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Teddy," said Vanessa brightly but she covertly glanced at the others. The tension on the table didn't escape Teddy and he knew they had been discussing him. He didn't care though. He didn't care about anything other than resurrecting his parents. Well he cared about one more thing. He shot a glance at Victoire who was engrossed in conversation with Roger Dolohov and he felt his chest constrict. Even since that night he'd found Amelie with Sander Filch and kissed Victoire, nothing had been the same. Although Lola's untimely demise three weeks ago had deflected attention away from her, Victoire still featured heavily on his mind. She had spoken a couple of times to him since the incident mainly to thank him for saving her sister but she still remained distance, always making sure that when Teddy brought up their relationship she had a quick distraction. They weren't friends by any stretch of the imagination but Teddy knew she longed for him. As he watched her he knew she was also secretly watching him and it tore it heart apart. Why couldn't they just be together? He loved her! He would shout it to heavens if he could but she never gave him the chance, she was totally wrapped up in her pseudo-relationship with Roger, determined not to let Teddy Lupin hurt her again. It was this inner turmoil that fuelled his obsession with bringing his parents back. If he couldn't be with Victoire, he could at least be with them. He would lived happily forever with them in a huge house like Malfoy manor and they would love him as much as he loved them. He knew Caspian thought he was becoming delusional, but why was it so hard to believe that he could bring them back? He had been killed many times and had been brought back. It was possibility as long as the soul wanted it and his parents' soul must want to be reunited with their son, surely. If they truly loved him their souls may not have even left earth. They ought to be wondering around waiting for him…. if they loved him...

Teddy stood up suddenly unable to stand his thoughts anymore. This surprised his friends who looked up at him.

"You ok Teddy?" asked Johnny.

Teddy smiled as wide as humanely possibly "Never better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…then get this, Nathan said to Felicity I really like you just as Mandy walked past. She went mental Victoire, absolutely utterly…Victoire? Are you listening to me?" Roger Dolohov and followed his girlfriend's gaze. Victoire eyes were following Teddy Lupin as the head boy strolled down from his dorm room into the common room and out through the portrait hole. Victoire's eyes flickered to his seventh year friends who began whispering fervently amongst themselves and especially to Caspian who looked thoroughly miserable.

"Victoire," Roger repeated impatiently.

Victoire stood up, "Give me one minute Roger," she said without looking at him and approached the group of seventh years who sat in a huddle by the fireplace. They looked up at her. They all knew that she had gone out with Teddy last term and all knew Teddy had never been the same since the split so they eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes?" asked Vanessa politely.

"What's going on with Teddy?" Victoire said before she could stop herself. The friends looked at one another.

"What do you mean?"

"I hardly see him around you guys anymore and he's so frail and tired looking. Have you had a fight?"

"No," replied Hubert indignantly, "We don't know what's wrong with him."

"We thought it might have something to do with Lola's death," admitted Vanessa.

"Caspian knows something but he wont tell us." Chastity added casting a glare at the Malfoy boy.

"No I don't," he insisted, "I keep telling you it's the full moon tonight. Maybe it's really big."

"He's been like this for ages even before Lola died," Hubert retorted, "Ever since you and him went off to the room of-"

Caspian glared at him viciously, "Have you been following us you little rat?"

Hubert eyes widened in fear, "N-no…"

"Cass stop it," said Vanessa firmly, "Victoire we're just as worried as you but we have no clue what's going on with Teddy." She smiled sympathetically. Victoire returned the smile and went back to the seat she was sharing with Roger so she didn't hear the ensuing argument between Cass and Hubert.

"What was that about?" asked Roger putting his arms round her.

Victoire shrugged him off, she was deep in thought. "Nothing. Just Teddy, that's all. He seems a bit off."

"Why do you care about him so much? He cheated on you."

"Only because he wanted me to break up with him," Victoire explained.

"That's so much better then?"

"You don't understand."

Victoire hadn't told Roger about Amelie and Sander nor did she want to admit she still harboured strong feelings for her ex-boyfriend.

"You still have feelings for him don't you?" exclaimed Roger.

Victoire blinked and Roger took this as confirmation.

"After all he's done!"

"Please Roger sssh…" People were starting to look at them.

"Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Roger hissed, "Are you playing a game with me?"

Victoire frowned, "Of course I'm playing a game with you Roger," she said irritably, "None of this is real, me and you are not really going out. I was just trying to mess with Teddy but I think it's gone too far now. I don't want to see him like this." She saw Roger's hurt face and took his hand, "Oh Roge, you knew this before. I don't like you that way. You're my friend, that's it."

"That's it?" repeated Roger angrily as he stood up, "I wouldn't mind so much if you preferred someone decent but for Teddy Lupin, no way. Why is it always perfect Teddy Lupin? The heavens shine out of his arse: Teddy Lupin. Teddy bloody Lupin! I'm sick of hearing his stupid name. He's a nasty piece of work, why cant anybody see that?" With that Roger left the common room for his dorm and Victoire felt guilty but most of all she felt worried. Teddy hadn't come back and it was curfew soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teddy groaned in frustration and scattered all his vials onto the floor in anger. More than a month he'd be trying to bring his parents back and he'd accomplished nothing, absolutely nothing.

Syringe after Syringe, he had taken more blood from himself than he cared to imagine and he still couldn't get over the ten second rule. He peered at the smashed glass on the floor and let out a howl. He was surprised about how wolfish it sounded until he remembered it was the full moon. He patted his unruly mess of a hair and felt his canines through his mouth. He hated the full moon.

Teddy slumped to the ground in despair. He knew secretly he was never going to do it. He couldn't bring them back. He just didn't know how to. Their souls were too far gone. They hadn't waited around for him. A tear sprang up in his eye. He had failed. He was supposed to be perfect Teddy Lupin but he had failed. He couldn't even fix his own potion. He felt a stream of tears wet his face.

"No," he told himself standing up. He would not cry. He was suddenly angry. So what if he couldn't bring his parents back? He still had an amazing potion. He would sell it and become the minister of magic. Then he'd recommission the production of time turners then he'd go back in time and save his parents and then everything would be fine. He grinned madly. There was nothing he couldn't do. He'd save them in the end.

He cleared up the mess in the room of requirement quickly. He had to get back to the common room and get some sleep; he was going to spend every free minute he had enhancing his potion. He had to make it perfect as soon as possible. He picked up the last shard of glass and stared at his reflection. He was almost white he was so pale and there were bags under his eyes. He looked sallow and lifeless. _It's the full moon, _he told himself. _It's just the full moon._

He exited out of the room of requirement and turned into a deserted corridor which was a good short cut back to Gryffindor. Almost immediately as he did he found himself a few metres away from Roger Dolohov who stood with his wand pointing fiercely at him as if he had been waiting there all night. Teddy didn't show his surprise. He stared at fifth year coldly trying desperately to fight his wolfish instinct to tear him to pieces.

"What do you want Mikhail?" he asked tiredly.

Roger flinched at the use of his birth name but composed himself, "I want you to leave Victoire alone."

Teddy eyes narrowed, "I do."

"Yeah right, this poor Teddy routine is just another way for you to get back with her and then humiliated her. I won't let you hurt her again."

Teddy growled like a feral beast, "I would never hurt Victoire!"

"You did it before and you'll do it again," Roger insisted, "you can't change your spots. You're power crazy, you just want Victoire as a trophy because she's pretty and stubborn. When you get bored you'll dump her. She's just a toy to you."

"You know nothing," Teddy barked, "I love her!"

Roger's wand arm twitched, he almost believed him but then he regained senses, "You're just saying that. Just stay away from her Lupin."

Teddy looked at him menacingly "Or what?"

"I'll tell everyone you're the Hogwarts attacker."

The was a short pause. Teddy stared the sixteen year old, he stared at him for a moment and then decided something, "That's right I am and you're standing in a deserted corridor with me, lucky you."

Roger's eyes widen in fear and his wand almost slipped from his hands. Teddy took his lapse in concentration to whip out his own wand and within seconds had thrown Roger to the floor with such force the fifth year could hardly see. When he regained his sight he found Teddy Lupin hovering over him with a mad anarchic grin on his face. He crouched down to Roger's level.

"Did you really think you could take me on?" he whispered directly into Roger's ears so that it made the boy's hairs stand on edge.

"P-please don't hurt me…"

"Please," Teddy mimicked but then he became deadly serious, "Now usually I'd let you run because you're a friend of the love of my life but the stuff you were saying a couple of moments ago, how do I put this?" he paused, "really _really _pissed me off and unfortunately for you it's the full moon and I'm so very hungry."

Roger let out hoarse scream and tried to squirm away but there was nowhere to go. He screamed again as he watched Teddy's canines grow to terrifying lengths and his eyes turned from yellow to red. The head boy crept closer to him then stopped and laughed just as Roger started to cry. "I'm not going to eat you, I'm not a werewolf you cretin," Roger seemed visibly relieved as Teddy back off and straightened up, "however I am going to kill you."

Roger opened his mouth in horror as Teddy aimed his wand at him and said "Avada Kedavra!"

There was jet of green light and Roger never got the chance to yell, he slumped to the floor, still. Teddy threw his head back in laughter. The expression on Roger's face as he died had been priceless. He took out a vial of his potion from his pocket and deposited it into the Dolohov's mouth. As he was doing that he heard a sound and turned round. Argus Filch was staring at him with a look of pure terror in his eyes.

Teddy's eyes narrowed and pointed his wand at the caretaker before saying calmly, "Tell me everything you saw."

* * *

**Wow. **

**Here you go. **

**Dont know about you but I love evil Teddy. **

**Spoilers for chapter twenty-eight: More Filch, more drama, Harry Potter and the hospital wing...oh and I hopefully i can fit in Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. **


	28. Teddy, are you ok?

**Hey everyone. Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you like evil Teddy although that's just one side to his character.**

**Sorry about the delay in posting (laptop troubles) but here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_Teddy's eyes narrowed and he pointed his wand at the caretaker, "Tell me everything you saw."_

Filch opened his mouth but seemed incapable to speak behind him, Roger was stirring into consciousness. Teddy didn't have much time.

"Listen Filch," Teddy said ruthlessly, "See what I did to this student? I can do it you in second," Teddy let that sink into Filch who took a step backwards, "but if you forget everything you've seen and everything you've heard I'll let you go. Is that a deal?"

Filch nodded quickly and Teddy smiled, "And if you do tell anyone I'll know, and as soon as I do I'll let everyone in on what your son did to a twelve a year old girl."

"What? My son didn't do nothing!" Filch protested.

"I suggest you ask Sander what he did to Amelie Weasley and then you'll understand what will happen to him if you tell anybody about this. Do you understand?

Filch nodded glancing at Roger, "Will he be ok?"

Teddy smiled, "He'll be just fine Mr. Filch, now run along and remember any word and Sander is gone."

Filch didn't need to be told twice and Teddy watched him hurry off before turning back to Roger Dolohov who was rubbing his head sorely, "As for you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Teddy woke up feeling like he had the worst hangover ever. His legs, arms, head, everything hurt. Last night had been the roughest full moon in years for him. Usually he didn't suffer any effects apart being a bit moody and short-tempered but last night had been something else. He'd managed to kill, resurrect and blackmail all in the space of a few minutes.

As his thoughts went back to last night he started to feel sick and he rolled over to his stomach. His breathing became shallower as he remembered with disgust the way he had spoken to Filch, the way he had toyed with Roger and then viciously killed him. He hadn't done in for science; he hadn't done it for some greater good. He'd killed in cold malice. But the thing that had scared him the most was that he had liked it. No, he had loved it. The thrill of murder was like nothing he'd ever felt before, the power was incredible. What's wrong with me? He yelled internally, _I'm a murderer, I'm a blackmailer, I'm an all around villain. Is it any wonder mum and dad didn't stick around to wait for me?_ People always said that his parents would be proud of him but how could they? If they were alive they'd disown him. He was a disgrace to the Lupin name. That's why they didn't want come back to him. His potion worked fine, it was their souls that weren't willing. They must hate him the way he hated himself.

All his thoughts were making Teddy dizzy and he struggled to stand up and off his bed. He drew back his curtains was surprised to find no-one in the dorm room but when he checked his watch he discovered that he was in fact twenty minutes late for breakfast. He groggily put on some trousers and a shirt under his cloak and as he tried to ignore his thumping headache hurried to the great hall. Everyone of course was down there already and he raised a few eyebrows coming in so late. He caught a glimpse at Victoire who sat sandwiched in between Jewel Cattermole and (to Teddy's great relief) a normal looking Roger Dolohov. Both Victoire and Roger looked up at Teddy. The latter in general dislike which spoke nothing of last night's dramatic events (he remembered nothing of them) and the former smiled at him with such a sad, shy smile that Teddy felt even more dismal than he had before. He looked at her longingly but walked onwards towards his seventh year friends who all except for Samantha sat together in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

"Morning," said Teddy gruffly, squeezing in between Hubert and Vanessa and opposite Caspian, "Why didn't you wake me up?

"You came back so late," Caspian replied with a covert glance at Vanessa, "I thought you might like a lie in."

Teddy could sense something had been said before his arrival because his friends were communicating silently with their eyes. Finally after several seconds of this Caspian cleared his throat and said, "Teddy, are you ok?"

It was such a simple question but it caught Teddy off-guard. He stopped playing around with the eggs on his plates and looked up unable for some reason to answer the question immediately, "I'm fine," he managed to choke out finally. His friends did not look convinced so Teddy continued, "Look, I know you're all worried about me and it's touching, it really is, but I'm perfectly, utterly, undoubtedly ok." He tried to smile but didn't pull it off well and he came off looking slightly mad instead.

"Teddy," began Vanessa delicately placing a hand on his own, "You don't have to pretend with us. We're your friends, you can talk to us."

"There's nothing to talk about," Teddy snapped removing his hand from hers.

"There's obviously something bothering you," Vanessa continued, "It's not good to keep everything locked up. You don't want it coming out in bursts."

Teddy's mind strayed back to the previous night. "Well that wont happen and I said I'm fine. Now drop it."

Vanessa looked at him squarely, "I will not _drop_ it. Teddy, I'm head girl and you're head boy, we're supposed to be a team but I hardly know who you are anymore."

"As if you knew before, you don't even know who the hell you are," Teddy said before he could stop himself. He instantly regretted it because Vanessa's face changed and suddenly the temperature around the table appeared to drop a degree. "I'm sorry," Teddy said a little too late.

Only Johnny responded, "We're just trying to look out for you,"

"And I appreciate it but I've never asked you to."

"You don't have to you're our friend," Caspian said firmly, "And you whether you realise it or not we've been really weird lately. You don't talk to us anymore, you're always late to meals and then you don't even eat."

"Why is it any of your business whether or not I eat?" Teddy said loudly, "I'm eating now aren't I?" he made a show of stuffing everything on his plate into his mouth. People were starting to look up from their breakfast but Teddy just didn't care anymore. "Are you happy now? Am I normal now? Is this what you want? Am I Teddy now?" he yelled.

His friends didn't respond, Hubert looked down at plate, Johnny and Chastity turned away and Vanessa looked at Caspian who was staring at Teddy with a vague inscrutable expression on his face. "No you're not."

"What?"

"You're not Teddy," Caspian replied simply, "You're being someone else and don't know why."

Teddy could a lump in throat and it had nothing to do with what Caspian had said but rather how Caspian was looking at him. It was a look full of sympathy and sadness. A look that one could only give to someone they both loved and loathe at the same time and it made Teddy feel about two feet tall. Unable to handle this Teddy stood up. The whole hall was watching him and he started to walk away but didn't get very far. He suddenly felt very dizzy and his vision started to blur. As he tried to grab the table in support, he felt his legs give way and he fell to the floor and into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everybody out!" yelled Madam Pomfrey, "Out I say, out!"

No one listened. They didn't even hear. They stayed rooted to their spots unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Madam Pomfrey frowned and nearly opened her mouth to shout again but a gentle touch on her shoulder caused her to turn round.

"Oh Harry, thank goodness!"

Harry Potter smiled gravely at his former school nurse. His eyes quickly moved to the hospital bed behind her and to the still body of his godson lying in it.

"What's happened?"

"He fainted," said Pomfrey simply before continuing in a lower voice, "Which is isnt surprising considering his current health. He's severely anaemic and undernourished. Merlin knows why. He also had several fits on his way here. I had to give him some strong potion to stop them which is why he's unconscious. But he'll be ok," she added watching Harry's concerned face, "although they're not helping," she nodded angrily at the six students who were huddled around Teddy's bed.

Harry nodded and approached the bed silently. "Don't you have lessons to attend?" he asked and they all turn round. Harry recognized Caspian immediately and Johnny and Samantha from the auror interviews. He knew Hubert vaguely but he'd never laid eyes on Vanessa or Chastity.

"We have a free period," Caspian stated returning his focus back to his best friend.

"Well you're better off visiting him in the evening," Madam Pomfrey said standing behind him with her hands on her hips, "He's in no fit state for visitors right now so off you go."

"Why he is allowed to stay?" Caspian retorted as the rest of the Gryffindor seventh grudgingly filtered out.

"Harry is his godfather," Madam Pomfrey said sharply, "And he is not a student, now go."

"I suppose Caspian could stay," Harry said suddenly to the surprise of both Cass and Madam Pomfrey, "He's Teddy's best friend after all."

Caspian nearly grinned as Pomfrey sighed and went to her office in a huff but he remained solemn as Harry eyed him sternly. Harry made sure the nurse was out of ear shot before saying, "What's been going on Caspian? Why Teddy is malnourished? And Professor Sprout tells me his grades are slipping; Teddy grades have never slipped before. What's going on?" he repeated quickly.

Caspian bit his lip and looked at Teddy. His best friend was deeply troubled that much was certain, and when Caspian thought about it carefully he realised that maybe Teddy had always been troubled. His friend needed help. He needed to get things out in the open or he'd just go on like this, pretending he was fine then having an angry outburst then being normal again then relapsing again. It was all just a circle which was getting more vicious with every turn. Maybe if Caspian didn't tell Harry everything now next time Teddy would do something really bad.

But as Caspian continued to stare at his best friend, he knew he would never tell. They were best friends and best friends kept secrets even when it was wrong to. So Caspian looked up at Harry and muttered, "I don't know what's going on," in way that left Harry confident of fact he knew everything but would never say.

"Fine," said Harry stoutly. He was half angry half impressed at Caspian for not giving in.

An hour later Caspian left for class but it well into the afternoon before Harry rose up from his seat beside his godson to see Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm going to check and see whether Teddy's grandmother is back home yet. I might stop off at home myself so you'll inform me if he wakes up wont you?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and with quick goodbye to his unhearing godson, Harry made for the door bumping into his niece there.

"Victoire, here to see Teddy?" asked Harry in mild surprise, "Don't you have lessons?"

"Potions finished early," Victoire said hurriedly, her eyes searched eagerly for the occupied bed and when she found it, the colour drained from her face, "He's still unconscious?" she whispered rushing to Teddy's bedside. Harry followed her.

"Madam Pomfrey gave him some potion," he said, "it should wear off soon."

Victoire nodded unable to speak as she watched Teddy sleep. His face was so weary and pale; she could hardly believe it was him.

"He's going to be ok," Harry said softly, "I just wish I knew what's going on with him. You don't think it's stress do you? That's what Professor Sprout thinks. He does too much for someone so young. Maybe it's my fault. I'm always pressuring him, I just forget he's only a teenager."

"I sometimes forget he's seventeen," Victoire admitted. She placed a hand on Teddy's cold one, "He's just a kid deep down like the rest of us. Yet we all expect him to be perfect all the time and he's not. He can't be..." she finished in a near whisper.

Harry watched her for moment. He watched her watch Teddy unable to tear his eyes away from the way she was looking at him.

"I'm going to head back home," he said finally, "I'll be back later. Hopefully Andromeda will get back soon too."

Victoire nodded but didn't say anything, her eyes firmly on Teddy and her hands stroking his.

Harry patted her shoulder then left, leaving Victoire alone with Teddy. She sat closer to him and examining him carefully. She never seen him sleep and she realised he looked so beautiful when he slept. Suddenly she felt ashamed of all the things she had done to get revenge on him. She'd been so childish and what had she gained? Nothing. She'd lost Mandy, her sister had been attacked and now the only boy she'd ever fallen for was lying in the hospital wing, seriously ill.

Victoire stroked Teddy's hair gently. It had gone back to its natural state after he'd fainted and she ran her fingers through it as she watched him breathe. Suddenly, she heard the door of the office close and footsteps approaching. She crept closer to Teddy and planted a kiss softly on his lips.

"I love you," she whispered in his ears and hurried out before she could be unceremoniously thrown out.

As soon as she did Teddy's eyes sprang open.

"I love you too."

* * *

**:) hope you liked that.**

**Sorry to end it there but i'm going for shorter quicker updates. Is that ok?**

**For those of you who want it, loads more Teddy/Victoire coming up along with...**

**(Spoilers for 29): Nymphadora and Remus, Caspian schemes, The ministry of magic and plans for the future.**


	29. You're not alone

**Hello! Thanks for all your reviews. **

**I have to say I was really dreading writing this because I was sure I would screw it up so that's why the update took a bit longer than expected but i've done my best so I really hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

_I love you too. _

Teddy sat up and looked around; he could have sworn Victoire had been there a minute ago. Instead Madam Pomfrey was leaning over him with a spoonful of potion aimed towards his mouth.

"What's going on?" he asked in alarm as he began to regain his senses.

"Nothing, now just take this and everything will be right as rain when you wake up."

Teddy didn't bother to argue; he opened his mouth and immediately descended into darkness once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Teddy?"

Teddy stirred back into consciousness. When he opened his eyes he found a host of familiar faces watching him.

"Gran?"

"I'm here my dear," Andromeda said planting a kiss on his forehead. He sat up and smiled tiredly at Harry, Caspian, Vanessa and Hubert.

"Hey all," he said with sheepish grin.

They all smiled back at him apart from Vanessa who with tears in her eyes wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't ever pass out like that again!" she ordered.

"Did I pass out?" Teddy asked. He tried to remember but the only thing he could think of was Victoire declaring her love for him. "How long was I out for?"

"Six weeks," answered Caspian solemnly.

Teddy straightened up in shock, "What? How? B-but that means the NEWTS are in a few weeks. Merlin, have I missed the last Quidditch match?" he asked frantically.

"That wasn't funny Caspian," Andromeda said sternly as she soothed her grandson. Caspian smirked and Harry tried to conceal a grin.

"You've been out for about nine hours," he informed his godson.

"Oh…good," Teddy said with a relieved smile, "Why did I pass out?"

Andromeda glanced at Harry before turning back to her grandson, "Apparently you're severely anaemic," she replied.

"Anaemic?" repeated Teddy. _Why on earth would I be…_suddenly he remembered and innately moved to cover up his right arm but from the glances of his godfather and grandmother he knew they'd already seen the needle marks. His fear was confirmed when Andromeda politely asked Caspian, Vanessa and Hubert for a moment or two to talk to Teddy in private and as Harry drew the curtains around the three of them Teddy suddenly felt horribly sick.

"Teddy…" began Andromeda.

"I can explain," interrupted Teddy.

Harry and Andromeda exchanged weary looks and sat down.

Teddy bit his lip and looked around to buy time knowing in his heart he couldn't explain at all. He couldn't explain about the potion, he couldn't explain needle marks, he couldn't explain anything because they'd never approve or understand.

He turned back to face his family and to his horror found tears forming in his grandmother's eyes.

"Please Gran…" he began feebly.

"I just want to know what's going on Teddy," she replied as she fished out a handkerchief from her bag and Harry awkwardly put an arm round her. He looked up at his godson grimly.

"Madam Pomfrey says those are needle marks," he said slowly as he pointed at Teddy's exposed right arm. He paused and Teddy could see he was thinking about how to go on, "Teddy, why are you sticking needles into your arm?" he asked. He was staring at Teddy squarely but his godson didn't answer so he continued, "We're not angry at you; your grandmother and I are just concerned and confused."

"You wouldn't understand," mumbled Teddy sinking into his bed dismally as his mind raced back to his failed attempt to bring back his parents.

"Help us understand," Andromeda begged. Teddy couldn't bear to look at her. He'd never felt so ashamed in all his life, he loved her so much but he just couldn't tell her about the potion right now.

"I won't do it again," Teddy promised with a weak smile which neither of his family returned, "I did it for an experiment; I wanted to see what effect my blood had on a potion. It was stupid I know, but I won't do it again. I'm not some mad man, I was just experimenting. I won't do it ever again. I promise."

"You were using needles for experiments with your blood?" asked Harry in alarm, "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I know, I said it was stupid," Teddy repeated, "I don't know why I did it."

"Where did you get such an idea from?" Andromeda asked angrily.

"Was it that book?" Harry put in quietly. Andromeda looked at him quizzically but Harry's stare was firmly on his godson.

Teddy stared right back and took a deep breath, "No."

"What book?" asked Andromeda.

"I have this book which Harry doesn't approve of," Teddy answered deciding to be truthful for once.

Andromeda glanced at Harry but he didn't say anymore. Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to come bustling in with various potions and instruments and so the subject of Teddy's book never came up again. The school nurse declared Teddy clinically fine but insisted that he did not do anything other than attend lessons and meals for the next week. This meant that he was barred from captaining the Quidditch team at the weekend, notification of which sent Teddy into hysterics.

"I HAVE TO PLAY!" he yelled as Harry and his grandmother got ready to leave.

"Teddy, don't shout," Andromeda said sternly, "Madam Pomfrey doesn't think you'll be up to it."

"And what the fuck does she know?" Teddy screamed sitting up straight in bed.

"Language," Andromeda added with a sigh.

"Look, Teddy," began Harry placing a firm hand on his godson's shoulder, "I missed a couple of games in my day, not to mention the amount of times I had to be taken off the field. It's no big deal. It's not the last game of the year anyhow."

"But I've never missed a game in seven years! I'll be damned if I miss one because the nurse thinks I'm a bit peaky!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes and kissed her grandson on the head, "Well, the nurse's say is final my dear and don't go making a fuss about it. Now take care and no more 'experimenting' ok?"

"Right," agreed Teddy hugging his grandmother tightly and receiving a ruffle of his hair from his godfather. They left and almost immediately Caspian walked in.

"Hey," Teddy said with a solemn smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Old Pomp won't let me play on Saturday," Teddy answered miserably as he allowed Caspian space on his bed to sit. It was nearly half eleven and the end of what might have been Teddy's longest day ever. It was surely one of his worst.

"She won't let you play?" asked Caspian incredulously, "What the hell, just because you fainted? But you'll be perfectly fine by Saturday. It's two days away."

"Exactly," replied Teddy glumly. There was a short silence before a slow smile crept onto Caspian's face, "What?"

"I'm captain now," he said with a broad grin.

"Oh well done," Teddy reacted sarcastically.

"What? I finally get to wear the captain's kit," Caspian said, "I find it rather fetching."

"Well fashion aside, make sure you don't lose. If we get a good win against Hufflepuff then we're virtually assured the cup what with Ravenclaw's slip up in the new year."

"What did you tell them about your needle marks?" asked Caspian suddenly.

"Huh? Oh…some story about experimenting," replied Teddy, "Did they ask you?"

Caspian nodded, "I didn't say anything."

Teddy smiled gratefully, "Thanks. Cass?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for being so…unfriendly these last couple of weeks. I guess I was so wrapped up in bringing back my parents that I forgot about everything else in my life."

"It's ok," said Caspian automatically before suddenly deciding something, "no actually Teddy it's not ok."

"Excuse me?"

Caspian stared at his best friend who was taken aback but once he had started he couldn't stop himself, "Ted, you know you're my best friend right and you always will be till the end of time but you can't go on like this. I worried about you. I know they say it's the smart ones who was the most unhinged so I understand you'll have your crazy moments but there's mad scientist and there's Azkaban material and it's a very thin line between the two."

"I'm not a bad person," Teddy insisted.

"I know that," said Caspian softly, not wanting to look at his friend, "but good people can do bad things, just remember that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teddy was let out of the hospital wing the next morning. His friends were all very welcoming; they seemed to have forgotten the circumstances which had brought Teddy to the hospital wing in the first place. Everyone, including teachers watched him eat his meals and Teddy made sure to satisfy them by eating double portions. Soon it was Saturday and Teddy's life had resumed the same routine as before his mini breakdown. The only thing bugging him was Victoire. Had he dreamt her saying she loved him or had she indeed whispered those three words while he had been asleep? He didn't know and he seemed unable to get her on her own, she was always surrounded by her male friends or in detention. So it was in fact Victoire who made the first move on the morning before the Quidditch match. She took time out of Caspian's last minute practice to walk over to where Teddy sat alone in the stands staring at the brooms whizzing above him in envy.

"It's a shame you can't play," Victoire said drawing attention to her presence beside Teddy. He turned round evidently surprised to find his ex-girlfriend so close to him.

"Yeah," he managed to mumble, "but you're a brilliant seeker. I don't think we'll have too much trouble."

"Thanks," said Victoire appreciatively. They sat together in comfortable silence watching Nathan Davies, the fill in chaser miss the goal hoop by miles, "How are you feeling now?"

"Fine," answered Teddy, "although I have a bump from where I hit the ground when I fainted. I've tried to cover it with a new fringe," he gestured to his large amount of hair covering most of his eyes.

"I like it," said Victoire with a laugh, "I've always wished I could just morph my hair especially now with this stupid black mess on my head."

"It's not a mess," Teddy protested, "It looks beautiful."

Victoire blushed and looked away and for a moment the only noise was Caspian yelling at Oscar Rattle for being fast enough.

"I came to see you in the hospital wing," Victoire said suddenly as Mandy Wood could be heard in the distance telling Caspian to stop being such a bully.

"I knew it!" said Teddy triumphantly, "You kissed me and you said…" he trailed off as he saw the horrified expression on Victoire's face.

"Y-you were awake?" she spluttered.

"Yeah," Teddy admitted guiltily.

Teddy had never seen Victoire so red, she seemed unable to speak and quickly excuse herself and went back to Quidditch practice.

"Real smooth Tedster," Teddy muttered under his breath, "Real fucking smooth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teddy strolled around Hogwarts miserably. Gryffindor v Hufflepuff had been going on for about twenty minutes. Although Teddy hated to admit it, he found watching Quidditch very boring and so like a handful of people who also had no interested in the sport he had nothing to do with his afternoon. He walked towards Hagrid's cabin sighing deeply as he reflected on his week. Murder, blackmail, failure and love with the main themes in his mind but also niggling away at him was what Caspian had said about good people doing bad things. It made him feel ashamed. He'd done so many bad things over the last school year alone and for what? What had gained? He had won and lost Victoire, he had nearly lost Caspian and had hurt so many people not least his grandmother. Why? He asked himself but he already knew the answer: his parents. When Teddy really thought about everything he did, it all came back to his mum and dad, the war heroes, the ones he had to make proud. Everything he did, he did for them but it would never be good enough. Nothing he'd ever do would ever live up to their expectations. He was doomed.

Teddy groaned and sat by one of the trees at the front of the forbidden forest. The forest had always intrigued him. Harry had told him how to get into the shrieking shack from here and when he had been young, Teddy, Cass, Hubert and a then single Johnny, would always take elaborate excursions into the deepest depths of the forest, the result usually being someone getting lost and then five hours of detention but nonetheless their journeys had been fun.

Teddy smiled wistfully when he remembered the old days. He looked up at the sun shining brightly and the warmness of the day and suddenly had the urge to relive his pre-pubescence. He stood up and walked a little into the forbidden forest. He hadn't been in here for nearly a year and almost took a wrong turning. As he backtracked he stumbled over something and fell onto his rear with painful bump. He caught sight of what had tripped him up and saw it was a small round stone. He didn't know why he picked it up but he did. He surveyed the weird markings upon it, they were ancient runes but he couldn't see them well in this light so he walked back out of the forest flipping the stone as he did. After a couple of flips a grey ethereal mist began to extrude out of the stone and suddenly, so suddenly that Teddy didn't even have time to comprehend what was happening two figures began to solidify in front of him and immediately he knew who they were.

"Mum? Dad?"

Teddy took a step back in fear. His parents were standing right in front of him. They weren't ghosts or spirits; they were real, opaque and staring at him in concern.

"Don't be scared," his mother said desperately reaching out to touch Teddy but all he could feel was ice like coldness on his skin. If he could have screamed he would have done but all control over his body had been lost. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he could barely think.

"I like your hair," his mother was saying now with strained smile, "Although I liked it better when it was turquoise. That's the colour you used to prefer as a baby." Teddy blankly at her so she continued, "You're probably wondering who we are."

"I know exactly who are you," Teddy blurted out as he suddenly regained his senses, "H-how are you here?"

"You brought us here," Nymphadora answered, "that stone in your hand is the resurrection stone."

"The what?"

"Resurrection stone," repeated Remus speaking for the first time; Hearing his father's voice made Teddy take another step backwards.

"No," pleaded Remus, "don't be scared. We've waited so long to meet you."

"You have?" Teddy asked eagerly. He was shaking and he could feel his eyes filling up with tears. He couldn't believe he was talking to his parents.

"Of course we have," Nymphadora said as Teddy moved closer to them, "We've been watching you every second of every day of your life. We knew you'd find us eventually."

Teddy stared at his parents in wonderment, they were exactly like the pictures that adorned his home but this was better. This was real.

"Have I brought you back for good?" he asked quietly. From the glances his parents exchanged he knew the answer.

"No, sweetheart," his mother whispered, "but that doesn't matter. We're here for now, for you and even when we have to go we'll still be here even if you can't see us."

"But I miss you so much," Teddy said softly, wiping his tears away clumsily "I dream about you."

"I know you do."

"And I tried to bring you back but it just wouldn't work."

"I saw you," Remus said with small smile, "And we're so proud of the things you managed to do but don't waste your life trying to get us back. We were meant to go Teddy."

"But you were so young!" Teddy protested angrily, "I was so young, it's not fair. Some death eaters are still around."

"I know and it's not fair," Remus said resolutely, "but when you see the grand scheme of things, it all makes sense. Everything happens for a reason."

"So I'm supposed to be alone?" Teddy concluded bitterly.

"Oh baby, you're not alone," Nymphadora cried trying to wrap her arms around her son but they just felt like slashes of cold water around his neck, "You have mum, you have Harry and the Weasleys."

"But I want you."

"I know you do but like your father said, you'll understand why one day. You have your own path to follow. You're going to do great things Teddy and we're so proud of you already."

"But I can't stop doing bad things as well," Teddy confessed. He stared guiltily at his parents who looked back at him gravely, "You're not proud of that side of me are you?"

"No Teddy, I have to admit I'm not," Remus answered, "but I know your heart and I know when the time comes you'll make the right decisions."

"What if I don't?" Teddy asked wildly.

"You will," insisted Nymphadora, "We know you will and that's why we're so proud of you."

Teddy smiled gratefully and although he knew he'd feel nothing he wrapped his arms around his parents like he'd yearned to do since he was four years old.

"We have to go now," Remus whispered against his ear.

"NO!" yelled Teddy, "There's so much I want to ask you."

"Another time my love," Nymphadora said apologetically patting Teddy's hair.

"Why? It's not like you have anything better to do," Teddy said fiercely.

"No, but you do," his father laughed pointing behind him. Teddy spun round and saw Victoire rushing towards him. He turned back to his parents but they had vanished, echoes of 'I love you' playing across his ears. He stared at the resurrection stone and hastily put it in his cloak pocket as he turned to face Victoire Weasley.

"Hello," he said trying to be as casual as possible but his voice came out high pitched and Victoire's eyes flickered to his tear stained pale face.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine," Teddy lied, quickly changing subject, "Did we win?"

"Yeah," said Victoire with a shy smile, "I got the snitch early. It was 210 to 50."

"Oh, good," said Teddy running a hand through his hair agitatedly.

"We're celebrating up in the common room and we need our captain."

"Cool,"

"Teddy?"

"What?" Teddy snapped.

"Fine," said Victoire sharply turning round to walk off but Teddy caught her by the arm.

"Victoire, I'm sorry," Teddy said quickly making the young girl look at him.

"Are you sure you're ok? Shall I get the nurse?"

"No, really I'm fine. In fact," Teddy smiled slowly, "I've never felt so well in all my life."

"You're strange," declared Victoire with a grin.

"You wouldn't want me any other way," Teddy responded. Victoire blushed and tried to look away but Teddy wouldn't have it, he kissed her passionately on the lips and she didn't pull back until his hands slipped to her waist.

"Teddy, I don't think-"

"I love you Victoire Weasley," Teddy said firmly.

"Pardon?"

"I said I love you," Teddy whispered placing a hand on Victoire's face and stroking her cheek, "And I think maybe you love me."

Victoire stared up at Teddy, searching deep into his brown eyes. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many issues they had to resolve but the only things she could express in words right now was, "I do love you."

Teddy blushed in surprise but then smiled as Victoire brought her lips to meet his in an intense embrace. He wrapped his arms around her eagerly, never wanting to let go again. Eventually they did part and once Teddy had got his breath back he said casually, "What now?"

Victoire shrugged but leant out her hand for Teddy to take. He intertwined her fingers with his and they strolled, in silence, up to the castle. Up above them the sun shone brightly and Teddy could have sworn he saw his parents smiling down on them.

* * *

**How was it? **

**Please review! **

**Spoilers: Lots of Victoire and Teddy, Birthdays, blasts from the past, boozing and maybe more Dora and Remus ?**


	30. Best Birthday Ever: Part One

**Hey everyone, thanks for your patience and your reviews. There were so many for the last chapter, that probably had something to do with the Remus/Tonks cameo. I'm glad you all liked that by the way but I hope you'll forgive me for omitting them from this chapter as I'm saving their appearances for greater moments. **

**By the way, keep your suggestions and predictions coming, I've got the main plot sorted but who knows what I may add :)**

**Anyway thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**It's a two parter so get ready for some drama.**

* * *

**Chapter thirty - Best Birthday Ever: Part One **

Teddy loved spending his evenings with Victoire. It had been nearly a month since they'd got back together and he could think of nothing more enjoyable than making out with her by the side of the castle under the moonlight.

These past few weeks had been pure bliss. He was healthy, he was with Victoire and he was happy. Even with the NEWTS looming in the near future and the Quidditch cup to win, Teddy couldn't help but grin broadly at everything around him.

"What?" asked Victoire pulling back to survey her boyfriend's dreamy gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," insisted Teddy pulling her back towards him, "I'm just happy that's all. I love being with you."

Victoire smiled shyly, "I love being with you too" she replied reaching up to kiss him on the nose, "We better head back, it's nearly midnight." Teddy made a sad face and Victoire giggled as she took his hand and pulled him up from grass where they had been sitting. Teddy grudgingly complied knowing it was the weekend soon and then he'd have plenty of time to spend with his girlfriend.

They held hands and talked all the way back to the Gryffindor common room then kissed goodnight and descended up into their respective dorms.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" cried Caspian as soon as Teddy walked in, "I've been up all night waiting for you!"

"Sorry, I was with Victoire; I thought I told you," Teddy replied flopping onto his bed and kicking off his shoes, "What's up?"  
A huge grin on crept onto Caspian's face which made Teddy feel both excited and nervous.

"I was just thinking about what we should do in a fortnight,"

"A fortnight? What's happening then?"

"Well well Mr. Forgetful, I was under the impression that a certain someone was turning eighteen," Caspian said with a smirk.

"Cass, I would have thought you of all people would know my birthday isn't for another _three _weeks."

"Yeah but that's when we play Ravenclaw for the Quidditch cup," Caspian pointed out, "And the N.E.W.T.S start straight after that, the only time we can celebrate it is in a fortnight."

"Do we have to celebrate it? We had big party last year."

"But that was your seventeenth," said Caspian in exasperation, "Nobody in the muggle world cares about turning seventeen, it's all about the big one eight and I have the most amazing idea about what we should do for it."

"Ok, let's hear it."

Caspian turned over the magazine he was reading so that Teddy could read the page clearly.

"This month's hottest hangout: Enchantment."

"It's a nightclub in London," Caspian explained, "It has five floors, seven bars and a huge chocolate fountain."

A slow smile crept onto Teddy's face, "Tell me more."

"It's a celebrity hotspot for muggles _and_ wizards. Last week most of the first team for Chudley cannons were there and apparently it's the club where Winston Nott-Dawlish proposed to Lucy Bennett. Entry is expensive but there's free wine and cocktails plus the barmaids wear only bikinis and roller-skates or so I've been told. So it's the prefect place to party for your birthday! What do you think?"

"I think it's brilliant," said Teddy earnestly, "but Cass, how the hell are we-"

"-going to get there?" finished Caspian who was no longer smiling, "That's the bit I haven't worked out yet. We'd have to fly since not everyone can apparate yet," he cast a sideways glance at Hubert who lay snoring in his bed, "And it's too far anyway. But with all these stupid curfews and wards this place is like a prison. There's no way we could sneak out."

"Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless… we don't sneak out at all," said Teddy with wicked smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Leave it to me Cass; I'll sort it all out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A nightclub?" Victoire repeated. "You mean one of those places muggles go to dance?

Teddy who sat beside her with his arm around her shoulder nodded enthusiastically but Victoire stared back at him blankly, "Why on earth would you want to spend your birthday there?"

"Er….because it's brilliant!" Caspian put in from where he sat opposite the two of them on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room. It had been a week since Caspian had first spoke of celebrating Teddy's birthday at Enchantment nightclub. The two of them had spent every free moment they had not studying but devising exactly how they were going to get to the venue, who was to be invited and most importantly what they were going to wear. "But wont we need ID?" Victoire asked breaking the bubble of excitement that seemed to engulf Teddy and Caspian.

"Caspian is sorting all that out," said Teddy. Caspian smiled sweetly.

"And how are we going to get there?"

"That's Teddy's job," Caspian replied and Teddy grinned. Victoire bit her lip and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Teddy quickly, "Don't you want to come?"

Victoire hesitated, "Of course I do," she said quickly, "It just all seems a bit risky and I don't know… dressing up and stuff, it's not really me."

"Victoire, you'd look good in anything," insisted Teddy. Caspian rolled his eyes while Victoire smiled gratefully, "And I promise you we won't get caught, Caspian and I have it all worked out. This is going to be the best birthday party ever," he said empathically as he kissed her on the head.

She smiled, "Ok, I trust you, just as long as Mandy can come."

"Wood?" cried Caspian indignation, "Victoire, Teddy and I are having a par-tay not some Quidditch knees up, we're only inviting the cream of the crop of Hogwarts students. We've managed to create a delicate balance of the hot, the popular, the popular _and_ hot and the 'if we don't invite them then they'll tell Sprout we're having a party' cliques. We can't just scribble Mandy into the equation. And anyway, we already have an even number of people coming."

"We have an odd number actually," Teddy corrected, "Elle Frost's mother is ill. She leaving for home today, she says she might not be back by Friday so it looks like Mandy can come." Caspian frowned and muttered something inaudible.

"What's the problem?" asked Teddy, "You were the one who fancied her a few months ago. Remember you said there's nothing sexier than a girl who can play Quidditch better than yourself."

"Caspian said that?" cried Victoire in delight. Caspian immediately turned red and stared at his best friend in annoyance but he said nothing more about inviting Mandy to the party.

Soon it was Friday and Teddy could hardly breath he was so excited. After weeks of planning the night was finally here. At dinner there was tangible ripple of anticipation between the privileged few who had acquired an invitation. The teachers seemed to sense this and Teddy watched Professor Sprout converse discreetly with Professor Prewett and Longbottom. Teddy would have been worried if he didn't have hundred percent confidence in his plan to get out of Hogwarts. He hurried out of great hall once dinner was over to get ready but was stopped by a sharp tap on his shoulder. Teddy turned to face Silas Merchant, a Ravenclaw boy in the same year as him. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Not here Silas," Teddy muttered as Professor Longbottom walked past throwing a quick glance in their direction. They smiled innocently and watched the Herbology professor turn the corner.

"We're meeting at 10.09 behind Quidditch changing rooms," Teddy whispered as he and Silas walked up a flight of moving stairs, "Try not to leave all together and bring your brooms." Silas nodded and turned to walk in the opposite direction to Teddy.

Few hours later Teddy was his dorm room getting dressed with Caspian, Hubert and Johnny. "No jeans allowed Teddy," Johnny said as he applied aftershave.

"Why not?"

"Trust me, my dad owns a string of nightclubs, there's no way they'd let you in with jeans. There's a strict dress code at these places."

"How's this?" asked Hubert eagerly as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Wow Hubert," said Teddy earnestly, "You look great. Nice tie."

"Who are you out to impress?" asked Caspian suspiciously, "Vanessa?"

"No…" mumbled Hubert turning red suddenly and retreated back into the bathroom.

"Quit teasing him Cass," Teddy said as he took out his pocket mirror and morphed his hair so that it was shorter and darker, "Okay everyone ready?"

"Yep," answered Johnny as he finished tying his shoelaces, "But you still haven't told us how we're going to get out of Hogwarts." Teddy smiled and tapped his nose mysteriously as he checked his watch: Five to ten. Along with his friends he put on his cloak and walked into the common room and then out through the portrait hole.

They managed to make it to the Quidditch changing room unnoticed and found themselves the first group there. Not a minute had past before the three Ravenclaws Silas Merchant, Henley Smidgeon and Serena Yaxley were there also. A couple of minutes later, the Hufflepuffs, Tiara Tambien, Danny Mist, Pierre and Charlotte Lace arrived and then the two Slytherins, Harun Alam and Maria Sixpence. Then after about ten minutes, the Gryffindor girls finally arrived and Teddy heart nearly stopped.

"Victoire?"

Victoire smiled shyly. Teddy couldn't see what she was wearing underneath her cloak but her face alone was breathtaking. "Your hair," he whispered.

"Yeah, it's back to blonde," Victoire said with a smile, "Not exactly how I wanted it but it was the best I could do."

"It's beautiful," said Teddy sincerely.

Caspian coughed loudly and Teddy turned back to the sixteen people waiting with an apologetic smile.

"Ok," he said, "We're all here. That's the easy bit. Now everyone get into pairs. We need strong flyers to pair up with weak ones. And maybe try to pair with someone light if you're packing a few pounds, brooms aren't meant for two," he glanced covertly at a few people.

The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins paired up as did Silas and Serena. Teddy took Vanessa, Caspian took Samantha, Chastity and Johnny paired up, Mandy went with Henley Smidgeon and Victoire took on Hubert.

"Good," said Teddy, "Have we got one broom for every pair?"

"Yes," Caspian answered counting the brooms, "Ok, you go do your thing and we'll meet up at the gate in five."

Teddy nodded and hurried off to the gate which kept Hogwarts separated from the rest of the world. He checked his watch, it was twenty past ten.

"He should be here by now," Teddy muttered. Sure enough Argus Filch was scurrying to the gate where he met Teddy with a look of pure fear on his face.

"I shouldn't be doing this!" he squeaked, "The headmistress will kill me, she'll kill me! I'll lose my job!"

"Be quiet," Teddy ordered, "Open this gate and nothing will happen. If you don't, Sander will be expelled. Do you want that?"

Filch shook his head quickly and fumbled with the keys he took from his pocket. One of them glowed ethereally and it was this one he used to open the gates, "Go quickly! I don't know how long they stay open for."

Just as he said that the party group arrived and Teddy gestured for them to go through the gates.

"Mr. Filch?" Victoire said in surprise but Teddy urged her not to linger and soon everyone was on the outside of the Hogwarts wall.

The gate shut almost immediately and Teddy grinned happily at Caspian. He turned back to Filch.

"I'll send a Patronus when we're about a mile away, that's when you should get ready to let us back in."

Filch nodded grudgingly and Teddy swiftly turned back to the group.

"Ok, everyone get on their brooms, Caspian will lead and I'll take the tail. It should take us about hour or so if we fly high enough."

"Let's go!" yelled Caspian placing Samantha's arms round his waist and kicking to take off. Soon everyone was in the air and before they knew it Hogwarts was just a speck in the distance.

"You ok Ness?" Teddy said as he felt the head girl tighten her grip around his middle.

"Yeah…fine…we're just a bit far up," Vanessa said. Teddy grinned.

"You're not scared are you?"

Vanessa didn't answer so Teddy took one of his hands off the broom to pat her legs, "You can lean on me if you want," he told her.

"Thanks," Vanessa said and Teddy felt her head on his back.

A little more than an hour later they landed in a deserted bit of Regents Park.

"Everyone ok?" Teddy asked as he brushed himself off.

"Yes," they chorused although he overheard Charlotte Lace telling her brother sharply that _she_ would be flying on the way back.

They walked together to Piccadilly Circus obtaining several strange glances on the way. It probably had something to do with the fact they were a large group of teenagers all wearing identical long black cloaks.

It was quarter to twelve by the time they reached Enchantment and after the bouncers had found Caspian's fake IDs to be satisfactory they were inside.

"Wow," they said also simultaneously as they gaped at the chandeliers, the fluorescent walls and near naked bar staff.

"AMAZING!" yelled Caspian over the pumping music filling every inch of the enormous nightclub.

Everyone nodded in awe and it wasn't until a member of staff asked them if they would like to take off their cloaks that they began to remember why they were here in the first place.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Danny Mist declared about to turn away towards the bar. Teddy held him back.

"Remember we're meeting back here at three thirty ok?"

Danny nodded and hurried to get himself some free cocktails. Other eagerly followed while the rest headed to the dance floor where there was strobe lighting, cages with dancers in them and sequins falling from the ceiling.

"This is brilliant," cried Samantha as Caspian twirled her around and then held her close.

Teddy danced with Victoire for while until he caught sight of the chocolate fountain on the next floor and dragged her upstairs. There was also a lounge there and they found Vanessa having a drink with Hubert amiably while Henley Smidgeon, already drunk despite the fact they had been in the club for all of twenty minutes, was trying his hardest to wrap his arms around Mandy who looked thoroughly repulsed.

"Victoire!" she cried pushing Henley off and giving her best friend a warm hug, "Let's go get a drink. _Please_. You have to get me away from Smidge," she added in whisper.

Victoire laughed and kissed Teddy apologetically as she followed Mandy to the bar on the other side of the room. Teddy took a cup of warm chocolate from the fountain and sat beside Vanessa and Hubert.

"Why aren't you dancing?" He asked immediately.

Hubert blushed.

"We don't want to dance," answered Vanessa as she finished her drink, "We're perfectly happy here talking." Vanessa patted Hubert's arm which immediately caused him to turn scarlet and stare at this hand as if it was some sort of deity.

Teddy opened his mouth to make a joke about this, but Pierre Lace took that moment to run past them with UV glow stick and face paint acquired from who knows where, shouting "BEST BIRTHDAY PARTY EVER LUPIN!" as he disappeared into another room.

"Lupin?" repeated someone on the sofa next to them. Teddy turned round and then smiled.

"Natasha?"

"Teddy!"

His ex-girlfriend made space for Teddy to sit beside her and hugged him tightly, "Wow, what are you doing here?"

"It's my birthday, how about you?"

"Oh happy birthday," said Natasha giving him a soft push, "I'm just here with some friends," she pointed to a group of young women and Teddy smiled politely, "They think I need to get out more. It's been a tough couple of months."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Lola," Teddy said softly.

Tears welled up in Natasha's eyes but she smiled, "It's ok. She told me what you did for her before Christmas. She was finally happy at school. It was so cruel the way they took her."

"They?" repeated Teddy, "Her father don't you mean?"

Natasha shook her head, "I don't think her father killed her. He was many things Mr. Wilkes, but not a murderer. That whole insanity thing was just to keep him out of Azkaban after the war; there was nothing wrong with him. He couldn't have killed her."

"Then who did?" asked Teddy. Natasha shrugged and Teddy could see she didn't want to talk about Lola anymore.

"I'm going to head back home," she said to the protests of her friends who gave Teddy sharp looks. She kissed him on the cheek, "Good seeing you again. Drop me an owl once in while ok?"

"Yeah I will, bye," Teddy said as he watched her disappear downstairs. Almost immediately Victoire appeared at his side.

"Who was that?"

"Natasha Pike?"

"Your ex-girlfriend?" asked Victoire spinning round to catch a glimpse of the girl walking downstairs, "Why is she here?"

Teddy shrugged and kissed Victoire, "It doesn't matter."

"Fine, let's dance," she said taking Teddy hand and leading him downstairs, passing Samantha who was on the way to toilet, and joining most of the Hogwarts group on the dance floor.

"Where's Mandy?" asked Teddy as Victoire wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hiding from Henley," replied Victoire with a laugh. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss Teddy.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing," answered Victoire. Teddy smiled and pulled her closer to him so all they could feel was each other as they stood in the middle of the dance floor.

"You know this is the best birthday ever," Teddy whispered against her ear, "And that's not because we're in a nightclub."

"Then why?"

"Because I'm with you," said Teddy, "And I love you so much." He pulled away slightly so their lips could meet in a tight embrace. They were aware of the fact they were in a crowd and people were staring at them but they didn't care. They'd been through so much these last few months and now they were back together they were going cherish every moment. They didn't come up to breath for another two minutes and when they did they looked at each other doe eyed with soppy smiles on their faces.

"Are you two quite finished?" Caspian asked sarcastically.

"What?" yelled Teddy over the sudden burst of electro that had filled the room.

"I said- Holy shit! That's Lucy Bennett!" cried Caspian pointing overhead.

Teddy immediately turned round and saw his other ex-girlfriend looking as resplendent as ever in a short red dress and oversized sunglasses by the bar on the other side of the room, emitting an air of aloofness as she sipped a cocktail.

Teddy, Caspian and the rest of the boys stared unashamedly at the young lady who had been in their time, the hottest girl in Hogwarts while the girls, Victoire, Chastity, Maria and Charlotte simply rolled their eyes and muttered "boys…" almost in union.

After a moment of hesitation Teddy and Caspian with Victoire in tow made their way towards the former Head girl.

"Hey Luce,"

Lucy Bennett turned round, pulling down her sunglasses a little so they could see her piercing sky blue eyes. Suddenly they brighten up in recognition and she yelled "TEDDY!" as she stood up abruptly and flung her arms around her former toy boy, "Oh baby, it's been so long!" she mewled as she finally let go and surveyed him closely, "My, how you've grown. You're all toned and fit; I could just eat you up!" She let out her trademark high pitched laugh, showing off her gloriously white teeth. Victoire gave Teddy a look but Lucy's eyes shifted to Caspian who she observed with an intrigued smile, "And who is this?"

"C-c-c-caspian Malfoy," Caspian managed to choke out as his eyes remained fixed on Lucy. Teddy nearly burst into laughter. He knew there were only two people in the world who could render Caspian speechless and they were Lucy Bennett and his father.

"Malfoy?" repeated Lucy as she twirled a strand of her long silky, curly black hair, "Oh yes I remember now but I don't recall you being this handsome. You must have grown at least three inches since the last time I saw you."

"Five and a half, well five point seven eight if we want to get technical but who's counting? I certainly am not," Caspian babbled.

"Aw you're cute," said Lucy stroking his hair, "Just like my little Teddy bear," she added taking Teddy's hands and kissing them the way she used to do, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. Victoire who had been standing idly beside him took this moment to cough loudly, bringing Lucy's attention to her.

"Oh, is this my replacement?" she asked amiably enough but Victoire still scowled viciously.

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend Victoire Weasley," said Teddy placing an arm around Victoire.

"Aw, she's such a pretty little thing," Lucy simpered, "Please to meet you Victoria."

"Victoire," Victoire corrected but Lucy had already turned away from her and had Teddy's hand in hers again as she said in mock baby voice, "I've missed you so much. It's been so hard these last few months. I could really have done with a shoulder to cry on."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I heard about your husband."

Lucy's lower lip trembled and she leant on Teddy as she recounted her husband's grisly end.

"And they just left his body in a bin," she wailed as Teddy patted her back sympathetically, "How can someone do such a callous thing? And the police actually arrested me as a suspect. I mean just because I married him two days before he died and thus became the sole recipient to all of his fortune doesn't mean I killed him. It was obviously the untouchables, it had to be."

"The who?" asked Teddy.

Lucy dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief Caspian had given her, "The untouchables," she repeated, "They're the ones who killed my Winston." Teddy, Caspian and Victoire stared at her blankly so she continued, "When they found my husband's body they found a note as well. It was mostly deranged scribbles, they used the words filth and dirt a lot. I think they meant that Winston was dirty and they were the cleaning wipes or something like that. They said Winston was a virus and they were they were the vaccine. They said that he was the sinner and they were the saints and so therefore they were infallible, undisputable and untouchable. I couldn't understand the rest but it was all horrible, just horrible!" Lucy suddenly burst into tears and Caspian immediately took her into his arms.

After her tears subsided she looked up at him with a watery smile, "You're so nice Caspian, I don't know why I didn't realise before," she said and kissed him fully on the lips. Victoire glanced in shock at Teddy who merely grinned slightly. After what seemed like an age Lucy pulled back "Do you have a girlfriend Caspian?"

"N-no," answered Caspian almost immediately.

"Yes you do," countered Victoire angrily, "And she's right behind you!"

Both Teddy and Caspian spun round. Samantha was indeed right behind them. Teddy had never seen anyone look so thunderous, she was shaking and her fist were clenched but she said nothing, simply punching Caspian with all the strength she had and then departing with speed.

"Cass!" cried Teddy helping his friend up from where he had fallen. His nose was bleeding and he snatched back his handkerchief from Lucy's hands as his eyes searched for his girlfriend through the hordes of dancing people.

"Where'd she go?" he mumbled.

Teddy shrugged but then he caught sight of Samantha leaving the club. He pulled Caspian with him as he hurried out to catch up with her but they couldn't see her anywhere on the street outside Enchantment.

"What's going on?" asked Johnny who, along with Chastity, Victoire, Hubert and Vanessa had followed them outside.

"Where did Sam go?" Chastity asked, "What did you do Caspian?" she added viciously.

Caspian rounded on her, "I didn't do anything! Lucy Bennett kissed me."

"Lucy Bennett?" repeated Vanessa, "Is this Teddy's ex-girlfriends night?"

"Ha ha," said Teddy without laughing, "Will quit the stand up and help me find Samantha? Where would she go?"

Vanessa thought for a moment and then sighed and looked up to the heavens, "Oh no…she wouldn't."

"What?" said Teddy as he felt fear bubbling up inside of him.

"I think we should go to Regent's park," said Vanessa with a grimace.

"Ok, you lot stay here; Cass and Ness come with me."

"I want to stay with you," Victoire protested.

"No, just stay in the club Toi," Teddy ordered giving Victoire a quick kiss, "We'll be back in ten minutes, round up the other though."

Teddy, Caspian and Vanessa headed back to Regent's Park. They found the spot where they had left their brooms well hidden behind some bushes.

"Where's Sam? You said she'd be here, Ness," Caspian said impatiently.

"She already has," Vanessa said dismally.

Teddy stared at the brooms and nearly let out a howl, "No! She couldn't have… how could she do this to us?"

Caspian followed their gazes and swore loudly, "No way! She's taken a fucking broom!"

"She's flown home," Vanessa muttered holding her head in her hands, "And left us with eight brooms."

"But there's seventeen of us!" wailed Caspian.

Teddy sunk to floor in despair, "We're stranded."

* * *

**Hope you liked that!**

**The first mention of the untouchables! We're finally getting somewhere!**

**Anyway here aresome spoilers for part two:**

**Chapter 31: Hotels, Teddy and Victoire, Aliases, Harry Potter and some very awkward conversations.**

**Please Review, I'd like to see lots and lots of reviews whenI get back!**


	31. Best Birthday Ever: Part Two

**Hello everyone, thanks for all your reviews**

**I'm off doing exams till mid may so this will be the last update till then. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Note: J.K has said that Hannah Abbott aka Mrs. Longbottom runs the leaky cauldron now. **

**Chapter Thirty One**

* * *

"_Where's Sam? You said she'd be here, Ness," Caspian said impatiently. _

"_She already has," Vanessa sighed dismally, "She's flown home and left us with eight brooms."_

"_But there's seventeen of us," wailed Caspian. _

_Teddy sunk to floor in despair, "We're stranded."_

"There must be another way," said Vanessa for the umpteenth time since they'd discovered Samantha had flown away, "We just have to think logically."

"Ness, there are eight brooms and seventeen of us," Caspian snapped, "And don't you dare say we could take three on one."

"I wasn't going to," said Vanessa angrily. She sighed and rubbed her temple, "What are you thinking Teddy?"

Teddy was still sitting on the grass beside the eight brooms, staring at them as if he thought he could produce another one with just the power of his mind.

"Dunno," he answered after a pause, "I guess I could apparate back."

"Don't be silly, you can't apparate from here to Scotland," Vanessa said.

"Well what else is there to do?" Teddy asked heatedly, "I haven't got wings Vanessa, it's the only solution."

"But you can't do it," Vanessa replied, "That kind of distance is asking for a splinching."

"I'll do it parts then," Teddy compromised.

"You'll be popping about for hours," Caspian groaned, "And Filch is waiting for your patronus. If anyone should apparate back, it should be me."

"No way," said Teddy immediately, "You know the one who knows the route back best. I should do it."

"But then we'll be a strong flyer down," Caspian protested. There was small pause before Teddy and Caspian both turned to Vanessa with shy smiles.

"Fine, I'll do it," she sighed before they could even ask, "Let's just go. It's past two already."

Teddy and Caspian gave her a kiss on the cheek each and the three of them made their way back to Enchantment where the Hogwarts cohort were gathered looking slightly worse for wear. Quite a few of them seemed to be having trouble standing up straight which didn't bode well of the trip ahead.

"You took your bloody time," Danny Mist said, still swigging from a beer bottle.

"Is it true?" Maria Sixpence asked, "Has Samantha flown off?"

Teddy sighed and nodded which lead to feverish whispers between his classmates. "But don't worry," he said as he hushed them, "We've got it all sorted out."

"What is it about boys?" hissed Charlotte Lace, "Why do they think with their pants instead of their brains?"

Caspian shot her a stare and muttered something but Teddy didn't hear, he had just noticed something.

"Where are Victoire and Mandy?" he asked. Almost immediately Victoire came out of the club dragging her best friend with her.

"Get off me Vic-Victoire!"

"No, no…" hissed Teddy helping Victoire keep Mandy upright, "Please tell me she's not drunk."

Victoire smiled wistfully and Teddy groaned, "She's supposed to be one of our strong flyers."

"I can still fly!" insisted Mandy with uncharacteristic giggle.

"I'd feel safer stuck in the middle of the forbidden forest with a herd of centaurs than on a broom with you," Caspian put in. Mandy stuck her tongue out at him and tried to turn round but swayed dangerously leaving Caspian to catch her.

"Ok," said Teddy hastily as he turned back to the group, "Get into your pairs, let's see if anyone is actually sober enough not to fly directly into a tree."

Unfortunately with Mandy in her current state and the lack of sobriety of Danny, Silas, Henley and Maria, meant that even if Vanessa apparated, there was no way they had enough flyers to make it back to Hogwarts.

"This is a disaster!" yelled Teddy, "How the hell are we going to get back to Hogwarts before breakfast?"

"We just have to wait for everyone to sober up," Caspian said with a sigh.

"Didn't I tell you alcohol was evil?" Chastity hissed to Johnny, "I'm glad I'm teetotal."

"We shouldn't wait around here," Hubert said looking anxiously at the dark figures beginning to loom on the night street.

"There's a bed and breakfast on the next street if I remember correctly," Johnny replied.

"We can't spend the night here," said Teddy in exasperation.

"We can just get a few rooms and chill there until six or so then we'll head back. We'll still be at Hogwarts before breakfast," Caspian said.

Teddy relented but he still had a frown on his face. He sighed and followed Johnny who led the Hogwarts group down the road to entrance of a seedy looking hotel. They stepped inside which was significantly less grubby than the outside and were greeted by stern middle aged fellow who refused to engage them in conversation, simply repeating in a thick middle eastern accent, "All full, no sleep here for you." Johnny beckoned the rotund man towards him and muttered something in his ear of which the only words Teddy heard were, "…that's right, Mr. Green is my father and you know what happens when you upset him…"

The hotel man paled and he straightened up and smiled forcefully at the teenagers, "Yes, yes, you sleep here, all good for Mr. Green, yes." He counted the number of people then frowned and turned to Johnny, "I'm sorry, only space for fourteen."

"What do you mean?" said Teddy sharply.

The man shrugged apologetically, "Just three family rooms, maximum four people then all left is couple room. The couple room for two people. I put more, the health and safety close hotel down. I can't do it, no," he shook his head.

"This is a nightmare," Caspian groaned.

"No, c'mon," said Vanessa brightly, "Let's just think about this rationally."

"What if, three of us look for somewhere else to stay?" Chastity suggested.

"Ok, that simple enough," Teddy said with a nod, "You lot stay here, Cass, Ness and I will go find somewhere else and we'll come back to get you at six."

Everyone nodded with the exception of Victoire.

"Why do I have to stay here? I want to go with you," She said ardently.

Teddy stared at her and was about to say something but Vanessa interrupted, "How about if you, Teddy and Caspian go and I stay here," she said kindly to Victoire.

Teddy glanced at Vanessa who was looking at him oddly but he was tired so he simply shrugged, "Whatever."

"If Victoire goes, I'm going!" Mandy declared, she seemed to have sobered up quickly and was now standing unaided.

Caspian muttered, "Bloody hell," under his breath but Teddy simply said "Fine, fine, whatever," and ten minutes later he, Mandy, Victoire and Caspian were standing on the street corner wondering where to go. There were plenty of hotels but paying for fourteen people to stay in the previous one had left Teddy out of muggle money; there was only one thing for it.

"We'll have to go to the leaky cauldron," he said.

"Er, Ted, don't you think four teenagers walking into the leaky cauldron at this time of night isn't going to look a little bit weird," Caspian replied.

"And surely Mrs. Longbottom will recognise us," put in Victoire.

"She wont be there at this time and I'll morph and you three can hide under my invisibility cloak," Teddy said producing from his pocket the shiny cloak his godfather had given to him nearly seven years ago, "I'll ask for a couple of rooms and you can follow me up, no-one will see you."  
Caspian glanced at Mandy who glanced at Victoire who glanced up at her boyfriend, finally after a moment's pause they said in chorus, "Fine."

They made their way to the leaky cauldron which was run by Hannah Longbottom, Professor Longbottom's wife. As Teddy had predicted she was not there, instead in the almost empty bar was a long haired young man who Teddy vaguely recognised as a Slytherin who had been in seventh year when Teddy had been in the second.

"May I help you?" he asked amiably at the white haired pensioner in front of him. Teddy smiled and coughed and wheezed as he saw fit for his character.

"Oh yes, young man. Do you have any rooms? Some friends and I need somewhere to stay. I can't be walking the dark streets at my age you know," Teddy smiled increasing the amount of wrinkles on his wizened face.

"Yes of course sir," answered the former Slytherin, "We only have two rooms though and they're not adjacent."

"That'll be fine sonny."

The young man stooped low to retrieve the room keys he required, he handed them over to Teddy glancing suspiciously at the void to the left of him, he could have sworn he saw some feet moving.

"Thank you so much, son," Teddy said loudly to draw attention back to him. The barman smiled and directed Teddy to the rooms he'd rented. They were at opposite ends of a long corridor.

"Ok, you girls stay in 4, we'll go to 21," said Teddy briskly once the young man had left and the other three had thrown off the invisibility cloak.

"Do you think that's wise?" Caspian said as Teddy morphed back into his usual self.

"What?"

"I mean, I don't think we should leave the girls by themselves, the rooms are quite far apart, what if something happens?"

"We're perfectly capable of looking after ourselves you know," Mandy snapped and Victoire nodded in agreement but Teddy shook his head.

"Cass's right. Maybe we shouldn't leave you alone."

"Ok then, I'll go with Mandy to 4; you go to 21 with Victoire."

"Hey no way," Victoire said immediately with a frown on her face, "I know your track record with girls Caspian, there's no way you're staying in a bedroom with Mandy."

Mandy laughed, "Thanks for the sentiment Vic, but if I can keep Smidge off me all night, I'm sure I can deal with Caspian Malfoy for a few hours."

"I'm a perfect gentleman," Caspian answered in indignation, he looked at Teddy for support but the head boy was lost in his own thoughts: he'd just realised the implication of this arrangement.

"Maybe the girls _would_ be better off by themselves," he said giving Caspian what he hoped was a knowing look. His friend caught it but a wicked smile crept onto his face.

"No, I'll go with Mandy and you go with Victoire," he said staring Teddy straight in the eye before taking Mandy's hand, "It is your birthday after all," he added with a slight lick of his lips as he and Mandy disappeared into their room leaving Teddy and Victoire standing awkwardly out in the corridor.

"We better get inside before anyone sees us," Victoire said.

Teddy nodded and they proceeded to room 21. Teddy opened the door with the key and nearly groaned. It had only one bed.

"I'll lie on the floor," said Teddy immediately as they closed the door and surveyed the room.

"You don't have to," replied Victoire almost as quickly, "That is, if you don't want to," she glanced at him quickly before taking off her cloak and sitting on the bed quietly and playing with her hands.

Teddy took off his own cloak and sat beside her, "We don't really need to sleep anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked Victoire looking up.

"I just meant there's no point, we have to be up soon anyhow," Teddy clarified.

"Oh," answered Victoire. There was a small silence as they both assessed the room. It was nice and simple with dim lighting and a pleasant airy breeze. Along with the bed there was a chair, a fireplace, a desk and en suite bathroom.

"Happy birthday Teddy," said Victoire suddenly, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Teddy smiled, "Thanks," he sighed, "and boy am I not going to forget this one in a hurry. It was actually shaping up to be the best one ever until Sam ran off. I can't believe she'd do something like that. It's so immature."

"Well I don't blame her," Victoire asserted, "Her boyfriend was getting it on with another girl for goodness sake."

"He was hardly 'getting it on'," argued Teddy, "Lucy kissed Caspian. It's not his fault."

"But he said he didn't have a girlfriend, that's about the worse insult there is. It's like you don't even exist," Victoire said angrily.

"I suppose you're right," he muttered, "but Caspian is sorry."

"I guess that makes everything ok," Victoire said with a raw bitterness to her voice, "Sorry is the magic anecdote after all. It makes everything go away doesn't it? The verbal eraser…" she trailed off and Teddy watched her.

"Victoire?"

"What?"

"We're ok aren't we?" asked Teddy timidly. Victoire stared at her boyfriend in confusion.

"Yeah…of course," she answered slowly.

"But?"

"But what?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…," she hesitated before continuing, "I just never knew how friendly you were with your ex-girlfriends that's all," Victoire said casually as she sat further into bed, sitting cross-legged.

"I'm not _that_ friendly, I've hardly spoken to either of them for about a year now but it's good thing that we can still hang out… isn't it?"

"Yes, of course," said Victoire without a smile, "It's good, very sweet in fact…they're both very pretty though and single," she added in the same small calm tone as she twiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Victoire," said Teddy firmly, "I'm not interested in them."

"But you must wonder how you got from Lucy Bennett to Victoire Weasley," Victoire stated as her voice rose slightly.

"What are you talking about, have you been drinking?"

Victoire scowled, "No Teddy, I'm just thinking about how weird it is that you went from Lucy to me. I mean she's beautiful, charming and that electric smile not to mention her elegance. It's like trading a firebolt for a cleansweep."

Teddy took Victoire hands and kissed her softly on the lips, "No, it's like trading a firebolt for wings. They're nothing compared to you, Victoire."

"How can you say that?"

"Easily," said Teddy moving closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What about Vanessa?"

Teddy pulled back in confusion, "What about her?"

"She's so smart and I saw you on the broom on the way here," Victoire said quietly, "There's this amazing chemistry between you two."

"That's because she's one of my best friends," Teddy explained, Victoire didn't look convinced so he continued, "Look, I know I kissed her at Christmas but that was only because of the love potion. I love Vanessa, Victoire, but not the way I love you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

Victoire smiled in relief and Teddy kissed her passionately so they fell on top of each other on the bed. After a while Teddy's mouth moved from her lips to her neck and he found his hands straying up her top. He pulled Victoire closer to him and his fingers were toying with a button when Victoire pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

"Shit, sorry," muttered Teddy looking at where his hands were, he sat up immediately and moved away from his girlfriend, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't…I didn't even realise." He could feel his face flushing as he tried to explain himself.

"It's ok," Victoire mumbled sitting up and staring at Teddy sheepishly, "I'm not angry; I was just surprised that's all. I wasn't expecting…well, you know…" she stared down at her knees in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Teddy said after a pause, "I just forget your age sometimes." He smiled apologetically but Victoire didn't return the gesture.

"I'm not a kid, Teddy," she snapped.

"I never said you were," replied Teddy defensively, "I'm sorry."

He crept closer to Victoire and kissed her firmly. He kept his hands to himself but after a few minutes Victoire took them and placed them under her shirt.

"Toi?" he whispered.

She smiled shyly and placed a finger on his lips, "It's ok. I don't want you to treat me like a kid."

"But…"

"I love you," Victoire whispered into his ears. She pulled him down onto the bed with her and kissed him intensely. Before he knew it, Teddy was shirtless and running his fingers through Victoire's hair as they locked lips. His free hand was unbuttoning her shirt whilst also trying to pull it off. In the deepest depths of his mind he knew he probably shouldn't be doing this and his thoughts couldn't help straying to Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. He tried to distract himself by kissing Victoire more determinately but that only seemed to increase the guilt he felt.

He stopped unbuttoning Victoire's shirt and sat up.

"What's wrong?" asked Victoire breathlessly from where she laid with hair tousled and her clothes crumpled.

"This just doesn't feel right," Teddy admitted.

"Why?" asked Victoire quietly as she sat up, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Toi, of course not," Teddy assured her hurriedly, "It's just…"

"Too soon?" said Victoire without thinking. Teddy stared up at her and nodded slowly, "Yes, I know."

"Then why…"

"I don't know, I thought you wanted to," Victoire mumbled.

"What made you think that?"

"Your hand under my shirt," said Victoire wryly.

Teddy grinned sheepishly, "I didn't mean to. There's no rush Victoire."

Victoire looked away, "But you and Lucy Bennett were really serious weren't you? You couldn't keep your hands off her if I remember correctly."

Teddy's shifted awkwardly, "I was fifteen Toi, I took advantage of the situation although actually, it was mostly Lucy taking advantage of me," Teddy decided on further reflection.

"But you did stuff with her?" pressed Victoire.

Teddy bit his lip as he thought about how best to approach the subject, "Yeah we did 'stuff' but there's no pressure for us Victoire, I don't think we should rush into things we might regret. I love you to much for that."

Victoire smiled and wrapped her arms around Teddy, "You're the best boyfriend ever, do you know that?"

"I was vaguely aware," replied Teddy dryly, "What was that?"

"What?"

"I heard something."

Teddy pulled back and stood up and walked towards the door. There were raised voices coming from the corridor near their door. Teddy peeked through the keyhole.

"What is it?" asked Victoire who was still sat on the bed.

"I think it's Caspian," answered Teddy continuing to peer through. Indeed it was Caspian. His best friend seemed to be having a heated exchange with someone Teddy couldn't quite see.

"I have no idea where he is!" Caspian was saying angrily now.

"Do you really expect me to believe you?" said familiar voice, it was his godfather! Teddy grinned and without thinking about the situation he was in or the circumstances that had led to them, he opened the door. As soon as he did he realised his grave error for the look on Harry Potter's face was one of pure shock and horror. Caspian too stared at him wide eyed.

"Teddy?" cried Harry in disbelief, "Where's your shirt? Victoire?"

"Uncle Harry?" yelped Victoire standing up immediately.

Harry's eyes flickered from his godson's naked torso to his niece who stood by the messy bed with wild hair and creased clothing, "What the hell is going on?"

"Harry, this isn't what it looks like," Teddy managed to choke out but the look of mortification did not leave his godfather's face. Behind him a slow, wide grin was forming on Caspian's.

Harry stared at his godson, "Explain, now."

"Can I put my top on first?" asked Teddy before he could stop himself.

Harry stared at him for a moment in astonishment but then nodded slowly. Teddy closed the door and turned back to Victoire who was white faced with her mouth wide open.

Teddy opened his to say something but nothing came out. He picked up his top and shirt and got dressed while Victoire sank to the floor in dismay.

"What are we going to do?" she asked desperately.

"Don't know," Teddy admitted, breathing heavily. He was taking his time to put his shirt so that he did not have to face his godfather. His mind was spinning with all the things Harry would ask him, not least why he was half naked with his niece.

"Teddy, we're going to be in so much trouble," Victoire said, "Do you think Uncle Harry will tell mum and dad?"

Teddy looked at his girlfriend grimly, "I don't know," he said in a way which left Victoire certain that he thought Harry would. They gathered themselves together and took a deep breath as Teddy opened the door to find Harry standing exactly where he had been fifteen minutes ago.

"Hi," muttered Teddy.

Harry sucked mouth in slightly and nodded as he glanced from Teddy to Victoire, "Caspian is retrieving Mandy Wood," he said slowly, "I think we better go downstairs."  
Teddy and Victoire nodded. They went to the lounge room which was empty and Harry took a seat opposite his godfather and niece who made sure they were sitting on different ends of a sofa.

Harry tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair and checked the time from the watch on his left hand. He glanced back at the door but Caspian and Mandy did not come through it. Harry couldn't wait any longer.

"What are you doing here?" he blurted out.

Teddy took a deep breath. He had decided on the way down from his room that he would not lie to his godfather. He owed Harry that much.

"We went to a nightclub," he began.

"You did what?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"For my birthday," explained Teddy. He continued on about the night's events omitting very little and had just reached the Samantha fiasco when Caspian and Mandy walked into the room.

"Hello Mr. Potter," mumbled Mandy as she sat beside Victoire. Her hair like Victoire's previously was messy whilst Caspian looked fresh faced as he held his shoes and walked barefooted to sit beside Teddy. He smiled amiably at everyone but no-one returned it.

"Someone die?" he asked with a smirk.

"Teddy was just recounting your illegal trip to London," Harry said swiftly, "Go on Teddy."

Teddy continued and when he came to the part about leaving the rest of the group at that grubby hotel, Harry straightened up.

"There are more of you?"

Teddy nodded, "Fourteen more."

"Teddy," groaned Harry, "This could well be the most stupid thing you've ever done! What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to celebrate my birthday," Teddy said quietly.

"But why did you have drag a dozen other people with you?" Harry asked, "Victoire and Mandy are not of age and you're all underage according to muggle law, do you know how much trouble you could have got into? I just can't believe you'd be so careless."

"Don't blame Teddy," Caspian said, "This was all my idea."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "I have no doubt of that."

Caspian frowned.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry," declared Teddy standing up suddenly, "Sneaking out of school was stupid and I shouldn't have brought so many people but how was I supposed to know Samantha would fly off? And checking into a hotel was the only thing we could do, everyone was so drunk. I'm just sorry Harry," he repeated wearily,

Harry sighed and stood up, "I know you are. I guess we should get the others. I'll find you a broom."

Twenty minutes later they were with the rest of the Hogwarts group heading back to Regent's park. Harry had borrowed a broom from someone staying at the leaky cauldron and would be accompanying them back to Hogwarts. He and Teddy were a little way behind the rest of the teenagers and Harry took this moment to bring up what had been on both their minds for more than an hour now.

"Teddy…" Harry began.

"Nothing happened," answered Teddy immediately. Harry glanced at his godson to gage whether he was telling the truth before sighing and saying, "Good, because she's underage."

"I know," replied Teddy. He saw his godfather turning red and about to open his mouth so he said, "Please Harry, can we not have the 'talk', it was dreadful enough the first time round."

Harry chuckled, "Ok, but answer me this, how long have you and Victoire been together?"

Teddy sighed, "On and off since the summer," he responded.

"And I take it her parents don't know?"

Teddy shook his head suddenly becoming very interested in the trees to the left of him and Harry frowned. "Teddy, how long did you think you could keep this secret? She's your uncle's daughter."

"Bill isn't my real uncle," Teddy pointed out, "we're not doing anything wrong."

"Teddy," said Harry as he paused to think carefully about what he was about to say, "The Weasleys think of you as one of their own, you're part of our family. As crazy as it may sound, I was a teenage boy once too and we all get these feelings for a moment and then they go and we think, why did I ever feel like that? They're just hormones, they come and go but at the time they feel so real. I guess what I'm trying to say is, it's ok to have these feelings with most girls because you just break up and it's awkward for a while but you get over it but this thing with Victoire won't be like that. You won't be able to avoid her or her parents, not to mention the rest of the clan. Do you really want to risk the relationship you have with the Weasleys for a fling?"

Teddy scowled, "Harry, Victoire and I aren't having a fling," he said fiercely, "I really care about her…I love her."

Harry stopped momentarily and turned to his godson, "What did you say?"

Teddy nearly grinned at the expression on Harry's face, "I said I love her."

"Oh," was his godfather's response. They started walking again and then Harry said, "You love her?"

Teddy nodded proudly, "And I know we're going to get a lot of hassle from the family but I don't care because it's worth it. She's worth it. Although, I'd prefer it if we could keep it quiet for while yet, until she's out of Hogwarts at least."

Harry rubbed his chin and adjusted his glasses, "I think that's wise. Bill adores you but he's extremely protective of Victoire. I don't think he'd approve of her dating anyone especially someone two years older."

Teddy nodded and looked up. They were a few yards from where the rest of the brooms were. The others had reached there already.

Harry sighed and looked up at the red sky, "How did I go from a lovely night away from home to chaperoning seventeen kids back to Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry," said Teddy once more.

"By the way how are we going to get back in?"

"I'll send Filch a patronus when we're a mile away."

"I don't know what you're holding against him, Teddy, but I want you to stop blackmailing him after this is over."

"Ok," promised Teddy.

They caught up with everyone else. Thankfully they were all now sober although Henley Smidgeon was a little worse for wear but he was upright. Teddy organized them into their pairs, the only change being that Teddy paired up with Harry whilst Caspian went with Vanessa. It was nearly five in the morning by the time they were ready to take off. The broom Harry had borrowed was an old comet three sixty so they were always a few metres behind everyone else.

"You won't tell Sprout will you?" Teddy asked when they were about five miles away from Hogwarts.

"Of course not," answered Harry, "But that doesn't make what you did tonight right. Teddy you need to be more careful. You can't just fly to London on a whim like this especially with so many people. I don't know if you've noticed but things are happening Teddy. Dark, dangerous things and Hogwarts is the safest place for you to be right now."

"I know," replied Teddy.

They were a mile away and Teddy sent his patronus to Filch. They landed smoothly just outside the gates where Filch was waiting. His eyes were bloodshot and Teddy could see that he had not had any sleep.

As the group gathered themselves, Harry turned to Teddy with a smile.

"Well, I hope all that was worth it."

Teddy thought back to the night's events and smiled, "I reckon it was."

"Take care Teddy, I would prefer not to see you before the summer holidays," Harry added with a grin.

"You won't, I promise."

"No more larking around ok? NEWTS in a few weeks and the Quidditch cup next weekend, you have to focus."

"I will," said Teddy with a slight roll of his eyes.

Harry ruffled his hair fondly, "Happy birthday Ted."

Teddy smiled earnestly and stared at his godfather, "Thanks for bailing me out tonight. I owe you one," he said softly. Harry smiled and watched as Teddy and his friends crept through the gates and up the hill that led to the entrance hall. The Slytherins departed to the dungeons, the Ravenclaws went left, the Hufflepuff went right and the Gryffindors went upstairs. Teddy said goodbye to Chastity, Vanessa and Mandy whilst kissing Victoire softly on the head. He, Johnny, Hubert and Caspian retreated to their dorms where Hubert and Johnny immediately fell asleep despite the fact the sun had already begun to rise. Caspian flopped onto his bed and declared the outing "The best and the worse fucking thing I've ever come up with."

Meanwhile Teddy lay on his bed realising suddenly how weird it was that both his ex-girlfriends had had their partners murdered in the past year and if Natasha was right, the murderers were still at large.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**I think this is a good point to leave it for a few weeks, nice complete chapter.**

**I'd love to come back and find hundreds (!) of reviews waiting for me so write one please!**

**Spoilers for thirty 32: NEWTS, career decisions, Victoire, Teddy, Caspian, fall outs, R. stone? and whatever else i can fit in. **

**WFG**

**P.S - REVIEW**


	32. Don't Forget Me

**Hey Everyone! It's been far too long. I hope none of you thought I'd been eaten by wild lions in Africa because I'm alive and well. **

**Sorry you had to wait nearly a year (!) for a new chapter. Surely that breaks some sort of record?  
**

**Anyway, Thanks for your patience. You might want to re-read the past chapters for a recap :S  
**

**And it goes without saying Faster Updates from now on :)**

* * *

Chapter thirty-two

"You may begin," said Professor Binns as the hourglass beside him turned itself over.

Teddy looked up and smiled encouragingly at Victoire who sat with the rest of her school year on the opposite side of the great hall. As the only history of magic NEWT student, Teddy was taking his exam with the OWL students a good week after his fellow seventh years had finished their exams.

Teddy stared at his exam paper for a moment before scribbling down the answers to the first five questions. He had revised thoroughly so it was easy unlike his other N.E.W.T. exams which had been as their name suggested the most horrible exams Teddy had ever encountered. They were nothing like the mocks which Teddy had found stupidly easy. In the real thing, there had been whole pages Teddy hadn't understood which didn't bode well for likes of Hubert.

In less than an hour he was done and he looked up again and watched Victoire. Her head was down and she was chewing her quill in thought.

_I hope she does ok _Teddy thought in concern. He had spent a lot of time tutoring her and although it was a little too late, Victoire was beginning to take her studies seriously. Deep down Teddy knew she really wanted to do well so she could prove everybody wrong.

Teddy continued to watch her. His mind strayed to the last couple of weeks, in particular his eighteenth birthday. He had received the best present of all: the Quidditch cup. Gryffindor had thumped Ravenclaw 350-20 with a string of goals courtesy of Amelie and a magnificent save from Mandy early in the game. Teddy and his house friends spent that Saturday night and Sunday morning downing drinks and merry making despite the fact most of them had pledged lifelong sobriety after the London fiasco.

Caspian in particular seemed eager to drink his weight in fire whiskey. His dramatic break up with Samantha had seen him return to the happy-go-lucky, flirty charmer that everyone knew and loved. He had not spoken to Samantha since the incident and neither of them seemed in any hurry to make up. Samantha isolated herself from the group becoming significantly closer to her sister, Beth, who was in the sixth year and her friends. Whether Caspian cared, Teddy didn't know. He never spoke about what happened to that night and was deaf to Vanessa's desperate pleas for them to reconcile before the summer holidays.

Teddy smiled suddenly as he thought of the long summer ahead of him. There was so much to do. He needed to finish up with his potion, present it to the ministry and demand a high ranking ministerial job. Then there was spending time with Victoire and no doubt getting up to no good with Caspian. Teddy grinned again; this summer was going to be the best ever.

"Put your quills down, the exam is over."  
Teddy watched as Victoire desperately tried to finish off her sentence but her exam paper along with everyone else's flew up from her desk and towards Professor Binns. A few moments later they were dismissed and Teddy lingered in the entrance hall to wait for Victoire who came out last with Mandy Wood by her side.

Victoire looked at him glumly as he put his arm round her and tentatively asked, "How was it?"

"Horrible," she moaned, "I couldn't remember anything, even the stuff about my own family!"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Teddy said as they made their way up a flight of moving stairs.

"It was _that_ bad," insisted Victoire, "how was yours?"

"Ok," admitted Teddy as they reached the fat lady, "I'm just glad it's all over now. Patience," he said.

The port hole swung open and the three of them climbed in.

As soon as he entered the common room, he seized by Caspian, Johnny and Hubert who proceeded to cheer loudly and dance around him.

Teddy turned back to smile apologetically at Victoire and Mandy but they had already disappeared upstairs for more studying. Teddy turned back to the boys and accepted the bottle of butterbeer Caspian gave him. He took his seat in the middle of the sofa with Caspian and Johnny either side, Hubert below him and Vanessa and Chastity sitting together nearby.

"So how was it?" asked Caspian taking a swig of Teddy's drink.

"Dead easy," answered Teddy, "Finished in an hour."

"That's brilliant Teddy," said Vanessa happily.

"Thanks," said Teddy, "And now I'm finally free like the rest of you guys!"

Hubert and Johnny cheered in agreement and from nowhere Caspian produced butterbeers for the whole group.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Caspian asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's the end of our last year as Hogwarts students; we have to go with a bang!"

"Cass, don't you think we've been through enough this year?" Vanessa said with a sigh, "I for one am looking forward to a nice, quiet couple of weeks."

"Well good for you," Caspian said sarcastically, "but us non-boring people shall be having the best two weeks of our lives! Are you with me?"

Teddy, Hubert, Johnny and Chastity glanced at each other briefly.

"Er…maybe Vanessa's right Cass," said Teddy delicately, "It might be quite cool to just chill by the lake or hang out in here till the end of term."

"What?" Caspian exclaimed with a frown, "You want to waste your last moments on these famous grounds idling by the lake? I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

"Not idling," clarified Teddy, "relaxing."

"Oh relaxing," repeated Caspian with a false smile, "I see. Fine, you octogenarians relax, I'll just have to have fun on my own then," he declared taking out a folded piece of parchment from his cloak pocket.

"What's that?" asked Johnny curiously.

"Oh nothing," answered Caspian nonchalantly, "Just a list of stuff I want to do before term ends. I thought you lot could add things to it and we could make it our mission to complete them together but whatever…"

"That sounds cool," said Hubert, "let's see the list."

"Why? It contains nothing about idling by lakes," replied Caspian ruthlessly, "And since that is your chief pastime and I guess I ought to just rip this list up and forget all about it."

"No don't do that Cass," said Vanessa, "Let's see it first."

"No, why bother? It was stupid idea in the first place. When I think about it, doing nothing seems so much more enticing. Nothing says legendary like kicking it back in an armchair."

"Oh bloody hell Cass," cried Teddy, "We'll bloody do the list with you, just let us see it already!"

Caspian grinned wickedly and passed the piece of paper to his best friend who opened it up, scanned the page for a few moments before a large smile erupted onto his face, "You're crazy and I mean absolutely St. Mungo's style bonkers Caspian; we're so going to get expelled for this."

"I know!" Caspian squealed happily.

"Let's see," said Chastity as Teddy passed her the list, her eyes grew wide and she gasped, "No way am I doing anything on this list! Vanessa read this, it's terrible!" she gave the list to Vanessa who read it along with Hubert and Johnny who crouched over her.

"You're mental Cass," Johnny declared, "I'm in!"

"What?" demanded Chastity.

"Me too," said Hubert.

"You boys are crazy, tell them Ness."  
Vanessa looked at her friend apologetically, "Oh no, not you as well Vanessa," groaned Chastity, "You have a spotless record."

"So it's about time I got it dirty," Vanessa grinned mischievously and hi fived Caspian. Chastity rolled her eyes and Caspian put an arm round her amiably,

"Calm down Chas, we won't get expelled, I promise," Caspian said.

"How'd you figure that?"

"4 simple words, sweetheart: End. Of. Year. Blowout. No teacher can touch us," and with that he stood, flashed his trademark grin and declared, "let the fun begin!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"STREAKING! FOOD FIGHTS! PAINTBALLING! ENCHANTED GRAFFITI! LOCKING TEACHERS IN THEIR OWN BATHROOMS! THE LIST GOES ON, DESPICABLE! WELL WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?"

"Er…end of year blow out?" Teddy ventured.

"Blow out?" repeated Professor Sprout in disgust.

"It means doing what the hell you feel like because it's the end of term…erm, Professor," Caspian explained.

"Well there shall be no more 'blow-outs' Mr. Malfoy, I don't care if it's if your last day on earth, while you are in this school, you abide by its rules."

"Yes professor."

"You too Mr. Lupin,"

"Yes professor."

"Alright now go to back to your rooms and take those silly costumes off."

Teddy nodded from the confines of his monkey suit as did Caspian who was an astronaut. They stepped out of the headmistress's office where they were met by a crowd of their fellow classmates who had watched them being frogmarched to Sprout's office a few moments earlier.

"No detention!" Caspian announced to the cheer of students present.

"She let you off?" Vanessa asked in surprise as a small group of Gryffindors followed Caspian and Teddy back to the common room.

"How could she give us a detention in our last week?" Teddy said as he slipped a hairy arm around Victoire, who had finished her exams and was walking beside him, "Not even Sprout is that mean."

"She is that mean," retorted Chastity who had her fingers intertwined with Johnny's, "She only let you off because you're her golden boy."

"Whatever, you're just jealous," replied Teddy sticking his tongue at Chastity who playfully hit him.

"So I guess that means you'll be up to even more mischief in next couple of days?" Victoire asked as the port hole swung open and they climbed into the common room where Teddy, Caspian, Victoire, Mandy, Vanessa, Chastity, Johnny and Hubert took their usual seats.

"You better believe it," Teddy said happily.

"But you've spent past two weeks nearly destroying Hogwarts. Aren't you tired yet?"

"Hell no," answered Teddy taking off his monkey mask, revealing his red face, "We haven't even got started yet. Johnny tell them what we've got planned for our last forty eight hours as Hogwarts students."

Johnny who sat in between Chastity and Hubert stood up and took out the rolled up piece of parchment he'd kept in his robe pocket since the end of Teddy's exams.

"Ahem," he began, "The Gryffindor Seventh's End of Year List of Things to do,"

"I wish you wouldn't call the Gryffindor seventh's," Chastity interrupted, "It's just you boys, it has nothing to do with the rest of us."

"Hey, hey, Ness streaked as well," Caspian put in, "What have we got left to do Johnny?" he added as Vanessa turned red and Chastity stared at her in shock.

"Well, we need to send howlers to all the teachers, have a foam party in the 4th floor corridor and finally, er…you know what."

Caspian grinned wickedly, "Oh yes of course." He winked at Teddy who nudged Hubert who smiled at Vanessa who raised her hand to hi five Chastity who left her hanging, shaking her head in disgust.

"What's the you-know-what about?" asked Victoire.

"That's classified information," answered Caspian with a broad smile, "Just make sure you get to dinner on Friday, sweetheart."

Victoire raised an eyebrow but shrugged; she stood up suddenly and gestured for Teddy to follow her outside. He did so and soon they were walking hand in hand towards the Quidditch stands.

They didn't say anything. Since the exams had finished, they often walked around in the evenings silently together simply enjoying each other's company. Teddy glanced briefly at his girlfriend; she was engrossed in her own thoughts and he had a pretty good idea what she was thinking about because it was the same thing he had been thinking about these last few weeks. She, like him was thinking about their future. What would happen when they left these grounds on Saturday morning and went back to their respective homes? His relationship with Victoire was now public knowledge and although most people seemed indifferent to it (with the notable exception of Eliza Perkins and her crew who were still in histrionics about it) the situation was making Teddy increasing nervous. Harry knew, Amelie knew, the twins, Lynne and Rica knew and although Teddy believed they would not tell anyone, how long would it be before Uncle Bill knew? the thought of_ him_ finding out mortified Teddy.

"What's wrong?" asked Victoire in concern as she watched Teddy's face.

"Nothing," said Teddy quickly. They walked over to the Quidditch stand and took seats in the front row, staring at the field in front of them for several minutes before either of them spoke.

"Teddy," said Victoire suddenly, "There's a reason why I brought you out here."

Teddy looked at her intently, "What is it?"

"It just….I've been thinking about this summer, and what happens after."

"Yes?"

"And I'd just like to know where I stand."

"What do you mean?" asked Teddy in confusion.

Victoire stared in front for a moment before continuing, "I mean, what's going to happen to us once term ends."

"We'll spend the summer together," answered Teddy immediately.

"Really?" Victoire said sceptically, "Wont it seem funny if you're round mine all of the time? And what reason do I have to visit you?"

"We're family?" Teddy suggested although he realised how wrong that sounded as soon as the words left his mouth. Victoire smiled, "Ok, well I'm your tutor at least."

"I don't need tutoring this summer, I've got nothing to learn," Victoire countered, "And even if we do manage to see each other, what about after summer," her eyes lowered and her voice faltered slightly, "you'll get a job somewhere and I'll still be in school."

"So?"

"Teddy, you'll be some big shot and I'll be sitting in a classroom learning how to transfigure my hand."

"I'll write."

"Gee, letters," said Victoire standing up with a sigh.

"Toi, baby, c'mon it's only two years," Teddy said following her as she walked away.

"Only?" Victoire spun round angrily, "It's taken us less than a year to fall in love, who knows what could happen in two years."

"What, you think I'll stop loving you?" Teddy asked quietly. Victoire blushed and turn away again.

"Victoire, I'm not going to stop loving you," Teddy said firmly wrapping his arms round her tightly and kissing her head, "We're going to spend the summer together and every holiday till you finish school."

"You promise?" murmured Victoire looking up at Teddy tentatively.

"Promise," replied Teddy with a smile, "And it's going to be the best summer ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it! This is it!" hissed Caspian.

"What's it?" asked Mandy Wood.

The seventh year Gryffindor gang plus Victoire and Mandy were all sitting together at the end of year feast. This was their last ever dinner at Hogwarts and while most other seventh years were crying or taking photographs, Teddy, Caspian, Vanessa and the rest were simply smiling innocently as they watched Professor Sprout stand up from her seat

"What are you going to do?" whispered Victoire into Teddy's ear. He smiled secretly.

"Just wait and see."  
They hushed as the food in front of them vanished and the headmistress began her annual speech. It was usually a long and boring affair and tonight was no different. After thanking the staff, the students, the prefects and especially Teddy and Vanessa for their roles as Head Boy and Head Girls she finally came to her conclusion, "And now as we bid goodbye to our old students and look forward to our new ones, let us take a moment to engage together and sing our school song. Music please," she said gesturing to Professor Prewett who stood up and raise his wand upwards. Almost simultaneously Teddy, Caspian, Vanessa, Johnny, Hubert and reluctantly Chastity stood up and raise their wands. With a sudden concurrent swish of their wrists there was loud fizzing sound and suddenly to the tune of the 1812 overture the most spectacular firework display Hogwarts had ever seen commenced. Sparks whizzed across heads of students and teachers, fire balls bounced off walls and bullets of light zoomed in between chairs. As sudden as it had started, it ended and with one last bang, confetti rained from the ceiling onto the amazed faces of the student body who burst into applause and gave a standing ovation to the six Gryffindors. Even the teachers looked impressed and they too applauded.

Caspian turned to Teddy with a smile, "I told you we'd go out with a bang."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teddy woke up early the next morning, his last ever morning at Hogwarts. The sun shone brightly onto this bed and he sat up happily before suddenly it hit him, he would never sleep here again. To his annoyance he felt tears burning up in his eyes as he remembered all the good times he had had here. Pillow fights, scary stories, late night feasts and most importantly meeting Caspian. The man in question sat to the left of him wearing only a pair of shorts and sock, staring into oblivion with a sad smile on his face. Teddy got up and sat beside him not saying anything but just sitting there, watching Hubert and Johnny sleep peacefully.

"I'm so scared Teddy," whispered Caspian turning to his friend abruptly.

"I know."

"I've been in boarding school since I was four you know," said Caspian slowly, staring at his Gryffindor coloured sock solemnly, "I don't know if I can make it outside, in the real world."

"Me neither," admitted Teddy, "I feel like I've been waiting to leave this place for years and now that it's happening, I don't want to go."

"Maybe we'll fail all our NEWTS and have to retake next year," said Caspian optimistically.

Teddy chuckled and Caspian sighed, glancing up.

"Do you think we'll all still be friends after the summer?" he asked as he watched Hubert snore loudly, "Not me and you of course. I mean him and Johnny and Ness, Chas and Sa-" Caspian caught himself quickly.

"Samantha?" queried Teddy, "Are you still thinking about her?"

"No," snapped Caspian, "but she is part of our group, well she was. We'll still all be friends right? Things don't change so much after school do they?"

"Well, not directly after," mused Teddy, "but maybe in a few years when we get our own houses, get married or whatever."

"Married?" Caspian raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Teddy.

"No not me, definitely not," Teddy clarified quickly, "but it's only a matter of time until Chastity finally says yes to Johnny and then they'll have kids and maybe we wont see him as much. It's life, unfortunately."

"Wish, we could slow it all down," Caspian said with a heavy sigh.

"We have the summer."

"I guess."

"And you've still got me."

Caspian grinned, "True. And where would I be without Mr. Perfect?"

"In Slytherin no doubt."

"How dare you, take it back!"

"You know it's true, you and Rosier were practically blood brothers on the train to Hogwarts in the first year."

"Draco introduced him to me a few weeks before we started, it wasn't my fault. I hadn't met you yet and plus when I did you hexed me."

"I believe it was because you called me a freak of nature mudblood loving werewolf boy."

"Ok," Caspian smirked, "I had a bit of potty mouth, I'd be the first to admit it."

"Well it was a good icebreaker," laughed Teddy, "Really warmed up to you after that."

They descended into fits of laughter, waking up Johnny and Hubert. When they had finished, they packed away the remainder of their things and with a sigh and a lump in their throat made their way out their dorm, through the common room where they'd spent many a cold winter's night, through the corridors they'd run through when they were late for lessons and out of the castle, they'd called home for seven years.

"Bye Hogwarts," whispered Teddy as he stepped into the carriage waiting to take him to the Hogwarts Express, "Don't forget me."

* * *

**lol, a funny chapter to come back with because it marks the beginning of a new phase in this story. Post-Hogwarts from here on in. **

**Spoilers: Summer Fun, Shock Visits, Shock revelations, Laws and broken promises. **


	33. Dates

**Well it's been a while. Four years exactly. I never meant to leave this unfinished, life just happened, but I want to say a big thank you to everyone who kept spamming me with reviews and PMs and basically never letting me forget I needed to finish this. So, I dusted off my old laptop and found the original plot plan and I'm going to try my best to finish this story, even if it kills me. **

**And for all you people who are writing reviews saying the names of the characters are wrong, look at the date this was published! It was started a few weeks after the last book came out, i.e. when there was no info about any of the new gen except the names, Teddy, Victoire, Albus etc so everything else is my own creation and therefore may be different to info JK Rowling has subsequently added. **

**Okay enough ranting, this is not for the haters, it's for all the people who have followed this story for nearly six years! THANK YOU AND ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

"B4."

"Ugh… I hate this game."

Teddy awoke to the sound of laughter. He had a throbbing headache and a bitter taste in his mouth. His vision was blurred so he searched blindly for his wand but instead his left hand found something hard, pointed and moist.

"Ouch! My nose!"

Teddy shot up immediately and stared down at Hubert, who lay beside him.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"Teddy, this is _my _bed."

Teddy scanned his surroundings. It was indeed Hubert's bedroom, adorned with numerous photos of his friends and in between various piles of clothes and cartons of fast food were Caspian and Johnny, sitting opposite each other engrossed in a paper game of battleships.

"C1" said Johnny.

"You sunk my battleship… again," Caspian said shooting Johnny a vicious stare before turning to his best friend, "Morning Ted, you look like death."

"I feel like I've been asleep for the last four years or something," moaned Teddy, falling back onto the bed. He turned and found Hubert smiling at him causing him to sit up again almost immediately, "Why am I here?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Hubert sitting up beside him. Teddy noticed he was wearing a rather childish looking pair of Puddlemere United pajamas while Teddy was still in his day clothes.

"If I remembered, why would I ask?"

"We spent the weekend at a muggle music festival," answered Johnny simply, "D2"

"Go Fish."

"Wrong game Cass."

"Why don't I remember anything?" asked Teddy.

"Because you got blinding drunk and tried to run onto the stage," Johnny explained. "We got you out of there before they could arrest you but not before some emo kids beat the hell out of you."

"Emo?" asked Teddy.

"Never mind," Johnny said, "A5"

"So I got beaten up?" Teddy said standing up to check himself out in the mirror. He managed to stifle a scream as he observed his wreck of a face. He had a black eye and cut lip, not to mention his hair for some reason was green and purple. He swung round angrily, "So where were you lot while I got my face mashed up and my hair raped?"

"Actually, you did the hair yourself," said Hubert with a slight grin.

"You were really out of it last night," laughed Caspian. Teddy frowned, "What? It was funny... at least until that kid punched you in the face. It got less funny after that."

"My Gran is going to kill me," muttered Teddy as he morphed his hair back to its natural state, "This is third time this summer I've come home in the morning."

"Actually, it's half one in the afternoon," said Johnny checking his watch.

"Yes, much better," replied Teddy sarcastically, "I've got to go. Thanks for the bed Hubert."

Caspian followed him as he made his way out of the small cottage Hubert's family owned and into the barren fields which surrounded it.

"Why are you going? You're not mad are you?" Caspian asked, trying to keep up with his best friend.

"Cass, I have a black eye!"

"To be fair Teddy, you did rile up that girl."

"I was beaten up by a girl?" Teddy spluttered incredulously.

"It's hard to say who landed the killer blow, there were just so many of them and they all look the same…" Caspian mused.

Teddy groaned and sat on the grass. "What's up?"

"I just feel like all I've done the last few weeks is go to parties and get drunk."

"Teddy, that _is_ all you've done. I mean last week, we flew to Ibiza for a foam party for Merlin's sake and it was bloody amazing!" said Caspian emphatically, "Ted, this is what summer is about! Shit, this is what life is about. We're young, we're rich and most importantly we're of age! It feels so good to be a muggle adult!"

"Er, Cass you're still seventeen, at least for two more weeks."

"Twelve days but whatever, I'm practically an adult."

"Ok, is this lecture over now? Because I'd like to go home and sleep off these last few weeks because starting from tomorrow, I'm going to get serious."

Caspian rolled his eyes. "You said that after Ibiza and here we are with one of us looking like we've just escaped a lion's den."

Teddy scowled, "Well now I mean it. I'm almost done with my potion proposal so as soon as get the patent; I can present it to the ministry and get the health's minister job."

"Well remember we also need to find Vanessa an apartment. We have a meeting with the estate agents on Friday at eleven o clock."

Teddy groaned, he'd almost forgotten his promise to Vanessa.

"And don't we need to plan my birthday party. I'm thinking of having a hot tub garden party."

"I thought Draco banned you from holding parties after what happened at your thirteenth."

"Yeah," Caspian sulked for moment before perking up, "but I know I can persuade him. I mean, Scorpius stopped having those nightmares months ago. It's ancient history. Plus it's my eighteenth. This could be the last time I see some of classmates. Do you know Silas Merchant has a year long internship in Australia starting in September and I heard Charlotte Lace has a trial with Chudley Cannons next month."

Teddy nodded gloomily. It was much easier not to think about all the changes that were happening around him when he was drunk.

"I've gotta go," he said.

"Ok, see you on Friday?"

"Yep."

With a small pop Teddy disapparated and soon found himself on his street. It was a glorious summer's day and he found many of his neighbours sitting on their front lawns soaking up the sun. Teddy walked apprehensively to his front door. He had been home late almost every night since he got home from Hogwarts and this was the third time he'd had to sleep over at a friend's house. Sometimes his grandmother could be the most understanding person in the world and sometimes she could be…not so understanding.

"WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?" she yelled as Teddy sheepishly shuffled into the living room. His grandmother stood up to turn to him and almost immediately her anger turned to concern, "What's happened to you? Why are you hurt? Who did this?"

"I got into a fight at the music festival," explained Teddy.

"You went to a music festival?" Andromeda cried.

"Oh, where did I say I was going?" Teddy said lamely.

"You stink! Are you drunk?"

"Not right now."

"That's it. I've had it with you mister. Just because you've finished at Hogwarts doesn't mean you just do what you want when you want. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," said Teddy automatically.

"You have to learn some responsibility."

"Uh huh."

"And some common decency."

"Yep."

"So you're grounded."

"Wait, what?" Teddy cried, "Gran, I'm eighteen years old!"

"I don't care. You still live in my house, under my rules."

Teddy sighed, almost swearing but instead he gritted his teeth and muttered, "How long for?"

"Until I think you've learnt your lesson."

"Which is what day exactly?"

"Teddy, do not try my patience right now."

"Whatever, I'm going to my room now, that is,_ if i'm allowed_," said Teddy sarcastically.

Teddy headed upstairs before his grandmother could get another word in. He loved his Gran, but her constant babying of him was beginning to irk him. Before he could dwell any more on his growing anger, his owl Moony fluttered through his window onto his desk.

_Bored stiff. No one home. Fancy coming over?_

Teddy smiled to himself as he read the piece of parchment that had just landed on his desk. He knew Victoire's sloppy lopsided handwriting better than he knew his own and he quickly tore some parchment from his notebook and wrote: _Be there in ten_ before tying the letter to his owl Moony and watching him fly out of his bedroom window. Truth be told, Teddy didn't really feel like leaving the house today after his antics over the last few weeks and also, because he technically wasn't allowed to leave the house thanks to Grandmother, but the chance to see Victoire was too good to pass up so he hurried out of his dirty clothes and into a clean pair of jeans and a short sleeved top. He stepped into his bathroom and groaned as he examined what was passing for his face right now. In his medicine cabinet, he managed to find some healing potions which all but got rid of the most glaring bruises and his cut lip but the black eye remained as well his general haggardness.

As he stared at himself in the mirror, he almost felt like cancelling with Victoire, but then he remembered he had hardly seen her at all this summer. For all their promises of this being "their" summer, Teddy had actually only seen Victoire once since leaving Hogwarts and that was the day after. Two days after coming back from Hogwarts, Victoire had been roped into babysitting for her Uncle George, then her family had gone to France for short break, meaning the summer together Victoire and Teddy had promised themselves hadn't even started. _I have to see her_ thought Teddy as he tried hopelessly to appear more bright and alert. He morphed his hair longer so it covered up the remaining bruises on his forehead and put on a pair of sunglasses. He rushed down the stairs and was almost out of the door when his grandmother came out from the living room.

"Where are you off to?" she asked sternly

"I know I'm grounded but I left something at Hubert's which I really need to retrieve."

"You can retrieve it when you're not grounded," said Andromeda firmly.

"No it's really important Gran," Teddy insisted, his eyes flicking quickly to the clock behind his grandmother. _Victoire's waiting, _he thought impatiently, "It's my wand," he said suddenly, "c'mon Gran, you can't keep a wizard from his wand!"

"The same wand I can clearly see sticking out from your back jeans pocket?" said Andromeda with the slightest of smiles, "Get back to your room Teddy."

"No," said Teddy, just as Andromeda had turned away to go back into the living room. She spun round immediately.

"What did you say Theodore?"

"I said no. I really need to go right now Gran, I'll humour you when I get back, I promise," Teddy promised, as he made his way to the front door.

"Theodore Remus Lupin, if you walk out that door, I swear I will..."

"You'll what?" asked Teddy, spinning around fiercely, he found his voice was louder suddenly and despite himself he could feel his anger rising, "You'll kick me out? Let's be real Gran that's not going to happen, I'm all you've got."

Andromeda stared at him for a moment, for a second Teddy thought she was going to yell again but she simply took a deep breath and went back into the living room. Teddy didn't dare wait for a reappearance, he left, darting down the road to his usual apparating spot. As he made his way to the spot, which was a disused shed behind the local junior school, he suddenly felt the weigh of guilt of how he had spoken to his grandmother but he couldn't dwell on that right now. He was late for his date with Victoire. He apparated and within moments was a few yards from Shell cottage, Victoire's home. Teddy checked his watch, he was more than twenty minutes late. He tapped the knocker at the front door impatiently but to his surprise Claude-William opened the door.

"Hello Teddy," said the gangly fifteen year old amiably.

"CW…hey, how's it going?" said Teddy, nervously looking around for other family members.

"Fantastic," replied Claude, "I can't thank you enough for that genealogy book you gave me, simply superb. Won't you come in?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Teddy stepped into the hallway and was relieved to hear Victoire's voice float down from upstairs, "Qui est-ce?"

"Teddy!" yelled Claude.

Almost immediately Victoire rushed downstairs, nearly tripping over several steps in her haste to meet Teddy in the front hall.

"Oh, hi Teddy, what a surprise," she said. Teddy stared at her. It felt like forever since he had seen his girlfriend. From her trip to France, she was slightly tanned and her hazel eyes were bright. Her strawberry blonde hair was longer, now past her shoulders and she was uncharacteristic wearing a summer dress.

"Hi," squawked Teddy before coughing, "Ahem, hello Victoire. How's your summer been?"

"Nothing special... yet," she replied, smiling shyly. Teddy smiled back and there was a moment of silence before Claude coughed pointedly and said, "So what brings you here Teddy?"

"Oh, Teddy's come to collect some books I borrowed from him," explained Victoire quickly.

"Books?" asked Claude suspiciously, "since when did you start reading?"

Victoire hit him forcefully, "OWL books you moron, and I do read. I read lots."

"Oh yes, Witches Weekly's 'best bods of the summer' got raves review from the Prophet," Claude said sarcastically.

"Whatever. It's not my fault that I have a social life so can't spend all my spare time alone in my bedroom reading textbooks," teased Victoire.

"Oh ha ha, I'm actually going to see some friends now," Claude declared and with that he left, closing the front door behind him.

Teddy opened his mouth to say something but Victoire placed a finger on her lips and crept towards the window, peeking through the curtains studiously. After a couple of minutes, she turned back to Teddy. "He's gone, thank God."

Teddy smiled and attempted to put his arms around her.

"Wait," Victoire said, stepping back, "What's up with your face? And why are you so late? You said you'd be here in ten minutes!"

"Face, Muggle Music Festival. Time, Grandmother," explained Teddy.

"You look hung over."

"That too."

Victoire frowned, "So you've been off having fun without me have you?"

"What did you want me to do? Mope around my room lamenting the fact you were holed up babysitting or sunbathing in Nice."

"Yes," said Victoire truthfully.

Teddy grinned and hugged her, loving the smell of her hair. "Well I've been mentally moping. I've missed you so much Victoire. I've been dying to see you." He kissed her passionately, cupping her face in his hands. "Let's go to your room," he said breathlessly after they broke apart.

"Teddy!" said Victoire in shock.

"No, I mean, we can't stand here forever. I just want to be sit down somewhere and been with you, plus, I have a killer headache."

Victoire smiled, "Ok, let's go up to my room. It's mess though."

"Has it ever been anything other?"

Victoire playfully punched Teddy and they headed upstairs. Victoire's room was a tip, even worse than Teddy remembered from last summer. She fell back onto her bed and pulled Teddy beside her.

"Can you believe it's almost a year since we had our first kiss?" Teddy said in between their embraces.

"Oh, that means we have a anniversary!" Victoire said sitting up and looking down at Teddy, "What was the date?"

"You're a girl, isn't that your department?" Teddy received another playful punch, "Ow, ok, I remember, it was a few days before Caspian's birthday."

"And when's that?"

"A couple weeks from now, the eighteenth, so our anniversary is like the fifteenth or so."

"Fifteenth?" repeated Victoire with a dreamy sort of smile, "It's so weird."

"What?"

"Me and you," said Victoire stroking Teddy's face, "I mean this time last year, I couldn't stand you and you probably thought I was some bratty little kid."

"No I didn't," Teddy lied.

"Yes you did," Victoire argued, "You threw me across the room, remember?"

"Well you kissed me."

"Oh no, Teddy, _you_ kissed me."

"I certainly did not, you practically jumped me."

"I can't believe you're twisting history!"

"Toi, it doesn't matter. We were both immature back then, now we're… well some of us are still quite immature…ow...but we're in love that's all that counts." Teddy sat up and kissed Victoire, allowing his mouth to move down her neck and linger at her shoulder, "I've really missed you," he whispered.

"Aha," mumbled Victoire closing her eyes.

"You smell really good by the way," Teddy said as he kissed her cheek.

" It's the soap I bought from St. Tropez. It's so lovely there, Teddy. I wish you could have come to France with us."

"That would have involved us telling your parents and them somehow being okay with it."

"Well, maybe we should," said Victoire quietly, turning away from Teddy.

"What do you mean?"

"I just think it's time we told my parents," Victoire sighed looking back at Teddy morosely.

"We've talked about this."

"Yes, and it doesn't make sense. Practically everyone knows. Amelie, Rica, Lynne, Uncle Harry, no doubt he's told Aunt Ginny and none of them care."

"Believe me Harry cares, and telling your parents is different. Your dad treats me like a son and he's over protective, that's a lethal combination. He's going to flip."

"Or maybe, he'll see that you're the only one good enough for his little princess," argued Victoire. Teddy frowned sceptically.

"I don't think so Toi, I think it's best that we wait until you're at least out of school."

Victoire sighed but let Teddy kiss her softly on her head, "I'm just want to spend the whole summer with you."

"We will."

"Teddy, it's been three weeks and this is our only time together."

"What about that quick make out session a few weeks ago?"

"I don't want quick make out sessions. I want to go out with you, do the things normal couples do, like go to town, go shopping, have dinners-"

"-get pedicures, do our hair?" cut in Teddy sardonically, "You're getting awfully girly Victoire."

"Well if you want to date a guy, I'm sure Caspian will oblige," Victoire snapped, "I'm being serious Teddy, you said this was our summer."

"It is."

"Sure doesn't feel like it."

"Look, how about we go out for lunch together this week," Teddy offered, "We could go to London on a sort of anniversary date."

"Just you and me?"

"Of course."

Victoire smiled, "That sounds great. Let's go tomorrow!"

Teddy winced, "Tomorrow's no good. I have some major sucking up to do for my grandmother, how about Thursday?"

"Babysitting."

"Again?"

"Need I remind you I'm the oldest cousin in an abnormally large family?"

"Fine, ok, Saturday?"

"What about Friday?"

"I have an appointment on Friday," Teddy explained.

"Appointment?"

"With an estate agent."

"You're moving?" exclaimed Victoire, " Has your grandmother kicked you out?"

Teddy laughed, "No yet but Caspian and I are house hunting for Vanessa."

"Oh, why can't she do it herself?"

"She's in Ecuador for the summer."

"So she's making you do it?" asked Victoire with a raised eyebrow.

"No we're erm, supporting her," said Teddy vaguely, "You know what," he said suddenly, trying to change the subject, "We could meet up afterwards. We're meeting the agent at eleven so we'll be done by one."

"So Caspian will have to come?"

"We're not joined at the hip."

Victoire gave her Teddy a look, "Well at least not physically," Teddy clarified, "He understands that I need my time with you." Victoire shot him another knowing stare, "Ok, he doesn't understand but if we kiss and cuddle enough, he'll leave in disgust," Teddy said with a grin.

Victoire smiled back, "Ok, so Friday at one?"

Teddy nodded and move towards his girlfriend for another kiss when he heard the sound of the front door close.

"Oh no, bet it's Claude again," Victoire said with groan but her eyes widened in fear when heard her father's booming voice.

"Victoire, Amelie, Claude? Any of you home?"

"Shit!" hissed Teddy, scrambling off the bed and looking around hopelessly, "It's your dad!"

"I know that!" Victoire squeaked, "What are we going to do?"

"Victoire? Is that you? Are you on the phone again?" Bill asked as Victoire and Teddy stood frozen in the fear as they heard him make his way up the stairs.

"HI UNCLE BILL, WE'RE IN HERE" cried Teddy suddenly. Victoire stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" she mouthed in horror. Before Teddy could reply, Bill had opened the door to Victoire room and was staring at the couple in surprise.

"Teddy, what are you doing here?" he asked, "and what happened to your face."

"I got a fight with some muggle kids and I just came round to pick up my OWL books," said Teddy with large fixed smile.

"Oh okay, you could have at least waited until she got her results back first, we don't know whether she might need those books again," said Bill with a laugh, "I'm kidding Victoire." he added quickly when he saw his daughter's face.

"Dad, er... what are you doing back so early?"

"I forgot some documents I need for a meeting later. Where's your brother and sister?"

"Amelie's at the beach with some of the kids from the village and Claude said he was meeting friends."

"That's nice, well, I better get back to work," said Bill, he turned to Teddy, "good seeing you Teddy, feel free to stay for dinner and Victoire you could have at least tidied your room before inviting poor Teddy upstairs."

Bill stood for a moment to take stock of just how messy his daughter's room was, curling his nose in disgust, "Teddy, while you're here, can you please tell Victoire that boys don't like messy girls?"

"Dad!" said Victoire indignantly.

"Obviously you are too young to be dating but it's sound advice for the future, isn't that right Teddy?"

"Couldn't agree more Uncle Bill, I personally would never date a girl with a bedroom like this," said Teddy failing to stop himself from grinning slightly.

"Exactly, seriously though Victoire, I want this room cleaned up before I get back home," said Bill, carefully side stepping a pile of magazines before leaving the room, "See you later kids."

Victoire and Teddy waited anxiously as they heard him close front door and watched him from the bedroom window walk down the path away from Shell Cottage. Finally, he disappeared into the distance and they stared at each other before simultaneously bursting into laughter.

"That was too close," exclaimed Victoire after she caught her breath, "I can't believe how clueless my dad is, he didn't even blink an eye at us being alone together in my bedroom."

"Exactly, that's how much he trusts me," said Teddy seriously, "And that's why we can never tell him about us. Well at least not till you finish Hogwarts."

Victoire frowned but relented once Teddy gave her a soft kiss on the nose, "I've got to go now," he said, "I'll see you on Friday?"

Victoire smiled, "Friday." She kissed him tenderly on the cheek and led him downstairs and out of the door.

"I love you," she called when he was a few yards away. Teddy smiled and without looking back cried, "I love you too messy girl" before apparating back to his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday and Teddy's grandmother had hardly spoken to him since their fight a few days ago despite the fact he had not stepped foot outside the house since seeing Victoire.

"Good morning Gran," said Teddy cheerily as he entered the dining room where his mother sat as she always did drinking some Earl Grey Tea and reading the local muggle newspaper.

"Morning Teddy" she replied stiffly.

Teddy sat down beside her, watching her read her newspaper without once lifting her eyes towards eyes him before finally settling down to his breakfast of cornflakes. After a silence of nearly five minutes, he decided to break the deadlock.

"So Gran, Caspian and I are supposed to be seeing a real estate agent today about buying a flat for Vanessa, remember I told you we promised to help her?"

Teddy's grandmother nodded slightly and turned her page.

Teddy coughed and continued, "Yeah so...we have appointment this morning at eleven and I know I'm grounded but I was wondering...you know..."

Andromeda turned her page and took a sip of her tea.

"Gran," said Teddy in frustration.

"Yes Teddy?"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Can I go with Caspian to the appointment?"

"What's stopping you?"

"You. You grounded me remember? On Monday?"

"Yes," said Andromeda, "And you went out a mere ten minutes after I did that so tell me Teddy exactly what is the point?"

"Oh Gran, don't do this," Teddy pleaded.

"Do what?" asked Andromeda sharply.

"This, whole angry grandmother thing. I'm sorry I defied you, I won't do it again, let's just move on."

Andromeda stared at her tea for a second before looking up at her grandson, her blue eyes clear and bright, "I'm not just a grandmother you know Teddy, I'm a person, but yes you're right we should just move on. Have a nice day sweetheart," she finished, standing up and leaving the dining room before Teddy could even respond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"I think I'm in love Teddy," said Caspian as they exited Shaw and Co Estates Agent in High Holborn, "In love with that flat in Bloomsbury. Didn't you just die when you saw the wood panelling in the kitchen?"

Teddy laughed as they made their way into the nearest tube station, "I wouldn't say I died but it did look very nice but it's little too big for Vanessa and I don't think she can afford the rent even with our help."

"Forget Vanessa," Caspian said as they waited on the platform, "We should buy that place for ourselves! A sweet bachelor pad."

"Er Cass, one: I have a girlfriend, two: we both have homes. I live with my grandmother remember and what about that Malfoy Manor clause?"

"What about it?"

"If you move out, doesn't that mean you lose your claim to the Manor?"

"No, as long as I'm not married, I can live at the Manor for as long as I want and when I want," Caspian explained as they got on the train, " And I'm never getting married so how about it? Let's buy that flat."

"I'm not sure, I don't think this is the right time to move out, my Gran and I are kind of in a fight right now."

"Which means it's actually the perfect time to move out," Caspian said, turning briefly to smile seductively at a pretty blonde girl who stood to the right of them with two friends. The girl smiled back, turning away giggling to her friends, "See," Caspian whispered, "If we had our own place in London, we could have invited those girls back to ours."

"Once again Cass, I have a girlfriend, her name is Victoire and I'm on my way to meet her now. In fact, this is my stop," Teddy said, standing up and exiting the train, Caspian followed behind him.

"So what am I supposed to do all day?"

"Well you _could_ hang out with us," Teddy said as they made their way outside of Leicester Square Station. "Although we'll probably be kissing, cuddling, and calling each other Teddy Bear and ToiToi ," Teddy added slyly. Caspian pretended to throw up.

"I think I'll pass. I guess I'll just wander around London and find a new best friend."

Before Teddy could respond, he caught sight of Victoire and to his dismay her best friend, Mandy Wood. She saw them too and hurried towards him, dragging Mandy with her.

"Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed kissing Teddy lightly on the lips, "Hello, Caspian," she said with a slight sigh.

"Weasley, always a pleasure," Caspian replied sarcastically, "Wood, didn't expect to see you here, not that I am displeased."

Mandy flushed very red and looked away.

"Yes, I also didn't know Mandy was coming," Teddy said looking at Victoire pointedly for explanation.

"I'm sorry," said Victoire with a shrug.

"Don't apologise for me being here," Mandy snapped suddenly, "I didn't even want to come, you made me!"

"I had to," Victoire hissed, "I told my parents I was going out to London with Mandy and then ten minutes later Mandy comes over unannounced asking me if I wanted to hang out," Victoire explained turning back to Teddy and Caspian, "So I had bring her or my parents would have got suspicious."

"Well I suppose this is a double date now," Caspian said with wicked smile.

"Oh no, we've already discussed it, Mandy's not staying, she's going to the cinema."

"Yes, Victoire's just bought me tickets to see three muggle films all in row, because that's an entirely acceptable way to spend a Friday afternoon," Mandy quipped viciously.

"I'll go with you," Caspian said enthusiastically, "what films are they?"

Mandy turned red again and fumbled in her jeans pocket to bring out the tickets.

"Doctor Jasper and the Tomb of Tomorrow, Suzy and Dante's Date Night, and a Very Curious Hippo in 3D."

"I've already seen the first two," said Caspian snatching the tickets out of Mandy's hand, "but I've been dying to a Very Curious Hippo, though I doubt it can top the book."

"Are you making fun of me?" asked Mandy angrily.

Caspian looked shocked, "No, I really love muggle films. When I'm at home, I go to the local cinema like everyday, ask Teddy,"

Teddy nodded, "It's true, what's that film you saw so many times that the cinema manager bought you the tape?"

"The Notebook," Caspian answered with a smile and a far off gaze, "It wasn't over," he added in whisper.

"Ok then..." Victoire said slowly, "So we're decided, you and Mandy will go to the cinema and me and Teddy will have our anniversary date together...alone."

"That fine, but first we've got eat, I'm starving," Caspian said.

"Well Caspian, I've actually already booked a table at that Mexican restaurant on the next street for..."

"Great, let's go eat there," Caspian interjected leading the way with Mandy in tow.

"for Victoire and I," finished Teddy with sigh. Victoire shot him look, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I knew this day was ruined from the moment Mandy knocked on my door," Victoire said with a slight smile as Teddy put his arms around here and they followed their friends, "Anyway, how was the house hunting?"

"Good, saw lots of places, there's one place I think would be perfect for Vanessa, it's a one bedroom flat not too far from here, easy commute to Diagon Alley as well."

"Diagon Alley?" asked Victoire

"Vanessa, setting up a book store there."

"But we already have Flourish and Botts."

"Which is ok if you just want the basics but Vanessa's going to have all the advanced, harder to get material."

"So all the things only you and her read."

"And other smart people."

"So not me then," said Victoire with a smile which didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You are smart Victoire," said Teddy giving a kiss on the top of her head for reassurance.

"No I'm not. I don't even know if I''ve passed my OWLS. I'm so scared about results day. I don't want to be the first Weasley to flunk out of Hogwarts."

"You won't be."

"How do you know?" asked Victoire, her voice suddenly a little choked up and Teddy could see she was really worried. They stopped walking and Teddy stared down at his girlfriend, "Because I tutored you and if there's one thing we do know, it's that I'm really smart, so if you absorbed even a little of what I taught you, you'll be fine."

Victoire stared at her boyfriend in disbelief before laughing, "You are so big headed Teddy Lupin."

"And yet I don't hear any disagreement," argued Teddy playfully.

They reached the Mexican restaurant and found Caspian and Mandy had already taken their seats at the table Teddy had reserved.

"Apparently you only reserved two seats, had to ask for more," explained Caspian as Teddy and Victoire sat down, both rolling their eyes.

"So what are we ordering, Wood?" Caspian asked, leaning close to Mandy who sat beside him, he touched her hand slightly, causing her to go red instantly and fall off her chair much to amusement of everyone in the restaurant.

"Oh my god, Mandy, are you okay?" Victoire asked, helping her friend up.

"No, can we go to the bathroom, right now," Mandy hissed dragging her friend away with pace usually reserved for a Quidditch field.

"What the hell is going on between you two?" Teddy asked immediately.

"I have no idea what you mean," Caspian answered, suddenly very interested in the drinks menu.

"Every time you speak to her, she goes red, did something happen between you two?"

Caspian smirked and bit his lip.

"No Cass...you didn't," said Teddy in disbelief, "When?"

"I don't kiss and tell," said Caspian failing to keep the huge grin from his face as he perused the menu, "Ooh...they have Cherry Coke here."

"Caspian, tell me, now!"

"Isn't it obvious, Ted? Your birthday, the leaky cauldron."

"The hotel room?"

"Of course."

"You did it with Mandy in the hotel room that night and didn't tell me?" cried Teddy incredulously.

"Keep you voice down, you hooligan," Caspian hissed, "And technically we didn't do _it _but we fumbled about and we would have gone all the way if it wasn't for that pesky Harry Potter barging in."

"What?" said Teddy, "And you didn't tell me?"

Caspian shrugged, "Not something you want to brag about, no offence to Mandy."

"So are you two going out now?"

Caspian nearly choked on a breadstick he was eating, "Are you bonkers Teddy? Me and Mandy Wood? Of course not, _that_ I would tell you. I haven't seen her since we left school and I haven't even spoken to her since that night, although I am hoping we can start where we left off later in the dark of the cinema."

Teddy stared at his best friend is shock, "Caspian, you're a terrible person."

"Yes, and you're a saint of course," Caspian retorted, "Does Toi-Toi know about all the little adventures you had before you dated her-"

"Sssh," Teddy said throwing a bread stick at Caspian as the girls returned.

"Feeling better?" Caspian asked Mandy sweetly.

"Much, thank you Caspian," Mandy answered staring directly at Victoire. The rest of Lunch proceeded with no hiccups and afterwards Caspian and Mandy departed for the cinema.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay going to the cinema with Caspian?" Teddy overheard Victoire ask Mandy before they left.

Mandy nodded, "I think I'll be fine. See you later."

Teddy watched as they walked together, Mandy always two steps ahead and a good distance away from Caspian. Teddy couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Victoire as they walked in the opposite direction.

"Those two," replied Teddy gesturing behind him.

"Mandy and Caspian, what about them?"

"You know..."

Victoire looked back at him confused, "Know what? Is Caspian going to try a move on her at the cinema? Is that what he said?"

"No," lied Teddy automatically.

"Good, because Mandy told him how he tried to kiss her at your birthday party, at the Leaky Cauldron, but she said no."

"Really?"

"Yeah, thank god. I really don't understand why girls at school throw themselves at him, I know he's your best friend but he's sooo...Caspian Malfoy-ish."

"It is one of his greatest faults," said Teddy with wry smile.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" asked Victoire.

"Well we could go to a museum," Teddy offered but Victoire pulled a face. "Fine, ooh there's this science exhibition at..." Victoire frowned, "Or not," Teddy finished quickly, "Er...we could go to Hyde Park?" he ventured cautiously.

Victoire smiled.

"Yes, let's go the park," she said with a smile.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging the sun in the park. It was perfect, warm, Summer's day and it wasn't until around half six they decided to depart. Teddy escorted Victoire to the tube station where they kiss goodbye and then made his way back home, where he was surprised to find his grandmother wasn't in, instead there was a note on the fridge which simply stated "Gone Dancing."

When he got to his room, he found some letters on his bed. The first two were junk mail but the last one was addressed from the Ministry of Magic.

"_Dear Sir/Madam,_

_Thank you for your recent enquiry about the licensing of a potion and/or spell to the Ministry of Magic. You have been booked an interview with a patent officer at the Ministry's Potions Department for Monday 13th of July, at 9.00am. Please bring your potion and/or spell as well as any supporting evidence. _

_Yours faithfully, _

_Rodney Sewlyn _

_Potions Patent Administrator_

_Ministry of Magic _

Teddy beamed as he read his letter. He had sent off his enquiry the day after arriving home but he hadn't expected a reply so quickly. He would need to spend the weekend putting the final touches to his potion before presenting it on Monday. He could hardly wait, all year he had been working towards this and suddenly here he was, a mere three days away from being the most celebrated wizard of his generation. He could wait to see their faces when he presented a potion which reversed the killing curse. By Tuesday morning, he'd probably be Health Minister. Teddy did a little dance in pure excitement before composing himself. He needed to get Caspian to help him go over his proposal one more time. He scrambled for his mobile phone and was surprised to find no messages or missed calls from his best friend. Caspian usually texted at least five times a day just because he loved using his muggle device so much. Teddy could only assume he had got his way with Mandy Wood and been too busy to call him. He checked his watch, it was eight o'clock, Caspian was probably back at the Manor now, Teddy hurried downstairs, out of the house to the disused shed by the school to apparate to Malfoy Manor. He had barely knocked on the front door, before it swung open and he was face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Teddy," Draco said gruffily.

"Hi, is Caspian about?"

"Yes, he just got back. I was actually about to go speak to him," Draco said, Teddy noticed he looked a bit flustered.

"Is everything ok?" asked Teddy, as Draco signaled for him to come in.

"Yes, just peachy," replied Draco stiffly, "Could you please give this to Caspian."

He handed Teddy a brown envelope with a peculiar stamp, "Tell him it arrived this morning."

Teddy made his way upstairs to Caspian's room, staring at the envelope in his hand, he recognised the writing but for the life of him couldn't remember from where.

"Teddy, what you doing here?" Caspian said as Teddy entered his room to find him perched on his bed, in front of his television, watching his favourite muggle TV Show, the Sordid Lives of Suburbia.

"I've got a meeting at the Potions Patent Office on Monday," Teddy said excitedly, "Just read the letter when I got home."

"That's brilliant," Caspian exclaimed jumping off his bed, "But you told me it takes ages for them to invite you for interview."

"That's what I thought but the letter says this Monday. I've got so much work to do this weekend, I'm going to need your help."

Caspian smiled, "Of course, we can start now, we won't sleep at all until Monday, we'll have the potion perfect, the ministry won't know what's hit them!" he hi- fived Teddy exuberantly, "Hey, is that the letter?" he asked catching sight of the envelope in Teddy's hand.

"Oh, no it's for you, Draco said it arrived this morning," Teddy explained handing the letter over to his friend. Caspian surveyed the envelope for a moment, his grey eyes suddenly growing large and all colour sucked from his face.

"Cass, are you okay?"

Caspian didn't answer, instead ripping open the envelope and hurriedly reading the tatty brown letter enclosed within. Just as Teddy opened his mouth to speak, Caspian looked up at him, a giant grin on his face.

"It's from my father, Teddy," he whispered.

"What does it say?"

"He's coming to visit."

* * *

**There you have it. ****Hopefully a nice ease in.  
**

**In the next chapter: Potions, Patents, Ministry of Magic, Caspian's father and shock revelations!**

**In the near future: Birthdays, Grandmothers, Breakups, Makeups and...death(s)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW. The only reason I'm continuing this is for you! **

**WFG x  
**


	34. Patents and Paternity

**Guess who's back...I told you I would finish this story even if it kills me. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter. When I eventually finish this story (in 2046), it will be because of all you guys who lovingly nagged me to. **

**Here's the next chapter, it's super long, it's sort of a two parter, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"Name?"

"Teddy Lupin."

"Order of business today?"

"I have an appointment with the Potion Patent Office."

"One moment please."

Teddy waited patiently as the receptionist went to cupboard. He took a quick look around at his surroundings. He had been to the Ministry of Magic several times before but never to the Department of Potions. It appeared to be quite a small department with people in lab coats scurrying to and from different doors and a concoction of peculiar smells wafting around.

Teddy looked at his watch, it was quarter to nine. He turned round to look at the elevator he had just come from; Caspian was supposed to have met him half an hour ago in the main atrium of the Ministry but had sent him a text saying he was running late and had still yet to arrive. Teddy sighed. His best friend had been in a whole different world since learning of his father impending visit. He was happy for Caspian, really, he knew how much his friend pined for his father, it had been five long years since he had last seen him and nearly a year since he had receive any correspondence from him but it was just unfortunate that the dates coincided with the most important day of Teddy's life.

"Right," said the receptionist, settling back into her seat, "here's your visitor's badge, do you have any guests with you?"

Teddy turned back to the elevator, waiting expectantly for Caspian to come bouncing out of doors but nothing happened.

"No guests," replied Teddy with slight sigh turning back to receptionist.

"Fine, the Patent office is the third door on the right. Take a seat and wait to called."

"Okay, thanks."

Teddy made his way down the corridor, passing the first two doors on the right before finding the third which had the words PATENT emblazoned on it in purple.

"Hey, Teddy wait up!"

Teddy turned round to find Caspian bounding towards him.

"Excuse me sir!" the front desk receptionist cried, scurrying to catch Caspian.

"He's with me," Teddy explained.

"You said you had no guests," said the receptionist with annoyance, as she tried to catch her breath. Caspian shot Teddy a mock sad look.

"Theodore, you said had no guests? I'm hurt."

"You were late," Teddy countered.

"I sent you a text, with an apologetic emoticon," Caspian retorted.

"Look," the receptionist interjected, "If you want to go into that room, you're going to need a visitor badge as well. What's your name?"

"Caspian Malfoy."

The receptionist scrunched her nose slightly, "Wait here just one moment."

"I hate that look I get when I say my name," Caspian muttered, "You'd think I was Voldemort's personal dog walker during the war, I wasn't even born!"

Before Teddy could respond, the receptionist came back with a visitor badge for Caspian, which he clipped proudly to his shirt.

"Remember, you must wait to be called," the receptionist said firmly, giving Caspian a hard stare. The teenage boys nodded in unison.

"Ready?" asked Teddy, as she left, his hand placed on the golden door knob.

"Yes," said Caspian taking a deep breath. Teddy turned the knob, for some reason his heart was beating much faster than usual, as the door opened and walked into the room, he nearly fell back into the corridor.

"What the hell is this?" exclaimed Caspian as he and Teddy surveyed the Patent Office. It was abnormally large, clinically white room with several booths on either side and one large kiosk in the centre of the room. Each side booth had its own queue of people, some two dozen long, as well as several people who did not seem to belong to any queue and were just sitting down randomly.

"Are you sure this is the right room?" Caspian asked as they both caught sight of a set of identical triplets, each holding a cage with a miniature dragon inside.

"The door said patent office," Teddy said, although he was now starting to doubt himself. They made their way to the central kiosk where sat two middle aged women, one pudgy and bespectacled, the other gaunt with stringy black hair and orb like blue eyes.

"Hi," said Teddy addressing both of them, neither looked up from the files they were arranging, Teddy coughed and continued, "I have an appointment today at nine o' clock with an interviewing officer."

"Have you been called?" asked the gaunt lady, whose name badge stated Amy Pucey.

"No but I-"

"Please refer to the sign above," said Amy with a sigh.

Teddy stepped back and read the large sign which adorned the top of the kiosk "DO NOT APPROACH UNLESS YOU ARE CALLED."

"We understand that but-" began Caspian but he was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath from Amy as she pointed a long, thin finger at the sign once more before turning back to her files.

"So rude," Caspian muttered as they retreated from the kiosk and found some seats a few feet away.

"This isn't at all what I expected," Teddy murmured.

"Oh it's always like this," said an old man who sat opposite them, a large black cauldron lay by his feet emitting green smoke, "Is this your first time here?"

The boys nodded and the old man laughed, although it came out more like a wheeze.

"I remember my first time at the Patent office," he said when he had regained his breath, "Oh those dreams I had, I was going to be the next Belby I told myself. I had a quick fix spell to cure mumblemumps. I spent my wife's inheritance developing it but it didn't the pass the Ministry's quality checks. My wife divorced me, took the kids as well, but I'm gonna get her back, got a new potion y'see," he pointed excitedly to the cauldron below him, "it's a diet potion," he explained, "apparently my wife's fat now so if I can make her thin she'll have to take me back, right lads?" the old man laughed manically, once again descending into a wheezing fit.

Teddy glanced nervously at Caspian, who looked back at him with the same fearful expression.

"Teddy Lupin?" called the pudgy woman from the main kiosk.

Teddy shot up immediately and raced towards her with Caspian in tow.

"Teddy Lupin, that's me."

"And what is the nature of your business here?"

"I have an appointment with an interviewing officer at nine," said Teddy in bemusement, "I literally just told your colleague that a few minutes ago and you were sitting right next to her."

"There's no need for attitude sir," said the pudgy woman, whose name badge read, Ruth

Glossop.

"No attitude, just really want to get my patent," Teddy stated as politely as he could.

"As does everyone," Ruth replied with a fixed smile, "And what would you like to patent today?"

"A potion."

"And what does that potion do?"

Teddy glanced briefly at Caspian who stood by his right hand side before saying, "It's confidential."

Ruth's smile waned slightly, "I am unable to process your application for a potion patent without knowing the nature of your potion."

Teddy looked at Caspian again who shrugged in such a way to say _you're going to have to tell someone eventually. _Teddy turned back to Ruth and took a deep breath, "It...it reverses the killing curse." Ruth stared back at him for a second, before stamping a piece of paper and saying, "Booth Three."

Teddy turned to where she had pointed and saw it was the booth with the longest queue, he turned back to her, "I'm sorry, you must have misheard me, I said I've invented a potion which reverses the killing curse."

"Yes, I heard you," Ruth said with a slight smile which seemed genuine for once, "Booth Three is the queue for cures for Unforgivable curses."

Teddy took another look at the queue, it seemed to full of the most peculiar of all the people in the waiting room.

"Oh sweetie," said Amy suddenly, "Did you really think you were the only person who believes they've managed to reverse the killing curse? It's our number one patent application."

Teddy turned back and stared viciously at the two women, "I don't _believe _I've reversed the killing curse, I _have _reversed the killing curse."

"That's what they all say," said Ruth with a sigh, "Henry Happton, next."

The old man who had spoken to them previously stood up excitedly and Teddy and Caspian quickly moved away.

"This is the nightmare, Cass," said Teddy as they took their spot at the end of the Booth Three queue.

"It's not that bad," Caspian said taking a seat next a dwarf with several burn marks on his face, "I mean it actually makes sense that reversing the killing curse is one of the most popular inventions. The main thing is that you've actually cracked it, not like these losers...no offence sir," Caspian added hastily as the dwarf gave him a vicious stare. Caspian stood up promptly and decided to stand next to his friend.

"I wonder how long this is going to take," he muttered.

"I've been here since six," said a gangly witch in front of them, "6pm, last night that is."

Teddy groaned and slide to the floor, Caspian joined him.

"I'm sorry for dragging you here," Teddy said, "if I known, I'd have just called up Uncle Kingsley and shown him my potion, I'm sure he'd be able to bypass all this stupid bureaucracy."

"Actually it's a federal offence for the ministry to use a potion without a ministry licence and it's a state offence for the ministry to licence a potion without a patent,"

said a small woman with glasses who had just joined the queue.

"I really wish strangers would stop joining in our conversation," whispered Caspian as he and Teddy turned away from the crowd.

"I hope we aren't stuck in this queue all day," Teddy said sigh, "When's your father coming?"

"Tomorrow," said Caspian with huge grin, "To think in less than twenty four hours from now, he'll be here. It's been so long. I've grown like a foot and half since he last saw me."

Teddy smiled, "Did he say how long he's staying for?"

Caspian smile faded a little, "No, I expect it won't be long, it never is..."

"But the main thing is that he's coming," said Teddy, trying to perk up his friend again, it worked, Caspian grinned.

"And you have to come to dinner tomorrow night. I need you there."

"Sure," said Teddy, "But why do you need me?"

"For support, to make sure I look good, that I don't say anything stupid, to reinforce how cool and great I am."

"Cass, it's dinner with your father, not a job interview."

"Teddy, you don't understand," said Caspian quietly, "Your dad, I mean your godfather, Harry, as you know I personally can't stand him, but he's always there for you. My father's different and that's great, I love that he's an explorer, that he's been to so many places, but sometimes I just wish he felt that I was worth visiting too, you know?"

Caspian stared momentarily at the ground, lost in thought.

"I understand," said Teddy softly, "And I'll be there tomorrow."

Four hours passed before Teddy and Caspian finally made it to the front of the Booth Three queue.

"Name?" said the bored looking man behind Booth Three.

"Teddy Lupin," said Teddy handing the man the stamped paper Ruth had given him what seemed nearly a lifetime ago.

The man perused the paper for a second, "A potion that reverse the killing curse."

"Yes," answered Teddy enthusiastically.

"That wasn't a question, I'm just reading aloud."

"Sorry."

"And you have the potion with you?" said the man. He looked up at Teddy expectantly, "that _was_ a question."

"Oh," said Teddy, hastily presenting a vial from the briefcase he was carrying, "got it right here."

"And you have filled out the patent application forms?"

"You mean the enquiry form?"

"No I mean the patent application form," said the man wearily, he ducked under his desk and brought out a thick booklet. Teddy and Caspian both looked at each other and groaned.

"Please don't tell me we have to fill that out as well?" Caspian moaned.

"Actually, you were supposed to fill it out before queuing."

"But those women," Teddy snapped, pointing angrily at the main kiosk in the distance, "They never told us that."

"It's not their job to," answered the man dully.

"So what now?" asked Caspian.

"You'll have to fill out the forms and queue again, NEXT!"

"I'm not queuing up again," Teddy said adamantly, while Caspian blocked the small woman who was trying to move in front of them.

"You'll have to, sir," said the man behind the booth.

"I don't think you quite understand..Gary," Teddy spat, reading the name tag on the man, "We've been queuing for four hours. Four FLIPPING hours. That's four hours I'm never going to get back. So I'm not going to fill out some poxy forms and then queue for another four bloody hours when all I want is a stupid patent!" Teddy took a deep breath and stared viciously at the man, "'Look," he said, his voice dangerously low, "I'm not like these others weirdos here, don't you know who I am? I'm Teddy Lupin. I am Harry Potter's godson. I call the minister of magic, Uncle Kingsley, do you understand me? If I wanted, I could have your job in a second Gary, if I wanted, I could have you on all fours cleaning the toilets instead of sitting comfortably behind this glass screen, so do me a favour, Gary, and fill out those forms yourself and get me my patent... now," he demanded.

Gary stared at the eighteen year old in front of him, his eyes, he could have sworn they flashed red for a moment. He gulped in fear and opened up the booklet as instructed.

"N-name," he stammered, Teddy shot him a vicious look and he quickly started writing, "Teddy Lupin of course, s-ssorry sir" he mumbled, filling in the form as best as he could, "Ok, nature of potion or spell, Reverses the killing curse," he murmured as he turned the page and filled in more of the form, after about ten minutes of this, he looked up fearfully, "please insert results of human trials," he read, "do you have your trial data with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"To get a potion patented, it needs to have been trialled on the organism

for which it will be used."

"Oh, yes we've done that," Teddy said.

"And you have the data with you?"

Teddy opened up his briefcase and presented several pieces of papers which he gave to Gary who skimmed them briefly, a look of confusion on his face.

"Is everything okay?" Caspian inquired.

"Not quite sirs," Gary replied, "This potion hasn't been tested on enough people."

"How many people does it need to be tested on?" asked Caspian.

"One hundred."

"One hundred?" cried Teddy, "That's absurd."

"That's the law, I'm afraid."

"How am I supposed to test a potion which reverses the killing curse on a hundred people, are you stupid?"

"I didn't write the law, sir," answered Gary diplomatically.

"So you want us to kill one hundred people and bring them back to life before we can get a patent?" Teddy clarified. Gary nodded.

"And suddenly, it becomes painfully clear why no one has managed to successful market a cure to the Killing curse," said Caspian with a sigh.

"So what now?" Teddy asked furiously.

"Once you have the data that the potion has been trialled successfully on one hundred individuals we can process your application for a patent."

"Why don't we just kill everyone here and bring them back to life," Caspian said suddenly, looking around the hoards of people in the room, "That's gotta be like an easy seventy."

"Sirs, I would remind you it is illegal to use the killing curse in this country, punishable by life in Azkaban for anyone found guilty of this crime," said Gary nervously.

"So, not only do I need to test this potion out on a hundred different people, I'm also not allowed to test this potion on anyone, ever, or I'll go to jail for the rest of my life, perfect," finished Teddy sarcastically. "What a waste of a day" he muttered, turning away in frustration.

"Ahem, sirs," piped up Gary, Teddy and Caspian turned round and found the man behind the booth beckoning them closer, his voice dropped lower as they moved towards him, "I think it might be worth noting that not all laws are enforced exactly the same in every country, not that you heard that from me," he said with a cautious smile.

Teddy and Caspian looked at each other in bemusement before making their way out of the queue, out of the Patent Office and finally out of the Potions department to the Main Atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

"What do you think that guy meant by not all laws are enforced the same in every country?" asked Caspian as they took a moment to reflect on their terrible day.

"I think it means I might need to go abroad if I want that patent," said Teddy.

"Well, I've always wanted go on a Gap Year," said Caspian with a grin. Teddy opened his mouth to reply but instead heard his name being called behind him.

"Teddy!" The boys spun round to find Teddy's godfather, Harry Potter making his way towards them from one of the elevators.

"Here we go," muttered Caspian to which Teddy poked him hard in the ribs.

"Hi Harry," he said cheerily.

"Hi Teddy, Hello Caspian," Harry added politely to which Caspian nodded, "What are you two doing here?"

"Er...," Teddy tried to think quickly of a lie, but his mind went blank, "I came here to apply for a potions patent," he admitted.

Harry's face lit up, "You've invented a potion? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to get a patent first," Teddy said.

"So did you?"

"No, apparently you have to test it out on a hundred people first."

"Oh, so then it's for human consumption eh?" said Harry, "Don't tell me what it is, let me guess."

"Wasn't going to tell you anyway,"muttered Caspian under his breath.

"Growth serum?" ventured Harry. Teddy shook his head.

"Hair dye?"

"I think those are already invented," Caspian quipped. Harry frowned.

"Ok I give up, what is it?"

"Wish I could tell you Harry," said Teddy apologetically, "but er...I er...well the thing is..."

"That it's my potion too," Caspian put in suddenly, "And I've made it very clear to Teddy that I don't want anyone knowing about it until I say so."

Harry stared at Caspian, "Well you'll have to tell someone eventually."

"And when that day comes, you'll be the very last to know," Caspian said with wicked smile.

"Cass," said Teddy warningly.

"No it's fine Teddy," said Harry, "I respect your decision, I look forward to eventually hearing all about this potion. May I speak to you in private for moment, Teddy?"

Caspian moved away to look at some paintings as Teddy and Harry turned their backs to him.

"So how are you Teddy?" asked Harry, placing a hand on his godson's shoulders.

"Good, you?"

"Great, haven't seen you much since you finished Hogwarts, everything okay?" Teddy stared at Harry and immediately knew he had spoken to his grandmother.

"Alright Harry, I have been going out to a lot of parties, I'll admit it," Teddy said truthfully, "but I've got it all of my system now."

"No, I understand, I tried to tell your grandmother that," Harry said, pushing his glasses up, "but I also understand her concerns. You're eighteen now Teddy, I mean I have no idea what this potion is all about but you really need to sit and think about your career options. I've spoken to Hermione and she'll gladly have you as intern this summer. One of the junior defence advisers is going on maternity leave soon so that could well turn into a job in a few months and of course there's still a space in Auror training if you want it."

Teddy smiled and sighed at the same time, he understood Harry was just trying to help but when was he going to understand that he didn't want any help? "Thanks Harry, but I'm not sure I want to go into work straight after seven years at school. I'm just taking a little time out right now to assess what I really want."

Harry nodded but Teddy could see the disappointment, "If that's how you feel."

"It is, but thanks."

"And you and Victoire, are you still...together?" Harry said, turning red suddenly, Teddy laughed at his godfather's awkwardness.

"Yes, Harry, we're still together and before you ask, her parents still don't know and no, there are no plans to tell them."

Harry bit his lip but finally sighed and smiled.

"So what are you up to this week? Why don't you come round for dinner tomorrow, Lily's cooking."

"Lily's cooking?" repeated Teddy in shock, "She's eight!"

"Yes but she found an old cook book and her grandmother's been teaching her some recipes so tomorrow she's going to wow us with some hotpot. You have to come, I refuse to allow only the Potters to get food poisoning."

Teddy laughed but turned round to watch Caspian who was fiddling with his phone and remembered his promise, "I'm sorry Harry, I have to go to dinner at the Manor tomorrow, Caspian father's coming round for the first time in years."

"Caspian has a father?"

"Yes, of course, did you think he just popped into existence?"

"I generally try not to think about Caspian at all," said Harry with a wry smile, "What about this weekend?"

"Caspian's birthday, he might be having a party,"

"Might be?"

"Draco's forbidden him from having one, but Cass is still telling everyone to save the date, he's planning on persuading Draco between now and Saturday."

"And how likely is that?"

"About as likely as you letting me have a hot tub house party at your place."

"No never in a million years?"

"Exactly," said Teddy with a laugh.

"Right, okay, so basically you're too busy with Caspian to visit at all this week," Harry concluded, "I shall relay that to the kids."

"No, tell him I'll come over next week, I promise. I'll sleepover even," Teddy promised. Harry smiled and ruffled his godson's hair.

"I look forward to it. I better get back to work, have a nice day." Teddy watched his godfather head into an elevator, and then checked his watch, it was nearly half past two.

"What a crappy day," said Teddy as they finally left the ministry of magic.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Caspian.

"I have no idea," said Teddy earnestly, "I've worked so hard for this all year and it was all for nothing."

"Teddy," began Caspian taking his best friend aside as they stood on the busy London pavement, "as much as it pains me to say this, you're a genius. You'll think of something, you always do, and that's why I hang out with you. I'm going to ride your coattails all the way to the top, so don't let me down okay?"

Teddy couldn't help but grin and Caspian smiled back. They looked around for a moment at all people bustling around them before Caspian said, "I'm going to head home, see you tomorrow?"

Teddy nodded, "Tomorrow."

Teddy made his way home, he tried to remember Caspian's encouraging words but he couldn't help but feel a little dejected. A whole year had past since he had first come up with the idea of creating a revolutionary potion and he was still no closer to his dream of becoming Health minister. Damocles Belby could retire any day now and he hadn't even presented his potion to the ministry. Teddy opened the door of his house, he almost felt like punching the wall in the hallway but the sound of giggling and deep male voice stop him in tracks.

"Hello?" he called, walking into the living room to find a tall, slim middle aged man with salt and pepper hair standing in front of him.

"You must be Teddy, please to meet you!" bellowed the man, holding out his hand for a shake. Behind him sat Teddy's grandmother, who wearing make up uncharacteristically and there were an assortment of cakes and sandwiches on the table.

"Who are you?" demanded Teddy, refusing to offer up his hand.

Andromeda stood up quickly, "Teddy, I wasn't expecting you back so early, this is Clyde."

"And what's he doing here?" asked Teddy, surveying the man up and down.

"I'm really sorry about this Clyde, Teddy seems to have forgotten his manners," said Andromeda hastily, making a face at her grandson, "Teddy, Clyde has been wanting to meet you for months."

"You still haven't answered my question, what is he doing here?"

"Andie, let me answer this," Clyde said taking a step towards to Teddy, "Teddy, son, I'm your grandmother's gentleman friend, you know?"

"What's the hell does that mean?"

"Teddy, Clyde is my boyfriend," snapped Andromeda.

"What?" spluttered Teddy, staring at his grandmother in both shock and repulsion, "You're too old to have a boyfriend!"

"Teddy," said Andromeda, suddenly going very red, "I'm only forty nine."

"Gran, you are not forty nine," Teddy said immediately.

"He's such a joker," Andromeda said Clyde, laughing nervously, "Teddy, while you're here, why don't you take a seat, I have something to tell you."

Teddy suddenly felt very apprehensive, he slowly took a seat on the sofa, opposite his grandmother and Clyde, on the table next to the sandwiches and cakes, he noticed several holiday leaflets.

"Are you going away?" he asked, looking up at his grandmother.

Andromeda looked at Clyde, who squeezed her hand encouragingly, much to Teddy's disgust, "Yes."

"Where?"

"It's a round the world cruise," answered Clyde with a smile, "visits over eighty countries!"

"A round the world cruise," repeated Teddy, "How long will you be gone for?"

"at least six months, maybe more."

"Six months?" cried Teddy.

"probably more," Clyde reinforced, putting his arms around Andromeda.

"Why?" asked Teddy not taking his eyes off his grandmother, "Is it because of my partying, is it because of what I said the other day? I told you I was sorry."

Andromeda eyes filled up with tears, "No sweetheart, I'm not doing this to upset you," she said softly. She stood up and sat beside him, picking up one of the leaflets which had a large cruise boat on it, "This is the SS World Explorer," she said, "it was built the same year your and grandfather I got married, we bought tickets to go on it's maiden voyage as our honeymoon but I fell pregnant with your mother and we couldn't go, so we booked again a few years later but then Nymphadora got chickenpox, and then next time we booked, your grandfather's mother became ill, we booked so many times and something always came up. In the end, we decided we'd just wait until we were retired and then go on a long cruise together, but we never got that chance," Andromeda finished wiping a tear from her face, "Teddy, what you said to me last week, even though it hurt, you were right. You _are _all I have and even thought I love you so much, I need to have more."

Teddy stared at his grandmother, it was like he was suddenly seeing her for first time, her dark eyes watery with tears that been shed so many times for her husband, daughter, son-in-law, but she had always put a bright smile for him, she, unlike everyone else never constantly reminding him of what his parents might think about everything little thing he did, she had always just loved him for being him.

"You do deserve more," Teddy whispered, wiping a tear from his grandmother's eyes. Andromeda smiled and kissed him softly on the head. "So you thought you'd add this guy to the mix," Teddy added jabbing a thumb in the direction of Clyde. Andromeda laughed.

"Teddy, I've been seeing Clyde for almost two years now."

"Two years?" Teddy exclaimed, "And you never told me?"

"I didn't know how," Andromeda countered, "Clyde and I met at widowers support group. He lost his wife in the war too."

"But I'm a...what's the word again Andie?" Clyde asked.

"Muggle," Andromeda answered with a smile.

"I didn't even know my Eva was a witch until she died," Clyde said sadly, "Now my son's all mixed up in this magic thing, he wants to be a dragon herder or something."

"You have a son?" Teddy queried.

"Yes, he's just graduated from Hogwarts, he was in the Hugglypuffs house"

"Hufflepuff," Andromeda corrected.

"What's his name?" asked Teddy.

"Daniel."

"He's not Danny Mist is he?" Teddy asked remembering one of his friends.

"Yes, that's him. Do you know him?" Clyde asked, "I'm not sure how big this school is, in fact I don't even know where it is, it's actually quite concerning."

"Yeah I know him, we're friends," Teddy admitted, "He's pretty cool, does he know your dating my grandmother?"

"He knows I'm dating but he's never met Andromeda, I was hoping they could meet before we leave on the cruise."

"When do you leave?" Teddy asked his stomach suddenly sinking as he thought about not seeing his grandmother for six months.

"In a couple of weeks," said Andromeda, "We can postpone though if you need more time."

"No," said Teddy quietly, looking up at his grandmother, "I should go. You deserve it, you deserve everything Gran, I'm just sorry if I've never made that clear before."

Andromeda hugged her grandson tightly and kiss him again on the top of his head.

"You know, you could go on a trip too," she said, finally letting go of Teddy, "I know you're still undecided about what you want to do in the future, maybe a few months away could help you clear your head. Your Aunt Mabel has a holiday home in Portugal, you could stay there, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Gran, it's okay, I'll be okay," Teddy reassured her, "Maybe I will go abroad, maybe I'll just stay here but you don't need to worry about me."

Andromeda smiled.

"So Clyde," Teddy said turning to the man who sat opposite him, "Do you love my Gran then?"

"Teddy!" hissed Andromeda turning bright red.

"I love her very much," Clyde answered earnestly, becoming slightly pink himself.

"That's good to hear," Teddy said, standing up, "because if you ever hurt her, I'll jinx so hard you'll wish you had dragon pox instead."

Clyde eyes darted from Teddy to Andromeda back to Teddy nervously, "I'm not sure what that means but it doesn't sound very nice. I'll ensure you I will never hurt your grandmother."

"Good," Teddy gave his grandmother one last kiss before departing the room and heading to his bedroom where he fell back onto his bed with a deep sigh. His career plans were in tatters, his grandmother was abandoning him and despite what he said to Harry, his grandmother and all the encouragement from Caspian, he had never felt so hopeless.

"What am I doing?" He whispered to himself, "What do I want?", he turned over and found himself face to face with a picture of all his friends, he stared at them, Johnny would be starting auror training, Samantha too, Vanessa was opening a book store, Silas was going to Australia, Charlotte Lace had a try out with professional qudditch teams, now he had learnt even Danny Mist, a boy who Teddy had barely registered as having any sort of ambition, wanted to work with Dragons, "What do I want?" he asked himself again. He knew the answer of course, it was the same as it had always been. He wanted to be the best, the most celebrated, to be minister of Magic, the Chairman of Wizengamot, lauded and envied by everyone. Most of all he wanted people to say Teddy Lupin and not add son of Remus and Nymphadora, second war heroes, godson of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He just wanted to be Teddy, but as he lay down on his bed and looked up at his ceiling, he wasn't even sure what that meant any more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi I'm Teddy,"

"Wrong!"

Teddy turned to Caspian who stood on the other side of his bedroom, buttoning up the grey tailored shirt he had spent nearly half an hour deciding he was going to wear.

"How is that wrong?"

"You didn't say Lupin, when you introduce yourself to my father you have to say Lupin."

"Why?"

"So my father knows you're son of Remus Lupin and that you're half werewolf,"

"You know there's no such thing as a half werewolf right?"

"I know," said Caspian, "but it sounds exotic and my father loves exotic." Caspian turned back to the mirror. Teddy sighed and lay back on his best friend's bed. Teddy had arrived at Malfoy Manor nearly four hours ago to help Caspian prepare for his father's visit. Most of those four hours had been spent trying to help Caspian pick out his outfit for dinner. Teddy had never seen his best friend so unsure of everything before, simple tasks like picking a watch became hour long monologues on what Caspian thought his father might think about each of the watch's straps. Now it was half six in the evening and not only was Caspian still getting ready but his father had yet to arrive either.

"Did your father indicate what time he might be here?" asked Teddy, stifling a yawn.

"No," said Caspian, taking off his shoes and replacing them with another, causing Teddy to let out an involuntary groan.

"What?" snapped Caspian turning round, "those loafers are too casual, the brogues have more class."

"Cass, I can't sit here and watch you change clothes another four hours. I'd rather be back in the patent office."

"Fine, go downstairs then, I can't stand your yawning anyway."

Teddy didn't need to be told twice, he jumped up off the bed and eagerly headed downstairs to the Malfoy dining room where he found Draco and Scorpius arranging the dinner table.

"Hi Teddy," said Scorpius brightly.

"Hi Scorpius."

"Is his royal highness still preening in his room?" asked Draco wryly.

"He's trying on his fourteenth pair of shoes," answered Teddy with slight grin as Draco laughed. He looked around the room, it was as opulent as the rest of the house, full of intricately designed walls and floors and numerous statues and paintings. The grand table had been set out perfectly with silver cutlery and goblets.

"Is Mrs. Malfoy cooking?" asked Teddy.

"Yes, I told her to let the house elves do it but she insisted," said Draco with a roll of his eyes, " It should be ready any moment now, not that our esteemed guest has arrived. Then again, punctuality was never Uncle's Lux strong suit."

"I hope he comes soon," said Scorpius, rearranging the forks in front of him, "I can't wait to meet him. Caspian has told me so many cool things about Uncle Lux."

"Well I would take anything Caspian says to you about his father with a grain of salt," said Draco, "he was practically your age the last time he spent more than a half hour with him."

"Father," began Scorpius thoughtfully, "Why doesn't Uncle Lux visit very often?"

"I suppose he much prefers spending your great-grandfathers money lazing around the world, then being with his family," said Draco dryly.

"Don't you like Uncle Lux, father?"

"Like is an awfully strong word."

"So you hate him?" asked Scorpius, his grey eyes widening in shock.

"I didn't say that," answered Draco quickly, "Scorpius, Uncle Lux is family, we're all Malfoys but sometimes he doesn't act like a Malfoy."

"What do you mean?"

Draco hesitated for a second, picking up a goblet to inspect before continuing, "According to my father, Uncle Lux was unexpected by my grandparents. They were quite old when he was born and my father was already in Hogwarts. Whereas they had raised my father in a very strict way, my father says they pretty much let Uncle Lux do whatever he wanted. He didn't even go to Hogwarts, he refused, so my grandfather sent him to some school in South Africa, where we was expelled in the fifth year for breaking the laws of apartheid. My grandmother died a few months after he returned home and grandpapa soon followed, once they were gone and with half of the Malfoy fortune now belonging to him, my father says he went completely off the rails. He'd always been fascinated by different world cultures so he spent his inheritance travelling to far off lands, throwing money at exotic dancers, eating with kings and barons and fathering Caspian with some foreigner along the way with not the slightest bit of regard of how his behaviour might tarnish his family name, I mean father says he doesn't even know if he ever finished formal schooling," finished Draco with a sigh.

"Who needs some quack certificate when they can have personal lessons with the Dalai Lama?" came a booming voice behind them.

Teddy turned round with Draco and Scorpius to find a tall, imposing figure emerging from the green flames of the Malfoy dining room fireplace. Teddy stared at the man who stood in front of him. He had long, unruly pale blond hair that grew past his broad shoulders and the same piercing grey eyes as Draco, Scorpius and Caspian. His nose was slightly misshapen but he was very handsome with a magnificent long goatee the same colour as his hair. His robes seemed to be made of zebra skin and in his right hand he held a solid ivory cane with what appeared to be a handle made entirely out of diamonds.

"Lux," said Draco in surprise.

"Draco," said Lux Malfoy in faux shock before smirking, "Don't mind me dear nephew, I'm dying to hear more about my life story."

"I was just- Wait, how did you even get here? We're not part of the floo network," Draco stated in confusion.

"You are now," answered Lux with wink. He took several steps towards them, twirling his cane while looking around the dining room in apparent awe, "This place hasn't change an iota, still stuck in the 17th century, Draco you ought to jazz it up a bit, I have the most amazing leopard skin rug, I'm sure your boy would love it, where is the mite anyway?"

"I'm right here Uncle Lux!" squeaked Scorpius in excitement. He, like Teddy had not taken his eyes off the man since he had arrived.

"You're little Scorpius?" Lux exclaimed, "fuck me gently with a chainsaw. You were just a baby when I saw you last!"

"Lux, I did prefer it if you didn't swear around my son," Draco warned.

"Pardon my French nephew, so if you're Scorpius," said Lux slowly,he turned to Teddy and his eyes lit up, "then you must be-"

"Oh no I'm not-" began Teddy realising what Lux was thinking but before he could finish Lux already had him in a tight hug.

"Dad?"

Lux spun round with Teddy in tow, to find Caspian in the doorway.

"Caspian?" said Lux uncertainly, his eyes darting between his son and Teddy for about half minute before he finally decided, "Yes, you're definitely Caspian," he said pushing Teddy away before turning to his son who rushed forward and engulfed his father in a hug.

"Didn't you recognise me?" Caspian asked when they finally parted.

"Of course I did," replied Lux unconvincingly, "You've just grown so much, you're almost taller than me now!" Caspian smiled the widest smile Teddy had ever seen on him.

"So who is this guy?" Lux asked pointing rudely at Teddy.

"Oh," Teddy extended his hand to Caspian's father politely, "I'm Teddy Lupin, Caspian's best friend."

Lux did not shake Teddy's hand, instead looking him up and down, "And why are you here?"

"I invited him father," Caspian explained, "He's half werewolf."

"Half werewolf?" Lux exclaimed, suddenly smiling at Teddy and patting him on the back, "Why did you lead with that m'boy? So you're friends with werewolves Caspian? Impressive" Lux said, putting an arm around his son and leading them to the table where they took seats opposite each other, "Did I ever tell you about the time I wrestled a werewolf in the mountains of Mongolia?"

"No," said Caspian, his grey eyes wide, "tell me now."

"I want to hear," cried Scorpius rushing to the seat next to Caspian. Draco stared at them before turning to Teddy.

"Typical Lux."

"I'm still kind of in a daze," Teddy said.

"That's the Lux effect," Draco explained, "Quickly in, quickly out, you'll see." They took seats at the table, Draco next to Lux, Teddy on the other side of Caspian who was engrossed in his father's story.

"...and I then I just said to him, look, Tom, what are we doing? You're a werewolf, I'm the honorary white king of the Mongols, why are we fighting? So we called it a draw, ate some cheetah and played mahjong," Lux finished.

"Wow," said Scorpius, "that's the greatest story i've ever heard, Uncle Lux."

"Oh please," muttered Draco.

"Draco's right," said Caspian, much to the surprise of his father and cousins, "It's not as good as the time you trekked across the Mojave desert, you've got to tell Scorp that one father."

Lux smiled, he had the same smile as Caspian, Teddy reflected.

"That is a better story," admitted Lux, "I would tell it, but I'm too damn hungry, Draco where's dinner? If I don't eat something soon, I'm going have to go kill a garden gnome and roast it!"

Just at that precise moment, Maribel Malfoy entered the dinner room carrying a large covered tray, along with half a dozen elves carrying smaller trays.

"Oh Lux, I didn't realise you'd arrived," said Maribel, patting her hair down and wiping her hands before hugging her Uncle-in-law.

"Astoria, as beautiful as always," said Lux with a seductive grin.

"Please Lux, call me Maribel."

"But Astoria is your given name, is it not?"

"But everyone's called me Maribel since I was little, it's my grandmother's name, Maria Isabel. She was Spanish," Draco's wife explained.

Lux tilted his head and smiled condescendingly, "But it's such an exotic name for a pale little English rose like you, don't you think?" before Maribel could reply, he added, "but let's agree to disagree for now. Something smells good Astoria," Lux said turning to food abruptly, "Is it quail, please say it's quail."

"It's quail," replied Maribel with a false smile, darting a glance at Draco who appeared to be silently fuming.

"I haven't had quail in so long," said Lux waving his plate in front of an house elf who quickly took it from him and replaced it with a plate full of food. The elves served the rest of the family bar Teddy who had once been given a book by Hermione on the Elf civil rights movement and now felt guilty any time he saw house elves, instead he served himself, taking a small portion of potatoes and vegetables.

"This is delicious Astoria, really delicious," said Lux after devouring his plate in less than ten minutes.

Maribel managed a small smile and Teddy could have sworn he heard her mutter "it's Maribel, you prick."

"After living on rice and beans for the last few months, quail is a welcome change."

"Why have you been eating rice and beans Uncle Lux?" asked Scorpius in between mouthfuls of roast potatoes.

"The sacrifices of an explorer m'boy," answered Lux wiping his mouth, "We can't all live in this western notion of luxury."

"Yes, some of us have to pay thousands of galleons to enjoy the same luxury abroad and then brag about how hard they have it," Draco retorted.

Lux smiled faltered for merely a second, "How is your father?" Lux asked suddenly, Draco face changed immediately and Teddy could have sworn Lux's smile grew slightly wider.

"As fine as anyone can be in Azkaban," replied Draco coldly.

"Yes, I did ponder visiting but then I thought no I rather not," said Lux nonchalantly. Teddy watched Draco, who seemed to be gripping his fork with such force it might break while his wife placed a hand delicately on his leg.

"Yes why ruin a nice visit to family with actually visiting family," Draco added sarcastically.

"Aren't they letting him out soon?"

"No he still has a few more years, mother will be out by the end of the year hopefully."

"Wonderful," said Lux serenely, "my dear Narcissa, such a darling, one would pray years in a cold hard cell hasn't lessened her beauty."

"Why are you here Lux?" Draco demanded abruptly.

"To see my son," replied Lux instantaneously shooting a smile at Caspian who replied in kind.

"Of course...so not to check on your Gringotts account?" asked Draco with a wicked stare, "because my sources there tell me that a hefty amount has been withdrawn from the Malfoy account."

"Zebra robes have to be paid for dear nephew, if while I am in town seeing my son, I find the time to visit Gringotts and take what is mine, I may do so, am I not a Malfoy?"

"Only when it's convenient to you."

"Shut up Draco, leave my father alone," Caspian snapped. Draco stared at him, Teddy recognised that expression, it was a similar to one Harry sometimes looked at Teddy with, a mix of disappointment and hurt.

"Why are you defending him?" Draco said softly, "He turns up here for the first time in five years and doesn't even explain why he hasn't visited you in all that time, just goes straight to the werewolf wrestling stories and eats all the food and then he has the audacity to act like that's okay. It's not okay Caspian. I mean does he even know it's your birthday on Saturday?"

Caspian looked at his father expectantly, "of course," said Lux with a huge grin that didn't quite reach his eyes and Teddy watched Caspian's disappointment with agonising empathy.

"Okay, maybe I forgot," admitted Lux realising he was fooling no one, "but I do have a present for you," he said rolling up his sleeves to reveal a gold, diamond encrusted, watch. He took it off and handed it to his son who marvelled at it as it glittered.

"The gold is from South Africa and the diamonds, Sierra Leone," explained Lux as Caspian tried on the watch for size, "Now that you're of age, I give you my watch, just my father died two years too early to give me," he added with a chuckle but he stopped when he noticed Caspian's downcast face, "What? Don't you like it?"

"How old am I going to be," asked Caspian, looking at his father with a steely gaze.

"What?"

"On Saturday, how old am I going to be?" Caspian asked again this time his voice raised.

"Seventeen," answered Lux confidently. Caspian shook his head.

"Sixteen?" Lux ventured to which Scorpius winced in second hand embarrassment.

"You're definitely not fifteen, I remember your mother very clearly telling me to wish you a happy fifteenth birthday and that was three years ago, ah you're eighteen!"

"M-my mother?" Caspian asked in shock. Teddy stared at his best friend, his face was completely white. Teddy suddenly realised Caspian had only ever made one reference to his mother and that was in his first year at Hogwarts. Someone, Hubert, Teddy recalled, had asked Caspian about his mother and he had replied rather coolly that she was in prison for killing ten people. It had obviously been a lie but the fact Caspian would answer in such a way left no one in doubt that the subject of his mother was completely off limits.

"My mother?" Caspian repeated in a near whisper.

"Yes, what about her? She didn't even tell me it was your birthday this weekend, the wicked mare."

"Y-you've spoken to her recently?" Caspian questioned, his voice still so quiet Teddy could barely hear him.

"Yes, I saw her last week in fact," said Lux casually, "I want pudding," he told a nearby house elf who ran to kitchen to fetch dessert. He sat up and saw the whole table staring at him, "What's the big deal? Why are you all acting like you've seen a ghost?"

"You always told me my mother was in mental hospital," Caspian spluttered.

"Oh did I?" replied Lux, stroking his goatee in thought, "Ah yes I did, when you were little and wouldn't shut up about where she was. No, she's not in a mental hospital. I suppose I should have told you the truth when you got older, I never really had the chance though, where is that bloody dessert?"

"You told _me_ she was a mute exotic dancer with a drug problem..." Draco hissed as Maribel dragged Scorpius to bed.

Lux smirked, "Did I? Well she's not but you were reluctant to take the boy in, I had to convince you somehow that he was better off here than with her."  
"So all this time, you've been talking to my mother and you never thought to tell me?" Caspian cried, standing up suddenly and leaning over his father.

Lux sat back in surprise, "I didn't know it would interest you."

"You didn't know it would interest me?" repeated Caspian incredulously, "My mother who gave birth to me, who gave me half her DNA, the woman whose picture I keep under my pillow, you didn't think I would want to know that she isn't actually clinically insane?"

"Oh about that picture," said Lux as his dessert arrived and he took a spoonful, "That's not your mother, that _is_ a mute exotic dancer I knew, I took some modelling shots of her."

"What?" Caspian yelled, "That's not even my mother? Then why did you give me the photo?"

"Again, you just kept going on and on and on about your mother when you were little, it was so annoying so I gave you that photo of Guadeloupe, I mean it's not far off what you're mother looks like anyway, Guadeloupe was Mexican, your mother is Amazonian, potato, potata, am I right?"

Caspian stared at his father, his grey eyes look like there were about to burst out their sockets and his fists were clenched so hard, Teddy feared he might break them. His whole body was trembling with anger, Teddy had never been afraid of his best friend before but the look on Caspian's face right now was truly alarming.

"Take me to her," he hissed.

Lux looked up from his dessert, "Excuse me?"

"You will take me to see my mother."

"Caspian, I'm not going in that direction, I've literally just left south America."

"TAKE ME TO HER!" Caspian bellowed so loudly it seemed like walls shook. There was an eerie silence in the room as Lux looked up at his son and for very first time it seemed to Teddy like he was actually seeing Caspian.

"Okay," said Lux slowly. Caspian sat down, his hands were still trembling. They finished dinner in silence and once over, Caspian retreat to his bedroom to pack. Teddy followed him upstairs.

"You're really going to the Amazon?" he asked softly after a silence of what seemed like years as he watched his best friend dump clothes into a small suitcase.

"I have to," said Caspian quietly, he looked up and Teddy saw his eyes were full of tears, "All these years Teddy, my mother..."

"I know," said Teddy hugging Caspian as his best friend tried clumsily to wipe away his tears only for more to fall.

"Teddy, my whole life has been a lie," Caspian whispered, sitting on the floor and leaning on his bed. "I've spent my whole life wondering if it was me that drove my mother mad, while kissing a photograph of some Mexican dancer every night. And as for my father," he said, pausing for a moment in disbelief, "Well, it suddenly becomes crystal clear why I am such a grade A asshole."

Teddy couldn't help but smile and Caspian laughed through his tears, "It's fine Teddy, I know I'm no angel but merlin help me if I'm as insufferable as that man for even one minute. Who the hell carries an ivory cane? And kill me if you even see me in Zebra print."

They both into laughter but Teddy stopped as he thought for a moment, "And yet you want to travel half way round the world with him?" he asked seriously.

"This isn't about him Teddy," said Caspian, standing up and folding up a shirt, "I have to meet my mother. I just have to. I need to talk to her. I need to ask her about what happened, why I'm here and not with her, not the bullshit I know my father will conjure up."

"How long do you think you'll be gone for?" asked Teddy.

Caspian shrugged, "I don't know."

"Don't stay too long," Teddy blurted before he could stop himself, feeling immediately guilty for being so selfish, "Sorry," he added quickly, "Take as long as you want, I'm just going to miss you Cass, obviously. We've never really been apart have we? Not since we met," Teddy finished awkwardly.

Caspian grinned, "You are so in love with me." he teased. Teddy rolled his eyes but Caspian hugged him, "You know I'll owl you as soon as I get there," Caspian said gently.

"I know," said Teddy as they pulled away.

"And if she's cool, my mother I mean, then you'll can come over and meet me there," Caspian added.

"Yeah," Teddy agreed though he still felt suddenly very lonely, "I better go," he said quickly, he could feel tears forming in his eyes. He left Caspian's room and sat on the landing of the stairs for a few seconds, trying to compose himself. No Caspian, no Gran, who was he going to lose next, Harry? Victoire? He thought miserably. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps downstairs. He stood up to peer over the bannister, it was Caspian's father. He had his ivory cane in one hand and what appeared to be a plate of food in the other and was making his way silently to the front door. He caught sight of Teddy at the head of the stairs and looked up at him with nonchalant expression.

"Tell Caspian I'm sorry. Oh and wish him a happy birthday too," he said before walking out of Malfoy Manor and into the darkness.

* * *

**There you go!**** Did you like it? What do you think about Lux Malfoy? Is Caspian's a chip off the old block or what?**

**Like I said, this sort of a two parter, this chapter was originally going to be even longer but I'm going to split it up so that means another chapter coming soon (as in not in four years).**

**Next chapter: Break Ups, Breakaways, Birthdays, Murder and much more. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WFG x **


End file.
